Profissões
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Pequenas Oneshots sobre Profissões diversas. Itanaru, Yaoi, yuri, lemon e orange.
1. Meu 'querido' professor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nome da Fanfic:** Profissões

**Tema:** Uma coletânea de one-shots sobre profissões diferentes. Nenhuma das one-shots é interligada com as outras. Tudo o que têm em comum é que abordam uma profissão.

**Shipper da fanfic:** ItachixNaruto

**Notas especiais:** Nessa fanfic aparecerá Yaoi (relação homemxhomem) e Yuri (relação mulherxmulher), aparecerá Lemon (relação sexual entre homens) e talvez Orange (relação sexual entre mulheres), todas as one-shots são U.A. (universo alternativo) até segunda ordem. Talvez a última profissão seja 'ninja', então talvez entre na linha de tempo de Naruto. Como esta fic é U.A., eu posso mudar o sexo dos personagens, ou seja, nem sempre Itachi ou Naruto serão homens. Talvez eu faça um yuri com os dois como mulheres e um hétero com um como mulher. E sim, Itachi poderá ser uke nesta fanfic. Poderá ter shota-con (relação entre um homem e um garoto/adolescente/jovem/criança, pederastia) também nesta fanfic. Tudo depende da vontade de vocês.

**Advertências do capítulo:** Este capítulo contém lemon, yuri e yaoi explícitos, não leia se não gosta. Não me responsabilizo por danos mentais ao ler esta fanfic :D

**Shippers do capítulo:** ItachixNaruto, InoxSakura, DeidaraxSasuke.

**Profissão do capítulo:** Professor de anatomia.

**Meu 'querido' Professor**

Aula de anatomia, aula odiada. O professor era um carrasco, do tipo que nenhum aluno gosta. Uchiha Itachi. Esse era o nome do demônio, e o nome dos problemas do seu pobre aluno, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pra variar, Naruto tirou mais uma bomba em anatomia, a matéria em que ele era pior. Não que fosse realmente bom em outras. Na verdade ele só era bom na parte física da sua carreira. O loiro escolhera fazer faculdade de Educação Física, mas como ele ia saber que cairiam matérias como anatomia e história dos esportes? Achava que era somente a educação física - a praticada, como vôlei, basquete, futebol - que se fazia nessa carreira, mas estava enganado. Sabia que devia ter lido a grade de disciplinas antes de entrar na carreira, mas estava com preguiça...

E lá estava ele de novo sendo encarado pelos frios olhos negros do professor de anatomia. Nesse dia a classe estava cheia, pois a classe de Biologia estava tomando aula com eles. E ele fora o único que tirou nota abaixo da média na prova que o professor deu. Parecia que foi de propósito, o professor deu a notícia da prova justo quando Naruto não deu as caras na sala pra dar umas voltas - ou seja: gazeou -, ora, ele odiava anatomia! Além do mais, Sasuke - melhor amigo de Naruto - disse que Itachi - irmão mais velho de Sasuke - acordara de péssimo humor.

E parecia maior a coincidência ao pensar que justo naquela semana ninguém queria emprestar-lhe o caderno com a última matéria de anatomia. O loiro havia entrado na sala e o professor avisara que a prova marcada - com antecedência - começaria. E lá estava o resultado: um zero bem grande marcado com caneta vermelha sobre a tentativa - falhada, diga-se de passagem - de prova do loiro. O loiro saiu dos seus pensamentos - infelizes - quando a voz grave do professor ecoou pela sala silenciosa.

Itachi: Uzumaki Naruto. Minha sala. Hoje, às vinte e duas horas para a recuperação. Dispensados.

O professor pegou sua maleta e saiu da sala lentamente, seus passos retumbando sonoramente diante do silêncio da sala.

Após a saída do professor, todos começaram à cochichar, enquanto saíam da sala de aula ou arrumavam suas coisas. Naruto permaneceu, estático, no lugar onde estava. O som aumentava enquanto o tempo passava.

Sakura: O sensei endoidou? Ele nunca dá uma nova chance pra ninguém! Se eu soubesse nem tinha me matado de estudar e deixado de ir na boate com a Ino-chan! - Sakura vociferava, contrariada - Por que ele deu a chance pro Naruto e pra gente ele não dá?! - Ino, a namorada de Sakura, andou sigilosamente até a garota de cabelos róseos, a pegando por trás, e beijou o pescoço da garota, surpreendendo Sakura e rindo quando a viu corar.

Ino: É que o Naruto é tão burro que o professor deve ter se compadecido de tanta ignorância - Sakura riu levemente, enquanto Ino soltava um sorriso malvado.

Deidara: Do jeito que aquele cara é mau, duvido... Ele não tem pena de ninguém! Se derem algum dinheiro pra ele, é capaz de matar a própria mãe. Sem ofender, claro, Sasuke - Deidara levantou as mãos, abanando-as freneticamente.

Sasuke: Hunf, é verdade. Acho que ele venderia a mamãe... Se ela estivesse viva...

Era de conhecimento público que o tio de Sasuke e Itachi, Uchiha Madara, matara o próprio irmão e a cunhada, e depois se suicidara. Ele manteve um relacionamento incestuoso com o irmão, até que ele se apaixonara por Mikoto, o que o fez enlouquecer lentamente, e, depois de anos, matá-los. Esse era o motivo de muitos olharem estranhamente para o professor, como esperando que ele agarrasse Sasuke do nada, coisa que nunca acontecera, claro. Desde que os pais dos dois morreram, Itachi tomou a guarda de Sasuke e cuidou dele. Os dois viviam juntos.

Deidara: Desculpa, pisei na bola. Você sabe que eu te amo, Sasu-chan - Deidara se pendurou no pescoço de Sasuke, que torceu o nariz em desagrado.

Sasuke: Solta Deidara! - o Uchiha começou a empurrar o outro garoto para longe de si, e o outro por sua vez fazia menção de beijar Sasuke, e forcejava para chegar perto do rosto do moreno.

Também era de conhecimento público que Deidara vivia perseguindo Sasuke como um louco, e que Sasuke vivia o rejeitando. O que não era de conhecimento público era que Deidara e Sasuke se encontravam às escondidas desde muito tempo. Apenas Ino - yuri louca por yaoi -, Sakura - outra yuri louca por yaoi -, Tobi - melhor amigo de Deidara -, Naruto - melhor amigo de Sasuke - e, claro, Itachi - irmão mais velho de Sasuke - sabiam disso. Também era fato não-público que, mesmo frio, o Uchiha menor é que era o uke da relação, para desgosto do irmão mais velho - "Uchihas sempre são semes, você e Madara são as ovelhas negras da família", era a frase preferida de Itachi para irritá-lo.

Sasuke: Ei dobe, acorda - depois de se livrar de Deidara, e ver o garoto de franja ir para sua respectiva classe - Deidara é professor de artes plásticas, e fugiu da sala, deixando-a vazia, para ver o 'namorado' -, Sasuke pôde se aproximar de Naruto.

Naruto: Uhn? - foi aí que Naruto acordou, olhando assustado para Sasuke.

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi. Eu já saí da minha sala, e a Ino também. Se você tiver a bondade de acordar, e devolver meu CD, elas e eu poderemos ir para casa.

Ino fazia botânica, e a sala onde estava ficava longe, por isso demorara tanto. Sakura fazia medicina, e sua última sala era a de anatomia, assim como a de Naruto. Ela, ao contrário do loiro, tirara uma nota quase máxima em anatomia. Era impossível que alguém gabaritasse a prova de anatomia com esse professor. Itachi só dava cem pra Deus, ou seja - na opinião dele -, ele próprio. Sasuke fazia Administração, e sua última sala era ao lado da de anatomia, por isso chegara tão rapidamente. Há algum tempo, Sasuke emprestara um CD pra Naruto fazer um trabalho, e o loiro não entregara ainda. Isso já fazia um mês.

Naruto: Hehe... Eu não trouxe hoje... - Naruto riu nervosamente e coçou a própria nuca.

Sasuke: Pelo jeito você não vai me entregar esse CD, né?

Naruto acidentalmente deixara o cachorro usar o CD de mordedor, e o CD foi pro lixo faz tempo, mas esse pequeno detalhe foi omitido do conhecimento de Sasuke.

Naruto: Eu entrego!

Sasuke: É melhor me entregar mesmo, eu só emprestei pra você colocar o arquivo e imprimir na papelaria. Minhas músicas do Panic estão lá, e eu NÃO vou baixar de novo.

Naruto sabia que não devia ter pego emprestado o precioso CD do Panic! At the Disco do Sasuke pra botar o trabalho dentro, e Sasuke sabia que Naruto não iria devolver o CD, por isso ates de emprestar fez outro CD com cópias das músicas do CD que ele emprestou. Só não parou de encher o loiro porque achava muito divertido as expressões do garoto. Claro que ele sabia que o loiro tinha perdido o CD de algum jeito, o loiro era tão idiota que suas ações eram previsíveis. Ao emprestar o CD, Sasuke já sabia que não o teria de volta, por isso já copiou o CD antes de emprestar.

Naruto: Pode deixar Sasuke, eu vou entregar.

Sasuke: Hun, vamos indo - os outros pegaram suas coisas, indo para casa - "Pelo menos o Naruto vai ter umas 'aulinhas' com o Itachi, essa vai ser minha vingança pelo CD kukukuku" - esses foram os pensamentos de Sasuke antes de sair da sala.

Uma verdade que ninguém, além de Sasuke, sabia, era que Sasuke que armara pro loiro tirar zero na prova. Ele convenceu o loiro, dizendo que seu irmão estava de mau humor, à gazear. E também convenceu todos à não emprestarem a matéria para o loiro e nem falarem da prova, para que o Uzumaki tomasse uma lição e parasse de gazear aulas.

Foi ele também que pediu que seu irmão mudasse um pouco o método de ensino, e que fosse menos rigoroso, dando mais uma chance para os alunos, alegando que alguns trabalhavam - Sasuke era bolsista porque Itachi trabalhava na universidade - e podiam não ter condições de fazer uma prova ou algo assim. No que conseguiu convencer o irmão.

A última expressão no rosto de Sasuke antes de sair da sala foi um sorriso maldoso dirigido ao loiro, ao pensar no que seu irmão faria com o garoto.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

No fim da tarde, Naruto chegou exausto em casa. Tinha tido uma classe de gastronomia realmente entediante. E ainda tinha prova de anatomia! Só agora que ele lembrara da maldita prova, e rapidamente pegou os livros para estudar, mas nem ao menos sabia qual fora a matéria da aula passada!

Aquele maldito professor nunca seguia a trilha da apostila. Ele saltava do começo pro fim, e do fim pro meio! Assim todos que não prestassem devida atenção na aula se perdiam e nunca mais se achavam. Esse era um dos motivos que faziam de Itachi o professor mais temido e respeitado por todos os alunos que passavam pelas suas mãos. Outro era que ele era o único professor a não aplicar recuperação aos alunos que tiraram notas abaixo da média. Isso até agora, pois ele marcou recuperação com Naruto.

O loiro passou horas revisando os livros e tentando absorver algo deles. Se o professor deu uma prova de recuperação, era porque ele daria a recuperação _muito _pior que a prova oficial.

As horas passaram na velocidade da luz, e Naruto acabou não vendo a hora passar. Quando ele largou os livros pra parar para um lanche e recontinuar, acabou vendo o horário: 22:10. Estava atrasado dez minutos!

Naruto nunca se arrumara tão rápido. Nem nunca correu tão rápido em direção à escola, mas mesmo depois de tanto esforço, o tempo não retrocedeu. Quando ele entrou na sala, Itachi, o professor de anatomia, estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora.

Naruto: Cheguei sensei! - Naruto gritou, ofegante. Tudo que menos queria era ter se matado de estudar por nada.

Itachi: Eu não tenho a obrigação de esperar por um aluno para fazer uma prova. É você que depende de mim, não o contrário - o professor guardava tranquilamente suas coisas dentro da pasta - São vinte e duas e meia, meia hora de atraso senhor Uzumaki - o que disse a seguir foi algo que Itachi disse com tom tão baixo que Naruto não conseguiu ouvir - Não devia ter dado ouvidos ao Sasuke, todos os que ficam de recuperação são delinqüentes, não merecem segunda oportunidade nem brandura nenhuma. Merecem mais rigor, isso sim.

Naruto: Itachi-sama, onegai, uma segunda chance - o loiro deixou-se cair de joelhos e agarrou com as duas mãos uma das pernas do professor.

Itachi: Uzumaki-san, largue minha perna e torne isso menos constrangedor. Eu não lhe darei uma segunda chance, já dei chances demais - o professor tentava se soltar, mas o garoto segurava sua perna como se disso dependesse sua vida.

Naruto: Onegai, eu sou bolsista! Se eu rodar em anatomia, perco a bolsa! - o loiro olhava o professor com olhar suplicante, ao borde das lágrimas.

Itachi: Naruto-kun, não torne isso mais difícil.

Naruto: Não... - Naruto abraçou a perna do sensei, e começou a chorar abraçado à perna dele.

Itachi não sabia o que fazer. Após minutos Itachi manifestou-se.

Itachi: Tudo bem, mas me largue - Naruto prontamente largou a perna do sensei e se levantou, recuperando a compustura - Sente-se na minha mesa - o garoto estranhou, mas sentou - Agora tire a camisa.

Naruto: Como?! - Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Itachi: Eu tive que elaborar uma prova somente para você, porque você poderia pedir as respostas para alguém que já fez a prova - Itachi fez uma breve pausa - mas a prova sumiu do nada, então eu tive que elaborar uma nova avaliação. Decidi que você iria identificar os órgãos e ossos direto num manequim que eu tenho, mas Sasuke emprestou o manequim para uma amiga dele. Ele me disse que ela fazia medicina e tinha prova amanhã. Então usaremos o seu corpo de manequim. Por isso mandei que você tirasse a camisa, pra ser mais fácil. Aproveitando, tire a calça e os sapatos também.

O loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Por um momento chegou a pensar que Itachi estivesse dando em cima dele. Que coisa estúpida, o Uchiha nunca saía com mulheres, quanto mais com homens!

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke se encontrava em uma sala junto com Deidara, Sakura e Ino. Na sala havia sofás espalhados por ali e acolá, arranjos florais e tudo o que uma sala normal tem. O que deixava o ambiente estranho era um manequim sobre o sofá. Sasuke tinha algumas folhas na mão, e folheava calmamente o que seria a prova de Naruto se ele próprio não a tivesse roubado.

Ino: Isso é certo?

Sakura: Bem que o Naruto merece...

Deidara: Se o Itachi não tem o material pra dar a prova, então ele não vai dar a prova.

Sasuke: Não seja óbvio Dei-chan - Deidara corou levemente -, mas Naruto merece levar um zero.

Ino: Ele vai perder a bolsa, Sasuke!

Sasuke: E ele vai chantagear o meu irmão com isso...

Sakura: Sasuke, qual o seu objetivo?

Sasuke: Itachi me disse uma vez que se ele não tivesse um material pra aplicar prova, então a faria praticamente.

Deidara: E o que isso significa?

Sakura e Ino sorriram maliciosamente.

Ino: Entendi.

Sakura: Esperto demais, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Juntemos um adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele, um professor que vive olhando esse adolescente nas aulas práticas de Educação Física numa sala de aula vazia, na qual os dois obrigatoriamente terão que se tocar. O que sai daí?

A pergunta não precisava ser respondida, a aura do lugar já deixava tudo claro, mas Sakura e Ino fizeram questão de responder.

Sakura e Ino: Lemooooooon - os olhos das duas meninas brilharam maldosamente.

Deidara: Deixa eu ver se entendi. A sua 'vingança' é fazer o seu irmão satisfazer-se no Naruto-kun?

Sasuke: Exatamente. Como o Naruto destruiu o meu CD, de um jeito ele tem que me compensar. E o jeito é fazer o mau humor do Itachi diminuir e deixar ele ocupado o suficiente pra me deixar em paz por algum tempo.

Deidara: E esse tempo nós aproveitamos, não é Sasu-chan? - Deidara piscou maliciosamente.

Sasuke: Uhun - Sasuke sorriu sensualmente pra Deidara, que riu maldosamente.

Ino e Sakura: Leeeeemoooooon - um pequeno fio de sangue saía dos narizes das duas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Atchin! - Naruto espirrou, sentindo sua cabeça ir levemente pra frente e um topor tomar conta do seu cérebro.

Itachi: Alguém está falando de você.

Naruto: Provavelmente o teme, e ainda deve estar falando mal - Naruto torceu o nariz em desagrado.

A situação era meio estranha: Itachi de pé de frente para Naruto, que estava sentado somente de boxer sobre a mesa do sensei. Itachi corou levemente, admirando as curvas do corpo do seu estudante.

Itachi: Vamos começar. Eu farei as perguntas que achar necessárias, e são necessariamente onde estão ossos e órgãos do corpo humano. Eu pergunto onde está, por exemplo, o fêmur. Tocarei em quatro lugares do seu corpo, e você terá que me dizer qual deles corresponde ao lugar onde o fêmur está. Depois teremos outro nível.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça afirmativamente, e Itachi pôde prosseguir.

Itachi: Vamos começar. Naruto-kun, onde fica o osso fêmur?

O Uchiha tocou na perna direita do loiro, na região do joelho, depois tocou mais pra cima, entre o joelho e o começo dos quadris, depois tocou nas costas do loiro, e por último, na sua cabeça.

Naruto: Fica aqui - o loiro pousou sua mão sobre a de Itachi, e a levou até sua perna direita, um pouco abaixo dos quadris.

Itachi: Certo. Próximo. Onde fica a clavícula?

O Uchiha tocou na planta do pé do loiro, e logo em suas costas, na região sobre as costelas, depois subindo e chegando na região dos ombros, e logo tocando o ventre do garoto, que gemeu baixinho

Itachi: Naruto-kun, te machuquei?

Naruto: N-Não Itachi-sama - o loiro queria poder negar, mas não podia. Estava ficando excitado por tantos toques furtivos - Fica aqui - o loiro novamente segurou as mãos do maior e as guiou até a região de seus ombros, o maior sorriu levemente e deslizou as mãos dos ombros até a cintura do garoto, que tremeu ao contato.

Itachi: Certo. Agora onde estão as falanges?

Itachi abriu as pernas do loiro e lhe tocou na parte interna das coxas, fazendo o menor se arrepiar enteiro. Depois tocou a parte de trás da orelha do garoto, o pescoço, apertou um dos mamilos contra a mão, fazendo o garoto gemer abertamente, o que lhe gerou um sorriso malicioso, e logo entrelaçou seus dedos com os do loiro.

Naruto: Aqui - Naruto voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos com os do maior, já que Itachi havia quebrado o contato.

Itachi: Perfeito. Onde fica o coração?

Itachi tocou na canela do loiro, e logo no cotovelo, entrelaçou suas mãos nos cabelos dourados do loiro, e logo descendeu suas mãos até o peito do loiro, onde tocou o tórax e aproveitou para roçar seus dedos com os mamilos roçados e arrepiados do loiro. Naruto gemeu.

Itachi: Te machuquei, Naruto-kun? - dessa vez a voz saíra carregada se sarcasmo e malícia, e não de inocência e até um pouco de preocupação, como da última vez. O professor sabia o que 'doía' no corpo do loiro, não era à toa que era professor de anatomia.

Naruto: N-Não... Aqui - o loiro guiou as mãos do maior até seu peito. Seu rosto estava corado e os olhos entrecerrados.

Itachi: Correto. Agora ao próximo nível.

Naruto: O que? - Naruto arregalou os olhos. Já quase não aguentava o primeiro, ainda tinha um segundo?

Itachi: Sim. Agora eu toco o órgão e você o descreve. Depois você me mostrará uma utilização prática deste órgão.

Naruto: Ok.

Itachi pegou com as duas mãos o queixo do loiro, e forçou o maxilar do garoto pra baixo.

Itachi: O que é a língua? - o Uchiha cutucou com o dedo indicador a língua, e logo soltou o loiro.

Naruto: É um órgão que é responsável por ajudar na trituração do alimentos antes de que ele chegue ao esôfago, para que o alimento possa passar pelo esôfago, porque ele inteiro não vai conseguir passar pela garganta. Ele também ajuda na lubrificação dos alimentos para que sejam cortados pelos dentes mais facilmente, e também ajuda na limpeza dos dentes.

Itachi: Esqueceu de algo.

Naruto: Hun?

Itachi: A língua pode ser usada também para beijar, os casais a utilizam mais pra isso do que para comer.

Naruto: Tem razão...

Itachi: Tudo bem. Ao próximo - e Itachi fez algo que Naruto não esperava, deslizou a mão esquerda até a coxa do loiro, o segurando no lugar, e então a mão esquerda pousou-se sobre a pequena ereção do menor - O que é isso?

Naruto: Err... Err... - Naruto suou frio, sentindo as gotículas de água descenderem de sua nuca até se perderem dentro do seu boxer - Um boxer?

Itachi: O órgão, idiota.

Naruto: O órgão reprodutor masculino... - Naruto não mais aguentava o calor em suas bochechas, e a vontade de se mexer, de se roçar contra aquela mão, e a vontade de fugir, de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

Itachi: É um pênis, garoto. Esse é o nome. Descreva-o - para dificultar mais ainda as coisas, Itachi tirou de um só puxão o boxer do garoto, e colocou uma das mãos sobre o membro semi-ereto do garoto.

Naruto: Hunnn... É um órgão cilíndrico que é utilizado para reprodução... - o rosto de Naruto ardia de tanta vergonha.

Itachi: E por que ele é utilizado na reprodução?

Naruto: Ele está ligado aos epidídimos, e ao sistema reprodutor masculino. É dele que sai o líquido seminal, que tem o espermatozóide que fecunda o óvulo do sistema reprodutor feminino - Naruto não sabia como conseguira falar tudo aquilo sem gemer ou gaguejar.

Itachi: Qual é a cor do líquido seminal? E a textura? O sabor?

Naruto: É esbranquiçado, e viscoso. Eu não sei o sabor, nunca provei - e era verdade. Naruto nunca tivera sonhos eróticos para acordar no meio da noite todo 'úmido', nem ele próprio se estimulava. Ele só sabia que a textura era viscosa e a cor era esbranquiçada porque leu no livro, mas ele não fazia a mínima idéia do sabor.

Itachi: Que tal uma aula prática? Vamos ver qual é o gosto e também ver um dos vários jeitos de se usar a língua. Para, além de beijar, fazer sexo oral - descaradamente, Itachi descera até a altura da cintura do loiro. O membro do garoto já estava completamente ereto - Acho que estamos animados, não? - Itachi riu maliciosamente.

Naruto: Sensei, o que você vai fazer?

Itachi: Você vai ser. E sentir.

Itachi segurou o membro do garoto com uma mão, na base, enquanto que com a outra ele acariciava os testículos.

Itachi: Dentro dos testículos que são produzidos os espermatozóides. Agora vamos deixar a teoria e ir pra prática.

O moreno lentamente passou a língua pela ponta do pênis do pequeno, que gemeu pela surpresa. Logo ele passou a língua, como se fosse uma criança brincando com seu novo brinquedo, por toda a extensão, e logo pela base. Deixando a paciência num lugar esquecido, colocou todo o membro do menino na sua boca, chupando levemente e começando a fazer um movimento muito parecido à uma penetração.

Enquanto Itachi se divertia com as partes baixas do loiro, o seu pupilo gemia estrondosamente, como se quisesse acordar toda a cidade. E indo por esse ritmo, iria conseguir. Naruto rapidamente afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros do seu sensei, e o incentivou a continuar com aquele ato deliciosamente torturante.

Naruto: Sensei... Sensei... - as bochechas do garoto estava completamente enrubrecidas, seus lábios levemente abertos, respirando agitadamente, os olhos fechados e o suor escorrendo pela face e pelo corpo, o banhando com aquele líquido salgado e transparente.

O professor sorriu, enquanto aumentava a velocidade dos seus movimentos. Cada vez mais rápido. Naruto sentia todo o seu corpo meio trêmulo, por causa dos choques de prazer que lhe inundavam. Com uma das mãos livres, Itachi untou seus dedos com um pouco de saliva e os levou até o esfínter do garoto.

Naruto: Sensei! - Naruto se sobressaltou ao sentir algo o invadindo de maneira tão repentina.

Itachi: Isso aqui, onde o meu dedo está, é o final do intestino grosso. O nome dele é ânus, nas galinhas é cloaca - Itachi riu baixinho - Eu deveria chamar o seu como?

Naruto afilou os olhos.

Naruto: Está me chamando de galinha?

Itachi: Não, mas seria interessante comê-lo - nisso o loiro corou, novamente - Morder cada pedaço e sentir o gosto de cada parte do seu corpo - Itachi passou a morder os ombros do garoto, e mexer o dedo que estava dentro dele - Esse canal é usado para descartar substâncias não necessárias ao corpo, os restos da digestão. Ou seja, fezes. Bem, ele também tem segunda utilidade, assim como a boca - Naruto sabia qual a utilidade - Sodomia. Ou sexo anal, fale como quiser.

Naruto: Você disse que ia passar do teórico pro prático - Itachi sorriu.

Itachi: Está com pressa?

Naruto: Se você não notou ainda, eu tenho um grave problema que você causou, bem no meio das minhas pernas! - Naruto rosnou, e Itachi riu.

Itachi: Ok, se é assim... - num movimento brusco, Itachi virou Naruto de bruços sobre a mesa, fazendo-o ficar meio de pé e recostado sobre a mesa.

Naruto: O que você-

Itachi desceu pelo corpo do loiro até chegar onde queria. O lugar antes ocupado por um de seus dedos foi ocupado por sua língua.

Naruto: Hei! - aquilo não era incômodo, mas era meio estranho. Era como uma agulha sob a sua pele, você não sentia dor, mas sim que aquilo não era seu, que não pertencia ao seu corpo.

Itachi recorria o interior do loiro com a sua língua, para doer menos quando fosse a parte principal de tudo. Logo que achou suficiente, lambeu três dedos e os meteu dentro daquela cavidade de uma vez só, sem delicadeza nenhuma. O loiro gritou de surpresa e um pouco de dor.

Itachi: Relaxa, Naruto-kun. Serei gentil - Itachi riu e sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro - No começo - Naruto não pôde ouvir esse último comentário.

Naruto: Para de enrolar Uchiha! Você tá atrasando tanto, deve ser porque o teu é tão pequeno que eu nem vou sentir - Naruto sorriu maldosamente quando sentiu as mãos de Itachi lhe arranharem as pernas - Se quiser eu posso ser o seme, garanto que o meu é maior que o seu - Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior: nunca provoque um Uchiha, principalmente no campo sexual.

Itachi: Agora você vai ver o que é 'pequeno' - uma mão de Itachi forçou a cabeça de Naruto para baixo, a estampando contra a mesa, fazendo com o que o loiro não pudesse ver nada - Agora você tirou qualquer chance de eu ser delicado com você - Naruto tremeu, seria violado? - E nem vem reclamar de violação, porque se você me apressou é porque quer bem mais que eu - o loiro teria que concordar, quase morria pela demora - Vamos pular a conversa e ir pra prática logo, não é meu querido aluno? - Itachi falou essas últimas palavras com muita ironia.

Logo após essa palavras, Naruto sentiu algo roçar contra sua entrada. Sabia o que vinha adiante. Fechou os olhos. Nada.

Naruto: Hei... - Naruto, de um outro puxão, voltou à posição inicial, e Itachi dobrou as pernas do garoto, para ter melhor acesso ao seu corpo. Logo que se ajeitou no meio das pernas do garoto, guiou seu membro até a entrada dele - Eu quero ver como você grita, garoto. Porque, oh, você vai gritar, e muito.

Após isto, Itachi, de uma só estocada, entrou em Naruto. O loiro sentiu toda a cor fugir de seu corpo, doía, e muito! Um grito ensurdecedor saiu da boca do Uzumaki, assim como um gemido rouco dos lábios de seu sensei. Lágrimas saíam dos olhos do loiro, e logo eram cuidadosamente limpadas pela língua do Uchiha.

Naruto: Dói, sensei.

Itachi: Por isso que eu... Te preparei, pirralho. Se não... Você teria sentido muito mais dor... Agora acha... que o meu é tão pequeno assim? Acho que... você sentiu muito bem - Itachi riu baixinho, havia parado de se mexer para que o loiro se acostumasse, e o distraía com provocações.

Naruto: Bem ate demais - Naruto sentiu uma veínha palpitando na sua testa, mas logo isso foi esquecido quando o Uchiha recuou um pouco e o estocou novamente, dessa vez levemente - Ahhh... - o loiro gemeu escandalosamente, como sempre. Nem notara, mas a dor não prevalecia mais no seu corpo. Permanecia, mas era insignificanete comparada ao prazer.

Itachi: Ora ora, estamos.. uhn... gostando? Que tal mais forte? - Itachi aumentou aquele ritmo exasperantemente leve e o tormou mais agressivo.

Segurou com força a cintura do garoto e o ergueu, o encostando na parede mais próxima, e voltando à estocá-lo, o que proporcionou uma penetração muito mais profunda. O que foi claramente notado nos gemidos do Uzumaki, que aumentava cada vez mais em potência. Nem o próprio Itachi conseguia mais se conter, cada vez estocava mais selvagemente o loiro, como se fosse um animal incontrolável.

Os dois continuaram naquele ritmo, até que Itachi deixou a rapidez de um lado pra fazer as penetrações cada vez mais profundas. Até que notou que Naruto gemeu de um jeito diferente, um gemido libidinoso, sensual, que só soube fazê-lo desejar mais aquele momento, desejar estar cada vez mais fundo dentro dele. Marcá-lo e nunca deixar que outro o toque.

Naruto: A... Aí Itachi-sama! - o loiro notou que a última penetração o levou para uma visitinha rápida ao paraíso, e ele queria chegar lá, junto ao Uchiha.

Itachi se dedicou a investir naquele ponto, até que Naruto sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer toda a sua coluna vertebral e cada uma de suas células. O mundo virou branco. Nada mais importava. Era só ele e Itachi, naquele mundo distante. Naruto chegou ao orgasmo, e logo Itachi sentiu as mesmas sensações. Antes que tudo virasse breu, Naruto olhou nos olhos de Itachi. "Eu te quero", parecia a resposta mútua para uma pergunta inexistente. A última imagem que ele viu foi Itachi, sobre si, sorrindo e sussurrando algo que ele não pôde entender com clareza. Logo, para Naruto, tudo escureceu.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto acordou na mesma sala de aula, mas desta vez vazia. Estava vestido. Será que aquilo foi uma ilusão da sua mente pervertida? Não era possível...

E não era ilusão mesmo. No chão havia um líquido branco viscoso, e o cheiro de sexo que aquilo e ele mesmo dispendiam não deixavam dúvidas. Ele acabara de ter sua primeira sessão de sexo. O seu corpo ainda estava letárgico, e ele nem acreditava que desmaiara depois de dormir com o professor! Perdera o momento pós-sexo que provavelmente teria, e nem ao menos sabia da prova... A prova! Como se esquecera daquilo! O professor daria nota pelo que eles fizeram?

Naruto andava de um lado pro outro naquela pequena sala, até que viu sobre a mesa um pequeno bilhete feito em caligrafia fina e caprichada.

_Naruto-kun_

_Você desmaiou depois do que fizemos,_

_isso até é normal já que você nunca fez isso antes._

_Se você quer saber, eu notei._

_Estreito demais pra não ser virgem_

Naruto corou diante do comentário, mas virou a folha pra ver o resto.

_Não pense que isso foi por nada,_

_nem que eu quis me aproveitar de você._

_Isso vale como uma prova, te dou a nota na próxima aula_

_Espero que essa não seja a última vez que fazemos isso._

_Até a próxima. Itachi._

Como assim 'até a próxima'? Claro que não teria próxima! Aquilo foi um desvio de caminho, não devia ter acontecido! Bem... Quem sabe talvez os dois se encontrassem e conversassem e depois, quem sabe... Não! Ele era professor, ora!

Naruto continuou naquele dilema até ouvir alguém se movimentando no corredor. Provavelmente era o faxineiro, Orochimaru. Quanto tempo dormira? Naruto pegou seu celular do chão e olhou o horário 00:23. O quê?! Como ficou desmaiado tanto tempo?!

O barulho de passos aumentava, e Naruto pegou suas coisas e as enfiou rapidamente dentro da bolsa, e saiu silenciosamente pelo corredor. Pouco depois de virar o corredor, pôde claramente ouvir a gritaria de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Pirralhos sem-vergonha! Gazeiam aula, tiram nota baixa, tagarelam feito gralhas e depois vão no colégio, fazem todo tipo de pouca vergonha e deixam os restos pra que eu limpe! - Naruto sorriu diante do comentário, e saiu sigilosamente da escola, indo em direção à sua casa.

oooooooooo

Passou-se uma semana depois daquele "incidente". Incrivelmente, Orochimaru continuava resmungando sobre aquele assunto pelos cantos. Algumas vezes acusava alunos de serem os pervertidos que deixaram aquela marca no chão. Várias dessas vezes a vítima foi Naruto. Parecia que Orochimaru tinha faro sobrehumano, mas Itachi sempre aparecia do nada nessas horas e dizia que Naruto tinha algo para fazer com ele, ou um trabalho pra entregar, etc.

Depois dessa prova de recuperação, na aula de anatomia do dia seguinte, ele não tinha nem coragem de levantar o rosto e fitar seu sensei. Ficou cabisbaixo até ouvir a nota que o professor lhe deu : 100. Naruto e toda a turma acordaram de suas ensonações para ouvir o que o professor dizia. Itachi disse que deu a prova e que o aluno acertou todas as questões com maestria, e que os 'exemplos práticos' haviam sido perfeitos. Naruto corou, sabendo o que o professor quis dizer com 'exemplos práticos', e Sasuke sorriu sarcasticamente diante desse comentário de seu irmão e do enrubrescimento do loiro. Seu plano funcionou.

Depois daquilo, o humor de Itachi tornou-se melhor e seu tempo diminuiu bastante. Ele estava muito ocupado com 'coisas' que não incumbiam à Sasuke, e que Sasuke sabia que todas essas 'coisas' levavam o nome de Uzumaki Naruto.

Um fenômeno que todos os alunos puderam notar depois da primeira recuperação que o Itachi-sensei fez é que Uzumaki Naruto sempre entrava em recuperação, e sempre a fazia separado dos outros, e sempre tirava cem nas recuperações.

---Owari---

Francamente, desculpem se descrevi algo errado. Eu nunca fui boa em ciências e anatomia e.e

Enquete:

Vocês gostariam de yuri e hétero ItachixNaruto?

(pra responder, copiem a pergunta e coloquem a resposta embaixo ou do lado)

Gostariam de outra fic com o mesmo tema, mas outros casais variados?

Poderiam dar uma nota pro lemon de 0 à 10? Sejam sinceros :D

Mary-neechan

Quarta-feira, 5 de março de 2008, 22:54 horas


	2. Vozes gêmeas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nome da Fanfic:** Profissões

**Tema:** Uma coletânea de one-shots sobre profissões diferentes. Nenhuma das one-shots é interligada com as outras. Tudo o que têm em comum é que abordam uma profissão.

**Shipper da fanfic:** ItachixNaruto

**Notas especiais:** Nessa fanfic aparecerá Yaoi (relação homemxhomem) e Yuri (relação mulherxmulher), aparecerá Lemon (relação sexual entre homens) e talvez Orange (relação sexual entre mulheres), todas as one-shots são U.A. (universo alternativo) até segunda ordem. Talvez a última profissão seja 'ninja', então talvez entre na linha de tempo de Naruto. Como esta fic é U.A., eu posso mudar o sexo dos personagens, ou seja, nem sempre Itachi ou Naruto serão homens. Talvez eu faça um yuri com os dois como mulheres e um hétero com um como mulher. E sim, Itachi poderá ser uke nesta fanfic. Poderá ter shota-con (relação entre um homem e um garoto/adolescente/jovem/criança, pederastia) também nesta fanfic. Tudo depende da vontade de vocês.

**Advertências do capítulo:**

**Shippers do capítulo:** ItachixNaruto, PainxKonan, KakuzuxHidan

**Profissão do capítulo:** Cantor

**Profissional do capítulo:** Itachi e Naruto

**Vozes gêmeas**

Luz, câmera, ação! Sempre foi assim pra Itachi. Ele vivia neste mundo de publicidade, onde ninguém espera para dar uma rasteira no próximo. Junto à Konan, Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan e Kakuzu, eles formavam 'Akatsuki'. Era conhecidos internacionalmente, uma das maiores bandas do mundo e completamente absoluta no Japão, país do qual eles descendiam. Orochimaru havia sido o empresário deles, mas por problemas eles haviam se separado. Kakuzu, Zetsu e Kisame tomaram o lugar dele, tornando-se parte somente da parte administrativa e abandonando os palcos.

Konan e Tobi tocavam os teclados, fazendo sons e tons diferentes todo o tempo. Eles deixavam Kisame maluco, mexendo nos teclados como se fossem brinquedos, mas eles eram os melhores do ramo.

Hidan ficava no baixo, e quase sempre destruía um baixo. Um dia deixaram ele sem um baixo, e ele destruiu a guitarra de estimação do Deidara. Deidara botou fogo na roupa dele. Os dois quase se mataram, e a informação vazou pra imprensa. Era melhor perder 500 todo dia do que ter todo dia um escândalo.

Deidara era o guitarrista, e de vez em quando botava fogo em tudo, era um piromaníaco.

Pain ficava na bateria, e uma vez quase deixou Orochimaru surdo por aumentar o som e bater com toda força num dos pratos.

Sasori trabalhava com os aparelhos especiais, reguladores de som, arranjo, mixagens, etc, ele podia pegar uma música de um gênero como pop, e transformá-la num heavy metal dos mais pesados, e era frio como um pedaço de gelo, mas tinha uma queda muito estranha por brincar de boneca.

Itachi era o menos louco dentre todos, era o vocalista, e enquanto cantava mudava completamente de comportamento e agia como se não fosse ele próprio, usando a emoção até transbordar. Ele emocionava com sua voz multidões.

Pessoas faziam loucuras para chegar perto desta banda. E naquele fatídico dia, eles se separariam. Estavam na maior emissora de TV do Japão, em Tokio. Recém fizeram uma turnê mundial para divulgar o novo cd. Novo, e último.

Entrevistadora: Bem, vazou pela imprensa a informação de que vocês, a Akatsuki, estão se desmanchando, isso é verdade? - Itachi não saberia dizer como a imprensa sempre sabia de tudo, e achava que nunca descobriria.

Itachi: É verdade, estamos nos separando.

Cochichos puderam ser ouvidos na platéia, e a entrevistadora pediu silêncio. Alguns gritavam que não podia ser verdade, outros apenas mordiam o lábio inferior, tentando processar da melhor maneira possível a informação.

Entrevistadora: Por quê?

Deidara: É o Itachi que tá com frescura, se não fosse ele que quisesse a gente continuava e substituia ele!

Tobi: Mas como é o vocalista...

Hidan: Qualquer um de nós é substituível, mas o Itachi não. Seria uma voz diferente...

Entrevistadora: Por que, Itachi-san?

Itachi: Está na hora de viver minha vida. Há anos que eu não sei o que é andar na rua sem ter alguém te perseguindo. Eu quero poder viver como alguém normal, e quero aproveitar a minha vida mais tranquilo. Por isso, além de sair da banda, irei para fora do país.

Mais cochichos puderam ser ouvidos. De repente uma garota da platéia gritou á plenos pulmões.

Garota: Você nos odeia tanto assim?! VAI DEIXAR SEUS COMPANHEIROS, QUE QUEREM CONTINUAR E PRECISAM DE VOCÊ, E VAI EMBORA?! EU ERA SUA FÃ, VOCÊ É UM VERME!!

Todos os Akatsukis ficaram em silêncio. A entrevistadora fez um gesto, e a menina foi tirada à força do programa, que era ao vivo.

Konan: Viu o que fizeram, palermas? Era pra ter decorado o texto certinho e falado na boa. Mas nããão... o jegue do Deidara teve que se meter, e o Hidan e o Tobi tinham que seguir.

Pain: Agora já foi...

Kakuzu: A gente tinha combinado tão certinho...

Entrevistadora: Era mentira? Vocês não irão se separar?

Itachi: Vamos sim, mas não pelo motivo que eu falei.

Entrevistadora: Mas então, por que? - a entrevistadora, e todos os que viam de suas casas e da platéia ficavam cada vez mais confusos.

Konan: Er... Eu tô grávida do Pain. Então eu e o Pain vamos ter que sair, daí nós tínhamos combinado à tempos de que ninguém seria substituído, portanto... A Akatsuki acaba aqui.

Entrevistadora: Os fãs podem ter alguma esperança de que isso seja temporário.

Itachi: Não queremos dar esperanças falsas, nós não sabemos se voltaremos.

Entrevistadora: Tudo bem... vamos às perguntas dos telespectadores.

Depois de várias perguntas variadas, a última pergunta foi dirigida à Itachi.

Entrevistadora: Kuchiki de Tokio mandou a seguinte pergunta, para Itachi: Itachi-san, nós já vimos todos os membros da Akatsuki tocarem em outras bandas como convidados especiais. O senhor nunca cantou ao lado de ninguém. É por que se acha superior? Qual é o motivo?

Entrevista: Boa pergunta... Itachi-san?

Itachi: Eu não me acho superior à ninguém. Não canto com alguém porque ainda não achei o alguém certo. Eu acredito em algo que um dia minha mãe me disse, quando ainda era viva. 'Quando você beija alguma pessoa, uma parcela de sua alma escapa pela sua boca e entra na outra pessoa, e vice-versa. Você compartilha sua alma, e essa troca de almas acontece à cada vez que vocês se beijam. Nunca beije um qualquer, só beije alguém especial, para a vida toda.' Eu acredito que isto aconteça na música. Quando você compartilha sua voz com a de alguém, num dueto, você compartilha sua alma com ela, e vocês se conectam. Eu não achei essa pessoa ainda, mas quando a achar eu cantarei em dueto com o maior prazer.

Entrevistadora: E agora a minha pergunta como fã de vocês: Quando você achará esta pessoa, como saberá que é ela?

Itachi: Pela voz. Eu trabalho à tempo no mundo da música, e sei dos sentimentos das pessoas apenas escutando suas vozes. Sei o que elas são, apenas as escutando. Eu saberei quando encontrar a pessoa, pela voz.

Entrevistadora: Obrigada, banda Akatsuki. Aqui é Himiko Tsumeta da 'Tokio news', é com você, Ometo-san! - a câmera desligou, e Himiko os olhou - Eu realmente agradeço por terem escolhido a Tokio News, se não eu não poderia ser quem os entrevistaria. É uma honra, e desejo toda a saúde para este bebezinho. Sayonara, Akatsuki.

Akatsukis: Sayonara.

oooooooooooooooooo

Três anos. Três anos muito longos para uns, e muito curtos para outros. Esse foi o tempo em que o grupo Akatsuki se dissolveu e não manteve contato. O bebê de Konan e Pain era um lindo menininho de cabelos alaranjados como os de Pain, e olhos azuis, como os de Konan.

Konan e Pain, junto à Kakuzu e Kisame, abriram uma produtora. A AK era a melhor produtora, o sonho de qualquer cantor era ser financiado por ela. Tobi e Deidara entraram em uma outra banda, mas deu muita confusão e eles saíram, sem antes, claro, armar muita confusão. Hidan virou dona de casa do Kakuzu, e adepto à uma seita muito estranha, que era o culto de Jashin-sama e a destruição, bem coisa do Hidan mesmo. Sasori abriu uma fábrica de bonecas. Zetsu criou uma cadeia de comercialização e criação de plantas. Itachi sumiu no mundo, o último lugar em que ele ficou foi na Inglaterra.

Empregado: Mr. Itachi, telephone for you.

Itachi: Hun.. 

Empregado: Akatsuki.

Itachi: Ok - Itachi pegou o telefone, franzindo o cenho desconfiado.

Kakuzu: _Itachi, meu amigo! À quanto tempo, desde o desmanchamento da Akatsuki._

Itachi: O que quer, Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: _Estávamos pensando em juntar a galera de novo. Tá todo mundo já pronto pra vir, só faltava você. E como foi difícil de te achar! Como foi chegar na Austrália?_

Itachi: Decidi sair da Inglaterra, e na Austrália é falado o Inglês.

Kakuzu: _Eu fui ligando de endereço em endereço, perguntando onde você estava. Um cara da Inglaterra disse que você tinha ido pra Austrália, daí eu rastreei. Sorte que tenho contatos, senão nunca mais te achava! É muito bom o senhor estar em três dias aqui no Japão. Nós vamos na primeira apresentação da Oto, a principal banda da AK, nossa produtora. O AK é de Akatsuki hehe. A banda de abertura é a Suna no Konoha._

Itachi: Onde devo ir?

Kakuzu: _Eu te pego no aeroporto..._

Itachi: O local.

Kakuzu: _É no Tokio Club._

Itachi: _Nós começamos lá..._

Kakuzu: _Eu sei. Eu quis impedir isto. Talvez os nosso fãs achem que vai ser como uma nova Akatsuki._

Itachi: Quem são?

Kakuzu: _Você não conhece..._

Itachi: Nomes.

Kakuzu: _São a Kin no teclado, Tayuya nos arranjos, Kimimaru na guitarra, Kidoumaru no baixo, Jiroubou na bateria e Kabuto no vocal. São gerenciados pelo Orochimaru._

Itachi: Como?

Kakuzu: _Ele voltou lambendo os nossos pés e pedindo perdão publicamente. Sairia mal pra gente mandar ele ir embora, então aceitamos ele de volta._

Itachi: A formação deles é parecida com a nossa no começo.

Kakuzu: _São uns clones, e ainda cantam o mesmo ritmo. Tem que ver ao vivo, mano._

Itachi: Não sou seu 'mano'.

Kakuzu:_ É, e o Sasuke co-_

Alguém tirou o telefone das mãos de Kakuzu e começou a falar com Itachi.

Deidara: _Itachi, seu FDP, cadê você? Sabia que tá todo mundo reunido aqui, menos você? Só podia ser o Uchiha encrenqueiro mesmo! É melhor voltar logo, ou eu vou até aí onde você tá e te arranco a cabeça!_

Outra vez o telefone foi arrancado, dessa vez da mão de Deidara.

Pain: _Ae, mano! Que saudades, você TEM que vir pro Japão! Esqueceu dos manos daqui? Tem que ver o meu filhote, ele é super lindo! O nome é Yahiko, legalz _- Pain riu do outro lado da linha.

Itachi: Eu não sou seu 'mano' - Itachi sentiu uma veia pulsando na sua testa, adeus sossego.

Pain: _Claro, eu tinha esquecido que você gosta de ter irmãos como você. Emos que choram por qualquer coisa e participam das ONG's contra a matança de focas da Antártida _- Itachi 0 x 1 Pain

Novamente o telefone passou para as mãos de outro, ou melhor, outra.

Konan: _Não liga pro idiota do Pain, ele é um protozoário mal desenvolvido e insignificante _- Konan 1 x 0 Pain - _E as focas são tããão fofas _- rindo que nem doida - _Sentiu saudades, baby?_

Itachi: Nem um pouco - a veia da testa de Itachi ganhava porções quilométricas.

Konan:_ Como o Tobi, graças a Deus, tá cuidando do Yahiko, e o Hidan tá limpando a casa como uma boa empregada doméstica que é _- risos e um 'Hei!' são ouvidos - _e o Kisame tá ajudando o Orochimaru nuns negócios no show, e o Sasori tá na fábrica de bonecas dele e o Zetsu tá no meio do mato cuidando das plantinhas dele, não tem mais ninguém pra encher o saco. Você vem pra cá em no máximo três dias e nos encontra no Tokio Club dia 5, daqui a três dias. O show é às vinte horas. Não se atrase, não vai querer ver o meu mal humor, Itachi _- Konan desligou o telefone, assim como Itachi.

Itachi: Ih... Acabou a minha paz.

oooooooooooooooo

Dia 5, Tokio Club. Como Itachi foi convencido mesmo? A ameaça da Konan, claro. Lá estava ele, Uchiha Itachi, de óculos pretos escuros, chapéu, sobretudo e luvas, tampando tudo o que pudesse dizer a alguém que ele era o ex-vocalista da banda Akatsuki. Sabia que saltariam em cima dele se o vissem. Passaram-se três anos, mas ele sabia como as coisas funcionavam.

Ele entrou e mostrou um bilhete de acesso Vip para o segurança, que o deixou passar rapidamente. Havia sido avisado sobre Itachi. Itachi chegou no camarote Vip, que ficava atrás do lugar em que as pessoas ficariam. As pessoas ficariam entre o palco e o camarim. O camarim tinha uma escada, que levava direto até a pista. O lugar estava lotado.

Kakuzu: Itachi, você veio!

Itachi: Não, é um fantasma.

Kakuzu: Hehe - Itachi 1 x 0 Kakuzu - Onde está o Sasuke?

Itachi: Deixei na Austrália.

Kakuzu: Como?!

Itachi: Ele já é grandinho, sabe se cuidar. Além disso, não pode faltar à escola.

Konan: Senta aqui, cara - Konan apontou uma cadeira que ficava entre Kisame e Zetsu.

Kisame: Itachi, meu velho!

Itachi: Primeiro, não sou velho, o único velho por aqui é você, e o Kakuzu. Segundo, não sou nada seu e pretendo nunca ser - Itachi 2 x 0 Kisame.

Konan: Owned! - rindo que nem louca.

Kisame: Olha quem fala, a mamãe hiena. Tomara que o seu filho não seja assim, senão aproveito que ele é pequeno e nos livramos dele logo antes que fique assim desse seu jeito - Kisame 1 x 0 Konan.

Zetsu: O show vai começar, acho.

Itachi: Un...

No palco havia um menino loiro como vocalista, de olhos azuis e roupa muito parecida à de Itachi, somente sem o chapéu e óculos escuros, com marquinhas parecidas à bigodes de raposa nas bochechas. Um garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes estava no teclado, e do lado oposto ao dela, um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor e sorriso falso, no outro teclado. Na guitarra estava um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, e peculiares marcas vermelhas sobre as bochechas, parecia um cachorro. No baixo, um garoto de cabelo castanho largo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e olhos de cor branca-alavandada, rosto sereno. Nos arranjos estava um garoto ruivo de olhos água-marinha, olhar sério, de poucas palavras. Na bateria estava um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros, cabelos em forma de tijela e sobrancelhas grossas, sorriso alegre no rosto.

Naruto: Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, na guitarra está Kiba. O baixo é do Neji, teclados da Sakura-chan e do Sai, bateria do Lee, arranjos do Gaara. Somos Suna no Konoha.

Garoto: Cadê a Oto? Eu vim aqui para ver eles!!

Naruto: Nós faremos a abertura, calma.

Garota: Calma nada! Oto, oto!

Todos: Oto, oto! OTO, OTO!!

Sasori: Itachi-san...? - Itachi havia se levantado, e ia em direção á saída.

Hidan: Ele deve ter se entediado...

Deidara: Volta aqui Uchiha!

Itachi: Eu vou lá.

Konan: O que? - nenhum dos Akatsukis entendeu o que Itachi queria dizer com aquilo.

Itachi: Não adianta tentar me impedir. Eu quero um microfone.

Konan sorriu, havia entendido.

Konan: Vê-los te dá nostalgia, Itachi-san?

Itachi: Acho que sim.

Pain: Se pudéssemos voltar ao tempo, acho que não teria desmanchado a Akatsuki. Teria continuado, mesmo com o bebê pra nascer. A gente podia ter dado um jeito...

Itachi: O tempo não volta.

Zetsu: Mas mesmo que não volte, podemos fazer as coisas agora! - Zetsu se levantou do seu lugar.

Kisame: Tem toda a razão, Zetsu!

Kakuzu: Acho que o trio da produção está de volta, não?

Zetsu: Isso mesmo, vamos lá! - Zetsu, Kakuzu e Kisame saíram correndo.

Konan: O que estes três estão pensando em fazer?

Pain: Não sei, mas coisa boa não deve ser...

Itachi: Não vou esperar... - Itachi desceu as escadas, e entrou no meio da multidão.

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni**

_Transforme tristeza em bondade_

**Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni**

_Singularidade em força_

**Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite**

_Mesmo enquanto se perde, tudo bem, comece a andar_

**Mou ikkai mou ikkai**

_Mais uma vez, mais uma vez_

**Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae**

_Você gosta de ser elogiado_

**Homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?**

_Sempre atentendo às espectativas dos outros?_

**Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo**

_Mesmo escondendo quem você quer ser_

**Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?**

_Seu sorriso será sempre belo?_

Itachi começou a cantar, no começo baixo, mas logo subindo de nível. As pessoas em volta, que antes gritavam, pararam de gritar, e abriram espaço, completamente chocadas. Era Uchiha Itachi ali? Logo que o Uchiha avançava, as pessoas abriam caminho. Todos mantinham silêncio. No palco, Naruto arregalava os olhos. Três anos atrás, ele passou um dia inteiro chorando porque a Akatsuki havia se separado, e então o vocalista aparecia cantando sua segunda música preferida? Ele seguiu a carreira de cantor porque queria ser igual a Itachi!

**Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta**

_A chuva parou naturalmente_

**Sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto ame wa agatta i**

_Como o arco-íris que surge depois das lágrimas_

**Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo**

_Por isso, as coisas mais importantes_

**Katachi no nai mono dake**

_São sempre aquelas que não têm forma_

**Te ni iretemo nakushitemo**

_As tendo ou perdendo_

**Kizukanumama**

_Você não percebe _(1)

Itachi alcançou o palco, sorrindo levemente e cantando. Ao chegar ao palco, jogou o chapéu e os óculos longe. Fechou os olhos, e cantou. Balançava levemente o corpo, a expressão do rosto, como se ele cantasse do fundo do coração, abalava mais de um dos presentes. Do camarim, os amigos de Itachi o olhavam.

Konan: Eu não me lembrava mais como a voz de Itachi é bonita...

Kakuzu: E que tal reviver os velhos tempos?

Konan: O.. O que?!

Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu e mais alguns homens carregavam dois teclados, uma guitarra, um baixo, uma bancada de arranjos, uma bateria e um microfone.

Kisame: Essa bateria é pesada, vamos logo levar pro palco.

Konan: Como assim 'pro palco'?

Zetsu: Aqui e agora! Vamos aproveitar que estamos no momento retrô e vamos voltar com a Akatsuki, nem que seja só por hoje.

Deidara: Eu... - todos o olharam, e resolveram entregar a decisão para ele - Eu carrego minha guitarra! - o loiro sorriu, e pegou a guitarra.

Hidan: O baixo é meu - ele pegou o baixo e saiu correndo pelas escadas, junto à Deidara.

Sasori: Deixa o meu aí, eu vou tocar com o garoto de lá.

Konan: Eu e o Tobi também tocamos com os de lá, né Tobi?

Tobi: Sim! Tobi is a good boy!

Konan: Nós sabemos, Tobi.

Pain: Eu também, toco a bateria de lá.

Voltando ao palco, Itachi parou de cantar a música, e olhou para o loiro. Naruto estava impressionado demais para falar.

Itachi: É você - Itachi falou simplesmente.

Naruto: Co-Como?

Itachi: É com você que eu quero compartilhar a minha voz. Que tal dividir o seu microfone comigo?

Naruto congelou no lugar, todos olhavam para ele. O loiro estava prestes a responder, mas pôde divisar Deidara, Hidan, Konan, Tobi, Pain, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu e Sasori correndo até o palco. Hidan tinha um baixo na mão, Deidara carregava uma guitarra, os outros não traziam nada consigo.

Itachi: O que significa isto?

Konan: Não é só você que tem saudade dos velhos tempos. Nós também. Vamos tocar um pouquinho, sim? - Konan foi para perto de Sakura, e sentou do lado dela - Prazer, eu sou a Konan, posso usar o seu teclado com você?

Sakura: Cla-Claro...

Konan: Que bom!

Pain: Então eu tô indo também - Pain foi pra perto de Lee, Deidara e Hidan foram ligar os cabos da guitarra e baixo no amplificador, junto aos fios da guitarra de Kiba e baixo de Neji, logo se posicionando do lado dos dois e afinando os instrumentos - Eu sou o Pain, posso usar um pouco a tua bateria?

Lee: Claro! Esse é o espírito da juventude, yosh!

Tobi foi para o lado de Sai, e Sasori para o lado de Gaara. Eles não falaram nada, apenas se posicionaram.

Itachi: Agora, Naruto-kun, posso cantar com você?

Naruto: Sim...

Konan: Isso! Parando com a enrolação, vamos pular para o que interessa! - Konan piscou para Sakura, e as duas começaram a tocar. Sakura conhecia a música, ela também era fã da Akatsuki, e justo da Konan, que estava ao seu lado. Todos ali, na verdade, sabiam tocar músicas da Akatsuki. Eles eram fãs dessa banda desde que ela se formou, tocar com eles era um honra para qualquer um.

Logo os outros também entenderam que música era, e começaram a tocar. Gaara fazia a parte de DJ, e Sasori mudava as frequências de som. Lee cuidave da bateria de baixo, Pain da aérea. Konan e Sai tocavam na parte da direita do teclado, e Tobi e Sakura na parte esquerda. Hidan, Deidara, Neji e Kiba tocavam lado a lado, cada um com seu instrumento. Itachi andou até o pedestal onde estava o microfone, e puxou Naruto consigo.

Itachi: Não paralise. Não importa a quantidade de pessoas, é apenas você e o ritmo. Feche os olhos e esqueça o resto. Você não canta para os outros, canta para você - Itachi colocou Naruto em frente a si, e pegou o microfone, colocando-o entre os dois. Ambos fecharam os olhos, aproximando suas bocas do microfone. As bocas estavam relativamente perto, apenas separadas pelo microfone. O tom chegou, e os dois seguraram o microfone juntos, e com a outra mão seguraram a outra. A direita de Itachi e a esquerda de Naruto no microfone, e a esquerda de Itachi e a direita de Naruto entrelaçadas. Eles começaram a cantar, perfeitamente coordenados, como se tivessem vivido a vida inteira treinando para aquilo. Ambos de olhos fechados, sentindo o momento.

_**Toumei ga yozora somete**_

_A Transparência tinge o céu noturno_

**Hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi**

_Eu caminho sempre na estrada que conduz para casa._

**Kuchizusamu konna kimochi**

_Eu canto, eu quero mostrar estes sentimentos_

**Nemuru kimi ni todoketai na oh... um...**

_para você em seus sonos, oh... um. . ._

**Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**

_Eu estou enroscado em algo; Eu estou doente._

**Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...**

_Enroscado nos sentimentos que foram partidos._

**Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**

_O coração que eu esqueci em algum lugar está começando a doer_

**Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**

_Eu continuo procurando pelas estrelas que estão ligadas àquele tempo._

Itachi: "Eu me enganei. Eu nem precisei ouvir a voz dele, foi olhar seus olhos e eu soube que era ele. Ter ouvido a voz dele pedindo calma apenas me deu certeza. E cantar com ele... É mágico. É como mamãe me disse que seria. Eu não quero mais parar de cantar ao lado dele. Se for pra parar de cantar, que seja para começar a beijá-lo..." - Itachi abriu os olhos, quebrando o ritual de deixar os olhos sempre fechados, e olhou Naruto.

Os olhos do loiro estavam fechados, e ele parecia inocente e desprotegido daquele jeito. Dava vontade de abraçá-lo, e foi o que Itachi fez. Ele sorriu, os rostos estavam realmente próximos, e o microfone foi tirado da frente. Mas o refrão chegou, e Itachi novamente colocou o microfone entre seus rostos, mas não fechou os olhos. Ele não mais precisava. Sempre teve medo de multidões, e por isso fechava os olhos. Mas não mais importava, olhando para aquele loiro em seus braços, o mundo desaparecia. Era apenas ele, Naruto e o ritmo da música.

**Toozakaru kumo ni nosete**

_Eu coloco meus sentimentos nas nuvens_

**Boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi**

_Retrocedendo onde eu interrompo._

**Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki**

_Você já faz parte de meus sonhos_

**Todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru**

_Eu sei que (esses sentimentos) não pode localizá-lo daqui._

Os dois entraram em um momento em que o único do mundo que importava era eles e a música. Abraçados, no meio do palco, sem notar os olhos arregalados de seus companheiros ou os gritos dos fãs, perderam o foco da realidade. Viviam em um mundo paralelo, onde somente a música e eles existiam. E eles cantavam, como se caso eles parassem, o momento se quebraria. O microfone era o único que os separava, e ao mesmo tempo, o único que mantinha-os juntos.

_**Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru**_

_As lágrimas continuam caindo; quero estar perto de você_

**kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...**

_Eu estou começando a querer um sorriso, um pequeno. . ._

**Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru**

_Alguém faz perguntas; Eu estou começando a querer mais disso._

**kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru**

_Você me deu esses dias maravilhosos em um de sombras._

**Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**

_Eu estou enroscado em algo; Eu estou doente._

**Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...**

_Enroscado nos sentimentos que foram partidos._

**Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**

_O coração que eu esqueci em algum lugar está começando a doer_

**Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**

_Eu continuo procurando pelas estrelas que estão ligadas àquele tempo._ (2)

A música acabou, e os dois se separaram. Todos os fãs gritavam. Nem Naruto e nem Itachi haviam cantado tão bem assim antes. Eles se olharam, cúmplices. Itachi se virou para a multidão, mas o que queria realmente era que todos sumissem novamente, como era quando eles cantavam juntos.

Itachi: Isso não foi planejado, nós nos-

Konan: Nos decidimos por voltar ao mundo da música! - Konan roubou o microfone das mãos de Itachi e o olhou com censura - Yeah, voltamos! E eu queria perguntar para a banda que está aqui, os Suna no Konoha, se eles talvez quisessem fazer uma fusão.

Sakura: Fusão?

Konan: É, que nem o show de hoje. Eu e você num teclado, o Tobi e o seu amigo no outro. Deidara, Hidan e os outros dois meninos na guitarra e baixo. Meu koi-chan e o das sobrancelhas na bateria, o Saso-kun e o ruivinho na parte dos arranjos. O Itachi e o loirinho fofo no vocal.

Sakura: Legal!

Konan: Tá feito então. E o nome? Precisamos de um.

Hidan: E a nossa opinião, não vale nada?

Konan e Sakura olharam mortalmente para todos os garotos, claro sinal de que o próximo que se metesse ia levar um soco tão grande que ia parar no Brasil.

Sakura: Voltando ao assunto, que tal Akatsuki no Konoha?

Konan: Legalz! Pessoal - ela se dirigiu ao público, que a olhos com olhos brilhantes - Nós da Akatsuki e os de Suna no Konoha somos somente uma banda agora, de nome Akatsuki no Konoha!

Todos os do público gritaram em euforia, completamente esquecidos da banda Oto. A banda de abertura era muito melhor que a principal, na opinião dos que já haviam ouvido Oto.

Sakura: Quem quer biz?

Todos: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu!

Konan: O microfone é seu Itachi, capricha - Konan entregou o microfone para Itachi, que sorriu. Ela deu as costas para ele, e no meio do caminho, antes de chegar perto de Sakura, ouviu a resposta.

Itachi: Pode deixar comigo, Konan. Mas agora o microfone não é só meu - as últimas palavras foram quase inaudíveis, mas Konan pôde ouvir -, assim como o meu coração.

Durante horas a mais, Akatsuki no Konoha continuou a tocar. No dia seguinte, a notícia saía na TV e em todos os jornais. Eles gravaram um acústico e um cd de gravadora na própria AK, que não foi abandonada, e sim pelo contrário. Todo e qualquer um que tivesse tempo corria pra AK para dar uma monitorada. Todos eram presidentes, mas o presidente firmado era Pain.

Yahiko cresceu no meio daquela gente maluca, vendo o senhor Kakuzu e o senhor Hidan se agarrando pelos cantos. Uma vez os pegou seminus. Foi realmente engraçado ver como Hidan berrava impropérios para todos os cantos.

A imprensa corria atrás deles o tempo inteiro, como nos velhos tempos. Eles sabiam até a cor da cueca do Pain, e a tinta de coloração de cabelo da Sakura. O que a imprensa não sabia era que, nos bastidores, os dois vocalistas da banda se agarravam às escondidas.

Itachi, na verdade, durante todo aquele tempo, procurou uma voz gêmea à sua, e sentiu que havia encontrado quando viu os olhos celestes. Ele encontrou a voz gêmea à sua, a alma gêmea à sua. E não precisava de nada mais, somente ele, Naruto e o ritmo, e o mundo sumia. Era a utopia do mundo, poder criar outro mundo, mas eles criavam esse mundo diferente ao seu cada vez que cantava juntos, cada vez que se tocavam, cada vez que se olhavam, cada vez que se beijavam, cada vez que se conectavam e que podiam sentir que aquilo era, simplesmente, a perfeição.

Owari

(1): A música é kanashimi wo yasashisa ni, do Naruto.

(2): A música é Anti Nostalgic, da Bad Luck, banda do Gravitation

**Reviews**

**Fafi Raposinha**

Até eu gsotei dessas oneshots, e eu sempre odeio as minhas fics XD Por que não leu todo o lemon? Vergonha? Eu já não posso viver sem minha dose diária de lemon, se não fico louca XD Eu tava pensando em fazer um yuri e.e

**yeahrebecca**

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ Desgostando de Itanaru? Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer \o/ hoje é o dia itanaru, eu postei todas as continuações e.e Eu me sinto envergonhada com o elogio n/n um dos melhores? - olhinhos brilhando – kyaaaaaaa \o/

**Luh-sama**

Nesse cap não tem. Terá em outras oneshots que seguirão. Eu não sei se vou fazer um lemon sasudei, talvez uma orgia n;;n – perva .

**Inu **

Gosta de todas as minhas fics? Então hoje é o seu dia, eu postei todas e.e Se não postei, irei postar. É só responder os reviews. Além disso, tenho uma nova fic saindo do forno e.e Oronaru, Itanaru, Sasunaru e.e

**Kanya **

Claro que deixo. Pode dar idéia de profissões e situações, estou precisando mesmo n.n Essa é só de itanaru, mas se por um acaso muita gente pedir outros casais, eu vou e faço. Eu posso até fazer outros casais, e pegar a lista dos teus XD é mais fácil, porque sem ser itanaru, minha criatividade vai dar uma voltinha XD e konanaruko me é interessante XD

**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l- **

Ora, então que tal mudar a sua opinião em relação aos yuri? Tenho até uma música perfeita pro yuri e.e Claro que aceito sugestão! Se não, eu tava morta XD E eu preciso que alguém me ajude a escolher as profissões. Eu tenho umas idéias, mas o resto... Pode sugerir pra mim, e também a situação em que se encontram. Se eu abrir a de casais variados, pode mandar opiniões também n.n

**Shiroi Bakemono**

Uke... Uke – aura negra – EU NÃO SOU UKEEEEEEEE!! Ò.Ó# - voltando à calma – Saimaru e Kaa-san falaram que conversaram contigo. Eu tava longe daqui T.T por isso não entrei. Lá não tinha internet e.e Tô com saudade. E Kaa-san disse que quer uma conversa em conjunto, pra saber as suas intenções. Escapou do chichiue, dela não hoho. Mas ela apoia o 'Mary uke', ou seja, está ao seu lado T.T Nem meus pais me protegem! Um quer mandar vídeos meus pro mercado negro yuri e outra quer que eu seja uma uke pra ser violada T.T oh vida crueeeeel

**lucia almeida martins **

e.e Tentei me esforçar \o/ agora, essa oneshot é meio romântica e.e e não tem lemon dessa vez. Mas umbrella não morreu, e o lemon no fim dela promete hoho... n;;n

**Schne Hissi**

Aqui o novo cap n.n Esse ficou meio fluffy, e sem lemon. Eu gostei dele e.e Mas prefiria com lemon XD Hoje todas as minhas fics tem atualização, menos as terminadas e.e

Arigato pelos reviews, até a próxima. E eu quero mais reiews! \o/


	3. Basket Case

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nome da Fanfic:** Profissões

**Tema:** Uma coletânea de one-shots sobre profissões diferentes. Nenhuma das one-shots é interligada com as outras. Tudo o que têm em comum é que abordam uma profissão.

**Shipper da fanfic:** ItachixNaruto

**Notas especiais:** Nessa fanfic aparecerá Yaoi (relação homemxhomem) e Yuri (relação mulherxmulher), aparecerá Lemon (relação sexual entre homens) e talvez Orange (relação sexual entre mulheres), todas as one-shots são U.A. (universo alternativo) até segunda ordem. Talvez a última profissão seja 'ninja', então talvez entre na linha de tempo de Naruto. Como esta fic é U.A., eu posso mudar o sexo dos personagens, ou seja, nem sempre Itachi ou Naruto serão homens. Talvez eu faça um yuri com os dois como mulheres e um hétero com um como mulher. E sim, Itachi poderá ser uke nesta fanfic. Poderá ter shota-con (relação entre um homem e um garoto/adolescente/jovem/criança, pederastia) também nesta fanfic. Tudo depende da vontade de vocês.

**Advertências do capítulo:**

**Shippers do capítulo:** ItachixNaruto, SasukexDeidara, SasukexSai, GaaraxKankuro, NejixHinata

**Profissão do capítulo:** Detetive

**Profissional do capítulo:** Naruto

**Nota do capítulo: **Capítulo dedicado a Lory n.n Omedetou, anue \o/ Feliz niver, more n.n espero q goste.

**Nota 2 do capítulo: **eu fui inspirada na série arquivo morto, para fazer isso.

**Basket Case**

Um menino loiro, por volta dos 18 anos, andava calmamente pelas ruas da grande cidade chamada Tokyo. Ele não se importava em chegar atrasado, já que era o gênio entre os outros do seu trabalho. Portanto, tinha certo extra para ir para o trabalho.

Seu trabalho não era o que se chamava de normal. Ele era um policial. E um psiquiatra/psicólogo/psicanalista. Desde que seu pai morreu por uma bala perdida e sua mãe não suportou, ficando louca, ele decidiu que seria uma das profissões. Sendo um psiquiatra/psicólogo/psicanalista, poderia ajudar sua mãe à melhorar, e talvez quem sabe se curar. Seu pai não voltaria do mundo dos mortos, não importava quanto rezasse. Ele seguiu, então, a psicologia. Logo depois, inscreveu-se na polícia. Recebe treinamento de campo, mas não era com isso que ele trabalhava. Ele trabalhava com os maiores sacanas do mundo, aqueles que todos tinham medo. Ele trabalhava com os que tinham problemas mentais, e por causa disso barravam as investigações. Trabalhava em fazer pressão nos interrogados.

Resumindo: Ele pegou a pior área. Policial detetive da área de psiquiatria/psicanálise/psicologia. Muitos dos serial killers mais conhecidos passaram por suas mãos.

Ele trabalhava, basicamente, na área de tratamento psicológico dos réus e testemunhas. Era conhecido pelos casos que solucionou, e pela pouca idade que tinha ao ser tão brilhante. Chegava a ser ridículo um garoto tão jovem conseguir arrancar respostas de pessoas muito mais velhas que ele. Esse era um fator de risco. Muitos que passaram por suas mãos não haviam gostado de perder para um garotinho, e Naruto sabia disso. Seu trabalho era realmente muito perigoso. Recebeu muitas vezes cartas ou ligações o ameaçando e ameaçando sua família. Naruto ria quando ouvia o 'família'. Depois da morte dos pais, ele foi morar em um orfanato, porque não tinha mais parentes vivos. Ele não se importava mais consigo próprio depois daquilo. Somente não queria que outros sofressem o que ele sofreu por causa de um imbecil, provavelmente drogado, que havia destruído sua vida.

Apressou-se quando pensou nisso. Era seu sonho. Acabar com a dor daqueles que perdem um ser querido por idiotas que não tem nada pra fazer além de destruírem vidas. Destruírem almas.

O loiro, aos seus 18 anos, não parava de trabalhar em nenhum segundo. Não tinha tempo de se divertir, mas achava que o que os jovens achavam divertido era uma simples idiotice simplória. Sua diversão pessoal era ver o rosto enfurecido dos marginais que colocava na cadeia. Essa era a sua diversão. Era um tanto sádica, mas não deixava de ser divertido.

No momento, ele foi informado por seu amigo e colega de trabalho Neji que havia um caso pendente que nenhum outro havia conseguido resolver. Era o caso de um assassinato de duas pessoas. Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto. Os dois era casados e tinham dois filhos: Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke tinha, no dia do assassinato, 15 anos, e Itachi tinha 13 anos. Itachi era o mais novo dos dois. Mas o fato agravante que precisava de Naruto era um: Itachi era autista.

Os autistas não têm uma vida social muito grande. Eles se prendem à uma rotina, e, para eles, a rotina é tudo. Caso ela entre em colapso, eles a seguem. Autistas não têm muita mostra de sentimentos, mas têm alguns talentos especiais assombrosos. Naruto ouviu falar de um garoto que captava as paisagens e rostos como fotografias em sua memória, e podia reproduzir com perfeição. O autismo se desenvolve com diferença em cada caso, com algumas características gerais.

Pelo relatório que recebeu, viu que o Uchiha tinha facilidade com matemática e uma memória incrível para detalhes. E ele falava sempre um mesmo número cada vez que falavam com ele desde o assassinato, à dois anos atrás: 100287-1.

Ele não sabia o que significava isso, mas descobriria. Uzumaki Naruto nunca deixava um caso sem solução.

Entrou no grande prédio da central, onde pegou as chaves da sua sala com a recepcionista. Logo que entrou, pegou algumas fotos e documentos sobre o caso e começou a ler.

Os dois estavam indo para buscar o jantar num fast-food da esquina.

Naruto: "Que azar o deles..."

Eles tinham um estabelecimento onde vendiam aquários, que pegou fogo duas semanas antes.

Naruto: "Muito estranho..."

O mais velho afirmou que ele e seu otouto estavam em casa na hora do assassinato.

Naruto: "Hum, por que teria que afirmar isso já que eles foram achados em casa na hora de dar a notícia da morte? Eles tinham álibe, não precisavam ressaltar algo desinteressante. Isso diz que o mais velho, esse tal Sasuke, estava inseguro. Ele tem alguma culpa, ou sabe de algo que não contou."

Eles tinham planos para mudar de cidade.

Naruto: "Talvez isso tenha alguma relevância também"

O loiro começou a ver as fotos. Os corpos nos bancos dianteiros. A mulher tinha um tiro no pescoço, e o homem tinha um no peito. Quem havia atirado tinha a intenção de matar os dois. Pelo que Naruto sabia, o senhor e a senhora Uchiha não tinham inimigos. Era algo estranho.

Depois havia as fotos do fundo do carro, Uma pequena poça de água no chão, nos pés do banco traseiro, atrás do motorista. No dia estava chovendo, nada anormal uma poça de água. O banco dianteiro estava molhado, assim como o corpo do senhor Uchiha, o que indicava que a porta foi aberta. Nenhum vidro teve furo de bala, então o assassino teve que abrir a porta para matá-los. O estranho era que o banco de trás também estava molhado por causa da chuva. Como se a porta de trás também tivesse sido aberta. Coisa impossível já que a distância era curta para uma carona e ninguém estava no banco de trás, assim como nenhum objeto.

Naruto: "Isso é estranho... é como se alguém estivesse no banco de trás. Talvez o assassino fosse conhecido, e tivesse matado os dois do banco de trás do carro. A hipótese é difícil, pois o tiro que o homem levou foi pela frente e o da mulher foi de lado. O mais provável é que tenha sido mesmo pela porta da frente, mas alguém estava atrás."

Naruto cada vez se enrolava mais, Era muito estranho. Aquele caso dizia para o loiro que seria algo completamente inesperado a resposta daquilo tudo.

O loiro continuou a analisar as provas, não dando devida atenção ao resto. Estava ansioso para poder ir ver o autista. Queria arrancar tudo o que precisava dele. Ele levantou da sua poltrona e foi em direção ao quarto do moreno, sua próxima vítima. Abriu a porta, e viu um garoto de 15 anos. Vestia roupas negras e tinha a cabeça baixa. Estava sentado a frente de uma mesa, e nela havia comida para peixe. O moreno calmamente, com uma pequena pinça, separava as cores de comida. Vermelho, laranja e azul.

Naruto: Boa tarde, Itachi-san.

Itachi: 100287-1 – Itachi nem olhou Naruto, apenas continuou a selecionar a comida. A voz dele não tinha sentimentos.

Naruto: Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que é esse número.

Itachi: 100287-1 – Itachi repetiu.

Naruto: Pode me dizer o significado disso e não o número em si?

Itachi: 100287-1

Naruto: "Hum... Acho que vi algo assim em algum lugar..."

**Flashback on**

_Naruto: Papai! - um loirinho de simples 5 anos olhava para o maior, e logo para a parte do carro que contava os quilômetros que ele percorreu – Olha! Tá já a 015008-5! E olha que é novinho!_

_Minato: Sim filhinho – um loiro quase idêntico ao menor falava sorrindo._

**Flashback off**

Naruto: Isso! Obrigado Itachi-san! - Naruto saiu do quarto e trancou a porta, e foi até a recepção – Onde está Gaara-san? - Gaara era o responsável pelas informações dos lugares onde os crimes eram cometidos. Todas as fotos dos locais dos crimes estavam com ele. Os detetives ganhavam apenas as fotos mais importantes, que quase sempre não valiam nada, pois era o não óbvio que resolvia as coisas no fim.

Recepcionista: Na sala dele, Naruto-san.

Naruto: Obrigado – o Uzumaki correu até a sala de Gaara, que era anexada ao arquivo de documentos da área que Gaara regia.

Gaara: O que é isso, Naruto? - Naruto entrou sem abrir a porta, e viu algo muito estranho.

Gaara estava de pé, e, sentado na mesa de pernas abertas, estava Kankuro, o irmão de Gaara. Gaara estava sem camisa, e Kankuro tinha a sua aberta. Os vidros perto dos dois estavam levemente embaçados, e os dois estavam levemente suados e com o rosto corado. Kankuro tinha algumas marcas de chupões no pescoço.

Quando Naruto entrou, Gaara rapidamente procurou a camisa, mas não achou antes do loiro ver a cena. Em ato reflexo à entrada repentina de Naruto, Kankuro fechou as pernas.

Naruto: Er... - era bem óbvio o que acontecia ali. Gaara era amigo de Naruto, mas o loiro não sabia desse detalhe da vida amorosa do amigo. Nem ao menos sabia que Gaara tinha queda por garotos, porque o Subaku nunca contou.

Kankuro fechou a camisa enquanto corria para fora do escritório do irmão mais novo. O rosto estava vermelho de vergonha. Só ali que Naruto notou que o outro tinha o botão da calça aberto, e um certo volume que não deveria estar ali. Se bem que do jeito que encontrou os dois... Era bem provável. Gaara fechou a calça e a blusa e tentou arrumar os cabelos e a roupa amassada, sem sucesso.

Naruto: Ih, acho que atrapalhei hihi – Naruto sorriu de jeito sacana para o ruivo – Acho que tem um probleminha nas pernas, quer que eu ajude? Sei fazer massagem muito bem – o loiro riu quando viu Gaara sentar abruptamente na cadeira de surpresa – Brincadeira.

Gaara: Hunf... - Gaara nem parecia alterado de ter sido pego com 'a mão na massa'.

Naruto: Devia ter me contado. Você e o Kankuro-kun tem um caso?

Gaara: Não era óbvio? - Gaara rolou os olhos. Pegou os dois quase na hora H e ainda fazia uma pergunta dessas? - Vai logo no ponto, e espero que seja algo bem sério e não suas besteiras.

Naruto: Nossa, acho que essa foi a maior frase que você falou na vida. Acho que um pouco de sexo pode realmente fazer bem pra alguém – Naruto sorriu maliciosamente.

Gaara: O psicólogo aqui é você, Naruto.

Gaara também não era um idiota no que fazia. Aquele garoto tinha uma organização e memória quase fotográfica. Não era autista, mas quando o conheceu, Naruto realmente achou que era. Ele era realmente muito introspectivo. Ele era o que organizava tudo. Todas as provas, fotos e documentos estavam com ele. Cópias eram dadas aos detetives, mas as originais eram dele. Quando alguém precisava de algo, era com Gaara que devia falar. O trabalho de Gaara na área de informação era um dos mais importantes do departamento. Se ali desse algum problema, o sistema todo era danificado.

Naruto: Preciso das fotos na íntegra do cenário do caso 500048132165-78.

Gaara: O dos Uchihas mortos no carro? - realmente Gaara tinha uma memória fotográfica.

Naruto: Como você lembra?!

Gaara: É que eu sabia que você estava trabalhando no caso, e você é o que mais gosta de caprichar no trabalho e saber todos os detalhes, e sempre vem aqui para pegar as pastas de íntegra. Então, como eu sabia que você vinha, adiantei o trabalho e peguei logo as pastas – Gaara abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou um envelope, que deu ao loiro – Aí tem de tudo. O destino do irmão mais velho do Itachi, as escolas onde eles iam, etc.

Antes de Naruto sair da sala, ele olhou para Gaara seriamente, e depois sorriu.

Naruto: Você estava me esperando. Sabe que eu sempre venho nesse horário pegar as provas. Por que trouxe o seu irmão pra cá se sabia que eu vinha?

Gaara: O Kankuro vivia dizendo que o meu trabalho é entediante e que nós podíamos transar aqui. Eu sei que você não vai contar pra ninguém, no máximo pro Neji, que é discreto. Era uma lição, pra ele parar de me encher o saco. Agora duvido que ele fale novamente nisso – Gaara riu baixinho, Naruto sorriu.

Naruto: Sabia que aí tinha coisa.

Gaara: E eu achando que você não perceberia. Já achava que tinha enferrujado, Naruto. A sua percepção é maravilhosa para fatos práticos, mas nunca para sentimentos. Por exemplo, só notou que a prima do Neji tinha um enorme tombo por você quando ela gritou na sua cara que te amava. Agora ela está com o Neji, e você sozinho. Hunf, devia ter notado, ela é uma moça bonita e pura. Raridade nessa época.

Naruto: Eu não gostava da Hinata, mas essa percepção não me serve de nada. Eu não quero me envolver.

Gaara: Um dia você vai ser envolver. E se continuar só indo do trabalho pra casa, vai se apaixonar por uma das suas vítimas.

Gaara não sabia o quanto estava certo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto andava enquanto via as fotos, até achar a que queria: a que dizia os quilômetros percorridos. Surpresa, era exatamente 100287-1. O número que Itachi cansou de falar por dois anos. Nenhum dos idiotas que passaram por ele repararam nisso. Deviam estar pensando no salário do fim do mês, e não no pobre autista. Naruto, depois de saber de onde vinha o número, sabia o que fazer.

Entrou no quarto sorrindo. Adorava tratar de pessoas que não eram criminosos de vez em quando.

Naruto: Sou o detetive Naruto.

Itachi: 1058

Naruto: Como?

Itachi: 1058

Naruto olhou o próprio distintivo, que estava grudado no peito como um broche. O número dele como detetive era 1058, e nem ele percebeu.

Naruto: Isso mesmo!

Itachi: 100287-1

Naruto: Eu já entendi. Como você viu, Itachi? Seu irmão disse que você estava em casa quando isso aconteceu "Ele não viu o carro depois do acidente. Ou viu? Ele estava lá, Sasuke está mentindo. Vou ter que falar com ele pelo jeito..."

Itachi: 100287-1

Naruto: Eu sei disso, Itachi-san – de repente, Naruto sorriu e entendeu o que deveria fazer. O garoto adorava números, teria que falar em linguagem de números – E antes? Itachi-san, tente se lembrar quando o número era 100287-0.

Itachi paralisou durante algum tempo, os olhos arregalados. Logo ele virou e olhou Naruto. Pela primeira vez, os olhares se cruzaram.

Itachi: Deidara salvou Pain.

Naruto: O que?

Itachi: Deidara salvou Pain.

Naruto: Obrigado! - Naruto abraçou Itachi num impulso, o que fez o Uchiha tremer. Autistas não tinham muito contato corporal, à menos que fosse rotina – Oh, desculpa – o loiro se separou, e deu um beijo na bochecha de Itachi, saindo da sala e deixando o Uchiha novamente sozinho.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Você mentiu.

Naruto estava em uma sala de interrogatório. Uchiha Sasuke, irmão mais velho de Itachi, estava à sua frente. Ele tinha cabelos negro-azulados e olhos negros, pele pálida e rosto sério. Naruto já viu que não poderia arrancar muita coisa dele. Mas ele sempre conseguia arrancar coisas de assassinos sanguinários, não seria diferente com um simples pirralho egocêntrico.

Sasuke: Menti no que? - Sasuke sorriu de lado, desafiando o loiro.

Naruto: Itachi estava lá. Com seus pais.

Sasuke: Ele estava em casa – Naruto pôde notar o toque amedrontado na voz do Uchiha mais velho, mesmo que fosse muito escondida. Não era à toa sua fama por todo Japão.

Naruto: Você está mentindo, por que Sasuke?

Sasuke: Eu **não** estou mentindo!

Naruto: E como explica o fato do Itachi saber o número do contador de quilômetros do carro dos seus pais na hora que eles foram assassinados?

Sasuke: Ele... Estava no quarto.

Naruto: Então você não tem certeza se ele estava em casa?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Não...

Naruto: Não de 'não tenho certeza se ele estava em casa' ou de 'não, eu tenho certeza de que estava em casa'. Responda.

Sasuke: Eu não tenho certeza se ele estava em casa! - Sasuke gritou, fechando os olhos ao falar isso. Doía falar aquilo, porque ele sabia mais do que devia. Preferia ele não estar em casa. Deidara tinha dito que deviam ir para a casa dele. Aproveitar o tempo dos dois juntos. Mas ele ficou em casa.

Naruto: Quem é Pain?

Sasuke: O peixinho do Itachi. Ele nasceu cercado de peixes, e ganhou um. Era a rotina dele dar comida ao Pain às 7 horas da noite. Era quando nós jantávamos. Não podíamos fazer isso nem um minuto antes, senão quebrava a rotina. Ele não gosta de laranja, e o Pain também não. A comida do Pain era dois vermelhos um azul e nenhum laranja

Naruto: Quem é Deidara?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Meu ex-namorado. Rompemos quando meu pai e minha mãe morreram porque eu mudei de escola e fui morar com outra família. Eu faço 18 daqui 6 meses, e eu vou pegar a guarda do Itachi. Eu estou esperando ansiosamente.

Naruto: Limite-se a responder o que eu perguntar. Não perguntei suas pretensões em relação ao seu irmão. Onde Deidara mora?

Sasuke: Perto do meu antigo colégio. A rua é...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto perguntou no endereço indicado onde estava o tal Deidara. Nunca imaginou que o irmão mais velho de Itachi fosse gay, mas isso não importava. Ele não tinha esse tipo de preconceito tolo. O tal Yamanaka Deidara estava na quadra de basquete, sozinho. Perfeito para um interrogatório encoberto de conversa. Uma pressão gentil faria o garoto abrir a boca rapidamente.

Naruto chegou no local indicado pela irmã do garoto, uma tal Yamanaka Ino, que se insinuou para ele. Nem ao menos se importava com essa garota. Tinha mais o que fazer. Ele resolveu atacar rapidamente e sem rodeios.

Naruto: Senhor Yamanaka. Muito prazer, sou Uzumaki Naruto, detetive da polícia japonesa. Estou investigando o caso Uchiha. O assassinato de Uchiha Mikoto e Uchiha Fugaku.

Deidara: Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não mais.

Naruto: Foi por que Sasuke-san e você terminaram?

Deidara: ...

Naruto: ...

Deidara: Correção, **ele** terminou comigo – Deidara colocou ênfase no 'ele'

Naruto: Tudo bem, ele terminou com você. Itachi-san disse que você salvou Pain. Isso aconteceu antes do assassinato. Isso indica que o senhor estava lá no momento do assassinato. Descobrimos à pouco que Itachi-san estava lá também.

Deidara: Está insinuando que eu mataria o senhor e a senhora Uchiha? Eles eram como se fossem meus pais! Itachi era como se fosse meu irmãozinho! Eu até protegi ele do Hidan, aquele maldito punk nojento! Vivia grafitando os tênis com aquelas palavras idiotas. Pichava tudo que era coisa, uma vez até pichou a minha camisa! - Deidara olhava Naruto com raiva, como se estivesse com vontade de esgoelá-lo – Os únicos que eu gostava eram os tênis, ficavam legais grafitados.

Naruto: Isso não explica o fato de você estar lá.

Deidara: Os autistas não conseguem definir o tempo cronológico. Eles olham todos os acontecimentos misturados. Podem achar que o que aconteceu hoje pode ter sido feito dois anos atrás. Eu realmente salvei o Pain, mas não foi no dia da morte dos pais do Itachi, e nem naquela hora.

**Flashback on**

_Mikoto: Itachi, vem cá! - Mikoto e Fugaku traziam alguns aquários para dentro da garagem da casa._

_Itachi: Pain não gosta de outros peixes – Itachi tremia, o aquário de Pain em suas mãos trêmulas. O aquário era de plástico, para que Itachi pudesse segurá-lo sem medo que o aquário pudesse quebrar._

_Sasuke: Medroso. Gatinho assustado – Sasuke riu da cara de espanto de Itachi._

_Mikoto: Sasuke! Você sabe que ele não gosta de gatos!_

_Itachi: Não! Gatos não! - o aquário caiu da mão de Itachi – Pain caiu, Pain caiu! Salva Pain, salva Pain! - Itachi colocava as mãos na cabeça, arrancando os fios de cabelo._

_Deidara: Calma Itachi, Deidara salva Pain – O Yamanaka pegou o aquário do chão e deu para Itachi – Deidara salvou Pain, viu só?_

_Itachi: Deidara salvou Pain..._

**Flashback off**

Deidara: Viu! Francamente, se quer investigar o caso deve se informar sobre o assunto dos autistas pra não ficar por aí gastando tempo à toa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: É o detetive Naruto.

Itachi: 1058

Naruto: Isso mesmo – Naruto puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado de Itachi, dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno – Lembra do Pain?

Itachi: Duas vermelhas, uma azul e nenhuma laranja. Pain não gosta de laranja.

Naruto: Itachi também não, não é?

Itachi: Eu não gosto de laranja.

Naruto: Isso – o loiro envolveu calmamente Itachi em um abraço, para não assustá-lo.

Itachi: Mamãe.

Naruto: A sua mãe te abraçava assim?

Itachi: Sim.

Naruto: Vem cá – o loiro puxou o garoto para seu colo, e o abraçou como uma mãe faz com uma criança pequena. Ele começava a sentir um instinto maternal com o moreno – Sei que já fez isso, mas tente se lembrar novamente. Quando o número era 100287-0, o que aconteceu?

Itachi: ...

Naruto: ...

Itachi: Tênis. My Chemical Romance.

Naruto: Como?

Itachi: Tênis. My Chemical Romance.

Naruto: Isso! Perfeito, Itachi! - o loiro ainda se lembrava do que Itachi disse.

**Flashback on**

_Deidara: Está insinuando que eu mataria o senhor e a senhora Uchiha? Eles eram como se fossem meus pais! Itachi era como se fosse meu irmãozinho! Eu até protegi ele do Hidan, aquele maldito punk nojento! Vivia grafitando os tênis com aquelas palavras idiotas. Pichava tudo que era coisa, uma vez até pichou a minha camisa! - Deidara olhava Naruto com raiva, como se estivesse com vontade de esgoelá-lo – Os únicos que eu gostava eram os tênis, ficavam legais grafitados._

**Flashback off**

Naruto: Estou orgulhoso de você, Itachi! Você é como se fosse um ajudante, sempre me ajuda quando eu não vejo a luz do fim do túnel! - o loiro apertou mais o abraço em volta de Itachi.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Quem era Hidan?

Sasuke novamente estava naquela sala, com Naruto. Estava começando a odiar aquele detetive intrometido.

Sasuke: Um idiota. Aquele que se achava 'o cara' da escola. Itachi era o gênio da escola quando o negócio era matemática, e Hidan sempre queria cola dele. Itachi era autista, não sabia fazer coisas assim. Ele não sabe mentir, nem enganar. Hidan implicava com ele sempre. Quando eu e Deidara estávamos perto, protegíamos Itachi.

**Flashback on**

_Hidan: Vem cá, boneca! Você sabe muito bem que tem um trabalho de matemática muito chato pra fazer. De certo você já fez ele. Dá ele aqui – Hidan começou a puxar o material de Itachi, que tremia._

_Itachi: Não... Não..._

_Sasuke: Afaste-se do meu irmão! - Sasuke empurrou Hidan para longe de Itachi e abraçou o moreno, que tremia levemente._

_Hidan: Olha quem vem aí, a vadia do colégio! Toma conta da sua vida, eu e o Itachi estamos conversando._

_Deidara: Ninguém chama o Sasuke assim na minha frente – Deidara apareceu junto à Sasuke._

_Hidan: Claro, com a vadia sempre tem que vir seu cachorro. Olha aqui! Vocês dois me pagam, seus idiotas! Principalmente o moleque esquisito! - Hidan saiu pisando forte no chão, como se quisesse furá-lo._

**Flashback off**

Naruto: Acha então que foi o tal Hidan que matou seus pais de vingança?

Sasuke: Talvez, quem sabe...

Naruto: Onde o tal Hidan mora?

Sasuke: Esse mora longe da escola, no subúrbio...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto, desta vez, ficou impressionado com o que ouviu. A mãe de Hidan disse que à alguns meses, Hidan havia sido convertido em membro de uma seita religiosa de culto à Jashin-sama. Ele teve que ir ao tal monastério para falar com o garoto.

Hidan: Como vai, senhor?

Naruto: Tudo bem – era a primeira vez que Naruto era cumprimentado por alguém que ele considerava como provável assassino – Sou Uzumaki Naruto, detetive.

Hidan: Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Naruto: Eu preciso que me diga algo sobre a família Uchiha.

Hidan: Família Uchiha? Não conheço eles Tantas pessoas que eu já conheci, acho que me falta a memória – ou Hidan fingia bem, ou estava genuinamente esquecido de quem eram eles. Ninguém esquecia de uma pessoa se a matava.

Naruto: Sim. Os dois gays de uma escola em que você estudava, e o autista.

Hidan: Ah, o bom em matemática e o irmão super-protetor! Agora eu lembro.

Naruto: Estou estudando sobre o caso do assassinato dos pais deles.

Hidan: O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Naruto: Você teria motivos para matá-los, segundo minhas fontes – Naruto foi direto ao ponto.

Hidan: Por que? Por causa da cola? Hunf... Eu realmente me vinguei, e não me orgulho disso.

**Flashback on**

_Hidan estava sentado na sala de espera da secretaria. Algumas cadeiras à direita, do lado da porta, Itachi tremia. 'Misteriosamente' o alarme de incêndio foi acionado, sem nenhuma presença de fogo. Itachi ficou dentro da escola. Sem ajuda, ele não saía. A água começou a cair sobre si e o alarme soava em seus ouvidos. Ele gritava, mas ninguém escutava. Quando Sasuke o achou, já era tarde demais. Ele estava ensopado, isolado num canto, balançando-se de um lado para o outro sussurrando coisas sem nexo._

_Hidan estava lá porque ele acionou o alarme, sabendo que provavelmente esqueceriam Itachi. Não o descobriram. Ele somente estava ali para ver a reação dos pais do garoto e rir um pouco depois._

_Fugaku e Mikoto chegaram furiosos, olhando como se fossem leões em fúria para a diretora do instituto._

_Fugaku: O governo permitiu um assistente social com cada autista! A rotina é tudo para eles, você não sabe?!_

_Diretora: As coisas não funcionam assim, senhor Uciha. Acalme-se, seja uma pessoa civilizada._

_Fugaku: Como assim 'pessoa civilizada'? Um imbecil liga o alarme de incêndio pra fazer uma pegadinha e eu sou o incivilizado?! Foi você?! - Fugaku apontou para Hidan, que o olhou friamente._

_Hidan: Nem olha pra mim! Só quero ver meu quadro de faltas._

_Diretoras: Então vá logo com a minha secretária, Hidan!_

_Antes de sair, Hidan ainda pôde ouvir uma pequena conversa entre Fugaku e Mikoto._

_Fugaku: Vamos tirar o Itachi daqui._

_Mikoto: Não podemos!_

_Fugaku: É hora do plano B, Mikoto._

**Flashback off**

Naruto: Essa foi a sua vingança?

Hidan: Eu não me orgulho disso. Porém, foi por causa disso que me encontrei em Jashin-sama. Fiquei tão arrependido que parei com o comportamento de delinquente que eu tinha. Mas eu nunca teria coragem de matar ninguém! Mesmo naquela época.

Naruto: Como explica o tênis?

Hidan: Como?

Naruto: O tênis. Itachi disse que viu um tênis, e nele escrito o nome 'My Chemical Romance.'

Hidan: Esse foi um tênis que eu vendi bastante na divulgação do último CD lançado deles, na época.

Naruto: Vendeu?!

Hidan: Ora, não te contaram? Eu vendia os tênis. Eu vendi até pro Sasuke e pro Deidara, que me odiavam. Eu era o único da área a fazer isso. Pelo menos tênis com nome de banda escrita. Eu fiz do My Chemical Romance pro Sasuke e pro Deidara. Eu fiz dois pro Sasuke.

Naruto: Obrigado...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Mais um pouco, estamos chegando lá Itachi.

Itachi: 1058

Naruto: Você sempre acerta – Naruto deu um beijo no rosto de Itachi. Todos os dias ele fazia sempre a mesma coisa, criando uma rotina com o moreno – Tente se lembrar do que aconteceu Itachi, quando o número era 100287-0 – Naruto abraçou Itachi.

Itachi: 48441654415-0985

Naruto: Como? - Naruto ligou o gravador do celular.

Itachi: 48441654415-0985

Naruto: Você é demais, Itachi!

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: 48441654415-0985, você sabe de onde vêm esse número, Neji? - Naruto conversava pelo telefone com Neji, o chefe da central de informações externas. Era ali onde eles podiam ver ligações de pessoas, quebra de sigilo bancário, e procurar por números de telefone, documentos, etc.

Neji: Isso é código de arma, Naruto.

Naruto: "Não acredito, ele viu o código da arma do crime!" Olha quem comprou, Neji.

Neji: É, se tem código, é porque é legal. A menos que seja roubada, o que é provável – alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram até o Hyuuga falar – Uchiha Fugaku.

Naruto: Como?

Neji: É, Uchiha Fugaku é o proprietário da arma. Ele que comprou.

Naruto: Obrigado, Neji "Isso fica cada vez mais complicado..."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Hidan me disse que você comprou dele dois tênis com as inscrissões 'My Chemical Romance' neles. Você ficou com os dois?

Sasuke: Eu dei um para o Itachi, fiquei com o outro. O que tem isso a ver com o assassinato.

Naruto: Itachi disse que o assassino tinha um tênis assim.

Sasuke: Existem muitos tênis assim – Sasuke tremia, estava escondendo algo.

Naruto: Hidan disse que era o único da área que fazia um serviço desse gênero.

Sasuke: Isso não significa nada...

Naruto: Chega de enrolação, Sasuke. Você matou seus pais – Sasuke arregalou os olhos, Naruto posicionou-se atrás dele – Não é verdade? - ele sussurrou as palavras de Sasuke, com a voz baixa, como se fosse uma voz na cabeça de Sasuke, como se fosse sua consciência o acusando – Você odiava Itachi. Ele era o especial, o que precisava da atenção de todos. Você era excluído, ninguém se importava com você. Aquele pirralho mal-nascido sempre tinha a atenção de seus pais. Não importava o quanto você se esforçasse, ele sempre recebia a atenção. Seus pais não te amavam o tanto que diziam que amavam. Você matou seus pais, e eu entendo isso Sasuke, eles não te tratavam como você merecia. Você pegou a arma do seu pai e matou os dois. Itachi estava no banco de trás, mas como ele é autista, seria difícil ele dizer algo.

Sasuke: NÃO!! - Sasuke gritou, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto – Eu não matei eles! Foi o Itachi! Ele estava com a arma quando chegou em casa! - Sasuke instantaneamente parou de falar. Recomeçou a chorar. Naruto não entendia mais nada.

Naruto: Explique direito isso, Uchiha.

**Flashback on**

_Sasuke olhava no relógio. Era sexta-feira, o dia do fast food. 6:45. Seu pai, mãe e irmão iriam chegar logo. Itachi foi com os dois porque seus pais queriam acostumar o garoto a quebra de rotinas, porque iriam viajar logo para outra cidade._

_Sasuke ouviu um barulho vindo da sala, e viu Itachi entrando, ensopado, com um pouco de sangue nas vestes. E, principalmente, carregava o aquário de Pain com um furo nele, e uma arma na mão. A arma de seu pai. Sasuke arregalou os olhos e não falou nada. Itachi foi até a cozinha e derramou a comida no prato, separando comida vermelha, azul e amarela. Como sempre fazia antes do jantar. Sasuke sentiu os olhos marejarem, e se limitou a pegar algo para vendar o aquário. Poucas horas depois avisariam que seus pais foram assassinados com tiros de arma de fogo._

**Flashback off**

Sasuke: Eu enterrei a arma e as roupas dele no jardim. Coloquei ele pra dormir como sempre fazia. Tudo normal. No dia seguinte os do governo me levaram para interrogatório. Menti que Itachi estava em casa. Não queria que ele fosse preso! Ele não sabe definir o certo do errado, não é culpa dele! - Sasuke chorava, olhando para Naruto de modo suplicante, pedindo pelo irmãozinho.

Naruto: Vamos fazer uma pausa, Sasuke. Você se recupera e nós continuamos. Hinata, dá um copo de água com açúcar pra ele, eu vou dar uma volta – Hinata o ajudava nos interrogatórios oficiais, e os de Sasuke eram documentados.

Sasuke: Naruto-kun – Sasuke segurou o braço de Naruto, que voltou a olhar para ele – Eu não vou poder ter a guarda do meu irmão, não é? - Sasuke já sabia a resposta, mas ainda tinha esperança.

Naruto: Não.

Sasuke largou o braço de Naruto, e voltou a chorar abraçado a si mesmo.

Naruto: "Não... Será que o Itachi é o assassino?" - a angústia se apoderava do corpo do Uzumaki.

ooooooooooooooo

Naruto chegou na sala, novamente. Desta vez, ele mandou que desligassem as câmeras de segurança. Não queria que vissem o que aconteceria ali. Shino era o que cuidava das câmeras, e desligou-as sem problemas para o loirinho.

Naruto: Agente Naruto

Itachi: 1058

Naruto: Isso mesmo – Naruto sentou no colo de Itachi, interrompendo seu trabalho, e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios – Eu amo você – Naruto foi direto, ele não era de enrolar. E, se não conseguisse provar que Itachi não era assassino, não poderia mais falar uma coisa assim para ele.

Itachi: ...

Naruto: ...

Itachi: Amor. Mamãe dizia que sentia por papai.

Naruto: Isso. Eu sinto por você exatamente o mesmo tipo de amor que sua mãe sentia por seu pai.

Itachi: Também te amo.

Naruto sorriu. Beijou Itachi novamente, e, com movimentos torpes, começou a desvestir o Uchiha. Não importava que fosse um assassino, era a pessoa que amava.

Itachi: O que vamos fazer? - desde que conheceu Naruto, Itachi falava cada vez mais. Antes ele nem ao menos falava palavras.

Naruto: Vamos fazer amor – o loiro calmamente levou Itachi até a cama, puxando-o pela mão, e o deixou na cama. Sabia que teria que ensinar Itachi em tudo aquilo, e nem ele próprio sabia o que fazer. Mas sabia internamente que não conseguiria ele consumar o ato, porque teria medo de machucar o outro. Ele próprio deixaria que o outro o fizesse, e Naruto nunca pensou que deixaria a si próprio ser uke. Quando não se tem muito tempo, as coisas mudam na cabeça das pessoas.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto voltou à sala de investigação, e viu Sasuke ali o esperando.

Naruto: Ok. Por que seus pais colocaram fogo na no comércio de aquários?

Sasuke: Por uma esperança.

**Flashback on**

_Fugaku: Ouvi falar de seu instituto para autistas, Orochimaru-san._

_Orochimaru, um homem de cabelos longos negros, olhos amarelos e viperinos, e sorriso nada gentil, olhava para os Uchiha._

_Orochimaru: Sim, aqui é o melhor que tem._

_Ao longe, um menino descia uma das rampas que levava à escola, e abraçava os pais._

_Orochimaru: Diga-me, Fugaku-san. Seu filho já te abraçou?_

_Fugaku: Não..._

_Orochimaru: As filas para bolsas já estão enormes, mas talvez eu possa colocar o nome do seu filho no alto dessa lista._

_Fugaku: Como?_

_Orochimaru: Eu precisaria de um incentivo..._

**Flashback off**

Sasuke: O 'incentivo' era um suborno de 20 mil dólares.

Naruto: E...?

Sasuke: Minha família não tinha muitos recursos. Nós incendiamos o negócio do papai para pegar o seguro, mas os da companhia de seguros deram um calote em nós. Mesmo assim, decidimos que iríamos morar perto do instituto.

Naruto: Vocês sairiam da cidade.

Sasuke: Sim...

Naruto: Obrigado, Sasuke – Sasuke baixou a cabeça – Não se preocupe, eu tenho a impressão que o Itachi não é o assassino.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Boa tarde, senhor Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: O que quer no meu escritório?

Naruto estava sentado em uma poltrona, em frente à mesa de Orochimaru. Aquele homem era um dos típicos colarinho branco, Naruto teria que tomar cuidado com ele.

Naruto: Você lembra dos Uchihas?

Orochimaru: Sinceramente, não me recordo.

Naruto: Os pais do menino autista.

Orochimaru: Muitos pais de meninos autistas passaram por mim.

Naruto: Itachi. Um menino de cabelo negro, olhos negros, pele pálida. Não sorri. Os cabelos são amarrados num rabo de cabelo baixo. Tinha um peixe, Pain.

Orochimaru: Ah! Fugaku e Mikoto.

Naruto: Você não tem vergonha de tentar extorquir pobres pais?

Orochimaru: Un? Extorsão?

Naruto: Você pediu um incentivo de '20.000'! Isso fez eles entrarem em desespero e queimarem a casa de aquário deles!

Orochimaru: Eu me arrependi quando vi eles desesperados, OK? Mandei eles esquecerem os 20 mil que eu ia dar uma bolsa integral pro filho deles. Era para ser uma surpresa pras crianças deles, por isso me disseram que não iriam contar.

**Flashback on**

_Orochimaru andava pelo jardim do instituto. O lugar estava tranquilo, já que as crianças estavam em aulas. Não que fossem muito barulhentos, pois eram autistas._

_Fugaku: Orochimaru-san! - outra vez o mesmo homem. Certamente estava desesperado por tratar seu filho – Precisamos que nos ajude._

_Orochimaru: Conseguiram os 20 mil?_

_Fugaku: Não..._

_Orochimaru: ..._

_Fugaku: ..._

_Orochimaru: Não posso fazer nada para ajudar._

_Mikoto, ao lado do marido, começou a chorar, sem se importar que outros vissem. Apenas expressava sua dor. Ao lado dela, o marido mordia o lábio. Orochimaru arregalou os olhos, e lembrou de uma época da sua vida em que seus pais sofriam assim. Isso porque Orochimaru era autista. E ele construiu aquele instituto para ajudar as crianças que sofriam o que ele sofreu. Mas a ganância cegou seus olhos, e somente vendo aquela mãe chorando, como sua própria mãe, que ele viu o quanto estava errado. O quanto tinha se distanciado daquela meta._

_Orochimaru: Esqueçam... Esqueçam o que eu disse. Tragam seu filho e o matriculem. Digam o nome dele. Eu vou deixar o nome dele com a minha secretária, assim ela vai saber que é o menino que vai receber bolsa integral._

_Fugaku: Bolsa integral?!_

_Orochimaru: Sim... - Orochimaru sorriu, de modo ausente – Acho que sou um idiota. Já fui tão trancado quanto seu filho, e graças á uma instituição assim pude ser o que sou. Eu perdi a essência do que estas paredes de pedra e cimento significavam para mim. Desculpem-me. Esqueçam, por favor, o que eu disse._

_Fugaku: Arigato._

_Mikoto: Arigato, Orochimaru-sama! - Mikoto abraçou Orochimaru, que sorriu levemente._

_Orochimaru: Eu que agradeço, por me abrirem os olhos._

**Flashback off**

Orochimaru: Os Uchihas foram um caso especial para mim. Mas eles nunca vieram matricular seu filho aqui.

Naruto: Morreram antes.

Orochimaru: Acho que sim.

Naruto: Arigato, Orochimaru-san

oooooooooooooooooo

Novamente no quarto de Itachi, Naruto estava deitado na cama, com o Uchiha do lado. Os dois nus, as câmeras desligadas. O loiro olhou para o garoto, sorrindo.

Naruto: Acho que o Gaara tinha razão quando disse que eu me apaixonaria por uma das minhas vítimas. Mas você não me parece um assassino, Itachi. Talvez seja por eu estar apaixonado, então o amor me cegou, mas não acredito nisso. Mas também nunca amei de verdade, e não sei se amo você de verdade ou é só interesse demais por um caso.

Itachi: 59842671

Naruto: Espera!

Naruto se vestiu e vestiu o moreno. Logo, trocou a roupa de cama, e sentou Itachi na cadeira onde ele quase sempre estava, contando a ração de peixe. Itachi arregalou os olhos, não acostumado com aquela pressa toda.

Naruto: Está tudo bem – o loiro beijou os lábios do moreno, fazendo algo de pressão.

Naruto sentou no colo do maior, e aprofundou o beijou. O moreno começou a tomar iniciativa, colocando as mãos por baixo da roupa do loiro e encontrando um mamilo. Ele roçou com as mãos aquele local, e Naruto gemeu. Os dois cortaram o beijo, e Itachi descendeu sua boca até o pescoço do loiro, e mordeu com força, e logo chupou. Quando se separou do pescoço do menor, os dois puderam vislumbrar uma marca bem pronunciada no pescoço do menor.

Naruto: Autistas têm complexo de vampirismo? - Naruto sorriu. Itachi sempre fazia aquilo quando o loiro chegava e dizia que as câmeras estavam desligadas.

Itachi: 59842671

Naruto: Eu tinha esquecido! - o loiro arrumou a roupa, e logo saiu correndo para encontrar Shino – Liga as câmeras, Shino! - logo o loiro saiu correndo de volta para a sala.

Shino: E onde fica a educação, Uzumaki? De certo o Uchiha comeu até o teu cérebro! - primeira e última frase que Naruto ouviu de Shino antes de entrar na porta do quarto de Itachi.

Naruto: Oi Itachi.

Itachi: 1058

Naruto: Isso mesmo – Naruto deu um beijo na bochecha de Itachi – Eu acho que você é o assassino. Sabia o número da arma, o número do contador de quilômetros... Tudo indica que é você. Prove o contrário. Há algo que não disse?

Itachi...

Naruto: ...

Itachi: 59842671

Naruto: O que? - Naruto fingiu estar impressionado – Obrigado, Itachi! - o loiro novamente beijou a bochecha do Uchiha, e saiu do quarto dele.

ooooooooooooo

Neji: Só vem aqui para arrancar algo de mim. Diz logo o que quer, Naruto.

Naruto se encontrava em uma sala com três computadores, um prata, um preto e um branco. Hyuuga Neji, de cabelos castanhos e olhos lavanda, olhava o loiro.

Naruto: 59842671, o que é isso?

Neji: Pra mim parece um número de celular.

Naruto: Celular?

Neji: É, e é número de celular de Tókio, provavelmente.

Naruto: Quero saber de quem é o número e quero a quebra do sigilo das chamadas.

Neji: Como?

Naruto: Vê primeiro de quem é o número.

Neji: Hun – o Hyuuga olhou para a tela do computador preto, digitou algo no teclado, mexeu levemente o mouse, esperou um pouco e falou – Yamanaka Inoichi.

Naruto: Pai do Deidara e da Ino.

Neji: Isso mesmo.

Naruto: Quero saber as chamadas que ele fez no dia do assassinato dos Uchiha.

Neji: Espere – o Hyuuga novamente mexeu na máquina.

Naruto: Entre seis e sete horas.

Neji: Um chamada. Para o número do filho, Deidara.

Naruto: Hun...

oooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto estava do lado de fora de uma lanchonete. Foi ali que Deidara trabalhou, esse era seu álibe. O loiro entrou no lugar e logo foi falar com o gerente. Era um homem de cabelos grisalhos, com uma máscara cobrindo o rosto do nariz para baixo. Hatake Kakashi, ex-chefe de Deidara.

Naruto: Senhor Kakashi, sou da polícia. Poderia me informar algo?

Kakashi: Sim.

Naruto: Lembra de um funcionário chamado Deidara?

Kakashi: Sim. Era o garoto do tênis pixado e do cabelo de emo.

Naruto: E você lembra se ele usava muito esse tênis?

Kakashi: O tempo inteiro. Todo dia ele vinha com o mesmo tênis.

Naruto: Você conhecia os senhores Uchiha?

Kakashi: De vez em quando eles traziam os filhos para comer aqui, e Sasuke aproveitava para 'sequestrar' o meu funcionário – Kakashi sorriu debaixo da máscara.

Naruto: E lembra se Deidara saiu na noite do assassinato dos senhores Uchiha?

Kakashi: Esse foi um dia que eu não esquecerei tão cedo.

**Flashback on**

_Chovia muito lá fora. Kakashi olhava pela janela do seu escritório. Deidara apareceu em seu escritório, a cabeça baixa, olhando para qualquer lugar menos o Hatake._

_Deidara: Pode me deixar sair agora, Kakashi-san?_

_Kakashi: Por que? Seu horário de lanche é às 9 da noite – Kakashi deixou de olhar a janela, para por atenção no Yamanaka._

_Deidara: Eu queria jantar com o Sasuke hoje._

_Kakashi: Sempre o Sasuke, hein?_

_Deidara: É... Sempre o Sasuke..._

**Flashback off**

Kakashi: Eu nunca vi um adolescente amar daquele jeito. O estranho não foi isso, foi quando ele voltou.

Naruto: Conte-me, Kakashi-san.

**Flashback on**

_Deidara entrou no estabelecimento de Kakashi, que casualmente estava ali observando o fluxo de clientes. O Yamanaka tinha um rosto apagado, como nunca antes. Ele estava ensopado de chuva, mesmo tendo levado o guarda-chuva. O tênis do My Chemical Romance estava ensopado, e com um pouco de líquido vermelho escorrendo dele._

_Kakashi: O que aconteceu, Deidara?_

_Deidara: Posso parar por hoje, Kakashi? - Kakashi era um homem compreensivo, não um monstro, ele sabia que não era humano deixar pessoas com problemas trabalhando. E Deidara nunca tinha pedido dispensa antes._

_Kakashi: Claro, pegue suas coisas e vá para casa. Talvez o Sasuke queira ver um filme com você._

_Deidara: Sasuke... - Deidara começou a chorar, e saiu correndo para o armário dos funcionários._

_Kakashi: Talvez tenham brigado..._

_Deidara não voltou no dia seguinte, sua mãe veio acertar as contas dele com Kakashi. Kakashi nunca mais viu Deidara._

**Flashback off**

Naruto: Nunca mais viu ele?

Kakashi: É. Eu sempre gostei daquele garoto, era como um filho para mim. Sabe, os pais dele não eram um exemplo de pessoas.

Naruto: Como assim?

Kakashi: O pai do Deidara era bêbado. Era uma pessoa boa quando sóbria, mas quando não... Deidara e Ino moram com a mãe, mas o pai sempre vinha fazer barraco aqui. Depois se arrependia e chorava. Desde que a mãe do Deidara e o pai dele se separaram que o pai do Deidara é assim. Ela casou com outro homem e teve a Ino.

Naruto: Obrigado, Kakashi-san.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Deidara: Você de novo?! - Deidara estava no campo, jogando sozinho novamente.

Naruto: Você matou Fugaku e Mikoto.

Deidara: O que?! Isso ainda...

Naruto: Eles eram como seus pais, você os amava. O desgraçado do Itachi, aquele anormal, tinha tudo o que você queria. Um família amorosa e que se preocupa por você. O Sasuke. Ah, o Sasuke. Ele ia embora, não é? Ia te deixar sozinho, depois de tudo o que você fez por ele e pelo irmãozinho anormal que ele tinha. Mas mesmo assim, ele ia te abandonar. Você amava ele demais, Deidara. Não podia deixá-lo ir. Fugaku e Mikoto são os culpados, você os odeia! Eles não deviam tentar te separar do amor da sua vida! Afinal, amor é só um, não é, Deidara? Nem o próprio Sasuke sabia o quanto você amava ele. E mesmo tendo matado os pais dele, o desgraçado te deixou!

Deidara: NÃO!! O Itachi tem problemas como todo mundo, não é culpa dele! E eu não odiava o senhor Fugaku e a senhora Mikoto! Eram os pais que eu não tinha!

Naruto: Mesmo assim, você os matou, não é? Eles eram importantes pra você, mas sem o Sasuke você não podia respirar.

Deidara: Isso! Sem o Sasuke, eu morreria. Nem sei como não morri ainda! Eu o amo tanto...

Naruto: E por isso você matou os pais dele, pensando que assim ele ficaria aqui do seu lado.

Deidara: Eu não queria! - Deidara, à essa hora, já estava no chão chorando, encolhido – Eu os amava! Mas sem o Sasuke eu não vivia! Eu não vivo! Eu simplesmente existo!

Naruto: Então os matou.

Deidara: Sim!

Naruto olhou para Deidara com um pouco de pena, apenas era um garoto apaixonado. Não era o tipo de assassino que ele pegava, não era sanguinário. Era apenas obcecado por um outro menino ao estágio de matar os pais dele para mantê-lo perto. Isso deveria ser por causa da negligência dos pais, que o tornou um menino inseguro que se agarrou a Sasuke para poder sobreviver.

Naruto: Você sobreviveu, Deidara. E sobreviverá. Você não pode se segurar em alguém e depender inteiramente dela. Eu vou te ajudar, mas me conte como foi que tudo aconteceu.

Deidara: Você não vai me prender? Eu mereço isso... - Deidara parou de chorar, olhando com tristeza para o Uzumaki – Pode deixar, eu confesso nos tribunais. Estou realmente arrependido. Queria que Sasuke pudesse me perdoar...

Naruto: Quem decide o que vai acontecer com você sou eu. Conte-me como você assassinou os Uchiha.

Flashback on

Deidara andava pela rua molhada por causa da chuva. Decidiu que deveria agir. Não podia deixar Sasuke ir, não sobreviveria. Não podia respirar sem o seu moreno. Ele sabia que os pais de Sasuke sempre iam sozinhos para comprar comida no fast food naquele dia. E ali estava o carro, parado no sinal vermelho, mesmo que tudo estivesse vazio. Deidara correu até o carro com a arma do senhor Fugaku na mão. Ele roubou na casa de Sasuke, no dia anterior.

Mikoto: Deidara! Vem aqui! Entra no carro, vamos comprar comida! Você vai pegar um resfriado se ficar na chuva! - Deidara abriu a porta do motorista. Tanto Mikoto quanto Fugaku sorriam para o garoto, que sentiu os olhos marejarem.

Deidara: Eu não posso!

Mikoto: Não entendo, Deidara... Ah! Eu sei que você é alérgico à fritura, eu faço uma salada pra você – Mikoto sorriu novamente, Deidara sentiu vontade de disparar em si próprio. Como mataria aquela doce mulher?

Deidara: O Sasuke é meu ar! Vocês querem tirar ele de mim! Não posso permitir! - Deidara pegou a arma que estava escondida dentro do sobretudo que usava.

Fugaku: Essa brincadeira não tem graça, Deidara. Essa arma é minha. Devolva, tudo vai ficar bem.

Deidara: Nada vai ficar bem! Eu morro sem o Sasuke! - Deidara acalmou-se, e olhou para os olhos dos dois – Adeus mãe – ele atirou em Mikoto, no pescoço. Fugaku gritou e olhou para o garoto – Desculpa pai, adeus – ele atirou em Fugaku, o tiro acertou no peito.

Itachi: Pain caiu! Salva Pain! Salva Pain! - Itachi estava no banco de trás, atrás de Fugaku. Deidara viu ele e sorriu melancolicamente. O peixe estava no chão, dentro do aquário de plástico. O aquário rompeu um pouco e a água começou molhar os pés de Itachi.

Deidara: Deidara salva Pain – Deidara fechou a porta do motorista, e abriu a porta atrás do motorista. Pegou o peixe e deu para Itachi – Deidara salva Pain.

Itachi: Deidara salvou Pain.

Itachi olhou para frente, e viu o marcador de quilômetros, 100287-0. Virou-se para Deidara e viu o código da arma, 48441654415-0985. O celular de Deidara tocou, e Itachi viu o número do celular da pessoa que chamava o celular de Deidara, 59842671. Logo o corpo do pai de Itachi encostou levemente a perna no acelerador, e depois foi para outro lado. O número mudou, 100287-1.

Deidara: Vá para casa, Itachi – Deidara deu a arma para Itachi, e pegou um pouco de sangue do corpo morto do pai de Itachi e molhou a camisa de Itachi com o sangue, chorando copiosamente – Desculpa.

Flashback off

Naruto: Tudo se encaixa agora... Os números, as palavras dele. Ele sempre quis me ajudar a resolver o mistério.

Deidara: O que vai acontecer comigo?

Naruto: Você também tem problemas, assim como Itachi. Vamos tentar resolver os seus problemas.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto: Tenho uma boa e má notícia para você, Sasuke – a coisa mais justa que Naruto achou que teria que fazer era contar para Sasuke as coisas – Qual quer prmeiro.

Sasuke: A boa – Sasuke falou indiferente

Naruto: Itachi realmente não era o assassino. Ele foi incriminado de propósito, o assassino confessou.

Sasuke: E a ruim? - Sasuke sorriu como nunca antes sorriu na frente de Naruto.

Naruto: O assassino é Deidara, seu ex-amorado.

Sasuke: Como?! O Deidara não mata nem uma barata!

Naruto: Era o que eu pensava também, mas ele confessou que fez isso porque te amava – Naruto começou a contar o que Deidara disse. Alguns minutos passaram em silêncio.

Sasuke: Quero ver meu irmão.

Naruto: Tudo bem.

oooooooooooooo

Itachi e Sasuke. Novamente, frente a frente. Os dois estavam no quarto que Itachi ocupou dois anos, dentro da central de polícia. Sasuke não aguentou e puxou Itachi para um abraço, chorando no ombro do irmão.

Sasuke: Otouto!

Itachi: Nii-san...

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram o mais forte possível, com medo que os separassem novamante. Naruto sorriu, e saiu da sala. Shino estava na sua frente.

Shino: O autista. O caso dele está solucionado, não é?

Naruto: Sim – Naruto sorriu radiante.

Shino: Tolo. Agora ele não tem motivos para ficar aqui. Vocês vão inevitavelmente se separar – aquilo caiu como algo gelado no estômago, mas Naruto sorriu depois de sentir aquela sensação desagradável.

Naruto: Um dia isso iria acontecer, não importando se eu resolveria ou não o caso dele.

Neji: E é exatamente por isso que eu e o Gaara já nos adiantamos – Neji e Gaara apareceram pelo corredor esquerdo, o Hyuuga carregava dois bolinhos de folhas, com 10 folhas cada, e entregou para o loiro.

Naruto: O que é isso?

Gaara: Burro. Sasuke e Itachi são menores de idade. Eu consegui, com um 'incentivo', que os tutores do Sasuke abrissem mão dele. Ou seja, ele está na rua ou no orfanato.

Naruto: Como você fez uma coisa dessas?! Por que?

Neji: Idiota, pra você adotá-los.

Naruto: Como?!

Neji rolou os olhos, e entregou os papéis e caneta.

Neji: Na última linha tem um espaço para assinatura, somente assine aí e você tem os direitos sobre os dois.

Naruto: ... - o loiro não sabia o que fazer. Ele não tinha muito tempo para gastar com os outros por causa do trabalho, não sabia se seria uma boa idéia.

Shino: Eu se fosse você aceitava. O garoto Uchiha realmente fez bem pra você.

Gaara: E deu um pouco de 'atividade' pra você, não é? - Naruto corou – Que coisa feia, Naruto. Aproveitar-se de um autista. Tsc.

Naruto: Hunf – Naruto apoiou os papéis na parede e assinou os dois, logo entregou para Neji – Dêem o fora daqui, vou lá para dentro – o loiro entrou – Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, tenho algo para falar com vocês – Itachi e Sasuke estavam sorrindo, sentados na cama. Primeira vez que Naruto via Itachi sorrir.

Sasuke: Eu nem te agradeci. Eu próprio duvidei do meu irmão. Se fosse outro, teria parado de investigar quando as pistas apontavam para Itachi.

Naruto: Não sou desse tipo. Sasuke, quer esperar mais 6 meses para morar com o Itachi?

Sasuke: Não! Mas eu tenho, né...

Naruto: Não. Acabei de adotar os dois. Minha casa não é o que se diga 'Wow, que ca...' - Sasuke e Itachi abraçaram o loiro e riram levemente, o garoto sentiu seu queixo quase se descolocar do assombro.

Sasuke: Adoraríamos morar com você!

ooooooooooooo

Os mares de rosas duram pouco, realmente pouco. Passou 10 anos do caso Uchiha, e Naruto ainda tinha aqueles pirralhos dentro da sua casa. Itachi realmente mudou. Tornou-se o que Naruto chamaria de 'pervertido com potencial'. Maldita hora que deixou seu chefe, Jiraya, falar com os Uchiha. Seus 'filhos'.

Ele descobriu que o Sasuke bonzinho era uma fachada para um pirralho arrogante de marca maior, e Itachi era do tipo que vivia aprontando. Sasuke era o barraqueiro da família, vivia gritando com os vizinhos de cima. Eles moravam em apartamento.

Naruto: Cheguei! - o loiro resolveu outro caso quase impossível de ser resolvido, e chegou em casa exausto.

Sasuke: Para de botar essa porcaria que você chama de música, sua vadia! - Sasuke gritava na janela. Realmente, ele era a delicadeza em carne e osso. O ambiente tinha música do My Chemical Romance. Depois da descoberta de que Deidara era o assassino, Sasuke passou a odiar a banda, como se tivesse culpa. Na verdade tinha, porque os dois se conheceram em um show dessa banda.

Sai: Não paro não, seu viado! - Naruto sorriu, aquilo realmente parecia tensão sexual reprimida – Vadia é a tua mãe!

Naruto: Ih, xingou a mãe – Naruto riu, Sasuke saiu porta a fora, em direção ao apartamento de cima. Provavelmente queria quebrar a cara de Sai, o inquilino de cima. Ele era um pintor bem famoso.

Itachi: Oh, minha raposinha está cansada? - Itachi chegou na sala com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Realmente, ele não devia ter conversado com Jiraya e Naruto não devia ter o levado para ver a lanchonete em que Deidara trabalhava.

Naruto: Eh? - Deidara havia sido encaminhado para tratamento psicológico, para parar com a obsessão. Pelo que aconteceu, o pai de Deidara parou de beber, e os pais dele voltaram à apoiá-lo, depois de certa 'reprimenda' de Naruto.

Itachi: Acho que devo mimar um pouco a minha raposinha – Itachi andava até Naruto com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Realmente, ele havia mudado.

Naruto: É, como estou cansaaaado – Naruto fingiu estar cansado, escorando-se na parede e retribuindo o sorriso do maior. Mesmo Naruto sendo mais velho, o Uchiha ganha de altura.

Itachi: Então acho que vou mimar minha raposinha. Espero que não esteja cansado para algumas 'coisas' – Itachi sussurrou melosamente no ouvido no Uzumaki, que sentiu um arrepio.

Realmente, Itachi mudou.

E isso não desagradava em nada a Naruto.

**#Owari#**

**Reviews**

**danypop**

O.O melhor lemon? - chorando de felicidade.

Itachi: Emooooooo XD

Sasuke: Qm chamou? n.n

Naruto: - gota -

Itachi: Vamos comentar essa budega \o/

Sasuke: - lendo review – Hunf, lemon sasunaru é muito melhor ù.ú

Itachi: Então vai ver o lemon XD

Sasuke: - lendo o lemon – Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa n;;n – levanta plaquinha 'yaoi Itanaru rulez'

Itachi e Naruto: O.O

Mary: Acho que o emo foi convertido para a nossa causa XD

Sasuke: - recobrando a compustura – Nunca!! ò.ó

Mary: XD

Rock's Leely

Rock's Leely

Lee: - entrando na conversa – O/O

Gaara: Qm me trouxe pra cá? ¬¬

Mary: Eu 8D

Itachi: Vcs já se acostumam -/.\-'

Naruto: Gaara \o/ Salve-me desse lugar cheio de loucos desvairados! - momento cultura -

Gaara: O que o Naruto tomou? o.O

Mary: é que o Naruto é detetive n.n e já foi cantor e.e

Lee: O.O

Gaara: E a gente?

Mary: Hoje você apareceu, mas com o Kankuro XD

Gaara: O.O

Lee: Incesto e.e

Mary: Talvez eu faça gaalee, quem não se vicia neles lendo as fics da feh? e.e

Todos: - lendo Gaara in Cookieland – O.O

Sasuke: Eu sou um coelho?

Naruto: Um coelho yaoi ¬¬

Itachi: Eu sou uma carta? O/.\o

Gaara: Qm aí tá reclamando? Eu tô vestido de mulher!

Mary: Bem, talvez o gaalee apareça como casal secundário aqui e mais pra frente casal principal em outra fic e.e

Ryuuchi: Yo \o/

Mary: Q q ele tá fazendo aqui? O.o

Ryuuchi: A segunda música é anti-nostalgic, mas não a q eu canto na multidão, acho e.e – desmemoriado – a primeira é do Naruto n.n

Mary: ninguém te chamou ¬¬

Ryuuchi: Ela é má com o Ryuuchiiiiiiiiiii – sai correndo.

Todos: ¬¬'

**Anala Blackwell**

Mary: Arigato! - olhinhos brilhando -

Sasuke: ih, agora ela vai se achar ¬¬

Naruto: Ficou bonita mesmo n.n

Itachi: A parte em q eu e meu Naru-chan cantamos juntos – olhinhos brilhando e baba escorrendo.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Mary: weeeee \o/

Sasuke: Essa ficou mais impessoal, na outra ela tava romântica e.e

Itachi: Claro, ela tava pensando n... - boca tampada.

Mary: ò.ó – aura maligna.

Todos: - medo.

Mary: - acalma-se – essa ficou um lixo, a outra ficou bem melhor, mas eu tô tentando sortear as profissões, e algumas não são tão românticas assim.

Sasuke: Itachi é autista XD

Itachi: Pelo menos não matei a mamãe e o papai nessa.

Naruto: Mas esteve perto e.e

Deidara: - sendo olhado pelos Uchihas acusatóriamente – Eu amo o Sasuke, fiz tudo por ele! i.\)

Sai: Yo n.n primeira vez que eu apareço nessa fic n.n

Sasuke: Fez dele meu par no fim ¬¬

Mary: Eu somente insinuei n.n

**Kanya **

Mary: Feliz aniversário anueee \o/ - corre e abraça Lory-

Itachi: Omedetou Lory-san n/.\n

Mary: O Itachi tá sorrindo O.O

Todos: Bizarro.

Itachi: Somente para Lory-san – sorriso sedutor -

Naruto: - soca Itachi – Pervertido ¬¬ Lory-san, tem algo que posso fazer por você? - sorriso inocente.

Lory: Kukukukuku, como tem – sorriso malicioso/maldoso.

Sasuke: Ela vai roubar a flor do meu loirinho T.\) - momento emo -

Deidara: Isso, compartilhemos a dor, Sasuke-kun – aproveita o momento e abraça Sasuke, sorrindo pervertidamente.

Lory: Yaoi – olhinhos brilhantes.

Itachi: - acorda – Naru-chan não! T/.\T Não roube a flor dele!

Naruto: Promete cuidar bem de mim, Lory-san? - sorriso inocente.

Lory: Huhuhu, depende do que você acha 'cuidar bem' – sorriso pervertido.

Naruto: Hoho, eu sei como **eu** vou cuidar bem de você – pega Lory no colo e sai correndo, rindo pervertidamente.

Mary: Ele não foi pupilo de certo sannin pervertido por nada XD

#Quebra de tempo#

Jiraya: - espirra – Ih, acho que resfriei e.e

Tsunade: - completamente bêbada – Deixa que eu esquento, huhu.

#Quebra de tempo#

Mary: Qm não volta com a flor intacta é a Lory XD

Itachi: Azar o dela, foi ela que pediu um Naruto pervert e experiente na O que aconteceu com Konoha.

Mary: Hunf – dá um soco no Itachi que faz ele voar até a casa da Lory, onde ela está tratando bem Naruto – Ela gosta de itanaru e.e Faz umas demonstrações aí pra ela XD

Itachi e Naruto: - de sabe-se lá onde- PODEXÁ

Mary: Feliz niver Lory n.n Espero que goste das demonstrações, e me devolva os dois XD

**lucia almeida martins **

Mary: Eu vou sortear os casais conforme eu queira. O único garantido é Itanaru, o resto vai com a minha criatividade. Hoje foi o dia do incesto por aqui e.e Teve Sasudei!

Sasuke: Nem me lembre ¬¬

Deidara: Sasu-chaan – olhinhos brilhantes.

Sasuke: Eu sei o que você fez na chuva passada ¬¬

Deidara: O que?

Sasuke: MATOU MEUS PAIS!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Seu... Malvado! - num cantinho deprimindo – Fiz tudo por amooooor!

Sasuke: Qm disse que me interessa? ¬¬

Naruto: Não faz assim com o Dei-chan!

Itachi: É, ele só tem problemas cerebrais graves n.n

Deidara: Se é pro Itachi me defender, prefiro ficar sem defesa ¬.\)

**Uchiha Sayo**

Mary: Amo yuri também \o/

Itachi: É, ela é – leva soco no estômago por parte de Mary.

Mary: Xiu, protótipo de emo ¬¬

Naruto: XD

Itachi: Q feio, rindo da desgraça alheia ¬¬

Naruto: Hhaushauhsuahsuahusa – toma fôlego – SHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSAHUDSAHUHSAUSHAUSHUSAHUSA XD

Mary: XD

Itachi: Onde está a bondade do mundo? Onde estão as pessoas caridosas que não machucam os outros? Por que as foquinhas e pinguins chegam na costa sul? Por que o céu é azul? Por que o nível dos oceanos aumenta? - momento reflexão – Por que todos são tão maus?! T/.\) - momento emisse aguda.

Sasuke: Depois o emo sou eu ¬¬

Naruto: Mas você é o nosso emo oficial, Sasuke! O Itachi é também, mas você é mais que ele XD Acho até que vem do sangue Uchiha XD sabe, a franja do ladinho...

Sasuke: Eu não sou emo! T.T

Mary: A primeira coisa é a negação, a segunda é chorar XD

Sasuke: T.T – sentado no cantinho escuro junto à Itachi, os dois deprimindo.

Mary: Será que emisse pega? XD

Shiroi Bakemono

Mary: Eu. Não. Serei. Ukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Itachi: hsuahsuahsuahsuahusahusa, se ferrou XD

Naruto: Pq?

Itachi: hsuahsuahsua, você entenderá qndo chegar sua hora na Red Moon huhu – riso maléfico.

Naruto: hã?

Sasuke: e na Umbrella XD

Mary: Umbrella é a fic em q o Sasuke e o Itachi concordam XD

Itachi e Sasuke: Não! O Naruto é só meu ò.ó

Gaara: - reaparece – ela não será gentil...

Lee: Por que?

Gaara: Ela gosta de darkorange e.e

Mary: Tenho que conservar minha flor T.T

Ryuuchi: Pq ela num gosta de Gravitation? T.T

Mary: E eu sei lá? Tem até darklemon XD Eu queria q o Shuichi acabasse com vc, Ryuuchi n.n

Ryuuchi: O/O

Mary: E vc olha ele de um jeito kukuku n.n fora desse jeito infantil, vc deve ser seme!

Ryuuchi: - muda o sorriso infantil para um rosto sério – Shuichi só olha para aquele escritor de quinta ù.ú

Mary: Por isso realizei meu sonho de uma RyuuchixShuichi no itanaru n.n Era como eu queria q fosse o encontro de vcs n.n

Ryuuchi: Eu se fosse você tomaria cuidado com a sua flor e a esconderia ela bem agora.

Mary: Por que? - recebe cutucão no ombro – Eu tô falando com ele, espera um pouco – mais um cutucão – mas eu tô – vira pra trás.

Thai: Yo n.n

Mary: AHHHHHH!! - sai correndo – Feliz aniversário Loryyyy T.T Não vou perder minha floooor ToT – foge pra cochinchina.

Thai: - corre atrás- Você não vai escapar de miiiim \o/ Lory, se quer ver Darkorange vai pra cochinchina \o/ - vai pra cochinchina atrás de Mary.

Itachi: O/.\O

Naruto: O que foi isso? O.o

Itachi: Acho que vou ter que encerrar o capítulo eu mesmo O/.\O Obrigado pelos reviews, voltamos na próxima, mandem reviews O/.\O – ainda chocado.

Naruto: O.O – sem entender nada.


	4. O Sorriso de Mona Lisa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nome da Fanfic:** Profissões

**Tema:** Uma coletânea de one-shots e two-shots sobre profissões diferentes. Raramente uma das one-shots é interligada com as outras. Tudo o que têm em comum é que abordam uma profissão.

**Shipper da fanfic:** ItachixNaruto

**Notas especiais:** Nessa fanfic aparecerá Yaoi (relação homemxhomem) e Yuri (relação mulherxmulher), aparecerá Lemon (relação sexual entre homens) e talvez Orange (relação sexual entre mulheres), todas as one-shots são U.A. (universo alternativo) até segunda ordem. Talvez a última profissão seja 'ninja', então talvez entre na linha de tempo de Naruto. Como esta fic é U.A., eu posso mudar o sexo dos personagens, ou seja, nem sempre Itachi ou Naruto serão homens. Talvez eu faça um yuri com os dois como mulheres e um hétero com um como mulher. E sim, Itachi poderá ser uke nesta fanfic. Poderá ter shota-con (relação entre um homem e um garoto/adolescente/jovem/criança, pederastia) também nesta fanfic. Tudo depende da vontade de vocês.

**Advertências do capítulo:** Este capítulo contém interligação com Doncéis, seres que são uma espécie de mutação. Homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo. Ou um homem que possa engravidar. Neste capítulo há certo abordamento sobre os feitos da igreja católica, algumas teorias sobre o Santo Graal e o sorriso da Mona Lisa, abordamento sobre Jesus Cristo e se ele constituiu matrimônio com Maria Madalena e teve filhos. Fala sobre deuses pagãos, egípcios e gregos, e algo sobre números na bíblia e seus significados. Fala também sobre Templários, o Priorado de Sião e o culto pagão à Deusa por excelência. Fala sobre um evangelho considerado apócrito, de Felipe, achado há pouco tempo. Fala sobre alguns símbolos pagãos. Não tenho a mínima intenção de ofender alguém. Isto é somente uma história, e eu nunca afirmei que nada do que escrevi é real. Ah, o priorado de Sião realmente existiu faz tempo, e Leonardo da Vinci _realmente_ foi um dos Grão-mestres, assim como Botticelli e Isaac Newton. Isto foi visto em um documento achado pela Biblioteca Nacional de Paris, segundo os fatos reais do Código da Vinci. Eu me inspirei não só no Código da Vinci, também na revista 'Sexto Sentido', num livro 'Sociedades secretas: Templários' e no meu professor de filosofia, que sempre fala muito sobre simbologia de números na bíblia. Todas as simbologias de números aqui foi ele que contou. Neste capítulo tem um leve Shounen-ai, e terá uma continuação. Escrevi a primeira parte agora, e depois eu farei a parte de 9 anos depois. Eu não pretendo fazer mais two-shots além desta. O próximo capítulo provavelmente abordará mais a fundo o Priorado de Sião e o Opus Dei, prelazia do Vaticano que realmente existiu – e acho que existe até hoje. No próximo capítulo talvez haverá algo de lemon, e o ritual de Hieros Gamos. O motivo de eu abordar a parte dos doncéis é que seria bem polêmico se fosse verdade, e eu adoro abordar assuntos difíceis. Também, a parte do doncel vai ter algo de significado simbológico na história. Para aqueles que gostaram do Código da Vinci, acho que vão gostar disso daqui. Já os que odiaram... Os que nunca leram, talvez gostem também. À todos, boa leitura.

**Tipo:** Two-shot

**Shippers do capítulo:** ItachixNaruto, NagatoxMinato.

**Profissão do capítulo:** Curador de Museu e Simbologista (Itachi).

**O sorriso de Mona Lisa**

Um garoto, pequeno, de uns oito anos, estava em um carro, indo em direção ao Museu do Louvre. Ele estava em Paris, França. O garoto tinha belos olhos cerúleos e pele levemente bronzeada, com seis peculiares marcas horizontais nas bochechas, três em cada bochecha. Ele tinha os cabelos dourados como o sol, e usava roupas que denotavam que o menino era rico. O carro era uma BMW caríssima, que transbordava luxo em todo o acabamento. O menino via os monumentos de Paris pela janela, num estado de ligeiro estupor. Seu corpo pequeno tremia por ter se movido tão rápido nas última horas. Seus pais haviam acordado o pequeno loiro muito cedo, e disseram que ele deveria se arrumar rapidamente, porque os dois deveriam estar em Paris o mais rápido possível. O pai do garoto tinha alguns problemas para resolver em Paris, referentes à negócios. O menino seria deixado no Louvre com seu primo antes de seus dois pais irem em direção ao escritório.

Naruto tinha dois pais, e sabia que aquilo era estranho. Porque eram dois pais do mesmo sexo. Eles eram dois homens. O natural era que fosse um homem e uma mulher, mas Naruto era filho de um homem e um doncel. Seus pais tentaram diversas vezes explicarem o que era um doncel e porque Naruto e seu pai eram vistos com repulsa pelos outros, e seu outro pai era visto com pena. Naruto simplesmente não entendia o que seus pais diziam, era novo demais para entender algo tão estranho. Ele próprio era um doncel, e não entendia o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que era algo odiado pelas pessoas. Queria apenas ser normal.

Ao chegar no Louvre, seu pai mandou que Naruto descesse do carro. Seus pais eram completamente diferentes um do outro. Seu pai doncel era loiro de olhos azuis, igual ao loiro. Tinha uma estrutura corporal visivelmente frágil, parecida com a de uma mulher. O corpo era mais pequeno do que o normal de um homem. Os olhos tinham delicados cílios, e sobrancelhas com pêlos finos. Os lábios eram mais rubros que o normal de um garoto. Ele parecia ser a linha divisória entre um homem e uma mulher.

Seu outro pai era muito diferente. Ele tinha uma estrutura também um tanto frágil, mas não tão notória. Era apenas falta de treinamento físico. Porém, ele tinha visíveis músculos bem definidos, enquanto o outro não tinha muitos músculos, somente tinha as estruturas finas, parecidas às de uma mulher. Seu outro pai tinha os cabelos e olhos negros, os cabelos eram longos e com a franja tampando os olhos. O outro tinha cabelos iguais aos de Naruto, curtos e com as pontas apontadas para todas as direções. Naruto era a cópia semi-perfeita de seu pai doncel, a diferença era que o cabelo de seu pai era um pouco mais longo e que Naruto tinha as marcas nas bochechas. Quando Naruto saiu do carro, seus pais o seguiram. Seus pais estavam no banco do motorista e copiloto, o doncel no do copiloto. Nagato e Minato.

Nagato: Comporte-se, filho – Nagato era primo de Fugaku e Madara, e o filho mais velho de Fugaku ficaria com Naruto. O filho mais velho de Fugaku era o curador do Museu de Louvre.

Minato: Claro que ele vai se comportar, não é, Naruto? - seu outro pai sorriu, abraçando Naruto e dando um beijo na testa do menino – Seja educado e ignore os olhares dos outros, eles não importam – por um momento, o sorriso de Minato se borrou e seus olhos se entristeceram.

Nagato: Minato... - Nagato sentia impotência por não poder fazer nada para proteger seu filho e seu consorte do desprezo da sociedade. Sentia-se inútil.

Minato: Bem, vamos logo! - Minato sorriu para Naruto, e logo segurou a mão de Nagato, dando um suave beijo nos lábios de seu marido. Naruto viu a cena, franzindo o cenho. Era natural ver seus pais se beijando, mas não na frente de estranhos. O loiro pôde notar que ao seu redor muitos olhavam a cena e muitos olhavam o casal com repulsa, maioria ignorava, alguns fotografavam e outros, a minoria, sorriam calorosamente – Naruto, vá até a Grande Galeria, e depois para a Salle des États. É fácil de chegar lá. Caso se perca, não hesite em pedir ajuda – Naruto fez bico, odiava pedir ajuda – Peça orientação para os guardas, eles te ajudarão – Minato sorriu docemente para o filho, que sorriu de volta. Era realmente impossível ficar bravo com seu pai. O menino pulou em cima do pai, que o ergueu e o segurou no colo, Nagato abraçou os dois protetoralmente. Alguns dos presentes ali mostraram asco pela cena. Logo a família se desgrudou e Naruto voltou ao chão.

Nagato: Na Salle des États estará a Mona Lisa, é lá o ponto de encontro. Você deve esperá-lo em frente ao quadro da Mona Lisa. Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe qual é o quadro da Mona Lisa – Naruto ia falar algo antes de que Nagato terminasse a frase, mas logo se calou.

Minato: Divirta-se, filho – Minato deu mais um beijo na testa de Naruto e lhe entregou um bilhete – Mostre isso para todos os guardas, eles saberão o que é - Minato e Nagato entraram no carro, deixando o menino sozinho em frente ao Louvre. Nagato deu partida no carro, e ambos se distanciaram do Museu de Louvre.

Naruto: Como se eu fosse mesmo me divertir cercado de velharias sem nenhum significado... - Naruto bufou, e entrou no Louvre, cercado de olhares de nojo de alguns que o olhavam mais profundamente e conceberam a informação de que Naruto era um doncel – E ainda vou ter que suportar isso... - Naruto suspirou, cansado.

Ao achar a entrada do Museu do Louvre, que, diga-se de passagem, era enorme, Naruto passou a se orientar por placas que diziam onde ficava a famosa Mona Lisa. Ele não achava nada de mais a tal Mona Lisa, era somente um retrato de uma mulher, que era muito feia. Retratos existem aos montes, então por que aquele era diferente dos outros? Naruto passava a entender cada vez menos os adultos.

Naruto virou-se para o Museu do Louvre, para finalmente analisar o local. Era enorme, simplesmente enorme. O Museu do Louvre era de modelo renascentista e tinha uma esplanada inacreditavelmente ampla, e a fachada erguia-se como uma enorme cidadela. O museu tinha o formato de uma enorme ferradura, e era o mais comprido edifício da Europa. O perímetro do Louvre tinha cerca de inacreditáveis cinco quilômetros. A entrada era circundada por sete piscinas triangulares, das quais jorravam sete chafarizes iluminados.

A nova entrada do Louvre era um tanto estranha, e quase tão famosa como o museu em si. Uma enorme pirâmide controvertida de vidro, neomoderna, contando com 22 metros de altura. Muitos achavam que aquela pirâmide agredia a dignidade do pátio renascentista. O sol incidia perpendicularmente na enorme pirâmide, o que fazia seu interior e a parte externa dela brilhar de maneira peculiar. Ao redor da pirâmide, uma excursão de turistas tiravam fotos da faxada e da pirâmide do Louvre.

Naruto ignorou os turistas, e os olhares de asco que recebia. Agarrou firmemente o bilhete contra si e entrou no enorme museu pela enorme pirâmide de vidro, que era a nova entrada. Ele desceu pela famosa escadaria de mármore, entrando no átrio subterrâneo sob a pirâmide de vidro. Dezessete metros abaixo do nível do solo, o novo saguão de seis mil e quinhentos metros se assemelhava com uma gruta enorme e interminável. O lugar estava lotado de turistas, que olhavam para tudo, embelezados. Naruto voltava a questão de que os adultos eram estranhos, mas decidiu seguir seu caminho.

Por dentro, havia mais uma pirâmide. A não tão famosa pirâmide invertida. Ela era a pirâmide do Louvre com menor índice de popularidade. Era uma pirâmide que pendia no teto, como uma estalactite, pendendo a um metro e oitenta acima do assoalho. Abaixo dela se encontrava uma pirâmide em miniatura, com 90 centímetros de altura. As duas pirâmides apontavam uma para a outra., os seus ápices quase se tocando. Naruto pensou que provavelmente quem construiu aquele museu tinha complexo de faraó, com tantas pirâmides dispostas por lá. Entrando em um lance curto de escadas, Naruto subiu até a boca de um túnel em arco, sobre o qual se lia: Denon. A ala Denon era a mais famosa das três partes do Louvre, e abrigava grandes obras, e era lá que ficava a obra que Naruto procurava. O loiro viu um guarda e mostrou o bilhete. O guarda o olhou de soslaio, mas deixou que o loiro passasse.

Passando por algumas escadas rolantes, Naruto conseguiu com algo de sacrifício chegar à Grande Galeria do Louvre. Parecia um enorme corredor interminável, que abrigava as obras de arte italianas mais valiosas do museu. Ele entrou na Salle des États, apressado.

A Salle des États era uma sala que tinha a entrada no meio da Grande Galeria, e não tinha outra entrada além desta. No meio da sala se encontrava um divã octogonal, para os visitantes se sentarem. Divã este que estava lotado. Mas isto tinha um motivo: a sala albergava uma das mais famosas obras de arte do mundo. Mona Lisa. Naruto não entendia o que aquela mulher tinha de interessante. Ela era realmente muito feia, parecia até um homem! O que seu pai doncel comentou uma vez é que ela tinha um motivo para seu sorriso misterioso. Naruto não entendeu, e não se importava por não entender isto.

Naruto entregou o bilhete para mais um guarda, e se encaminhou diretamente para o quadro da Mona Lisa. Naruto olhou para o quadro, tentando gastar um pouco de tempo. Ao lado do loiro, encontrava-se um garoto de uns treze anos, olhos e cabelos negros, pele pálida. O garoto parecia um daqueles príncipes importantes, com um porte aristocrático diferente dos demais. O garoto usava roupas negras, uma camisa e uma calça do mesmo material, fazendo conjunto. Sobre a roupa, levava um sobretudo negro, com dois bolsos frontais. Também usava tênis, e um boné cobria parte do cabelo, que era amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo, rente à nuca do menino.

O pequeno loiro ignorou o garoto ao seu lado, fazendo de conta que ele não existia. Olhou novamente Mona Lisa, e suspirou, irritado. Sabia que seus pais o repreenderiam caso estivessem ali, já que o menino sabia que era indelicado mostrar tédio em relação a algo tão 'interessante' quanto a Mona Lisa. O menino ao lado do loiro percebeu que o garoto estava entediado.

-Não acha interessante este quadro? - o garoto de olhos negros perguntou à Naruto, que o olhou como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

Naruto: Por que eu iria me interessar? É só o retrato de uma mulher que se acha superior aos outros... - Naruto bufou, e fez bico – Não gosto de gente que se acha superior... - o outro menino olhou Naruto como se seus olhos fossem uma máquina de Raio-X e estivessem olhando o loiro por dentro, detalhe por detalhe. Naruto sentiu-se incômodo de ser olhado tão insistentemente.

-Não ache que a Mona Lisa está sorrindo porque se acha superior, as coisas não são assim. Sob essas camadas de tinta, Da Vinci escondeu um segredo somente desvendado por olhos observadores.

Naruto sentiu sua curiosidade avivada. Um segredo? Ele olhou novamente o quadro, tentando achar algo. Depois de dez minutos de procura incessante, Naruto deu-se por vencido.

Naruto: Não acho! - o menino bufou. Desviou o olhar para a multidão, e viu que vários o olhavam com asco. Suspirou, enraivecido – Idiotas... - o outro garoto notou os olhares para o loiro, e sorriu, olhando novamente de maneira misteriosa para o loiro.

-Que indelicado de minha parte, acho que devo me apresentar. Meu nome é Itachi.

Naruto: Muito prazer, sou Fuuma Naruto – o loiro suspirou, seguindo o protocolo de apresentações formais de sua família – Sou filho de Fuuma Nagato e Namikaze... - o loiro parou de falar, a voz morreu aos poucos. Não queria dizer que era filho de um doncel, talvez o outro se afastasse com nojo. Não que Naruto não estivesse acostumado.

Itachi: Deixe-me pensar... Seu outro pai é doncel? - Naruto arregalou os olhos. O homem era adivinho? - Você é um doncel, e isso é óbvio, portanto há possibilidade de que seu pai seja doncel – Naruto suspirou – Muitas pessoas tratam doncéis como aberrações, mas isto não significa que todos repudiem doncéis. Alguns acham até milagre de Deus. Eu acho que era algo inevitável. A raça humana evoluiu durante milhares de anos, e era inevitável que passasse por algum tipo de mutação peculiar. Mas isso não tira o fato de que é uma espécie de milagre.

Naruto: Hun, maioria não interpreta as coisas assim... - os olhos do loiro perderam momentaneamente o brilho cintilante que usualmente carregavam.

Itachi: O que é anormal a sociedade despreza. Todos temem o que não compreendem. Doncéis são raros, e não têm leis que os protejam, o que é absurdo. Maioria dos doncéis são tratados como mercadoria, o que é lamentável – Itachi suspirou profundamente, a franja tampando os olhos por um momento. Logo ele sorriu para o menor – Vamos então voltar para a Mona Lisa.

Naruto: Eu não entendo nada dessa aí! - Naruto apontou para a obra de arte, gritando estridentemente. O acompanhante do loiro sorriu de maneira cordial ao ver o loiro tão energético.

Itachi: Bom, o primeiro que você deve saber é que Da Vinci foi um dos grão-mestres de uma das sociedades secretas mais antigas da história – Itachi começou o relato, com um tom de voz cheio de mistério, envolvendo o loiro em uma aura de suspense – O Priorado de Sião – Itachi fez uma pausa estratégica, esperando que Naruto questionasse, o que não demorou muito em acontecer.

Naruto: Tá, e o que esses caras faziam? - os olhos cerúleos cintilaram, mostrando a enorme curiosidade pelo assunto. Itachi sentiu vontade de sorrir pelo entusiasmo do pequeno, mas guardou o sentimento para si.

Itachi: 'Esses caras' reverenciam o sagrado feminino, a deusa – Itachi usou tom de mistério na voz, e ficou divertido ao ver que o loiro entendeu errado.

Naruto: Eles adoravam uma deusa? - Naruto piscou os olhos inocentemente, Itachi sorriu ao ver atitude tão doce e ingênua.

Itachi: Bem, trata-se do culto de adoração da deusa pagã por excelência. O mais importante, na verdade, é que são conhecidos por guardar um segredo milenar que abalaria as estruturas da sociedade. As identidades dos membros do Priorado de Sião são um mistério. Bem, alguns documentos sobre os nomes dos grão-mestres do Priorado apareceram faz um tempo.

Naruto: E como você sabe de esse monte de coisas deles? - Naruto sorriu, perspicaz demais para um criança. Itachi congelou momentaneamente, mas logo sorriu e respondeu a pergunta com calma e serenidade.

Itachi: Porque isto é algo que qualquer historiador que gosta do sagrado feminino deve saber – Naruto olhou para Itachi com rosto desconfiado – Voltando ao assunto, pode notar que o ar etéreo dela vem da maestria de Da Vinci ao fazer a técnica conhecida como _sfumato_ – Naruto assentiu, e fingiu que entendeu o que Itachi dizia, Itachi notou e suspirou – Se não entender, pergunte. Essa é a técnica esfumaçada, na qual as formas parecem evaporar-se, mesclando-se umas com as outras.

Naruto: E isso tem algo a ver com o sorriso dela? - Naruto franziu o cenho, irritado.

Itachi: Não – o moreno sorriu ao ver os olhos de Naruto quererem sair de órbita, o que lhe dava um rosto cômico.

Naruto: Vai ao ponto! - o loiro começava a ficar furioso com aquele garoto abusado.

Itachi: Não dá pra ir direto ao ponto, idiota. Eu tenho que explicar de pouco em pouco, senão você não vai entender. Ah, algo que você deve saber é que a Mona Lisa não é a pintura mais famosa do mundo pelo seu sorriso ou pelo seu rosto, ou pela técnica de pintura. Ela é a mais famosa simplesmente porque Da Vinci nunca se desgrudava dela. Se alguém perguntasse o porquê, ele simplesmente dizia que achava difícil se separar da sua mais sublime expressão de beleza feminina.

Naruto: E isso tem a ver com o Priorado e o culto da deusa? - o loiro tentava encaixar os fios soltos, usando as informações anteriormente dadas por Itachi.

Itachi: Não. O curioso dele gostar desta pintura não é este detalhe. Da Vinci era um homem de bom humor, e adorava colocar segredinhos e piadas escondidos entre as camadas de suas pinturas. Mona Lisa não se salvou. Na verdade, a Mona Lisa é uma das mais bem estudadas piadas do mundo. Isto tem algo a ver com a valorização do sagrado feminino sim, mas tem algo a ver com você também. De vez em quando eu rio sozinho. Parecia até que o Da Vinci era adivinho.

Naruto: Tem a ver comigo? - o loiro prestou mais atenção ao ouvir que a grande Mona Lisa tinha seu sorriso relacionado com Naruto.

Itachi: Eu vou explicar o que ela tem a ver com você, Naruto. Antes, vamos aos primeiros detalhes. Note que o fundo atrás do rosto dela é desigual. É quase gritante a desigualdade – Naruto realmente notou que a linha do horizonte na direita e esquerda estavam em diferentes alturas – A linha do horizonte à esquerda se encontra num nível mais baixo que na direita.

Naruto: E o que tem a ver? - Naruto começava a se irritar realmente. Pra que tanta enrolação?

Itachi: Este é um tipo de truque que o Da Vinci amava usar. Pintando o fundo mais baixo na esquerda, Da Vinci fez a Mona Lisa parecer muito maior se vista da esquerda do que da direita. Historicamente, os conceitos de masculino e feminino estão ligados aos lados. Esquerdo é feminino e direito é masculino. Como Da Vinci fazia parte do Priorado de Sião e adorava o sagrado feminino, ele fez a Mona Lisa parecer maior se vista da esquerda para a direita. Do lado feminino para o lado masculino – Naruto arregalou os olhos, foi para a esquerda da pintura, e depois para a direita. Voltou para a frente da pintura, ao lado de Itachi, chocado. Era verdade! Logo que Naruto se recuperou do choque, olhou para Itachi, e uma pergunta veio para a sua cabeça.

Naruto: Então é por isso que direito tem relação com o correto e digno, e o esquerdo com o errado e pecaminoso? - Itachi arregalou os olhos, impressionado com a percepção do garoto.

Itachi: Na história de Adão e Eva, Eva foi considerada traidora, e o feminino pecaminoso. O sagrado feminino começou a morrer naquele momento. Um imperador antigo teve que escolher entre duas religiões. O paganismo e o cristianismo. Ele próprio era pagão.

Naruto: E o que ele escolheu? - o loiro tinha convicção que o imperador iria escolher o paganismo, afinal, era sua religião.

Itachi: Constantino, o imperador do qual falamos, escolheu o cristianismo – Naruto ficou impressionado, e Itachi notou isto – Não ache estranho. Ele foi esperto, escolheu o cavalo que estava ganhando. Naqueles tempos, o cristianismo estava em impressionante ascensão. Como muitos ainda eram pagãos, Constantino resolveu fazer uma mistura do paganismo e do cristianismo. Ele tornou a família, anteriormente matriarcal, em patriarcal, usando um artifício que todos conhecemos.

Naruto: Qual? - Naruto teve certo medo de perguntar, mas a curiosidade venceu o medo.

Itachi: A Bíblia – Naruto voltou a ficar impressionado – Ele demonizou o sagrado feminino e fez que todos pensassem que as mulheres era culpadas pelo pecado original. O roubo da maçã, conto que todos conhecem. O que muitos não notaram neste mesmo capítulo da bíblia é que a mulher foi feita com a costela de Adão e o significado disto de maneira simbológica. Onde fica a costela?

Naruto: No lado?

Itachi: Certo, fica ao nosso lado. Se a mulher fosse feita de um osso da cabeça, ela deveria imperar sobre o homem. Se ela fosse feita de osso do pé, seria escrava. Sendo criada pela costela, ela deve ser companheira do homem, ficando ao seu lado, com direitos iguais. Provavelmente alguém deu a volta em Constantino e escreveu este pequeno pedaço da Bíblia, aparentemente sem sentido, mas se for tratado simbolicamente, tem todo o sentido do mundo. Mesmo assim, se a mulher foi feita do homem, isso significa que ela é uma simples ramificação dele. A Bíblia tem esses pequenos sentidos que nos levam a crer em algo sem que nós mesmo percebamos isto. Não posso negar que Constantino era um gênio, mas em algumas partes da bíblia havia reverências ao sagrado feminino.

Naruto: Então a Bíblia é falsa?

Itachi: Eu não disse isto. O novo testamento foi feito genuinamente por pessoas que conviveram com Cristo. O Antigo Testamente foi feito inspirado por Deus, e não ditado por ele, como o Al Corão. Os mulçumanos acreditam que o profeta Maomé escreveu vírgula por vírgula o que Allah disse para ele. No cristianismo se acredita que a Bíblia foi inspirada por Deus, mas não foi ditada por ele. Se olhar muito bem para a Bíblia, muitas coisas são parábolas, como as que Jesus dizia para que o povo o entendesse melhor. Um exemplo é a última praga que Moisés soltou no Egito, que fez Hamsés soltar o Povo de Deus.

Naruto: O que o Anjo da Morte desce dos céus e mata os filhos do Egito?

Itachi: Isto mesmo. Tratemos simbologicamente. O que significam as crianças? - Naruto não respondeu, Itachi seguiu – Futuro. Sem crianças, sem futuro. Uma raça não sobrevive se não tiver filhotes. O que quer dizer não é que o Anjo da Morte desceu sobre as casas e matou um monte de crianças. Isto é contra o que o próprio Deus católico dita. Ele nunca levantaria a voz para matar uma criança, é bom demais para isto. O que significa a 'morte' dos filhos do Egito é que a situação estava tão ruim para Hamsés e seus seguidores que o Egito não teria futuro caso não deixassem o Povo de Deus ir. Não significa que crianças morreram, e sim que o Egito não teria mais futuro caso segurasse o Povo de Deus ali. Este é só mais um dos segredos que a Bíblia esconde.

Naruto: Então esse tal Constantino resolveu botar um monte de idéia errada na cabeça das pessoas, pra elas desprezarem as mulheres?

Itachi: Eu diria que é algo bem parecido com isto. A alta sociedade sempre teve homens nos cargos altos, e os homens da alta sociedade da época e Constantino não iriam seguir o sagrado feminino assim, valorizando as mulheres e se desvalorizando. Como Deus era considerado homem, e seu filho era homem também, isto daria uma espécie de poderio aos homens caso fosse bem usado. Demonizaram o sagrado feminino na própria bíblia, assim como o sexo, que virou sinal de vulgaridade e baixeza. Perdeu o significado que antes tinha. Demonizaram também o símbolo principal da deusa, o pentagrama. Consideraram o pentagrama um símbolo do demônio, quando, verdadeiramente, é o símbolo de Vênus, que curiosamente descreve um pentagrama perfeito através do plano eclíptico do céu a cada oito anos.

Naruto: A igreja manipula as pessoas a partir da bíblia? - Naruto estava impressionado. Mais da metade do mundo era enganado por causa da bíblia?

Itachi: Na verdade, não. Muitos realmente acreditam na bíblia, mas muitos outros sabem que a bíblia nasceu de uma cultura popular e várias histórias. A questão é que estas histórias ilustram perfeitamente o que Deus quer dizer, portanto, não irrita os fiéis. Deus nunca disse que tudo o que aconteceu na bíblia é fato real. A bíblia é somente inspirada em Deus, e não vem diretamente dele. Vários católicos sabem disso, e isso não diminui sua fé. A bíblia não é uma mentira, é um conjunto de exemplos do caminho que deve ser tomado para ser alguém correto aos olhos de Deus.

Naruto: Então é bíblia é um monte de histórias juntas para exemplificar como as pessoas devem seguir seus caminhos? - Naruto começou a entender a bíblia, e porque de tantos milagres um tanto estranhos.

Itachi: Eu também não disse isto. A bíblia pode ter algumas histórias inventadas para ilustrarem o bom caminho, mas também deve ter alguma história real. Outra coisa é a jornada de Moisés pelo deserto para a terra prometida, e a jornada de Jesus no deserto para purificação. Sabia que a quaresma judaica e a cristã têm 40 dias, ambas?

Naruto: Sabia, e sempre achei meio estranho. Por que?

Itachi: Porque 40 é o número da bíblia que corresponde à transformação de algo passado para algo novo. O povo do deserto, e Jesus, não demoraram exatamente 40 dias – Jesus - e 40 anos – Hebreus - para atravessarem o deserto. O número 40, nos dois casos, significa que entraram no deserto de um jeito, e saíram dele de outro. Outro simbolismo é o mundo criado em 7 dias.

Naruto: Até o mundo é mentira? - Naruto arregalou os olhos, a fascinação pelo conhecimento que Itachi lhe proporcionava fazia com que sua mente trabalhasse mais rápido.

Itachi: Na história, sabemos que o mundo demorou milhares de anos para se desenvolver e não 7 dias. O fascinante é que a bíblia não precisa estar errada no ponto do gênesis. 7 é o número simbólico da bíblia referente à perfeição. 7 é 3 mais 4. 3 é o número que representa Deus, e 4 representa o cosmos, os quatro elementos. Ar, terra, água e fogo. A união de Deus com o cosmos gera a perfeição, e Deus fez o mundo para ser perfeito. Não é que ele fez em 7 dias, e sim que o mundo era para ser perfeito. A mesma coisa a história de Adão e Eva. Não é que realmente existiu o Jardim do Éden, é que Deus queria mostrar que o homem era o ponto máximo da criação, e que a mulher era sua companheira eterna.

Naruto: Nossa... - o loiro não tinha palavras para dizer o quanto estava entusiasmado com tudo o que Itachi dizia.

Itachi: Outra coisa que podemos saber é que nas bíblias o gênesis conta duas história de como o mundo foi criado. A própria bíblia traz controvérsias sobre si própria. Ah, e o número do Demônio é 666, não? É a soma de 3 mais 3. Quando um número é somado por si próprio, o significado é o contrário do número em si. Se Deus é 3, o Demônio, contrário de Deus, é 6. E um dos símbolos bastantes usados para referência ao demônio é o símbolo do lado feminino das coisas, o pentagrama. O Vaticano fez uma campanha, à muito tempo, para demonizar os deuses e deusas pagãos, e transformou seus símbolos divinos em símbolos do mal. O pentagrama não escapou. Você sabe por quê Satã tem chifres?

Naruto: E eu lá vou saber... - o loiro olhou para Itachi como se fosse óbvio que uma criança de 8 anos não soubesse disso.

Itachi: Primeiro de tudo, eu sabia disso com oito anos – Naruto se impressionou, por acaso Itachi era um gênio? - Satã nada mais é do que uma transformação de um Deus pagão. Baphomet. Ele era o deus pagão da fertilidade, associado à força criadora da reprodução. A cabeça dele é representada como a de um carneiro ou bode, símbolo bem comum de fertilidade. Os antigos templários louvavam Baphomet, usando a sua cabeça esculpida em pedra no meio de um círculo, entoando cânticos em volta dele. O Papa convenceu que a cabeça de Baphomet era uma imagem do demônio. A cabeça de Baphomet foi usada como base para acusação dos templários por heresias, sodomia, urinar na cruz, é um monte de barbaridades que eles não faziam realmente. Até hoje Baphomet é usado como um demônio, e também é um símbolo do ocultismo.

Naruto: Então o nosso demônio atual era um deus da fertilidade? - Naruto sentia sua cabeça dar voltas, mas entendia tudo o que Itachi dizia.

Itachi: Ele era e ainda é o Deus da fertilidade no paganismo. A crença atual de um demônio chifrudo veio com Baphomet e os esforços da igreja para demonizá-lo. Sabia que aqueles engraçadinhos que apontam os dedos em V atrás das cabeças dos colegas em fotos estão sem querer indicando a forte contagem de espermatozóides da sua vítima? Poucos engraçadinhos sabem disso.

Naruto: Então eles estão elogiando as vítimas? - Naruto riu baixinho. Realmente, aquela visita no museu estava se tornando interessante.

Itachi: Exatamente. Agora, podemos prosseguir com o assunto da Mona Lisa. Você sabe agora que a igreja antiga não era flor que se cheire, o que não significa que a de agora seja má. Bem ao contrário, os católicos de agora são religiosos bons e corretos, que lutam pelos outros verdadeiramente. Não que não existam maus no meio da igreja atual, claro. Ah, todas as antigas civilizações politeístas tinham deuses da fertilidade, principalmente as que veneravam a natureza. O que temos que saber é sobre a religião egípcia. Você sabe qual é o nome do deus egípcio da fertilidade? - Itachi tinha quase certeza que uma criança tão nova quanto Naruto não saberia dar uma informação daquelas.

Naruto: Amon? - Naruto piscou inocentemente. Itachi arregalou os olhos, impressionado – É que a camisinha do papai dizia algo assim – Naruto corou e baixou a cabeça, lembrando da vez em que mexeu nas gavetas do pai e achou a tal camisinha, Itachi sorriu ao ouvir o loiro – Dizia que era o Deus egípcio da fertilidade, e era representado por um cara com cabeça e chifre de carneiro.

Itachi: Está certo. Amon era o deus da fertilidade. E a deusa da fertilidade, quem era? - Itachi, desta vez, tinha certeza que Naruto não saberia.

Naruto: Ísis! - o loiro pareceu entusiasmado ao falar da deusa.

Itachi: Parece que você conhece bastante sobre deuses egípcios, Naruto-kun – Itachi olhou para o loiro, reconhecendo um pouco dele mesmo aos 8 anos em Naruto.

Naruto: Meu pai doncel ama essa deusa, ele tem uma escultura dela amamentando o filho dela, o Hórus, na sala de estar. Ele explicou que era a deusa da fertilidade e que ela era casada com o irmão dela e teve um filho com ele, esse tal Hórus.

Itachi: Seu pai está certo. Ela realmente casou com o irmão e tiveram um filho, produto deste incesto. Não nos importa realmente a história destes deuses, apenas os nomes – Itachi pegou um pequeno bloquinho e uma caneta de dentro de um bolso interno do sobretudo – Então, vejamos... - o homem começou a escrever algo no primeiro papel do bloquinho, e logo entregou para Naruto.

AMON L'ISA

Itachi: O pictograma antigo da deusa Ísis é L'ISA, por isso escrevi assim. Temos o deus Amon, e a deusa Ísis. Agora, observe atentamente – Itachi sorriu ao ver o rosto pasmo de Naruto.

Naruto: Mona Lisa! É um anagrama de Mona Lisa! - o esclarecimento chegou em Naruto como um tapa no rosto.

Itachi: Este é um dos segredinhos que Da Vinci colocou em Mona Lisa, mas ele colocou isto por um motivo.

Naruto: Qual? - Itachi havia conseguido instigar a curiosidade de Naruto, que estava ansioso para a próxima revelação.

Itachi: Primeiro de tudo, alguns acreditam que a Mona Lisa seja um retrato afeminado de Da Vinci. Como o homem era bastante brincalhão, isto era bem possível. Usando alguns de seus auto-retratos, puderam ver que há alguma semelhança entre Da Vinci e Mona Lisa. Mas o mais interessante segredo é que Mona Lisa, se fosse mesmo um toque afeminado de Da Vinci, não seria homem, e nem mulher.

Naruto: Como? - Naruto realmente não entendeu o que Itachi queria dizer.

Itachi: Como eu já disse, Da Vinci foi grão-mestre do Priorado de Sião, e era um grande defensor do sagrado feminino, e ele era homossexual, também. Ele era fã do equilíbrio entre masculino e feminino. Achava que a alma humana não poderia ser iluminada a menos que os elementos masculinos e femininos estivessem presentes nela.

Naruto: O que isso tudo significa? - Naruto estava cada vez mais confuso.

Itachi: Você disse que Mona Lisa sorri superiormente, mas é porque ela tem um motivo. O motivo é simplesmente que ela não é nem homem, e nem mulher.

Naruto: Como assim? - Naruto piscou, entendendo cada vez mesmo. Itachi era louco?

Itachi: A Mona Lisa é uma pintura andrógina.

Naruto: E o que é isso? - o loiro tinha apenas 8 anos, não sabia muitas palavras.

Itachi: Mona Lisa é uma mistura de homem e mulher. E daí vem o que eu disse que ela é parecida com você. Mona Lisa seria algo parecido à um doncel.

Naruto: Mona Lisa é um doncel?! - Naruto teve a necessidade de gritar o seu assombro. Como a maior pintura do mundo era um doncel?

Itachi: Menos, Naruto-kun. Mona Lisa não é exatamente um doncel. Doncéis não existiam na época de Da Vinci. Se bem que se ele estivesse vivo, ficaria exultante de saber que há algo tão equilibrado quanto os doncéis. Voltando para a Mona Lisa, é como se Da Vinci tivesse batido em um liquidificador um homem e uma mulher, e saiu a Mona Lisa – Itachi sorriu ao pensar em um liquidificador gigante, jogando um homem e uma mulher dentro, e, depois de desligado, o resultado fosse aquela pintura à sua frente.

Naruto: Então é um homem e uma mulher, ao mesmo tempo – Naruto finalmente entendeu o porquê do sorriso de Mona Lisa.

Itachi: Isto mesmo. Não só o rosto de Mona Lisa é andrógino, como o nome dela é um anagrama da união divina do masculino com o feminino. Este é o segredinho de Da Vinci e o motivo do sorriso zombeteiro da Mona Lisa.

Naruto: Então ela, ou ele... Ah, sei lá! Essa coisa aí é bem mais parecida comigo do que eu pensava – Naruto olhou atentamente a Mona Lisa, desta vez vendo os detalhes que passaram despercebidos à primeira vista. A linha do horizonte diferente, o nome em forma de anagrama, o rosto andrógino... Tudo fazia sentido. Mona Lisa não era mais um mistério para Naruto. O loiro mudou completamente sua opinião sobre a maior obra de Leonardo da Vinci.

Itachi e Naruto ficaram em silêncio, olhando a obra, que era protegida por um vidro grosso de 2 polegadas, em simples contemplação à genialidade de Da Vinci. O homem era, certamente, um dos maiores gênios de todos os tempos em matéria de esconder as coisas que queria sob as camadas de uma pintura. A contemplação foi interrompida por um guarda, que chamou a atenção de Itachi.

Guarda: Itachi-sama, os homens das embaixadas vieram para a visita anual. Como Fugaku-sama não está aqui... - o homem mostrou cautela, como se tivesse medo de que algo mal ocorresse a ele por interromper.

Itachi: Já vou, espere um pouco – Itachi suspirou quando o homem se afastou.

Naruto: O que aconteceu? - Naruto lembrou fugazmente do fato de que Uchiha Fugaku era seu tio, e pai do primo que o cuidaria naquela tarde.

Itachi: Uchiha Fugaku era o curador do Louvre, mas agora está doente. Eu estou cuidando das coisas por aqui no momento, até que ele fique bem.

Naruto: Hun... Acho que vou ter que ficar aqui. Papai disse para eu esperar o meu primo pra que ele cuidasse de mim. O estranho é que o meu primo já devia estar aqui! - Naruto somente naquele momento lembrou do primo, que já deveria estar ali à muito tempo. Itachi sorriu misteriosamente.

Itachi: Juro que não arranco pedaço. Eu mando avisarem para o seu primo que você está comigo. Venha comigo, acho que não vou aguentar aqueles políticos chatos sem ter companhia. Você seria perfeito para me acompanhar e fazer a minha tarde mais agradável. Vamos – Itachi sorriu de modo afável, e Naruto novamente esqueceu que seu primo existia, seguindo o garoto de íris negras.

No átrio do Louvre, os dois encontraram uma comitiva de homens vestidos de terno e gravata, e mulheres de vestidos finos. Estavam vestidos como se estivessem indo para uma festa, o que Naruto achava, em sua opinião, completamente desnecessário e ridículo. Opinião compartilhada por Itachi, que achava aquele tipo de encontro algo realmente entediante. Colocando a máscara de frieza, Itachi dirigiu-se aos presentes.

Itachi: Senhoras e senhores, meu nome é Uchiha Itachi, e sou curador do Museu do Louvre – Naruto sentiu como a realização, novamente, entrava em seu cérebro fugazmente, e novamente sentia como um se tivesse levando um tapa no rosto – Esta criança ao meu lado é Fuuma Naruto, meu pequeno primo. Ele é doncel – muitos dos presentes olharam Naruto como se fosse um animal de circo – Espero que o respeitem, como ser humano que ele é. Não admitirei neste museu nenhum tipo de discriminação contra meu pequeno primo. Ele ainda é indefeso, mas eu posso protegê-lo muito bem – a voz de Itachi era mais fria que gelo, e retumbou com a força de um trovão no átrio silencioso. Ninguém sequer ousava olhar diretamente para Itachi. Os olhares eram focalizados no pequeno doncel, que se escondeu atrás de Itachi.

Depois daquilo, os visitantes se acostumaram com a presença de Naruto. Parando apenas nas maiores obras de arte do museu, explicando algo sobre a história e o autor dela, Itachi fez com que o passeio durasse duas horas. O passeio, que parecia longo demais na opinião de Naruto, acabou na Mona Lisa. Itachi explicou para os visitantes o mesmo que explicou para Naruto, o que arrancou olhares estupefatos dos presentes. Muitos turistas seguiram a pequena excursão no museu, fotografando as obras citadas por Itachi e tomando notas sobre as suas respectivas histórias. Quando o passeio acabou, Itachi e Naruto acompanharam os embaixadores e embaixatrizes para a saída, voltando para a Salle des États, na frente da Mona Lisa.

Naruto: Uff... Aqueles caras são muito chatos! - Naruto reclamou, fazendo bico. Itachi sorriu – Ne ne, então você é o meu primo? - Naruto fez cara feia para Itachi – Por que não me disse?

Itachi: Ora, achei que você tinha percebido. Não sabia que falava com estranhos assim tão facilmente. Eu poderia ter te sequestrado – Itachi sorriu ao ver o rosto de espanto de Naruto – É verdade.

O silêncio recaiu sobre os dois, confortável. Os dois sentaram no enorme divã octogonal, para poderem descansar do pequeno passeio.

Naruto: Ne ne, você viu como eles me olharam? - Naruto olhou para a Mona Lisa, e logo suspirou – Viu a cara de espanto e nojo que eles fizeram ao saber que a Mona Lisa é uma espécie de doncel? - Naruto baixou a cabeça, olhando para o piso de parquê como se fosse o mais interessante no mundo. Na verdade, o piso também era uma bela obra de arte do museu.

Itachi: Eles são cegos. Você é quase que um milagre, Naruto. Você é o equilíbrio que Da Vinci tanto sonhou. Eles são tolos, não sabem apreciar uma verdadeira obra de arte. Você, Naruto, é uma belíssima obra de arte. Tão cheio de significado quanto a Mona Lisa – Naruto corou, e olhou Itachi, logo sorrindo timidamente para o Uchiha – Não traia tantos que acreditam no equilíbrio, Naruto. Muitos acreditam até que o mundo está correndo para a escuridão por causa do desiquilíbrio entre homens e mulheres, e apostam nos doncéis como a cura desse desequilíbrio. Quanto aos outros, eles desprezam e temem o que não entendem. Tanto quanto os da alta hierarquia desprezaram Maria Madalena e sujaram sua imagem diante do mundo inteiro com a ajuda da bíblia – Naruto pôde notar o tom de indignação na voz de Itachi.

Naruto: A prostituta? - Itachi franziu o cenho.

Itachi: Viu? A igreja católica pintou Maria Madalena como prostituta, porque ela provavelmente era descendente de reis.

Naruto: Reis?! - Naruto ficou pasmo.

Itachi: Isto mesmo. Ela provavelmente nunca foi prostituta, isso foi apenas para iludir as pessoas e sujar o nome de Maria Madalena. Nos momentos atuais, podemos saber que há uma possibilidade de que Maria Madalena pode ter casado com Jesus Cristo e tido filhos.

Naruto: Como?! - o pequeno menino ficava cada vez mais abismado.

Itachi: Como há esta possibilidade, resolveram sujar o nome dela, para que ninguém pense que ela era filha de reis. Ela era chamada de a Rosa, e esse é o motivo do lírio ser o símbolo do Priorado de Sião. A flor de cinco pétalas, o pentagrama. Símbolo de Vênus e do sagrado feminino. O Priorado de Sião foi construído há tempos, e teve como objetivo mostrar as provas deste segredo ao mundo. O objetivo deles era mostrar o Santo Graal ao mundo.

Naruto: O que é Santo Graal? - Naruto nunca ouviu aquela palavra.

Itachi: São poucas as pessoas que nunca ouviram falar do Graal. Muitos acham que o Santo Graal é o cálice da Santa Ceia, na qual Jesus Cristo tomou o vinho e o distribuiu aos discípulos.

Naruto: E pra quê tanto interesse no cálice?

Itachi: Exatamente esta é a questão. Por que tanto interesse? O cálice, na verdade, é o símbolo pagão do feminino. Assim como a lâmina é do masculino – Itachi pegou o bloquinho novamente, e fez dois desenhos.

\/

/\

Itachi: O primeiro é o cálice. Diga, parece um cálice, não? É um V, na verdade. Ele parece a parte do cálice onde colocamos a bebida. O outro é a lâmina, ou lança. Ele lembra a ponta de uma lança. Como o cálice é o símbolo do feminino, podemos interpretar que na verdade isto de encontrar o cálice de Jesus não se referia ao cálice literalmente, mas sim à Maria Madalena.

Naruto: E pra que encontrar a Maria Madalena? O que isso ajudaria?

Itachi: O Santo Graal não é só Maria Madalena, o túmulo dela. Também é uma série de documentos históricos que contam sobre a vida de Jesus e Maria Madalena, casados. O diário de Maria Madalena. A árvore genealógica dela. E também muitos outros documentos que provariam que Jesus e Maria Madalena realmente foram casados e tiveram filhos.

Naruto: Qual o problema de Jesus ter casado com ela?

Itachi: Depende de que ângulo você ver isto. Para os fiéis do cristianismo, seria uma espécie de aviso. Não confie na igreja, eles chacinaram para esconder esta informação de nós. Eles humilharam as mulheres e as usaram para nada. O pecado original é uma farsa. As mulheres são tão importantes como os homens. Para o Vaticano, seria uma tremenda vergonha. Eles teriam que admitir que as cruzadas foram fachada para achar o Santo Graal. Teriam que admitir que as mulheres valem tanto quanto os homens. Teriam que admitir que Jesus era mais humano que parecia. Teriam que deixar mulheres serem padres, bispos, arcebispos, cardeais e até papas, o que é proibido. Para nós, que estamos de fora, e vários outros católicos, vale algo bom. Se Jesus teve um filho, isto significa que ele é parecido conosco. Não dizem que fomos feitos à imagem e semelhança de Deus? Que imagem e semelhança é esta, sendo que seu próprio filho não constituiu família, algo vital e normal para todo o mundo? Jesus era o símbolo do que se devia fazer, o que era certo. Se ele não constituiu família, então é errado fazê-lo? O próprio Vaticano se confunde nesta parte, embargado por tantas mentiras. Eles dizem que Jesus é o caminho a seguir, mas Jesus nunca constituiu família. Ele somente fez parte de uma como filho, nunca como pai e irmão. Muitos também dizem que Jesus teve irmãos, e que Maria, mãe de Jesus, não teve Jesus sendo virgem.

Naruto: Como assim? Explica isto direito! - Naruto sentia a cabeça dar voltas, mas a curiosidade ganhou.

Itachi: O que significa a virgindade? - Naruto fez silêncio, Itachi continuou – Pureza. O que a bíblia queria dizer com Maria ser virgem é que ela era bondosa e pura de coração. Bem, ela podia ser virgem, o que acentua o milagre. Mas o que você deve saber é que Maria era casada com José, e naquela época as famílias eram muito populosas. Outra coisa, José era descendente de Salomão e Davi, que foram reis. Em algum tempo, a linhagem real de Jesus e a linhagem real de Maria Madalena se juntaram. Formando, assim, o Santo Graal. Santo Graal vem de Sangreal, que significa Sangue Real. Era o sangue real de Jesus, que se juntou ao de Maria Madalena e criou uma nova linhagem. Dizem que o cálice da Santa Ceia é Maria Madalena, onde 'repousa' o sangue de Cristo. Ou seja, que ela estivesse grávida dele já na Santa Ceia.

Naruto: Maria Madalena era a mulher de Cristo? - Naruto arregalou os olhos.

Itachi: Eu não disse isto. Maria Madalena era uma discípula fervorosa de Cristo, o que não quer dizer que tenha casado com ele. Algumas pessoas interpretam que ela própria seja o cálice, o Santo Graal. Porém, os católicos afirmam que Jesus veio pregar sua palavra, e não se casar com uma mulher e ter filhos com ela. Mas algo em que devemos levar em consideração é que Jerusalém, naquela época, estava sob as mãos de Roma, e tinha tradições fortes, acentuadas pela opressão de Roma. Uma das tradições era que homens somente fazem celibato temporário, e não permanente. Mesmo assim, o celibato era inusual. Nos evangelhos, nenhum dos apóstolos sequer mencionou isto. E o celibato era algo marcante naquela época, algum deles iria pelo menos citar algo assim. Ah, os descendentes de casas reais sempre tinham descendência. E, como você sabe, na própria bíblia é citado que Jesus era descendente de reis. Ele não tinha opção naquela época em ficar celibato. Era quase uma obrigação naquele período histórico que os homens proeminentes da sociedade tivessem filhos, por causa da opressão de Roma, para fortalecer a sociedade de Jerusalém. Jesus era descendente de reis, era proeminente. Ele quase não tinha escolha, tinha que se casar. Mas, em todo caso, ele pode ter morrido antes de terem cobrado isto dele. Mas na época dele, a idade média de vida de uma pessoa era 30 anos. Portanto, Jesus era 'velho' quando morreu aos 33. Mesmo assim, pode ter escapado da obrigação. Você pode pensar o que quiser, Naruto. Ache o pensamento que mais te agrada.

Naruto: Tem mais algo sobre o casamento de Maria Madalena e Jesus na bíblia?

Itachi: Claro que o Constantino não era burro, mas ele deixou passar muitas coisas. Nas tradições antigas, os noivos usavam um unguento caríssimo conhecido como nardo. Diz-se na própria bíblia que Jesus foi ungido três vezes com este bálsamo, e nesta situação ele estava à mesa, como a tradição regia para um noivo de sangue real. Ele foi ungido por uma mulher, de nome Maria de Betânia. Acredita-se que esta Maria de Betânia é Maria Madalena. Pouco tampo atrás, acharam um evangelho escrito pelo apóstolo Felipe – Itachi tirou de um bolso interno do sobretudo algo que parecia um pedaço recortado de um periódico – Foi achado em Nag Hammadi.

_E a companheira do Salvador é Maria Madalena. Mas Cristo a amava mais do que a todos os discípulos, e costumava beijá-la frequentemente na boca. Os demais discípulos se ofendiam com isso e expressavam desagrado. Diziam a ele: Por que a amas mais do que a nós? O Salvador lhes respondia: Por que eu não vos amo como a ela? Grande é o mistério do matrimônio, pois sem ele o mundo nunca teria existido. A existência do mundo depende do homem. E a existência do homem depende do matrimônio._

Itachi: Neste caso, a palavra companheira, naquela época, significava esposa. Pode ser até que seja um evangelho fantasioso, mas ele realmente tem bastante idade. Se foi fantasioso, foi uma fantasia de alguém da época de Cristo. Até calcularam em que ano nasceu cada um dos filhos de Cristo. Uma mulher fez um livro em que decodificou palavras do novo testamente. Em Marcos, capítulo 4, versículo 8, diz-se _Outra semente, enfim, caiu em boa terra e deu fruto, que vingou e cresceu_, esta parte estaria se referindo ao primeiro filho homem de Cristo. O terceiro filho é citado em atos dos Apóstolos, capítulo 12, versículo 24. _A palavra do Senhor crescia e se multiplicava_. A mulher acredita que 'palavra do Senhor' queria relacionar não com a palavra do Senhor, mas sim com seus filhos. A 'semente' é a mesma coisa. Mas antes dos dois filhos, ele teve uma garota, e teve celibato de três anos. Na época de Cristo, após ter filhos, teria um celibato temporário, isso nas famílias de sangue real, como a de Jesus. Filhas mulheres, três anos, filhos homens, seis anos. Depois de consumar o casamento, Jesus teve uma filha. Cumpriu o celibato e voltou a ver Maria Madalena. Teve um filho homem e cumpriu mais seis anos de celibato. Voltou a ver Maria Madalena e teve mais um filho. Portanto, dois filhos homens e uma mulher, esta mulher sendo a primogênita. Depois destes três filhos, ele estava livre de suas obrigações com seu sangue real e poderia começar a se focalizar na obra do reino. Provavelmente na época do celibato ele havia também se focalizado nisto. Até se diz que Jesus não morreu na cruz, como todo mundo acha. Uma conspiração com seu suposto irmão Thiago, também apóstolo, Simão e vários outros, junto do próprio Pôncio Pilatos, salvou Jesus e enganou todo mundo. Claro que isto pode ser uma grande mentira, tudo isto. Jesus teve a primeira filha quando ele tinha 21, pelos cálculos de historiadores. Partamos da idéia que ele engravidou Maria Madalena exatamente no ano em que acabava o celibato. De 21, da primogênita, passa-se 3 anos. Aos 24 anos ele pôde ter o primeiro filho homem. Mais seis anos, teve o terceiro filho com 30. Como ele morreu aos 33, ainda tem três anos de folga. Portanto, segundo esta lógica, o filho mais novo teria 3 anos quando o pai morreu. Mas dizem que Maria Madalena estaria grávida na Santa Ceia, o que pode dizer que Jesus não engravidou Maria Madalena imediatamente. Isto é apenas uma das várias teorias sobre Jesus, pense o que quiser.

Naruto: Nem sei mais o que pensar.

Itachi: Ah, uma coisa que eu não falei é que os Templários são provavelmente o braço militar do Priorado de Sião, e que procuraram o Santo Graal em Jerusalém, assim como os homens das cruzadas. Diz-se que o Santo Graal estava sob o Templo de Salomão. Se eles acharam ou não, é um mistério. Os templários, e até os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, diziam que procuravam o cálice da Santa Ceia, usado por Cristo nela. Alguns acham que era uma desculpa engenhosa. Eles realmente procuravam o Santo Graal, mas o cálice 'Maria Madalena', e não o cálice usado por Cristo.

Naruto: E por que o cálice seria interessante se fosse um cálice normal?

Itachi: Diz-se que José de Arimatéia pegou com este cálice, usado na Santa Ceia, o sangue de Cristo quando o soldado deu o golpe de misericórdia em Cristo. Então, o cálice teria o sangue de Cristo. José de Arimatéia fundou a igreja inglesa, então seria justificável o fato de o Graal estar na Inglaterra. Alguns dizem que o cálice ficou Maria Madalena, e que foi para a França com ela, onde ela ficou até o fim de seus dias. Outros dizem que ele ficou com a Ordem do Templo, ou a Ordem dos Pobres Cavaleiros de Cristo e do Templo de Salomão. Em poucas palavras, os templários, que era uma instituição militar-religiosa para defender as conquistas nas Cruzadas e os peregrinos em Jerusalém. Outra coisa que você sabe agora é que os Templários são considerados o braço militar do Priorado, o que faz com que o fato deles estarem com o Graal possa ser interpretado duplamente. Sendo o cálice ou Maria Madalena. O de Maria Madalena estar com o cálice significa que ela estava com ele literalmente ou que ela era o próprio cálice. Os cavaleiros diziam que 'buscar o Graal' era estar buscando não um cálice nem Maria Madalena, mas a perfeição. Se alguém te dissesse V_ocê procura o Graal_, significaria o mesmo que dizer _Você procura a perfeição._

Naruto: O Graal até tem a ver com a Maria Madalena, o tal do Santo Graal, que vem de Sangreal, que é Sangue Real. Mas o que tem a ver com o cálice?

Itachi: Graal vem do latim _gradalis, _que significa _cálice_. Portanto, Santo Graal, Santo Cálice. Esta é a tradução que a Igreja católica usa. Na lenda do Rei Arthur, a Bretanha estava indo para as trevas, e Arthur tem a visão do cálice de Jesus Cristo, e nesta visão ele acha que o cálice irá tirar todos os problemas da Bretanha. Ele manda os cavaleiros dele atrás do Graal. Esse é o começo de todas as obras literárias sobre o Graal. Alguns dizem que um druida deu um cálice para Jesus, que tomou carinho pelo objeto. José de Arimatéia quis devolver o cálice, após a morte de Cristo, para o druida. O druida era o próprio Merlim. Há até uma versão de que o Graal nem é cálice, nem Maria Madalena.

Naruto: E o que inventaram desta vez? - Naruto parecia não querer mais ouvir falar mais deste tal Graal.

Itachi: Uma pedra de luz trazida à terra pelos anjos do céu. Esta pedra foi usada como a pedra que está na testa de Lúcifer, o anjo caído. Ela se partiu em dois, um foi para a testa de Lúcifer, que lhe deu uma visão deformada. A outra ficou na terra. Pode até comparar com a pedra filosofal, que se diz que faz transmutações, transforma metais em ouro, plebeus em príncipes, etc. Acredita-se que a pedra é verde e que as pedras de cores verdes – esmeralda, jade, etc – têm propriedades que outras não têm. Alguns dizem que os primeiros homens que pisaram na Lua tinham encontrado pedras verdes lá. Alguns acharam pedras verdes em alicerces de igrejas, e alegam que uma igreja que tinha estas pedras verdes foi protegida por um campo de proteção estranho em um bombardeio aéreo. Outras dizem que algumas pedras verdes, caso seja adicionados alguns nêutrons, podem gerar campos anti-gravitacionais.

Naruto: Tem mais algum tipo de Graal por aí?

Itachi: Tem o Graal livro. É um tipo de livro que se diz que foi o próprio Jesus que escreveu, e que as palavras escritas nele não podem ser lidas em língua mortal sem que os quatro elementos sejam agitados. Só pode ser entendido por aqueles que estão nas graças de Deus. Esse Graal livro tem um poder terrível.

Naruto: Mais algum Graal? - Naruto estava mais confuso que no começo. Como tinham inventados tantos Graal's?

Itachi: Esses são os principais, o resto é ramificações destes ou crenças pouco divulgadas.

Naruto: Uff... Já tava ficando completamente confuso com isso aí de Graal.

Itachi: O Graal é uma das relíquias de Cristo mais abordadas em livros e filmes. É uma das relíquias mais procuradas na história da humanidade.

Nagato: Falando do Graal novamente, Itachi? - Naruto olho para trás de si, e pôde ver seus pais lhe olhando.

Naruto: Papai... - de repente, Naruto foi embargado de uma vontade de ficar mais um pouco, o museu não lhe parecia mais tão entediante naquele momento e com aquela companhia.

Nagato: Vamos, eu já resolvi na França o que tinha que fazer. Nós vamos ficar um pouco no Hotel Ritz Paris, caso você queira nos visitar, Itachi.

Itachi: Sim, talvez eu vá caso não esteja muito ocupado.

Naruto: Você vêm nos visitar? - os olhos de Naruto cintilaram, a esperança impregnada neles.

Itachi: Se eu puder... Não estou pro-

Itachi foi interrompido pelo abraço efusivo de Naruto. O loiro havia dado um abraço em Itachi que quase derrubou o Uchiha.

Naruto: Então nos vemos em breve! - Naruto saiu correndo atrás de seus pais, que haviam saído da Salle des États e ido para a Grande Galeria do Louvre.

Naruto não fazia idéia de que o reencontro entre ele e o curador do Louvre demoraria 9 anos à acontecer.

**Continua...**

Mary: Yo n.n Eu fiz uma two-shot O.O

Itachi: Ela morreu agora e/.\e

Mary: Como eu sei q se eu demorasse mais, alguém me mataria, então eu resolvi cortar em dois a one-shot. Mas acho que é a única two-shot de profissões.

Itachi: Claro, de certo você sabe que vai morrer se demorar demais pro resto. E desde quando tem algum shounen-ai nesta porcaria? ò/.\Ó não teve NADA de romance.

Mary: Contente-se, próximo capítulo eu vou jogar uma surpresinha no teu colo

Sasuke: Deixa eu ver, supresinha de nome Naruto?

Mary: Uhun XD

Itachi: Ta bem, agora responde os reviews e/.\e

Sasuke: Os reviews assassinos também?

Itachi: Todos eles XD

Mary: Acho que não sobrevivo pro próximo capítulo e.e

**#Reviews#**

**Kanya **

Eu tô realmente pensando em colocar a raposa na história como personagem e.e cuidou direitinho dos meus amados?

Itachi e Naruto: - roupas rasgadas, marcas de chupão, etc, etc.

Huhuhu XD e se vc me ameaçar, eu simplesmente não continuo. Daí os que vão reclamar serão delicadamente direcionados à sua porta, portanto, é melhor não ameaçar XD

**Shiroi Bakemono**

Respondi a review sim, soh q esqueci de botar teu nome em negrito. Pode ver, é a última review do cap 3. O barraco Sasuke/Sai é um dos meus sonhos faz tempo – olhinhos brilhando – e eu consegui realizar! – fogo no olhar e pose de nice guy.

**Rock's Leely**

Eu acho realmente que posso botar Gaalee na história n.n os pares secundários tão até variando bastate. Pode até aparecer Sasusaku dependendo do meu humor XD – pula em cima de Leely – Buaaaaaaaaaaaa – momento emo – arigatooooooooo T.T Suas reviews significam muito pra mim T.T aliás, todas as reviews \o/ elas conseguem animar meu humor e.e

**Schne Hissi**

Eu tô bolando um orange itanaru \o/ fiz um hinasaku, e todo mundo gostou \o/ então, rumo ao itanaru \o/ - correndo em direção do amanhã – weee

**Fafi Raposinha**

Naru-chan não presta XD mas o Itachi virou um pervertido depois XDD e eu tirei esta hist do arquivo morto e.e por isso ficou tão boa e.e mas a parte do barraco, e o romantismo, são meus \o/ ficou estranho o dei-chan assassino, mas na verdade ele é um assassino dos grandes e.e sabe, ele tá na aka e tudo e.e – pula em cima – arigato pela ajuda T.T – emocionada – valeu por me botar pra cima, eu tava bastante deprimida e.e

**Inu**

Nunca nada é pedir demais n.n eu acho que vou fazer o capítulo da agência de relacionamentos, em que o cara se mata no começo, e desvendam a vida dele e de uma garota que não é o estereotipo de beleza. Já tenho as idéias em mente, só acabo a da segunda shot da Mona Lisa e já faço a do arquivo morto e.e vou tentar ver neste domingo pra ver se acho algum outro pra fazer tb – pula em cima de Inu – Arigato pelo elogio T.T – chorando q nem emo – tô meio emo hoje e.e a minha net no fim nem foi pra UTI, foi alarme falso e.e mas ela tem q ficar em observação, pq a mãe pode qrer apunhalá-la pelas costas qualquer dia e.e vc leu uma fic sasunaru de doncéis, eu sei. Também li ela. O Sasuke viola o Naruto e fica com ele pela força, né? Adorei a fic por causa da violação XD – corando violentamente – as minhas fics são perfeitas? - cora ainda mais – Arigato n/n

**Anala Blackwell**

Hhuahusahu, o Itachi autista foi o fim, mas o Sasuke barraqueiro foi o ó XD eu tava com vontade de fazer o Naru inteligente e.e todo mundo pinta ele como um burro T.T bem, na verdade ele é burro XD e eu vou tentar fazer um orange \o/ - volta ao momento emo – buaaaaaaa gomen T.T eu realmente achei q a mami ia cancelar a net T.T gomeeeeen – foge da Anala com uma peixera na mão.

**Uchiha Sayo**

Você é yuri? O.O lecal XD eu sou do meio da linha, digamos assim e.e acabei de ficar solteira do novo e.e foi um dos motivos de me dar doidera e eu acabar saindo -por umas três horas, acho O.O- do fanfiction e.e – olha pra Sasuke – se ferrou, o Itachi tinha avisado XD

**lucia almeida martins **

Eh verdade, o Naruto é um safado XD se aproveitar de um autista, tsc tsc. Mas o Itachi é um pervo XD e o Jiraya apareceu indiretamente e perverteu o Itachi husahsauhsua – encolhe de medo - t-tudo bem lu, eu nao vou parar com essa fic O.O "vai me matar T.T" errr... tudo bem? Qr um chá? n.n

Lu: Aceito ù.ú

Mary: Hehe... - servindo chá – tá tranquila? n.n

Lu: Vai continuar? Cuidado, muito cuidado com a resposta kukuku – riso by tio Orochi.

Mary: Vou sim, vou sim O.O

**danypop**

Num precisa chorar, eu continuo n.n quanto ao lemon, fica pro prox cap se der e.e – abraça danypop – minha eminho favorita – aperta bochechas – n.n

**Anjo Setsuna**

-pula em cima – vc me ajudou demais T.T – chorando de emoção – e eu tinha até esquecido q fiz a fic ripada de propósito e.e acabei confundindo as coisas, tentando achar um motivo, e acabei embaçando tudo. Tudo culpa da minha ex-koi, da minha mente emo, dos meus problemas e da minha burrice. Acho q até faço uma fanfic pra explicar esse monte de coisas, pra deixar mais claro e.e Jashin-sama é um deus misericordioso n.n tanto q ele manda os servos dele matarem gente e.e – pula em cima de novo – arigato pelo incentivo T.T

**M a O **

-pula em cima- kyaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T emocionei agora – chorando copiosamente – Vc não sabe o qnto me ajudou T.T qndo eu li a tua review, voltei e li as outras, e vi q eu sou burra e que todo mundo gosta do q eu escrevo e.e não se preocupe, eu vou continuar \o/ eu fiz uma promessa pra mim, deixar o itanaru mais popular, e é o que eu vou fazer! \o/ - fogo no olhar. Continue mandando review, os leitores nem sabem o que significa pros autores T.T – chorando EMOcionada.

**uchiha ju**

Eh, maioria do itanaru em andamente eh meu n.n o dark naruto é da kanya ( minha anue ( irmã mais velha)) e as outras tão completas e.e agora q eu percebi q eu quase monopolizo o itanaru O.O se eu parar de escrever, num tem mais além do da lory O.O isso o que tá sendo atualizado frequentemente e.e mas profissões até eu tô me surpreendendo com ela, tá ficando bem legalzinha n.n o primeiro cap foi show da minha mente poluída e.e o caso uchiha rulou, mas foi por causa q eu me inspirei no arquivo morto, série do sbt q dah meia noite de domingo pra segunda e.e

**Li Morgan**

A senhora me viciou em itanaru – ajoelha respeitosamente – as suas fic me viciaram nesse casal, principalmente aquela que você traduziu do espanhol e fez uma espécie de continuação n.n eu vou continuar, e prox cap vc vê as 'possibilidades' huhu XD está trabalhando em uma fic? - olhinhos brilhando – kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa \o/ - pula em cima de Li – Uhuuuu \o/

**Srta.Kinomoto **

Naru-chibi realmente é o mor do cute – olhinhos brilhando – e agora temos ele ao lado do Itachi-chibi – olhinhos brilhando de novo – kyaaaa – hemorragia nasal – prox capítulo aparecem os dois crescidinhos e.e

**Pop-chan**

Acho q agora tá um pouco mais explicado o do doncel, mas eu vou tentar explicar mais no prox cap e.e e eu adoro mat e.e o mundo vai conspirar ao meu favoooooooor \o/ - correndo em direção ao amanhã.

**-Tratwy-**

Agora vc descobriu o porquê do sorriso da Mona Lisa n.n pelo menos a versão do Código da Vinci n.n e eu vou precisar de sorte mesmo e.e tá todo mundo qrendo me trucidar e.e agora eu vou dar uma corrida básica, vai q alguém qr me matar e.e – alguém taca pedra na Mary, e ela olha pra trás – O.O – multidão com kunais, pedras, artoches, fuuma shurikens, etc etc – Socorro? e.e – todos correndo atrás da Mary, Mary sai na disparada – Buaaaaaaaa T.T


	5. O Sorriso de Mona Lisa II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nome da Fanfic:** Profissões

**Tema:** Uma coletânea de one-shots, two-shots e three-shots sobre profissões diferentes. Raramente uma das one-shots é interligada com as outras. Tudo o que têm em comum é que abordam uma profissão.

**Shipper da fanfic:** ItachixNaruto

**Notas especiais:** Nessa fanfic aparecerá Yaoi (relação homemxhomem) e Yuri (relação mulherxmulher), aparecerá Lemon (relação sexual entre homens) e talvez Orange (relação sexual entre mulheres) e incesto (relação amorosa entre parentes, pais e filhos, irmãos, primos, etc...) todas as one-shots são U.A. (universo alternativo) até segunda ordem. Talvez a última profissão seja 'ninja', então talvez entre na linha de tempo de Naruto. Como esta fic é U.A., eu posso mudar o sexo dos personagens, ou seja, nem sempre Itachi ou Naruto serão homens. Talvez eu faça um yuri com os dois como mulheres e um hétero com um como mulher. E sim, Itachi poderá ser uke nesta fanfic. Poderá ter shota-con (relação entre um homem e um garoto/adolescente/jovem/criança, pederastia) também nesta fanfic. Tudo depende da vontade de vocês.

**Advertências do capítulo:** Este capítulo contém incesto, não sexual, mas sentimental, interligação com Doncéis, seres que são uma espécie de mutação. Homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo. Ou um homem que possa engravidar. Neste capítulo há certo abordamento sobre os feitos da igreja católica, além de um pouco sobre a Opus Dei. Não tenho a mínima intenção de ofender alguém. Isto é somente uma história, e eu nunca afirmei que nada do que escrevi é real. Eu me inspirei não só no Código da Vinci, também na revista 'Sexto Sentido', num livro 'Sociedades secretas: Templários' e no meu professor de filosofia, que sempre fala muito sobre simbologia de números na bíblia e sobre alguns fatos filosóficos, aquelas perguntinhas sem resposta de machucar o cérebro. Este capítulo terá uma continuação. Escrevi a primeira parte, agora a segunda. Eu não pretendo fazer mais long-shots além desta. O próximo capítulo provavelmente abordará mais a fundo o Opus Dei, prelazia do Vaticano que realmente existiu – e acho que existe até hoje. No próximo capítulo talvez haverá algo de lemon, e o ritual de Hieros Gamos. Também há algo sobre a Grécia e o início e fundamento principal da filosofia. Alguns hits de história do Santo Ofício também acompanham este capítulo. O motivo de eu abordar a parte dos doncéis é que seria bem polêmico se fosse verdade, e eu adoro abordar assuntos difíceis. Também, a parte do doncel vai ter algo de significado simbológico na história. Para aqueles que gostaram do Código da Vinci, acho que vão gostar disso daqui. Já os que odiaram... Os que nunca leram, talvez gostem também. À todos, boa leitura.

**Comentários da autora:** PQP!! O.O esse cap demorou, mas são 45 pags X.x vocês não sabem como deu trabalho de escrever isso X.x e ainda tem mais O.O se eu fosse esperar pra acabar pra postar, vocês ficavam velhinhos e não viam o fim disso XD Bem, boa leitura, meus amores, e espero que gostem, porque deu trabalho ;D Não sei porque, mas foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever, entre todos os de todas as minhas fics. Na minha opinião, ficou legal e.e

**Tipo:** Three-shot

**Shippers do capítulo:** ItachixNaruto, uma menção de SasukexTemari muito leve. NagatoxMinato, FugakuxMikoto, MadaraxDeidara ultra leve, SasukexNaruto com direito a beijo.

**Profissão do capítulo:** Curador de Museu e Simbologista (Itachi).

**O sorriso de Mona Lisa II**

Paris sempre parecia uma luz no meio da escuridão, que era o mundo atual para os que eram diferentes do resto, mesmo que Paris fosse vista à noite. Escondido num beco da bela capital da França, um garoto loiro andava apressado. O lugar de Paris em que se encontrava não era realmente um dos mais lindos. Um parque, no qual mulheres e homens ofereciam seus corpos de maneira clara a qualquer um que passasse e pudesse pagar bem. O loiro olhou de relance uma garota, e logo baixou novamente a cabeça, preferindo olhar o chão. Ele tinha nascido em uma família rica, e estava acostumado a nunca passar por lugares assim. Mas, naquela vez, ele tinha ficado tão irritado que saiu correndo do hotel onde se hospedara com os pais. Provavelmente os dois estariam loucos procurando seu filho por cada canto de Paris, e foi por esse motivo que o loiro foi para um dos lugares que seus pais nem sonhariam em lhe procurar.

Naruto tinha uma idéia de lugar para ir, mas não sabia se a pessoa que procurava naquele instante lhe reconheceria. Claro, Naruto tinha 8 anos quando o viu pela última vez, e invadir um museu tarde da noite, era um belo crime. E Naruto duvidava que seu primo mais velho estivesse naquele museu, pelo menos não deveria estar àquela hora.

Naruto ainda lembrava porque saiu tão aterrorizado e furioso de casa.

_Naruto descia as escadas, que ligavam o primeiro andar ao térreo. Seus pais estavam sentados em duas poltronas, um de frente para a outra, e levemente inclinadas em direção à enorme lareira que ficava encrustada na parede. Minato usava um pijama branco, cheio de coraçõezinhos vermelhos como estampas. Usava pantufas de coelhinho. Tinha uma caneca de chocolate quente em mãos, e tomava o líquido fumegante de vez em quando. Nagato usava um pijama negro, com pequenos leques japoneses desenhados, metade vermelhos, metade brancos – o símbolo do seu clã, o clã Uchiha. Nagato usava pantufas de cachorrinho. Tinha uma caneca de chá em mãos, e raramente bebia o líquido de cor âmbar. A caneca de Minato era banca, e de porcelana. A de Nagato era preta, e de mármore._

_Naruto se escondeu atrás da escada, vendo seus pais em um raro momento de contemplação mútua. Naruto sorriu. Depois de anos de casados, os dois ainda tinham aquele fogo no olhar quando se olhavam. Mesmo que fossem jovens e tivessem casado muito cedo, aquele fato era memorável. Naruto tinha lido uma pesquisa que dizia que a média de duração dos casamentos era de 4 anos. Isso realmente não acontecia com seus pais, que estavam casados à 17 anos. Seu pai doncel lhe disse que estava grávido quando os dois casaram. Naruto lembrava que sorrira ao pensar em seu pai, barrigudo, entrando na igreja de véu e grinalda. 'Bem que seu pai quis que eu entrasse de véu e grinalda, mas eu quase dei uma surra nele e disse que não ia entrar vestido de mulher nem ferrando, apesar de ser quase uma', foi o que disse seu pai doncel. Naruto rira do comentário de seu pai. Naruto ficou mais atento ao ver os dois começarem uma conversa._

_Minato: Temos que contar a ele – completamente diferenciada da maneira meiga que o corpo de Minato ficava com aquelas roupas, seu semblante estava inflexível._

_Nagato: Ele vai se enfurecer, eu sei – Nagato suspirou, como se tivesse falado do mesmo assunto muitas vezes, e já estivesse cansado disso._

_Minato: Maldita lei! Esses desgraçados acham que somos aberrações, mas o meu filho não! Eles estão loucos pra pegar o meu pequeno, mas nem ferrando eu vou deixar! - Minato levantou da poltrona, e andou até ficar em frente à lareira, a luz tremeluzente deixando o rosto de Minato iluminado e à vista de Naruto. Minato estava chorando, o rosto contorcido em raiva._

_Nagato: Eu e você podemos ser ricos, mas a massa popular, doutrinada pela igreja, acha que vocês são aberrações – Nagato suspirou novamente, e baixou a cabeça._

_Minato: Não, aberração não é a palavra certa – Minato virou-se, olhando para Nagato, de maneira que Naruto nunca tinha visto antes – Monstros, demônios, é assim que nos chamam. Sabe como os doncéis são chamados pelos anti-doncéis?_

_Nagato: Filhos de Lúcifer – Nagato virou o rosto, não querendo olhar para seu marido._

_Minato: E o que se faz com bruxas? - Nagato escondeu o rosto entre as pernas, e as abraçou, não querendo encarar os fatos – Anda, Nagato! O que a inquisição fazia com as bruxas?! O QUE ELES FAZIAM?! - Minato foi até uma estante da sala, e pegou de lá um papel. Andando como se quisesse matar o chão com os pés, andou até Nagato e esfregou o jornal do dia no rosto do Fuuma – O que fazem conosco, os demônios, Nagato? - Minato falou com a voz mais gélida que poderia, e Nagato olhou o jornal._

_Nagato: Queimam na fogueira – Nagato sentenciou, como se fosse uma verdade irredutível._

_Minato: Isto mesmo._

_Naruto pôde ver o jornal, quando, por alguns instantes, a luz da lareira iluminou a primeira folha. Duas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, ao ver a foto enorme, estampada na capa, com um garoto de 18 anos sendo queimado em uma fogueira. O cabelo estava completamente queimado, assim como parte da pele. Naruto mordeu o lábio, chorando em silêncio. Na capa, sobre a foto, letras garrafais anunciavam: 'Voltem ao inferno, filhos de Lúcifer!', as letras em francês, que Naruto conhecia porque tivera uma educação que incluía falar espanhol, inglês, português, francês e japonês fluentemente. Naruto nunca frequentou escolas, sempre teve professores particulares, e os melhores possíveis._

_Nagato: Tudo está resolvido, Minato. Nosso filho não vai ter o mesmo futuro._

_Minato: Mas e os outros doncéis? Precisamos fazer algo, e logo! - Minato jogou o jornal na lareira, e Naruto pôde ver as folhas se dobrando e ficando negras ao serem queimadas._

_Nagato: Primeiro o nosso filho, depois nós arranjaremos um jeito de mostrar que vocês não são nem aberrações, e muito menos demônios._

_Minato: Mas precisamos falar para Naruto da nova lei. Ele não pode saber no dia da cerimônia, pô! - Minato franziu o cenho, e apontou o dedo, em riste, para o rosto de Nagato – Vamos falar com ele hoje mesmo! Estivemos planejando no escuro faz muito tempo, e foi patético o jeito em que fizemos ele conhecer o prometido dele – Minato voltou a olhar para a lareira._

_Naruto arregalou os olhos. Prometido? Naruto não tinha nem ao menos notado que havia conhecido esse tal 'prometido' seu. Depois de limpar as lágrimas, e fazer um rápido sinal da cruz, pedindo em silêncio pela alma do doncel queimado, e pelas almas de todos os que haviam sofrido o mesmo destino, Naruto encaminhou-se para a sala, sendo visto pelos pais._

_Minato: Você estava aí, Naruto? - Minato tremeu, visivelmente assustado._

_Naruto: Sim, e ouvi tudo. Que lei é essa? Quem é esse prometido aí? - Naruto olhou de um para outro, sentindo-se traído de ter a verdade ocultada de si à bastante tempo, pelo que os dois falaram._

_Nagato: Você tem que entender que... - Nagato foi brutalmente interrompido por Naruto._

_Naruto: Não tenho que entender nada! Eu não sou mais um pirralho de 5 anos, então eu quero a verdade! - Naruto silvou, como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote._

_Nagato: Sente – o Fuuma não mencionou a insolência do filho, como se desse razão à alteração de humor dele. Na verdade, Nagato esperava uma reação muito pior, e estava contente de que o filho somente levantasse a voz em alguns decibéis._

_Minato: Bem, Naruto, você deve saber que nós doncéis somos considerados aberrações._

_Nagato: E como o mundo atual é patriarcal, maioria considera os doncéis como homens, que têm um sistema reprodutor feminino dentro de si. Ovários, útero, trompas... Até hormônios como estrogênio e progesterona, típicos femininos. Claro, não lhes falta a testosterona, a próstata, os canais deferentes, etc. Mas eles somente têm o órgão externo masculino, e não o feminino. Com pênis, sem vagina. A fecundação de doncéis acontece com um canal, que é localizado ligado ao canal anal, bem perto do aparelho reprodutor masculino. Na verdade, os dois aparelhos reprodutores são quase que enroscados um no outro. O feminino localiza-se mais acima, enquanto o masculino fica mais abaixo. Mas os dois aparelhos ficam quase colados, como o coração e os pulmões. Os cientistas acham quase absurdo, e até milagroso, que os hormônios ajam com tanta harmonia dentro do corpo dos doncéis. Por causa do órgão masculino externo ser visível nos doncéis, é que tem essa palhaçada de ser homem e não mulher. Na verdade, não é nem um, nem outro. É um ser andrógeno. Homem e mulher, vivendo em harmonia dentro de um só ser. Para mim, é o ser mais perfeito da criação – Nagato sorriu amorosamente para Minato, que corou e sorriu, envergonhado. Naruto sentiu, fugazmente, uma lembrança de um menino falando sobre certa Mona Lisa, e sobre a androginia escondida nela, além de outros assuntos, que o pequeno Naruto achou fabuloso na época. Naruto sacudiu a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos e se focalizando no que interessava naquele momento._

_Naruto: Se vocês não notaram, eu já sei das partes técnicas, já que eu estudei sobre isso, e também sou um doncel – Naruto bufou, irritado._

_Nagato: Durante a puberdade, os espermatozóides e óvulos atingem o estado de amadurecimento. Nos doncéis, pode-se engravidar uma mulher, ou ficar grávido como se fosse uma. Existem muitos doncéis que fingem que são homens, mas acabam por não poder esconder da companheira quando menstruam. Muitos doncéis são casados com mulheres, e vivem como homens normais. Outros, vestem-se como mulheres e fingem não ser doncéis, o que é muito mais difícil do que fingir ser homem, já que é óbvio que é um doncel. Outros casam com homens, o nosso caso. Um doncel pode casar com quem quiser, homem, mulher ou doncel, e pode procriar do jeito que quiser. Muitos gostariam de ser doncéis, principalmente gays e lésbicas, mas os doncéis em si odeiam ser o que são. A descoberta da existência dos doncéis é recente, e apavora as pessoas, principalmente os homofóbicos._

_Minato: A igreja, esperta demais, ou confusa demais, resolveu dar uma cartada que se tornou o pesadelos dos doncéis, e a volta da estruturação e do poderio da igreja._

_Nagato: Provavelmente os cardeais, padres, bispos, e até o próprio Papa, estão confusos e acham que estão fazendo o melhor. A igreja disse que os doncéis são uma ameaça à Deus, o que os denominam como servos do Mal, se é que me entende. Coisa de Inquisição, sabe. E eles acolheram os aflitos, e propulsaram uma 'caça às bruxas' em torno dos doncéis. Você tinha apenas 5 anos quando isso aconteceu. Depois disso, a igreja caiu em conta do seu erro. Acho que os padres não estavam realmente mal intencionados. Eles somente queriam tentar achar uma resposta. Eles se arrependeram do que fizeram, ao ver mais e mais doncéis queimando em fogueiras, armadas em praças públicas, sendo apedrejados e chutados até a morte._

_Minato: Um dos doncéis hostilizados ficou célebre ao conquistar vários para a nossa causa à favor dos doncéis. Ele iria ser apredejado, mas respondeu da maneira que nenhum esperava._

_Nagato: 'Quem nunca pecou, que atire a primeira pedra'._

_Minato: E um dos manifestantes atirou uma pedra, mas os outros não o seguiram, esperando que o doncel falasse._

_Nagato: E ele falou._

_Minato: 'Mentiroso. Segundo sua igreja, todos nós nascemos pecadores, porque fomos concebidos por um pecado. O sexo que nossos pais fizeram, que muitos, envergonhados em proferir estas palavras, chamam de 'fazer amor', não é considerado como um ato de amor, e sim um ato pecaminoso. Vossa igreja acredita que amar alguém, e unir seu corpo ao dela para mostrar esse amor, é um ato de pecado. Vocês são tão pecaminosos quanto eu. Todos nós fomos trevas, e, depois de Cristo, viramos luz. Mas vocês lembram o que Cristo disse a nós? Amem uns aos outros, como amam a si mesmos, e como amam a mim. Não lembro exatamente, com as mesmas palavras, o que ele disse, mas ele ficou sua vida inteira ensinando como fazer verdade estas simples palavras. E o que o povo fez? Crucificaram-no. Por quê? Até hoje não entendem isto. Crucificaram-no por dois crimes. O primeiro, foi por ser diferente. Quantos de vocês acham um absurdo ser julgado pela cor? Quantos acham um absurdo ser julgado por uma doença? Quantos acham absurdo ser julgado pela condição sexual, ou social? Quantos acham absurdo ser julgado pelas idéias, ou pelos pais, ou pela criação que tivemos? Isto tudo, coisas das quais os outros nos julgam, não estão ao nosso alcance interferir ou mudar. Somos o que somos. Homem, mulher ou doncel, somos seres humanos. Não somos vindos do inferno, porque nascemos de um ato de amor, assim como Jesus nos amou. E esse foi o segundo erro de Cristo. O segundo pecado, pelo qual ele pagou com a própria vida. Amar demais. Ele nos amou, e não teve medo da morte. Na verdade, morreu de bom grado. E eu, aqui, morro de bom grado também, se puder mudar, nem que seja em alguns de vocês, a idéia que vocês têm em mente sobre os doncéis. Nós escolhemos nascer do jeito em que nascemos? Não, esta é uma coisa que nenhum de nós pode escolher. Eu tenho a esperança de que, no futuro, as crianças, ao olharem seus livros de história, e verem o que está acontecendo hoje, achem um absurdo matar seres que são denominados filhos de Lúcifer, por amarem demais, e por serem diferentes. Assim como hoje achamos um absurdo o Cristo Jesus em que vocês, e eu mesmo, acreditamos, ter sido morto por amar demais e ser diferente. E eu me sinto orgulhoso, compartilhando o mesmo 'pecado' de meu Deus comigo. Ser diferente, e amar demais.'_

_Nagato: Mulheres, crianças e homens começaram a chorar depois daquele discurso. Depois que aquilo passou nos jornais, os casos de fogueira com doncéis diminuiu drasticamente. O doncel hostilizado viveu para contar a história, e mudou a vida de milhões de outros de seu sexo._

_Minato: A igreja foi desmoralizada de maneira arrasadora._

_Nagato: Recentemente, um doncel foi morto. Agora, quase sempre são os homofóbicos que fazem isto, além de alguns ramos da igreja._

_Naruto: A igreja está envolvida nisto?! - Naruto se sobressaltou._

_Nagato: Não a igreja em si. Na verdade, a igreja até que é bem pura nos dias de hoje, impressionante se for comparada com o passado da mesma._

_Minato: A questão é: a igreja católica tem muitos braços, e um deles se chama Opus Dei._

_Naruto: Obra de Deus?_

_Nagato: Afiado no latim, Naruto. A Opus Dei é uma prelazia do Vaticano, independente do próprio. Se você olhar o livro 'o caminho', vai ficar assustado._

_Naruto: E esse livro é de que?_

_Minato: É como se fosse uma bíblia para os membros da Opus Dei. Maioria das pessoas lá de dentro podem estar sendo ameaçadas, coagidas, ou sofrendo doutrinação quase parelha com lavagem cerebral._

_Nagato: O interessante do livro é a doutrinação sobre a dor. Eles acham que devemos, caso queiramos, infligirmos dor em nós mesmos, para assim, chegarmos mais perto de Cristo._

_Minato: Nunca vi Jesus dizer que a dor é boa._

_Nagato: O caso é que a Opus Dei cresceu de maneira rápida, e tem muitos membros. Esta prelazia é perigosa, já que está envolvida com a moralização do mundo. Voltar a regra da mulher cuidando dos filhos no fogão e do marido saindo pra trabalhar._

_Minato: Ou seja, mulheres de capacho, homens no topo. Doncéis mortos ou presos. _

_Nagato: Acham que as mulheres devem sofrer mais que os homens, porque elas devem pagar pelo pecado original. E os doncéis devem sofrer mais, porque são aberrações, não estavam no plano de Deus. Homens idiotas, acham que podem dizer o que Deus quer!_

_Minato: E um dos pagamentos pelo pecado original, que até hoje as mulheres pagam por causa de Eva, é a dor do parto._

_Nagato: Os doncéis são considerados um pecado, e também uma tentação, e esse é um dos argumentos do porquê dos doncéis terem que pagar na dor do parto o fato de serem um 'fruto proibido'._

_Minato: Alguns chamam os doncéis de As Maçãs, a tentação feita carne._

_Nagato: E ainda teve um doncel que, ao ser queimado, gritou como suas últimas palavras 'Perdoai eles, ó Senhor, porque eles não sabem o que fazem'. Isso também calou fundo nos anti-doncéis. Agora, eles vêem suas vítimas como se fossem ramificações de Jesus, porque os doncéis são anormalmente piedosos e calmos, a calma que os fiéis vêem em Deus. E por isso, toda essa violência diminuiu, mas ainda estamos em eras conturbadas._

_Minato: A igreja não poderia voltar atrás e dizer que os doncéis não eram filhos do Mal. E os doncéis se mostravam cada vez mais católicos e extremamente religiosos. Eles diziam que não eram filhos do Mal, que eram, como todos, filhos de Deus._

_Nagato: Mas a igreja resolveu 'absolver' os doncéis, e deixar seu julgamento à Deus._

_Minato: Claramente, eles não queriam mais fazer merda._

_Nagato: E os da igreja conseguiram algo inesperado e completamente ardiloso: todo doncel que cumprisse a maioridade teria que se casar, para constituir família e seguir as regras de Deus. Seja com homem ou mulher. Nessa parte até eu me surpreendi, vendo que os padres não eram bobos. Os doncéis não são nem homens, nem mulheres. São doncéis. E os governos aceitaram a proposta, porque assim teriam o número total de doncéis, registrados nas certidões de casamento. O casamento de doncéis não pode ser desmanchado, a não ser que o marido ou esposa acuse o doncel de magia negra ou maquinação com o Mal – Naruto sentiu um frio na barriga – aí o marido ou esposa fica como se fosse solteiro, e o doncel morre sem sequer julgamento. Isso é para que as autoridades possam controlar o número dos doncéis maiores de 18 anos com perfeição, porque um doncel não casará duas vezes. Todo e qualquer doncel que não casar até cumprir dezoito anos será considerado herege, e violador das leis de Deus, e será queimado na fogueira. O objetivo da igreja é institucionalizar e valorizar ainda mais a igreja. Além disso, depois dos fiéis ficarem desacreditados da 'causa', eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa pra calar a boca dos desacreditados e valorizar mais a igreja. Agora, eles se acham os senhores do mundo, os julgadores da veracidade da bondade dos doncéis. Alguns doncéis, que não são católicos, ou que foram imprudentes, ou que acreditam no amor acima de tudo, e não encontraram quem amar, acabaram queimados ou guilhotinados._

_Minato: Por isso, já te arranjamos um prometido._

_Naruto: Quantos anos eu tinha quando essa lei ridícula entrou em vigor?_

_Minato: Quase 8._

_Naruto: E vocês nem ao menos mencionaram isso?! - Naruto se enfureceu, olhando de um para o outro._

_Nagato: Você era apenas um menino!_

_Naruto: E agora sou um homem. Ou melhor, um doncel. Eu vou embora, refrescar as idéias, pra pensar melhor – Naruto saiu pela porta, ouvindo, ao longe dois gritos._

_Minato: Naruto!! Onde você vai?!_

_Nagato: Deixa ele, Minato! Ele vai voltar..._

_Naruto saiu do hotel onde estavam hospedados, e mal sabia onde ir, mas sabia que queria, por enquanto, ficar bem longe dos pais._

E ali estava o loiro, andando por uma cidade que só conhecia por fotos, andando pelos lugares mais sujos e escondidos de Paris. O loiro, em uma decisão um tanto estranha e impulsiva, escalou uma das árvores, chegando ao cume depois de alguns minutos. Olhou os pontos brilhosos que indicavam as partes mais movimentadas de Paris, e os monumentos. Ao ver um monumento em forma de ferradura, ao longe, com uma pirâmide de vidro e chafarizes iluminados por luzes tremeluzentes, resolveu a que lugar deveria se dirigir.

Andando rapidamente, olhando para todos os lados, Naruto chegou a frente do Museu do Louvre. Fazia anos que não via aquele museu, pelo menos não pessoalmente. O horário de visitas havia acabado a tempos, mas isso não significava que o loiro não tentaria entrar e localizar uma pessoa que não via a anos. Naruto olhou a entrada do Louvre fechada, e inspirou profundamente. Dando uma volta pela fachada em forma de ferradura, Naruto achou um segurança que o olhou com censura. Em francês, o guarda lhe perguntou:

Guarda: O que você faz aqui? - Naruto resolveu responder em francês também.

Naruto: Procuro Uchiha Itachi, você sabe se ele está lá dentro? - o loiro tinha quase certeza que Itachi não estaria, e, quando o guarda ia responder, de maneira ríspida, um homem o interrompeu.

-Calma aí, Carrow. Itachi sabia que o garoto viria. O garoto vem comigo – o tal Carrow suspirou, e se afastou dos dois. Naruto sorriu, e se virou para o homem – Olá, meu nome é Kakashi.

Naruto: Meu nome é... Naruto... - o loiro olhou com atenção para o outro homem.

O homem de olhar bondoso era um tanto quanto peculiar nas vestimentas. Usava roupas típicas inglesas, com um sobretudo por cima. Todas as vestimentas eram negras, assim como as botas. Sob a camisa, uma máscara aparecia da gola da camisa até o rosto, tampando-o até o nariz. O homem usava uma boina francesa, também negra, que cobria o olho esquerdo. O olho direito o olhava com aparente desinteresse. Um livro repousava na mão direita do homem, e Naruto percebeu que livro era só de olhar para a capa e a intitulação 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Naruto: O LIVRO PERVERTIDO DO ERO-SANNIN!! - Naruto apontou para o livro, como se fosse um fantasma.

Kakashi: Ero-sannin? - o homem olhou para Naruto como se o loiro tivesse acabado de botar um ovo – Bem, você me conta isso no caminho, não é? - Kakashi sorriu e deu as costas para Naruto, guiando-o para a pirâmide de vidro. Quando chegaram nela, Kakashi abriu o portal para o saguão subterrâneo do Louvre.

Naruto: É que o Ero-sannin que escreve essas coisas pervertidas! - Naruto apontou novamente para o livro – A obaa-chan que diz isso, hunf! - Naruto olhou para o livro, franzindo o cenho. Pela expressão, parecia que esperava que o livro tomasse vida, que suas folhas formassem um casal fazendo coisas pervertidas a sua frente. Talvez esperasse algo pior.

Kakashi: Eu não entendi o 'sannin', e o 'ero' também – Kakashi rolou os olhos – E o obaa-chan, agregando agora.

Naruto: Hehe! Eu tinha esquecido que estava na França. São palavras japonesas. 'ero' é pervertido, 'obaa-chan' é vovó, com certa entonação carinhosa, e sannin vem de duas palavras, 'san' e 'nin'. 'San' é três, e 'nin' é ninja! - na escuridão do saguão, um pessoa observava a cena, e sorria. Logo depois, saiu correndo, fazendo o menor barulho possível, tanto que os dois observados não perceberam sua presença.

Kakashi: Três ninjas pervertidos? - Kakashi arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Naruto: Não! Ero é referido só ao Jiraya. Sannin é o trio do qual o Jiraya faz parte – Naruto fechou os olhos momentaneamente, e assentiu com força, dando convicção a suas palavras.

Kakashi: Trio? - Kakashi estava cada vez mais enrolado em entender o japonês de Naruto e suas explicações estranhas.

Naruto: Os três ninjas, Tsunade, a obaa-chan, Jiraya, o ero-sannin, e Orochimaru, o Orochi.

Kakashi: Orochi?

Naruto: Cobra, em japonês.

Kakashi: E por que ninjas?

Naruto: Porque eles eram ninjas' ttebayo! - Naruto exclamou, e deu um pequeno pulinho. Andando pelas luzes vermelhas tremeluzentes, ele nem notava pra que lugar se dirigia.

Kakashi: Ninjas? Que eu saiba, os ninjas não existem faz tempo, pelo menos não do jeito de antes.

Naruto: Mas eles abriram uma espécie de academia, para reavivar a cultura ninja no Japão, e também tem filial na China! Na filial da China trabalham Shisune, Kabuto e meu pai... Meu pai doncel... - Naruto baixou a cabeça, como que esperando algum gesto de violência, o que não ocorreu.

Kakashi: Conte mais! - o outro percebeu o quanto Naruto ficou nervoso, por isso resolveu mostrar, mesmo que indiretamente, que não se importava pelo fato dele ser doncel.

Naruto: Sabe, meu pai, mesmo sendo doncel, é muito bom! Ele dá uma surra em qualquer um! Ele dá uma surra até nos meus avós!

Kakashi: E quem são seus avós? - Kakashi conhecia o garoto, sabia quem era, mas queria que o menino se sentisse à vontade com ele.

Naruto: O Jiraya e a Tsunade, mas o Orochimaru é como um vô puxado também! - Naruto sorriu.

Kakashi: Como assim? Os dois dividem a mesma mulher? Então você pode ser neto do tal Orochi também...

Naruto: Aí é que tá! O ero-sannin não divide a Tsunade com o Orochimaru, e sim pega os dois! O Orochimaru e a Tsunade dividem o ero-sannin dattebayo! - Naruto riu, dando pulinhos, como uma criança se divertindo às custas dos outros.

Kakashi: Ah... - dessa Kakashi não sabia. Então o escritor do Icha Icha Paradise era meio yaoi? Como se Kakashi realmente se importasse... Desde que continuasse a fazer livros do jeito que fazia, podia pegar quem quisesse, até resfriado – Chegamos.

Foi com certa surpresa que Naruto se viu novamente na Salle des États. Anos separavam a última visita de Naruto àquele lugar do presente, mas Naruto ainda podia ver o pequeno Naruto olhando curioso para a ambígua Mona Lisa, tentando procurar algo de especial nela, antes de que um garoto lhe explicasse com detalhes o porquê da Mona Lisa ser assim tão misteriosa. Sob o quadro da 'mulher' pintada por Leonardo da Vinci, luzes vermelhas piscavam, dando um ar misterioso ao lugar. Sob todos os quadros essa luz estava presente. Com a ajuda desses pequenos faróis, Naruto pôde ver alguém sentado no divã octogonal, de frente para a Mona Lisa.

Naruto: I.. Itachi? - o loiro perguntou para o nada, esperando que alguém lhe respondesse.

A pessoa sentada no divã ergueu o braço, e a luz carmim iluminou fracamente o braço alvo-avermelhado. Naruto seguiu para onde o ser estava sentado, e se sentou perto dele. O sentimento de apreensão e suspense encheu o ar. Mesmo perto, Naruto ainda não podia ver claramente o outro, já que este usava um chapéu inglês, de cor preta. O homem tirou o chapéu, mas a penumbra não ajudava Naruto, que nunca teve boa visão no escuro. Repentinamente, o rosto o homem ficou de cor branco-perolado, sendo iluminado fortemente por algo embaixo do rosto do homem, que revelou ser Itachi. Itachi segurava uma lanterna na mão, direcionando sua luz para o próprio rosto.

Itachi: Olá – Itachi respondeu simplesmente, e, logo depois de olhar brevemente para Naruto, voltou a olhar para a Mona Lisa.

Naruto: Er... Como você sabia que eu viria aqui? - Naruto se aproximou de Itachi, que agora apontou o foco da lanterna para o rosto de Naruto, que semicerrou os olhos. Itachi passou a observar Naruto de esguelha.

Itachi: Só sabia.

Naruto: Er... Você tá diferente... - Naruto sabia que a pergunta era estúpida, já que se passaram 9 anos desde a última vez que viu o primo, mas a mudança de humor dele era simplesmente... enervante.

Itachi: Acho que deveria estar diferente. Afinal, passaram-se 9 anos.

Os dois caíram num silêncio incômodo.

Naruto: Eu chorei quando nós tivemos que ir embora, e você não foi me visitar. Eu fiquei esperando a madrugada inteira daquele dia você aparecer – Naruto confessou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquilo, Naruto tinha certeza, não teria importância para Itachi. Afinal, um garoto 5 anos mais velho nem se importaria com o que seu priminho chorão estaria fazendo, não?

Itachi: Sinto muito – Naruto olhou para o primo, que agora apontava o feixe de luz para a Mona Lisa.

Naruto viu com horror o vidro que protegia a Mona Lisa quebrado, pedaços cintilando no chão contra as luzes vermelha e branca. Mas o que chamou a atenção do loiro nem foi o vidro, e sim o quadro. Estava rasgado à facadas em algumas partes, e rabiscado em outras com símbolos desrespeitosos a qualquer ser que tinha um pouco de inteligência e conhecimento histórico. O pior do quadro era que, sobre toda aquela pixação, estava escrito com tinta de pichar, com letras garrafas, bem sobre o quadro: 'Filhos de Lúcifer, 'Da Vinci' do presente, voltem de onde vieram, o inferno!'. Algo a se notar era que as palavras não estavam escritas em francês, e sim em inglês.

Itachi: Tiveram o trabalho de traduzir para o inglês para que todos os povos entendessem a mensagem, sem uma necessidade gritante de tradução. Descerebrados, não sabem o que fazem. Certamente ouviram alguma palestra minha sobre a Mona Lisa e sua androginia, e ficaram furiosos por eu defender os doncéis com tanto afinco. Provavelmente o ''Da Vinci' do presente' se refere a mim. Pobres de espírito – Itachi fechou os olhos, com cansaço.

Naruto: Como... COMO ELES FAZEM ALGO ASSIM COM A MAIOR OBRA DE ARTE DE TODOS OS TEMPOS?! - Naruto se levantou abruptamente, e correu até a obra. Tocou-a, como se tocasse alguém doente – Como?! - Naruto correu até Itachi, e o segurou pela gola da camisa, fúria aparecendo em seus olhos celestes.

Itachi: Hun... Não era tããão importante assim, sabe... - Itachi deu de ombros, como se o esfaqueamento e pixação da Mona Lisa não fosse nada.

Naruto: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?! - Naruto ergueu um punho, pronto para socar o curador do Louvre dentro do Museu que o próprio administrava.

Itachi: Naruto, olhe para a pintura.

Naruto, a contragosto, olhou para a Mona Lisa. Analisou a pintura por algum tempo, tentando achar alguma diferença, como se não fosse a original. Androginia, OK. Aparência, OK. Coloração do fundo, OK. Linha do horizonte... Não OK. O loiro notou o que Itachi queria dizer. Naquela pintura tão maltratada, o lado direito da pintura é que era menor, fazendo a ilusão de que o lado _masculino_, o direito, fosse o lado em que a Mona Lisa fosse vista maior. E outro detalhe: a técnica _sfumato_ daquela pintura não era tão boa quanto o jeito de Da Vinci.

Naruto: Não é a verdadeira. É vista maior do lado masculino. Na verdadeira, era do lado feminino – o loiro sentenciou, como se o que dissesse fosse uma verdade absoluta.

Itachi: Verdade. Somente alguém observador veria esse detalhe. Eu troquei a tela verdadeira por uma falsa.

Naruto: E por que colocou justo o lado direito mais baixo? - Naruto parou de olhar a tela, e voltou a olhar para Itachi, sentando-se ao lado de seu primo.

Itachi: Sei lá. Talvez eu quisesse ver quantas pessoas que passam por aqui que _realmente _entendem de pintura.

Naruto: Alguém entendeu?

Itachi: Nem os depredadores dela. Eles fizeram esse ato de vandalismo somente para se vingar de mim, e olha que eu nem fiz mal pra eles! - Itachi olhou para Naruto, e sorriu docemente, aproximando-se perigosamente do loiro – É um bálsamo para meus ouvidos poder escutar o seu timbre de voz novamente, Naru-kun – Naruto corou com a proximidade do primo, mas logo Itachi se afastou, e voltou a olhar para a pintura depredada, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto – Eu estava ajudando na excursão de um grupo de turistas um tanto importantes, e eu vi o ódio de dois irmãos ao me olharem falar sobre os direitos dos doncéis, usando a Mona Lisa como parte do fundamento, e logo esquecendo dela depois. Eu sabia que eles tentariam algo. Portanto, mandei que os guardas se escondessem e deixassem os garotos entrarem. Previamente troquei as pinturas, e deixei que depredassem a Mona Lisa falsa. Pena, paguei uma nota para a falsificarem – Naruto riu baixinho – E eu vou deixar essa 'linda' obra de arte exposta, para mostrar aos turistas o quão descerebrados podem ser os anti-doncéis. Os idiotas pichadores nem notaram que estavam me ajudando e dando mais argumentos a mim para lutar pelos doncéis.

Naruto: Você tem algum doncel na família? Além do meu pai, claro...

Itachi: Não, mas pretendo ter... - Itachi sorriu misteriosamente, e olhou para o loiro de maneira intensa – Sabe, estou cobiçando um faz muito, muuuuito tempo – Itachi sorriu, olhando de esguelha para Naruto.

Naruto: Ah... Você quer casar com um? - Naruto baixou a cabeça, desanimado – Acho que, com essa nova lei, você deve correr para que ninguém te ultrapasse na fila de candidatos para desposá-lo. Parece que os doncéis dependem do marido para não morrer, depois que se casam. Se o marido quiser, pode mandar queimarem o seu doncel, e fica solteiro para casar novamente. Então o doncel vai ser capaz de fazer tudo pelo marido, sob o perigo de ser enviado à fogueira.

Itachi: A última coisa que eu pensaria em fazer com quem cobiço seria mandá-lo para a fogueira, a guilhotina ou a forca. São tão antiquados esses métodos... - Itachi sorriu – De qualquer maneira, posso matá-lo eu mesmo caso me desobedeça, e depois eu alego que estava aterrorizado porque ele estava fazendo magia – Itachi riu ao ver o rosto horrorizado do loiro – É brincadeira. A última coisa que eu pensaria seria em matá-lo. E você não precisa se preocupar com a 'fila', porque eu já combinei o casamento com os pais dele, e logo ele cumpre 18 anos, então nos casamos antes. Mesmo se aparecerem outros candidatos, eu elimino-os.

Naruto: Ah... Felicidades... - Naruto falou com tristeza, que ele próprio não entendia porque possuía.

Itachi: Pra você também! - Itachi riu, e Naruto não entendeu.

Naruto: Hã...?

Itachi: Esquece. E o que traz meu adorável priminho para o Museu do Louvre a estas horas? É hora de criancinha estar dormindo! - Itachi sorriu, e Naruto bufou, lembrando muito aquele Naruto de 8 anos que, 9 anos atrás, estava sentado no mesmo lugar que o atual Naruto de 17 anos.

Naruto: Eu não sou mais criança! - o loiro mostrou a língua para Itachi.

Itachi: Não é o que parece, e quem mostra a língua pede beijo! - Itachi sorriu, e fez biquinho e fechou os olhos, como que esperando um selinho. Quando não recebeu, abriu os olhos e olhou Naruto com repreensão e leve divertimento – Vamos lá! Eu não tenho uma doença infecciosa que possa passar pra você pela boca! Bem, eu acho que não... - Itachi riu, e voltou a fechar os olhos e fazer biquinho.

Naruto sentiu o sangue se acumular em sua cabeça, fazendo seu rosto adquirir uma coloração escarlate, e fechou os olhos com força. Com rapidez, ele tocou os lábios de Itachi com os seus, e logo se separou.

Itachi: Viu, não te matou, não é? Mas você ainda não me contou o que faz aqui.

Naruto: Eu tava com saudade – Naruto, de certa forma, não estava mentindo. Mas aquela não era nem metade da verdade.

Itachi: Oh, fico tããão lisonjeado! - Itachi colocou uma mão na testa, e fez uma pose dramática, fazendo Naruto rir – Mas você não está me contando o motivo inteiro, não é? - Itachi parou com a palhaçada, e sorriu bondosamente para o loiro.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Naruto se atirou sobre Itachi, fazendo os dois ficarem deitados no divã. Naruto não parava de chorar, e Itachi dava pequenas palmadinhas nos ombros do outro, abraçando levemente o primo pela cintura. Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto parou de chorar, mas não largou Itachi. O corpo do loiro ainda tremia, pequenos espasmos pós-choro.

Naruto: Maldita lei! Eu vou ter que casar com um prometido que arrumaram pra mim! E eu já vi esse tipo de cena em filme! O cara vai ser estúpido, gordo, feio, fedorento, entediante, idiota, burro e grosso! Vai me violar todo dia e me fazer de escravo, e pra que eu possa continuar vivendo, terei que trabalhar pra ele e fazer todos os seus caprichos! - Naruto agarrou-se em Itachi, que arregalou os olhos, e logo mordeu o lábio inferior, próximo de ter um infarto de tanto rir.

Itachi: "Geralmente as garotas não usam esses adjetivos pra me caracterizar..." Já passou pela sua pequena cabecinha que talvez seus pais tenham escolhido alguém bom pra você? Sei lá, alguém culto, inteligente, bonito, esperto, calmo, divertido, e meio magro, mas nem tanto – Itachi sorriu prepotente – Mas eu posso garantir que é limpo! - Itachi pontualizou com certa expressão de terror, e Naruto riu ao ver a expressão do Uchiha.

Naruto: Sei lá, é tão estranho casar com alguém que eu nem conheço... - o loiro olhou melancólico para a lanterna, que estava jogada no chão, iluminando com sua luz branco-perolada uma parede, entre duas obras de arte.

Itachi: E quem te disse que você não conhece? Os seus pais disseram isso? - Itachi sorriu ao ver o rosto pensativo de Naruto, e, logo, o ar de quem descobriu algo fundamental para o futuro da humanidade.

Naruto: Não! Eles disseram, justamente, que eu conhecia! Meu pai disse isso...

Itachi: E que pai foi? O doncel ou o meu tio de sangue? - Itachi olhou intensamente para Naruto, os olhos negros estudando cada mudança facial do garoto com extrema atenção.

Naruto: Sabia que eu não sei? - Naruto riu, e Itachi deu um meio sorriso, mas um sorriso sincero, ao ver o rosto do loiro, novamente alegre, como sempre deveria ser. Lutaria até o fim para manter aquele sorriso.

Itachi: Então o que está esperando para sair de cima de mim e correr até o hotel para pedir desculpas para seus pais e dizer que você foi um idiota insensível? Ora, eles queriam te proteger! E as coisas não são tããão ruins assim. O cara pode ser legal, não é? E se não for, eu mesmo parto a cara dele! - Itachi tentou animar Naruto, para que o loiro voltasse logo para casa, para seus pais.

Naruto: É isso aí'ttebayo! - Naruto deu um beijo na bochecha de Itachi, e saiu correndo. Quando chegou à porta, gritou – OBRIGADO, ITACHI-ONIICHAN! - o loiro saiu da sala, deixando Itachi sozinho, olhando para a parte iluminada da parede pela lanterna.

Itachi: Ah... Naruto... E nem percebeu as indiretas... - Itachi sorriu, e lembrou-se de um acontecimento, 9 anos atrás, que mudaria o seu futuro bruscamente.

_Itachi, de 13 anos, acompanhava o pai para o parlamento inglês. Dentro do parlamento, ele avistou alguns de seus parentes mais importantes e influentes do Japão, França, Estados Unidos da América, e Inglaterra. Seu irmãozinho menor, Sasuke, segurava firmemente sua mão, com medo de tantas pessoas naquele enorme lugar. Todos estavam trajados com roupas formais. No lugar, havia dois andares. No primeiro andar se encontravam os parlamentares. O segundo andar tinha uma divisão no piso de parquê que permitia ver o andar inferior. As únicas partes que tinham piso no segundo andar eram as que estavam até 10 metros perto da parede esquerda, direita, e a da porta de entrada. Do outro lado da porta de entrada, no primeiro andar existia um palco, onde tinha uma bancada e algumas cadeiras, que serviam para os parlamentares mais destacados e o primeiro-ministro._

_Itachi e Sasuke foram guiados por Fugaku e Mikoto para se sentarem na fila de cadeiras que ficava de frente para o palco, dando uma boa vista para eles. Fugaku, por um motivo incompreendido para Itachi, guardou duas cadeiras ao seu lado, como se esperasse alguém. De fato, o homem esperava certas visitas, que entraram com furor pela porta principal. Só aí que Itachi notou que a sala estava, no andar superior, apinhada de doncéis, e também de anti-doncéis._

_Os homens que Fugaku tanto esperava foram reconhecidos imediatamente por Itachi. Ele vira uma foto dos dois na sala de estar de sua própria casa. Eram, segundo a informação de Itachi, Fuuma Nagato e seu consorte doncel, Fuuma Minato, de sobrenome anterior Namikaze._

_Fugaku: Aqui! - o pai de Itachi levantou uma mão, e com a outra apontou os dois lugares vagos._

_Minato: Que gentileza de sua parte guardar lugar para nós, Uchiha-san – Minato sorriu docemente para Fugaku, que não mostrou sentimentos._

_Fugaku: É um prazer revê-los, meu irmão e seu adorável consorte – Fugaku respondeu formalmente, como se não estivesse falando com sua própria família._

_Minato: Que gracinha de crianças. Qual é o nome deles? - Minato e Nagato se sentaram, e olharam para Sasuke e Itachi._

_Sasuke: Eu não sou criança! - Sasuke fez bico._

_Nagato: Então o que você é? Um ramster? - Mikoto riu, e Sasuke franziu o cenho._

_Sasuke: Eu não! Eu sou um homem! - Sasuke virou o rosto._

_Nagato: Oh! Achei que o homem da família fosse você, Fugaku – Nagato riu, e Fugaku olhou Sasuke com censura. O menor se encolheu na cadeira, e olhou com tristeza para o chão – Ei! Eu estava brincando, não precisa tratar o moleque assim._

_Minato: E quem é o maiorzinho?_

_Itachi: Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um bebê._

_Minato: Outro com complexo de grandeza... Acho que é mal de família – Minato e Mikoto sorriram._

_Mikoto: Eu é que sei. Esse aí – Mikoto apontou um dedo para Fugaku – fica com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou o tempo inteiro enquanto saímos, mas quando chegamos em casa se derrete e fica doce que nem chocolate! - Fugaku corou fugazmente com o comentário da própria esposa._

_Minato: O Nagato perdeu essa mania de cara feia, mas ele continua azedo quando fala com gente meio 'importante', sabe. Diz que não pode mostrar falhas – Minato mostrou a língua para Nagato – Desde quando ser feliz é falha? - Minato sorriu, e Nagato corou._

_Nagato: Você não entende porque é doce demais, Minato. Fique um dia com aqueles urubus do escritório que você vai ver como é. Eles vão comer as suas tripas fritas e preparadas ao molho madeira._

_Minato: Você fica achando que pra ser ninja tem que só ficar batendo nos outros! Pra ser ninja tem que ter técnica, e tem muita gente que tem inveja de você e quer fazer você se ferrar._

_Itachi: Ninja?_

_Minato: É! Eu sou um ninja! - Minato ergueu o punho para o alto, e uma pequena gota de suor desceu pelo rosto de Itachi, que olhava com ceticismo para Minato._

_Nagato: E é verdade. Bem, na verdade ele é uma espécie de mistura de samurai com ninja. Um negócio bem estranho, em minha humilde opinião._

_Minato: Que humilde o que! De humilde você não tem nada, senhor Fuuma Nagato! - Minato apontou um dedo para Nagato, rente ao nariz do Fuuma._

_Fugaku: Parem com o escândalo, vai começar._

_Todos se empertigaram nos assentos, para verem melhor o anúncio do parlamento inglês._

_Primeiro-Ministro: Em nome da Inglaterra, monarquia parlamentar que faz parte da Europa e preza pelo bem da humanidade, em conjunto com todos os parlamentares e alguns órgãos..._

_Nagato: Leia-se Igreja – Nagato sussurrou para Itachi e Sasuke._

_Primeiro-Ministro: Podemos tomar como um marco na história da humanidade o que acontecerá neste estabelecimento público. Conforme sabemos, os doncéis são assunto de controvérsias nos últimos 50 anos. Sua existência ou inexistência? Direitos para eles? Serão realmente humanos? Enquadram-se no estatuto universal dos direitos humanos? Em várias assembléias que decorreram por estes longos 50 anos, nós do parlamento inglês, em conjunto com o poder executivo, legislativo e judiciário de várias nações soberanas, criamos um estatuto de leis para os doncéis._

_Todos aplaudiram, mas o ar na câmara ficou tenso. Esperavam saber algo das leis sobre doncéis._

_Primeiro-Ministro: Sei que devem estar ansiosos para saberem as leis que entrarão em vigor em todos os Estados que aceitaram o referido estatuto. Portanto, fizemos uma cartilha com uma prévia sobre o assunto, que será distribuída por nossos funcionários na porta. Boa tarde para todos – o primeiro-ministro saiu do estabelecimento, suando frio. Itachi só naquele momento notou que o segundo andar estava cheio de repórteres e câmeras, filmando cada palavra que o primeiro-ministro dizia._

_Com impressionante calma e tranquilidade todos se dirigiram para a porta, e cada um pegou uma das inúmeras cartilhas que estavam sendo distribuídas por funcionários. Os Fuuma e os Uchiha se dirigiram para o carro de Fugaku, e o patriarca da família disse para o motorista levá-los para a mansão dos Uchiha em Paris. Enquanto todos, dentro da limusine negra, liam a cartilha com a prévia do estatuto dos doncéis, as expressões dos rostos deles mudavam de leve apreensão para total fúria e indignação._

_Nagato: Que absurdo é esse?! - o Fuuma jogou no chão a cartilha, e pisou encima._

_Minato: Meu Deus... O que nós fizemos para merecer isso? - Minato tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não estava chorando por si, e sim pelo seu filho._

_Itachi: Artigo n° 1: Todo doncel, a partir da seguinte lei, deve casar-se antes dos 18 anos. Caso a devida norma não seja obedecida, o doncel em questão sofrerá grave punição como traidor da nação e dos princípios humanos._

_Mikoto: Que horror!_

_Sasuke: Artigo n° 2: A partir de dada lei, todo doncel casado será impedido do direito de divórcio, assim como seu marido ou esposa. Esta lei somente será refutada caso haja grande necessidade da separação, e o motivo deverá passar por juizado._

_Fugaku: Loucos! E provavelmente estão mentindo! O motivo não vai passar por juizado coisa nenhuma! - Fugaku amassou a cartilha, e a jogou no chão._

_Itachi: Eu não quero mais ler, isso me dá enjôo._

_Sasuke: Nossa, pobre dos doncéis._

_Minato: Meu filho é um doncel! - Minato exclamou, horrorizado._

_Nagato: Calma, Minato. Nós ainda temos 9 anos para arranjar um bom noivo ou uma boa noiva para o nosso filho._

_Fugaku: Se quiserem, podem pegar um dos meus filhos. Assim, isso fica entre família- Fugaku disse como se isso não fosse nada._

_Mikoto: Então, quantos anos ele tem?_

_Nagato: 8 anos._

_Mikoto: Perfeito! A mesma idade do Sasuke! Então, o Sasuke e o Naruto se casam!_

_Sasuke olhou para a mãe como se, repentinamente, tivesse nascido outra cabeça do pescoço dela._

_Minato: Perfeito! - Minato e Mikoto se abraçaram, e sorriram um para o outro, cúmplices._

_Fugaku: Eu não acho o melhor..._

_Mikoto: O Fugaku e sua mania de me contradizer... - Mikoto olhou feio para o marido._

_Fugaku: Eu só tenho alguém mais indicado para o cargo – Fugaku rolou os olhos._

_Mikoto: E quem seria esse?_

_Fugaku: O Itachi, oras!_

_Itachi olhou para o pai de maneira ilegível._

_Fugaku: Sasuke tem a mesma idade de Naruto, portanto, não terá autoridade sobre o doncel quando ele se rebelar contra o casamento arranjado. O Itachi é responsável, um gênio, e eu vou passar a minha faixa de curador do Louvre para ele na próxima semana._

_Nagato: Eu concordo com o Fugaku._

_Mikoto: Mas o Sasuke vai se entender melhor com o Naru-chan, os dois têm a mesma idade._

_Minato: Sasuke e Naruto na cabeça! - Minato levantou os braços, e Mikoto e Nagato riram._

_Fugaku: Então fazemos assim, Sasuke como titular, Itachi como reserva. Caso o Sasuke não queira, então decidimos pelo Itachi._

_Minato: E se os dois se apaixonarem pelo meu adorável e fofo filhinho?_

_Mikoto: Daí a gente tira no par ou ímpar! - Mikoto riu._

_Minato: Ou no palitinho!_

_Mikoto: Ou mandamos os dois para missões mortais, e o cavaleiro que voltar vivo irá desposar meu já proclamado genro!_

_Nagato: E se os dois morrerem?_

_Mikoto: Pena, daí eu vou gastar o dobro no funeral! - Mikoto e Minato riram como loucos, Sasuke e Itachi olharam pra eles com receio e se afastaram o mais que puderam._

_Nagato: Ótimo, e quando os dois conhecerão seu amado futuro consorte?_

_Sasuke: Eu tô fora! - Sasuke gritou, como se daquilo dependesse sua futura integridade física._

_Fugaku: Eu disse que ele não está preparado..._

_Mikoto: Cala a boca, Fug-chan – todos olharam para Fugaku, chocados pelo apelido. Mikoto riu e Fugaku corou – Ele sempre parece um tomatinho quando eu chamo ele de Fug-chan, dá vontade até de morder – Mikoto e Minato riram._

_Minato: O Nagato também, né Na-chan? - desta vez, quem corou foi Nagato._

_Itachi: Ok, parem com a idiotice. Quem é esse futuro consorte? - Itachi citou o tema em que todos antes estavam engajados, e alguns segundos se passaram, em silêncio._

_Minato: É meu filho. Você viu o jeito em que vão tratar os doncéis. Ele é um doncel. Preciso achar um marido para ele._

_Itachi: E quando poderá vir para nos ver?_

_Minato: Imediatamente. Eu só volto para casa, eu e Nagato damos uma desculpa na escola e trazemos ele para cá. Mentimos para ele também, já que não quero que meu pequeno saiba do futuro terrível que lhe aguarda._

_Sasuke: Não quero conhecer esse dobe – Sasuke fez bico._

_Itachi: Eu conheço ele, e depois falo com o Sasuke._

_Minato: Ok._

_Nagato: Então... Eu vou ter algo para resolver aqui, de extrema urgência. Digo na escola que tenho um tio morrendo, e o Naruto deve vir comigo para vermos ele vivo pela última vez – Nagato fez pose dramática, fazendo o doncel rir – E deixamos o Naruto no Louvre, com o Itachi._

_Fugaku: Daqui a um mês, quando o Itachi já for o curador do Louvre._

_Mikoto: Acho ainda isso muito precoce._

_Fugaku: O Itachi **é **precoce._

_Minato: Ótimo, então depois o Itachi fica de falar com o Sasuke sobre meu filho._

_Todos: Ótimo._

Depois daquele retorno ao passado, mais uma lembrança apareceu na sua mente.

_Itachi estava voltando do Museu do Louvre, e entrava em casa. Mal abriu a porta, já tinha Sasuke agarrado à sua cintura._

_Sasuke: Ne ne nii-san, eu conheci uma menina tão linda! Eu vou namorar com ela! Ela é meio nervosa, e é alguns anos mais velha. O nome é Temari!- Sasuke riu, e Itachi olhou para seu irmãozinho com o cenho franzido._

_Itachi: E o seu prometido?_

_Sasuke: Casa você com ele! E como ele é? - Itachi se desgrudou de Sasuke, e foi sentar no sofá. Quando ele estava de costas para Sasuke, sorriu maliciosamente._

_Itachi: Horrível. Nunca vi um doncel mais feio. Ele tem cheiro ruim, se veste mal, é feio, burro, desajeitado, etc – Itachi sabia que seu irmãozinho não suportaria um noivo assim, e Sasuke nem sabia que Itachi estava mentindo descaradamente._

_Sasuke: Que horror! Eu não vou casar com esse bicho papão! Prefiro casar com as meias do tio Kakashi, quando ele volta da aula de esgrima – Sasuke mostrou a língua, mostrando enojo._

_Itachi: Eu também – Itachi mentiu, e sorriu internamente – Mas um de nós vai ter que casar com ele... Sabe, pelo meu irmãozinho eu faria tal sacrifício de dispensar as belíssimas meias sujas do Kakashi e ficar com o doncelzinho, mas você é o preferido e..._

_Sasuke: Deixa que eu convenço o papai! - Sasuke saiu correndo, e Itachi pegou o telefone sem fio do gancho, andando em direção ao escritório, onde estavam seu pai, sua mãe, e Sasuke – Papai! Eu não quero casar com o bicho papão!_

_Mikoto: Que bicho papão? De novo o Itachi assustando o Sasuke..._

_Fugaku: Refere-se ao seu prometido? - Fugaku sorriu._

_Sasuke: Eu que não caso com ele! E o Itachi quer casar, então deixa ele ficar com o pirralho!_

_Mikoto: Ele tem a sua idade, Sasuke..._

_Fugaku: Ahhh... Tudo bem..._

_Sasuke: Yeeeeeeeeeah! - Sasuke saiu correndo, rindo infantilmente._

_Mikoto: Como você fez isso, Fugaku?! Como aceitou o que o Sasuke disse?!_

_Fugaku: Com a boca, oras... - Mikoto ia tentar estrangular Fugaku quando Itachi interrompeu o 'lindo' casal._

_Itachi: Eu ouvi a conversa. Posso ligar para o tio Nagato para avisar?_

_Fugaku: Pode._

_Itachi saiu da sala, deixando que Mikoto voltasse a estrangular o próprio marido. Ao chegar na sala, sentou-se no sofá, pegou a agenda de telefones e procurou o do seu tio, do Japão. Discou o número e esperou algum tempo, logo sendo atendido._

_Nagato: Moshi moshi?_

_Itachi: Yo, tio._

_Nagato: Itachi! A que devo a honra?_

_Itachi: O Sasuke pulou fora. Eu sou o novo e oficial prometido do seu filho._

_Nagato: Que bom! Era o que eu queria. Sei que meu filho estará bem nas suas mãos. Tchau, querido._

_Itachi ouviu o som da ligação sendo encerrada, e pousou delicadamente o telefone no gancho de suporte._

_Itachi: Sasuke é realmente, realmente idiota – Itachi sorriu. Oh, o futuro prometia._

Itachi sorriu. Parecia que aquele era um dia para relembrar.

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto ia em direção ao hotel onde seus pais estavam hospedados. Um sorriso melancólico brotou em sua face. Se fosse casar, queria que fosse com Itachi. Corou ao pensar em casar com o primo. Era incesto, ora!

ooooooooooooooooo

Dia da apresentação do casal para a sociedade. Naruto tentava se arrumar, já estava se cansando de seu pai doncel, que lhe dizia para trocar de roupa a cada 5 minutos. Para a festa de noivado, vieram até seus três avôs, do Japão. Tsunade ficou junto com os doncéis, para ver como seu neto se vestia, assim como Orochimaru. Jiraya ficou fazendo companhia para Nagato, que estava ficando mais que irritado com tamanha demora. Nem era o dia do casamento! Naruto tentava ao máximo adiar a data de partida, porque tinha a pequena esperança de que seus pais mudassem de idéia ou algo do tipo. Inevitavelmente, Naruto ficou pronto. Ele vestia uma camisa larga, que lhe dava um toque fofo, e uma calça um tanto justa nas coxas, delineando cada traço daquela parte do corpo do loiro. Por cima da camisa, vestia um colete, e um sobretudo sobre o conjunto. O colete, a calça e o sobretudo eram cor cinza-claro, a camisa era branca. Os sapatos de Naruto eram cinza também, e não eram feitos de couro, exigência do próprio loiro. Naruto tinha horror a matar algum tipo de animal se fosse somente para tirar a pele, e esse era o motivo de gostar de coisas feitas com lã de ovelha. As ovelhas não precisavam ser mortas para que a lã fosse tirada, e nem se machucavam muito.

Ao descer as escadas, Naruto viu seu avô e seu pai impressionados com o jeito que o loiro estava vestido.

Naruto: Que foi?

Nagato: Você está...

Jiraya: Lindo! Vou usar você como personagem do Icha Icha Paradise! - Jiraya riu, e levou um soco de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Nem pensar, Jiraya!

Orochimaru: Se você fizer isso, duvido que vá gostar do que faremos com você – Orochimaru sorriu maliciosamente, acompanhado de Tsunade. Jiraya tremeu.

Jiraya: Vo-Vocês ven-venceram...

Minato: Vamos logo – Minato rolou os olhos.

Minato usava uma blusa branca, com um cinto largo na cintura alta, puxando mais a blusa para cima. A calça era larga, e cinza-médio, assim como o colete. Levava um sobretudo cinza-escuro sobre o conjunto da obra.

Nagato, Orochimaru e Jiraya usavam smoking normais, negros, com exceção da camisa, que era, em Nagato, preta, em Orochimaru, verde-escuro, e em Jiraya, vermelho-escuro.

Tsunade usava um vestido longo e decotado, sem mangas e com luvas, e sapatos de salto alto e bico fino. Todas as peças que compunham o look de Tsunade eram de cor branca, e ela levava o cabelo preso em um coque alto.

Todos se dirigiram para a limusine de Nagato, e seguiram para a casa do noivo de Naruto. Olhando pela janela, Naruto podia ver pessoas pedindo esmola, outras passando por elas sem nem se importar, alguns namorando, outros oferecendo o próprio corpo em troca de dinheiro... Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver um beco cheio de mendigos, o que lhe apertou o coração.

Naruto: Papai... Por que o mundo é tão injusto? - Naruto não tirou os olhos da janela, mas sentiu como todos paravam com as conversas paralelas e olhavam para a janela – Enquanto eu estou aqui, sendo protegido e amado, aqueles ali, naquele beco, não têm quem os proteja – Orochimaru sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, e lhe abraçou.

Orochimaru: A vida não é justa, e muito menos o ser humano. Nós nascemos puros de coração, Naruto, mas somos viciados pelas expectativas dos outros e pelos ditames da própria sociedade. Ninguém vê além de si. Somos egoístas. Não naturalmente egoístas, e sim socialmente egoístas. Não queremos dividir.

Naruto: Eu quero!

Orochimaru: Porque você ainda não encarou o mundo, Naruto. Como você disse, você é protegido. Tanto que só soube o que aconteceria com você quando já estava quase na hora. Nós protegemos você, o mais que podemos. Mas as pessoas são sérias.

Naruto: Sérias? - Naruto sempre pensou que aquele fosse um adjetivo bom para caracterizar alguém.

Orochimaru: Existe uma disparidade enorme entre ser sério, e levar a vida a sério, Naruto. Homens sérios são o que? São aqueles que recebem as normas da sociedade, e respeitam à risca. Não mate, não roube, não corra com o carro a mais de 80 km/h, tome cuidado para morrer velhinho, faça o pré-escolar, mais 8 anos de ensino fundamental, 3 de ensino médio e mais a faculdade. Respeite seus pais e não conteste, eles estão sempre certos.

Naruto: Isso é ser sério?

Orochimaru: Homens sérios, em todo o mundo, são os respeitados. Eles ajudam o regime a se solidificar, e as massas a calarem a boca.

Naruto: Nossa...

Orochimaru: Na filosofia, a coisa complica. Você sabe o que é filosofia, Naruto?

Naruto: É um estudo sobre os filósofos antigos? Tipo, Platão?

Orochimaru: Ih, isso é bem mais. Filosofia vem de suas palavras gregas, uma é Filos, e outra é Sofia. Filos quer dizer amor, paixão, atração sexual, tesão, etc... e Sofia quer dizer sabedoria.

Naruto: Ou seja, amor pela sabedoria.

Orochimaru: Algo do tipo. Sabe, Filos pode ter muitas interpretações. Como, por exemplo, pedofilia. Mais duas palavras em grego, pedo e filos, que é o filia da frase. Pedo é criança, e filos, atração sexual, nesse caso. Então, atração sexual por criança. Pior que antigamente alguém pedófilo era considerado um benfeitor, porque ele era alguém que amava as crianças. Na verdade, nesta frase, o filia pode querer dizer amor. Antigamente um pedófilo era alguém que sentia muito amor por crianças, e era amado e respeitado por todos. Conforme os tempos passaram, a palavra foi distorcida e tomou este caráter pejorativo. Necrofilia é parecido, mas necro é cadáver, então, atração sexual por cadáveres, ou amor por um deles. Já filantropia muda um pouco. O fil é de filos, e o antropia vem de antropos, que é ser humano. Tipo, antropofagia, que é quem come carne humana. Então, filantropia, amor ao ser humano.

Naruto: Tá, e o objetivo da filosofia?

Orochimaru: Tá, por que a filosofia nasceu na Grécia? Como você viu, as palavras que compõem a própria filosofia são gregas. Ela nasceu na Grécia, porque a Grécia tinha duas religiões que contribuíram, uma com o pensamento, e outra por não atrapalhar. Sabe aquele negócio de Zeus, Atena, etc?

Naruto: Uhun.

Orochimaru: Essa é a Religião Pública, e eu ouvi falar de algo muito interessante sobre ela. Ela não têm dogmas.

Naruto: E o que é dogma? - Naruto se sentiu meio burro naquele momento. E notou, ao olhar de esguelha para os outros, que eles estavam ouvindo o que Orochimaru dizia, com a máxima atenção.

Orochimaru: Dogma é uma verdade absoluta da religião, Naruto. Por exemplo, a religião cristã. A verdade absoluta: Jesus é filho de Deus, e foi enviado dos céus para nos salvar. Quem não acredita nisso não é cristão.

Naruto: Ahh...

Orochimaru: E a Religião Pública não era assim. Tinha deuses, mas dizia: Acredite no que quiser, se quiser.

Naruto: E isso é religião?

Orochimaru: Sei lá. Essa religião não impedia a especulação filosófica, por isso deixou livre o pensamento. Você podia pensar o que quiser, e ninguém podia meter o bedelho.

Naruto: Legal.

Orochimaru: Mas a Religião Pública não era uma beleza não. Ao contrário do cristianismo, pregava o Naturalismo.

Naruto: Gostar da natureza?

Orochimaru: Não. Os deuses da Religião Pública eram mais poderosos que nós, mas tinham os mesmos sentimentos. Sentiam raiva, inveja, ódio, desejo de vingança, amor, apreensão, etc. Isso não acontece na religião católica, mesmo cristã ou judaica. Por sentir tudo o que os seres humanos, eles são chamados assim: 'Quantitativamente superiores, e qualitativamente iguais'. Eles tinham mais poder, mas em qualidade, iguais. E, por terem tantos defeitos quanto nós, não tinham moral nenhuma para dizer o que nós deveríamos fazer. Mas eles disseram que deveríamos seguir nossos instintos naturais. Daí o naturalismo, vem de seguir os instintos naturais. Na religião cristã, pede-se que lutemos contra estes instintos. Se alguém me bater, que eu mostre a outra face pronta para ser batida de novo. Na nossa sociedade, somos impregnados com o egocentrismo, e ele pedia que fôssemos humildes. A Religião Pública simplesmente dizia: 'Se alguém te bater, revide. Se alguém te ameaçar, e você tiver vontade de matá-lo, mate'. Os deuses faziam isso. Já viu a história de Hércules? A Hera, esposa de Zeus, perseguiu Hércules, tentando matá-lo, por muito tempo, irada por ter sido traída. Eles também eram antropomórficos, e essa e outra palavra grega. Antropos, ser humano. Morfos, forma. Ou seja, forma humana. Os deuses tinham forma humana, o que acentuava mais a idéia de igualdade de sentimentos. Era também hierofânica, o que maioria das religiões antigas eram. Hierofânica é a religião que aceita que todos os fenômenos naturais são manifestação divina. Se o mar se mexia muito, logo diziam: 'Posseidon está bravo, vamos fazer uma oferenda para que se acalme'. Portanto, sendo naturalista, a Religião Pública ajudou a filosofia, simplesmente não atrapalhando a manifestação do pensamento.

Naruto: E a religião em que nasceu o pensamento?

Orochimaru: Bom que está prestando atenção, meu caro. Essa é uma religião que poucos conhecem da Grécia. Parece que todo mundo prefere aquela religião que deixa você matar quem quiser. A religião que contribuiu com o pensamento era a dos mistérios. A Religião dos Mistérios tinha um ponto importantíssimo, e tinha dogmas. O maior ponto era: 'Reside no homem um demônio, unido ao corpo por uma culpa original' – Naruto olhou para todos, assustado.

Naruto: Eu tenho um demônio dentro de mim?!

Orochimaru: Não é isso. Esse 'demônio' vem do grego, e significa alma. Quando você topar com um demônio, pergunta se ele é grego ou latino. Se for latino, foge que nem louco, se for grego, pode relaxar – todos riram baixinho – Outro ponto importante era: 'Este demônio não morre com o corpo, mas deve reencarnar até expiar completamente a sua culpa'. Ele deve ficar no corpo, e reencarnar em vários corpos, até se livrar da culpa original, até a pagar.

Naruto: Então a vida é um castigo?

Orochimaru: Pra eles, sim. Depois, também dizem que se viver uma vida cheia de rituais de purificação, entre outras coisas, poderia acabar com o ciclo de reencarnações. E, caso consiga, após a morte alcançará a felicidade perfeita. Na Religião Pública, não tinha uma divisão de corpo e alma. E a religião encorajava a satisfação de qualquer desejo. Já a Religião dos Mistérios pregava a renúncia dos desejos, e uma visão dualista, de corpo e alma. Muitos tipos de ensinamentos, que geraram a filosofia, foram tirados da Religião dos Mistérios, até que a filosofia criasse pernas e andasse sozinha.

Naruto: E a filosofia nasceu na Grécia...

Orochimaru: Na verdade, não. A Grécia expandiu-se e teve colônias, e gregos foram aderidos a essas colônias. E os gregos das colônias começaram a influir no comércio entre a Grécia e as colônias. O comércio trouxe dinheiro, que foi utilizado em muitas coisas. Uma dessas coisas foi o conhecimento. Isso facilitou o crescimento da filosofia, e fez ela nascer, já que a Religião Pública não atrapalhava por não impedir a liberdade de expressão, e a dos Mistérios ajudava levemente. A filosofia nasceu nas colônias, e passou para a Grécia em si. Depois disso, foi abraçar o mundo.

Naruto: E ela era importante?

Orochimaru: Até a Idade Média, era essencial. Estudo era sinônimo de filosofia. De todas as matérias do mundo, a mais antiga é a filosofia, pelo meu ver. É que, antes da Idade Média, designava-se filosofia como todo conhecimento racional desenvolvido pelo homem. Ou seja, o que nós dizemos hoje 'Vou para a escola', é a mesma coisa que dizer na Grécia Antiga 'Vou pra aula de filosofia'. Antes da Idade Média, todas a matérias eram filosofia. Dentro da filosofia entravam matemática, física, astronomia, biologia, ética, etc. Todas as matérias que conhecemos, foram um dia filosofia. Depois, na Idade Média, uma matéria se desmembrou da filosofia. É a Teologia, ou, na tradução, 'o estudo de Deus'. Teo, deus, e logia é estudo. Por exemplo, biologia, é estudo da vida. Bios é vida.

Naruto: E como é que enrolaram tanto as coisas? Tudo era só uma matéria, agora é um monte!

Orochimaru: Anteriormente, tudo o que se precisava aprender se aprendia em filosofia. Na Idade Moderna que cortaram a filosofia e dividiram até separar em tantas matérias diferentes. Biologia, física, química, ciências biológicas, primeiros socorros, medicina, etc.

Naruto: Medicina? Então englobava também o ensino superior?

Orochimaru: Sim. Todo e qualquer conhecimento que tivesse sido elaborado pelo homem e pudesse ser passado adiante era ensinado em filosofia. De tanto extraírem coisas da filosofia, ela se restringiu a apenas algumas matérias. A busca da compreensão profunda de todos os seres. Sabe, não do que são constituídos, mas sim o que os faz andar, o que os impele a viver, qual é seu motor, etc. A reflexão sobre todos os conhecimentos desenvolvidos por todas as ciências, e aí entra a ética. A procura de respostas à finalidade, ao sentido e ao valor da vida e do mundo, ou seja, quem somos, porque estamos aqui, quem nos trouxe para cá, e muito mais, a vida tem valor, qual é o sentido da nossa vida, e muito mais. A filosofia tem uma parte muito importante nela: a ética. Por que os advogados têm que ser honestos e íntegros? Nas faculdades em que têm o curso de advocacia, esse curso tem que ter classe de ética. Assim como a medicina, e muitas outras matérias.

Naruto: E a filosofia é só isso?

Orochimaru: Digamos que muitos chamam a filosofia de ciência da destruição.

Naruto: Quê?

Orochimaru: É que um objetivo da filosofia é destruir o governo vigente, e as normas vigentes – Naruto olhou Orochimaru como se, repentinamente, ele tivesse adquiridos cachos, magicamente – Bem, deixa que eu explico. A filosofia é uma crítica contra tudo o que exista. Você deve se perguntar 'Mas se um governo é bom, pra quê destruir?'. Naruto, entenda que nada que saia das mãos do ser humano pode ser perfeito. Tudo está fadado a ter lacunas. A filosofia é um meio de crítica e pensamento. Na verdade, o pensamento atrás do pensamento, a pergunta da pergunta. Perguntar alguma coisa é algo normal, perguntar porque o ser humano pergunta é um ato filosófico. E quando você começa com pergunta atrás de pergunta, o círculo vicioso faz que você não pare.

Naruto: Não há uma resposta absoluta?

Orochimaru: Talvez, quem sabe. Eu sou cristão, Naruto. Acredito naquela célebre frase 'Há muito mais entre o céu e a terra do que sua vã filosofia pode imaginar'. Olha, chegamos! - Orochimaru apontou para a janela, e todos, que pareciam hipnotizados pelo momento de extremo pensamento filosófico, 'acordaram' do transe, olhando para a direção em que Orochimaru apontava, ou seja, a janela do carro.

Nunca sequer passou pela cabeça de Naruto que pudesse existir um lugar tão belo. Ele viu, ao longe, um castelo em estilo gótico, com pedras negras e mármore branca, contrastando de maneira bela, dando certa luminescência anormal ao local. O loiro viu, mesmo na noite, as begônias, flores-de-lis, rosas, petúnias, narcisas, copos-de-leite, violetas, entre outros lindos arranjos de flores, metodicamente colocados, com visível cuidado dispendido. E, certamente, aquela família não tinha somente um jardineiro, e sim muitos, porque os terrenos em volta do castelo eram enormes, e todos os mínimos detalhes muito bem feitos e cuidados. O loiro podia ver algumas plantas frutíferas, e outras com enormes copas, que dariam uma bela sombra nos dias de verão. Toda a divisa do castelo fora separada do exterior com um enorme muro, de cinco metros de altura, feito com pedras rústicas acizentadas. Naruto viu o enorme portão de entrada abrir, dando passo ao carro. Quando passou pelo portão, colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, e sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto, suavemente. Olhou para o portão, feito com aço negro, trabalhado com desenhos de lanças, círculos enroscados uns nos outros, entre outros arranjos. Mas Naruto prestou muito mais atenção no enorme 'U' no centro do portão, que se dividia em dois a cada vez que o portão se abria.

Naruto olhou para o lugar por onde o carro passava, e viu que a estrada era feita com pedras, meticulosamente encaixadas uma ao lado da outra, formando um caminho até a entrada do castelo. O loiro notou que haviam muitos carros por ali, e que o interior, iluminado, parecia abrigar uma festa. Voltou a olhar atentamente para o castelo, e viu que as partes de mármore eram esculturas finamente trabalhadas de pessoas, em tamanho natural, que pareciam estar observando quem chegava. Era uma fileira de pessoas de mármore, em tamanho natural, que estavam na fachada do castelo, na parte alta, sobre as janelas do quinto andar. Isto porque o castelo tinha seis andares. O sexto andar era composto por algumas janelas, que eram pausas entre as finas esculturas. Não parecia que alguém gostaria de viver naquele sexto andar, porque dava a impressão de que aquele andar, o sexto, fosse habitado pelas estranhas criaturas de mármore. Olhando mais detalhadamente, Naruto notou que cada uma das figuras levava junto a si um apetrecho de algum material valioso. Ouro, prata, bronze, diamantes, rubis, esmeraldas, e muitos outros. Todos vestiam roupas nobres, também de mármore, e pareciam fazer parte de um baile da mais alta nobreza da sociedade. Ao mesmo tempo, davam a impressão de lembrarem do passado, como se estivessem mortos, e dentro daquelas carapaças de mármore. O loiro notou que o sexto andar inteiro, ou as três paredes de fora dele, eram circundados por estes seres de pedra, porque notou dois outros homens, pertencentes às paredes dos lados, próximos ao primeiro e último seres da fachada frontal.

Voltando seus olhos para o primeiro andar, Naruto percebeu que o primeiro andar tinha o triplo de altura dos outros. A enorme porta de entrada para o interior do castelo era realmente enorme, mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que a de entrada do terreno, ou seja, perto de seis metros de altura. O loiro se sentia pequeno diante de tal construção, que deveria levar uma enorme carga histórica. A porta de entrada era feita com madeira escura, e tinha um enorme 'U' entalhado nela, que se separava ao meio toda vez que se abria, como naquela ocasião. O loiro podia ver as duas partes do U, uma em cada parte da porta, que estavam fadadas a se unir novamente ao fechar da porta. O loiro notou o interior iluminado fortemente, e barulho de conversa vindo de dentro. Viu alguns homens e mulheres saindo do local, e notou que todos os homens estavam rigorosamente vestidos de preto, enquanto as mulheres estavam vestidas de branco. O estilo da roupa podia mudar, mas era sempre de caráter social, quase sempre vestidos longos brancos e smokings pretos. Naruto estranhou, mas notou que os que o acompanhavam no carro seguiam a mesma regra. Menos ele e seu pai doncel, que estavam de cinza. Naruto percebeu que o carro parou, e que seu pai, Nagato, abria a porta. Todos saíram do carro, e Naruto engoliu em seco. Era ali que tudo, ou melhorava, ou desandava de vez.

Nagato ofereceu um braço para Naruto, e outro para Minato. O loiro menor ficou no braço direito de Nagato, e Minato no esquerdo. Jiraya também ofereceu, e Tsunade ficou ao lado esquerdo, atrás de Minato, e Orochimaru ao lado esquerdo, atrás de Naruto. E Naruto lembrou fugazmente do direito masculino e esquerdo feminino, e notou que eles estavam seguindo tal critério. Quando chegaram em frente ao enorme portão, Naruto viu as pessoas dentro, conversando e rindo, e notou que todas as mulheres estavam de branco, e todos os homens de preto. Poucos outros estavam de cinza, e Naruto notou que todos eram doncéis. O loiro se assustou, e percebeu o que acontecia. Naquela festa, havia uma diferenciação de sexo por cor. Homens de preto, mulheres de branco e doncéis de cinza. Naruto, novamente, engoliu em seco. Pra que servia aquilo?

- Acredito que você seja o pequeno Naruto, não? - Naruto se virou bruscamente, e largou o braço de seu pai, olhando para o sujeito que estava atrás do grupo. Era um homem de idade em torno dos 30 anos, que tinha cabelo longo e negro, e um dos olhos, o esquerdo para ele, e direito para quem vê, estava tampado por sua longa franja. O outro olho, negro, o olhava com interesse.

Naruto: Eu sou Na-Naruto, s-sim... - o loiro ficou levemente aterrorizado. Aquele era seu prometido? O homem realmente não era feio, mas passava longe do que Naruto realmente desejava. Se bem que era bastante parecido com Itachi... Naruto balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer do primo por um segundo.

Madara: Meu nome é Uchiha Madara, prazer em te reencontrar, Naru-chan. Faz uns bons 16 anos que eu não te vejo. Você era muito novo, nem se lembra de mim – Madara deu um meio sorriso – E hoje, quando te revejo, presencio o momento em que você terá um compromisso sério e irá futuramente se casar... Sasuke e Itachi devem estar felizes.

Naruto: Sasuke? - Naruto continuou nervoso, mas teve um breve alívio ao ver que Madara era somente seu tio.

Madara: Você não sabe quem é? É seu primo, irmão de Itachi e filho de Fugaku e Mikoto. Vai dizer que você também não conhece o Itachi? Está casando às cegas?

Naruto: Eu poderia dizer que agora um cego pode ver mais do que eu – Naruto olhou para as pedras sob seus pés, e corou de vergonha. Nem ao menos sabia da existência desse tal Sasuke. Será que era seu prometido?

Minato: Va-Vamos entrar? - Minato sorriu nervosamente.

Naruto: Hai – os Fuuma, Uchiha e Namikaze entraram no local.

A decoração era belíssima, e garçons passavam, entregando bebida e comida para os convidados. O salão estava apinhado de gente. Tudo parecia reluzir. As luzes que vinham do teto e do chão faziam com que o local parecesse brilhar mais ainda. O loiro podia ver, há uns três metros do chão, um corredor, grudado na parede, que circundava a parede direita, esquerda e oposta à porta de entrada, como se fosse uma espécie de segundo andar. Do corredor sobre o chão, grudado à parede, oposto à porta de entrada, saía uma linda escada com dois corrimões trabalhados minuciosamente. A escadaria era feita completamente de mármore branco. O chão era feito de mármore negro, contrastando com a escadaria e o piso do 'segundo andar', que eram brancos. No 'segundo andar, haviam três portas: uma que ficava de frente para a escada, e era feita de cristal, que levava para as escadarias que levariam para os outros andares. A da direita e da esquerda eram feitas de madeira escura, e aonde levavam era um mistério. No primeiro andar, sob o corredor suspenso haviam três portas, exatamente sob as do corredor. A da direita era enorme, e levava para a cozinha, de onde saíam e entravam a todo instante os garçons. A da esquerda era um mistério, assim como a sobre si. A que ficava escondida atrás da escada também era feita de cristal, e também levava para a escadaria.

Quando o grupo de Naruto chegou, acompanhado de Madara, a música, que era tocada por uma orquestra que estava perto da entrada da cozinha, parou, e todos pararam de conversar, olhando para Naruto. Naruto, pela terceira vez na noite, engoliu em seco, e percebeu que todos olhavam para si. E, por mais incrível que parecesse, todos pareciam maravilhados consigo, como se Naruto fosse uma verdadeira obra de arte andante. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, e viu Madara segurar sua mão de maneira firme, lhe passando segurança.

Madara: Peço, por gentileza, a atenção de todos. Este doncel, Uzumaki Naruto, é o futuro consorte de nosso tão amado anfitrião. Onde estão meus sobrinhos?

Itachi: Aqui, Madara! - todos voltaram seus olhos para o topo da escadaria, onde viram Itachi e Sasuke, imponentes como se fossem reis. Atrás deles, as portas de cristal estavam abertas, deixando a mostra uma parte da escadaria para os outros andares.

Sasuke: É um prazer recebê-los em nossa casa, para que presenciem uma parte importante da história da família Uchiha e Namikaze. Para aqueles que não me conhecem, e acho que são poucos, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, e este ao meu lado é meu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi – o tal Sasuke descia as escadas, juntamente com seu irmão. Naruto tremeu ao ver que os dois Uchihas lhe olhavam com intensidade, e iam em direção a ele. Madara se adiantou, e levou Naruto para o centro do salão. Os dois irmãos não demoraram muito em lhes alcançar, e Sasuke colocou uma mão no queixo de Naruto, analizando o loiro – Itachi! Você não me disse que ele era tão belo! - Sasuke parecia genuinamente aborrecido, e Itachi sorriu brevemente. Naruto corou, e baixou a cabeça.

Itachi: E acha que eu te diria a parte mais interessante?

Sasuke: Eu nem acredito que eu...! Droga, você tinha visto ele por mim! Devia ter dito isto, eu teria...!

Naruto arregalou os olhos, e lembrou de tudo o que Itachi disse. Fazia sentindo o Uchiha falar de seu prometido com tanta convicção de que fosse bonito, entre outras qualidades. Era seu próprio irmão! Naruto teve vontade de se esconder em algum lugar bem isolado, para não ter que encarar Itachi. E seus pais tinham se enganado. Ele não tinha visto seu prometido. Seu prometido tinha mandado alguém para lhe avaliar. E pelo jeito, Itachi não tinha dito algo satisfatório.

Sasuke: Você disse que ele era horrível!

Itachi: Você ainda lembra disto? Tinha somente oito anos – Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior, tentado a rir, mas se segurando. Naruto entendeu. Ele também tinha oito anos quando conheceu Itachi. Provavelmente o encontro foi premeditado, com o intuito do moreno contar para Sasuke tudo sobre Naruto.

Sasuke: Bem, você ainda pode reparar seu erro, já que sou bondoso. Ele vai dançar comigo agora – Sasuke puxou o corpo de Naruto contra o seu, e o abraçou firmemente. Alguns soltaram exclamações abafadas, outros sorriram com a petulância do menor – Música, por favor – a orquestra voltou a tocar, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto se mexiam levemente pelo salão, logo sendo acompanhados por outros casais.

Itachi voltou para o pé da escadaria, e se escorou no corrimão, apenas analisando a cena. Sasuke, há muito tempo, tinha desistido de Temari. Claro, era apenas um amor infantil. Mas será que o menor dos Uchihas iria querer seu direito de desposar Naruto? Naquele momento, Itachi se lembrou de algo que disse para Naruto. Disse que eliminaria qualquer um que se interpusesse entre ele e seu consorte. Aquilo não estava nada longe de ser verdade.

Sasuke sorria prepotente enquanto escorregava as mãos mais para baixo da cintura do loiro. Naruto corou fugazmente, e começou a tremer. Olhou para os presentes, querendo encontrar seus pais, para, quem sabe, pedir socorro. Somente achou mulheres e homens cochichando, enquanto os doncéis o olhavam com algo de orgulho e respeito. O loiro colocou as mãos no peito de Sasuke, pronto para afastá-lo. Já fazia 10 minutos que dançavam, e era o suficiente para ele. Quando o loiro empurrou levemente Sasuke, ficou com o rosto de frente para o dele, a escassos centímetros. Uma mulher, de aproximadamente 20 anos, que dançava com seu par atrás de Sasuke, levantou o pé e empurrou o Uchiha para a frente, fazendo com que tropeçasse e quase caísse sobre Naruto. Os dois acabaram, por causa do tropeço, se beijando. A mulher sorriu maldosamente, e continuou dançando com seu par, até desaparecer entre a multidão.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, assim como todos os outros presentes, à exceção de Sasuke. O garoto o segurou firmemente pela cintura e o atraiu para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Naruto fechou os olhos, desesperado, e deixou que o Uchiha lhe beijasse. Teria que se acostumar, já que seria seu marido. O loiro estava tão nervoso que nem ouvia os cochichos, e o olhar psicopata de Itachi, ou o riso de Madara. Somente ouviu algo quando uma voz imperativa cortou o barulho.

Fugaku: Mas que cena estranha. Acho que o senhor Namikaze deveria estar beijando outra pessoa, ou errou de noivo? - Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto estavam no topo da escadaria, descendo, de mãos dadas. Sasuke se afastou de Naruto meio que à contragosto.

Sasuke: Papai, mamãe... - Sasuke grunhiu. Tinham estragado seu momento.

Mikoto: Ora, se não é meu belíssimo genro? Vai querer casar com meu adorável filhinho mais novo?

Naruto: Err... - o loiro estava nervoso, e confuso. Como assim, errou de noivo?

Mikoto: Naru-chan, você está bem? Está meio pálido, quer alguma coisa? - enquanto Mikoto falava, Madara tentava controlar o riso, e Itachi se aproximava de Naruto, logo o afastando do seu irmão mais novo.

Itachi: Deixe que eu cuido do meu noivo. E, Sasuke, por favor, vá arrumar um noivo pra você e pare de dar em cima do meu – Itachi usou um tom de falso aborrecimento, fazendo alguns rirem e Naruto ficar cada vez mais confuso.

Mas Naruto, ao juntar algumas coisas, finalmente entendeu o que acontecera. Seu noivo não era Sasuke, era Itachi! Por isso que Itachi tinha tanta certeza de que seu noivo seria limpo, e Itachi esteve aquele tempo todo se elogiando! Naruto realmente conhecera seu noivo, e o doncel de que Itachi falava era o próprio Naruto. Sasuke provavelmente, em algum momento, fora noivo do loiro, mas desistiu porque Itachi fez alguma coisa. Naruto casaria com o filho de Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto, mas não havia notado que Itachi também era filho dos dois. Ele não seria cunhado de Itachi, seria marido. E era por isso que Sasuke o pediu 'emprestado' para Itachi. Itachi era o anfitrião, e não Sasuke.

Com a cabeça rodando de tantos pensamentos, Naruto viu-se alheio ao mundo, e nem ao menos notou quando ele e Itachi começaram a dançar juntos. Nem notou quando os casais em volta voltaram a dançar, e Mikoto e Fugaku, assim como Nagato e Minato, se uniram ao baile. Sasuke estava escorado na escada, sem par. O loiro voltou à realidade ao sentir o hálito do moreno no seu pescoço, lhe arrepiando os pêlos da nuca.

Itachi: Eu achei que você descobriria antes, com tantas indiretas que eu soltei – Itachi segurou o loiro pela cintura, e o atraiu para mais perto, sorrindo satisfeito. Naruto corou, e colocou as mãos nos ombros do Uchiha, tentando se manter centrado na realidade.

Naruto: Eu sou lerdo, pelo menos é o que todo mundo diz. Você poderia ter sido direto comigo.

Itachi: Não teria graça. Madara certamente se divertiu muito com a sua cara – Itachi riu baixinho no ouvido do loiro, que corou mais ainda.

Naruto: Você não acha que está grudado demais? - o loiro tremeu levemente, e não era de frio.

Itachi: Somos noivos, Naruto-kun. Não venha dar uma de moça virgem e santa. Aliás, você é virgem? Quero saber com o que vou me deparar na noite de núpcias – Itachi sorriu maldosamente ao sentir o corpo do outro ter uma convulsão de medo. Logo após, Naruto se afastou abruptamente.

Naruto: Você não vai encostar um dedo em mim! - o loiro falou alto o suficiente para que muitos em volta ouvissem, e logo arregalou os olhos ao ter sido descoberto.

Itachi: Duh, eu sei que você deve estar nervoso com isso de ter filhos, mas não vai doer tanto assim no parto. Bem, eu acho que não... - Itachi sorriu – Gente, ele está com medo de engravidar e doer muito na hora do parto – Naruto olhou com incredulidade para Itachi. O Uchiha era um mentiroso de classe e de cara-de-pau – Juro que faço a gravidez e o parto valerem a pena com o que vou fazer para provocá-los – Itachi riu maldosamente, sendo acompanhado por muitos dos presentes – Agora deixa de frescura e vem aqui – o Uchiha puxou Naruto pelo braço, e o abraçou com força – Seja mais discreto se quer dar seus showzinhos de moça recatada e pura. Desse baile depende o seu futuro e a sua vida. Não quero decepcionar meus tios e meus pais, que me confiaram a missão de te proteger. Se você quiser, isso pode ser só um casamento de fachada. Você sai com quem quiser, e namora com quem quiser – Itachi puxou Naruto pela mão, o levando para a escadaria.

Sasuke: A virgenzinha já deu seu show? - Sasuke sorriu maldosamente – Cuidado com a boca, donzela.

Naruto: Cala a boca, teme!

Sasuke: Ih, a virgem tem boca suja. Olha que você tá comprando produto de segunda linha, Itachi.

Itachi: Cala a boca, irmãozinho tolo e inútil.

Sasuke: E os dois se merecem...

Itachi: Inveja por ser tão estúpido e dispensar ele?

Sasuke: A culpa foi sua – Sasuke olhou Itachi com raiva, e o Uchiha maior só atinou a rir.

Naruto: Podem me explicar? Aperta a tecla SAP, por gentileza.

(N/A: Caso tenha alguém que não saiba, a tecla SAP da televisão serve para pôr legenda nos programas ou filmes. Portanto, quando uma pessoa pede para outra 'apertar a tecla SAP', quer dizer que ela não entendeu nada, como se a pessoa estivessem falando em outra língua, e então o ouvinte pede a 'tradução', ou seja, uma versão mais simples. Eu de vez em quando peço pros professores, quando não entendo nada XD)

Sasuke: Até que é bem simples. Eu tinha 8 anos quando tiveram a idéia de me casar com você, mas eu não queria te ver. Então o Itachi foi te ver por mim – Naruto sorriu, não estava de todo errado no seu pensamento anterior – Mas ele chegou em casa e me disse que você era horrendo, e que ele faria o 'sacrifício' de se casar com você – Sasuke olhou feio para Itachi, que deu de ombros – Eu acreditei, e pedi para os meus pais colocarem ele de noivo no meu lugar. Ele, mais do que rápido, ligou para os meus tios, e aqui estamos – Sasuke sentenciou, e olhou Itachi com censura.

Itachi: Na nossa sociedade, não é o mais forte que ganha, e sim o mais esperto. E eu, além de ser o mais forte, também sou o mais esperto, e de quebra o mais bonito – Itachi deu um meio sorriso.

Sasuke: Convencido...

Naruto: Então foi por isso que a Mikoto-san perguntou se eu resolvi casar com você...

Sasuke: Isso.

Naruto: E se eu quisesse casar com você, em vez do Itachi? - Sasuke e Itachi congelaram, e alguém atrás de Naruto respondeu pelos irmãos.

Fugaku: Não é aconselhável. Já divulgamos na imprensa e jornais, e fizemos uma festa. Trocar de noivo nesse momento seria algo perto de um desastre. Além do mais, o Itachi é mais responsável do que o Sasuke.

Naruto: Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san! "Puts, esses Uchihas aparecem do nada! Parece que simplesmente aparecem no ar. Será teletransporte? Bem, isso não existe..."

Mikoto: Mas os nossos dois bebês juntos seriam tão lindos... - Mikoto olhava Naruto de uma maneira um tanto estranha, que assustava o pobre garoto.

Fugaku: Eles não são mais crianças, Mikoto...

Itachi: Nada de mudanças, e eu não vou levar fama de quem perdeu o noivo pro irmão menor – Itachi abraçou Naruto e mostrou a língua para Sasuke, que franziu o cenho, e devolveu o gesto.

Fugaku: OK, eles se parecem com crianças... - uma gota de suor descendeu pelo rosto do Uchiha mais velho.

Mikoto: Lindo! - Mikoto olhava os três de uma maneira até psicótica.

Itachi: Vamos para o ápice, Naruto-kun – Itachi segurou a mão de Naruto, e o guiou até o topo da escadaria – Por gentileza, um momento! - todos os presentes pararam de dançar, e a banda novamente parou de tocar – Eu, minha família, e a família do meu adorável noivo, agradecemos a presença de todos vocês. Como todos devem saber, hoje é um dia muito especial para as famílias Uchiha e Fuuma, já que seus herdeiros mais velhos irão contrair matrimônio – Naruto franziu o cenho ao notar o linguajar rebuscado do Uchiha – Eu mesmo estou muito feliz por ter todos aqui, e gostaria que fizessem algo de silêncio por uns minutos.

Itachi se ajoelhou no chão, e Naruto teve vontade de sair correndo. Olhou para a multidão, procurando algum sinal de seus pais, e os viu nos pés da escadaria. Fechou os olhos com força, e os abriu para focalizar Itachi.

Naruto: "Ele não vai fazer isto. Não na frente de todo mundo..." - Naruto corou furiosamente, e viu Itachi tirar duas caixinhas de veludo negro do bolso interno do paletó. Uma era retangular e muito longa, e fina. A outra era uma típica caixa de anel, quadrada - "Ele não vai me pedir em casamento... Droga, eu tô me sentindo uma donzela indefesa'ttebayooooo" - Naruto novamente fechou os olhos com força, e os abriu ao sentir a massa que se aglomerava aos seus pés se mexer. No caso, a 'massa' era Itachi.

Itachi: Naruto-kun, olhe pra mim! Como eu vou te pedir em casamento se você estiver com os olhos fechados? - alguns da platéia riram, principalmente as poucas crianças que lá existiam. Naruto abriu os olhos, e Itachi sorriu. Naruto desviou o olhar e corou, envergonhado, pensando no que anteriormente pensara. Ele pensara que, se fosse para casar com alguém, que casasse com Itachi – Bem, eu acho que isso é meio óbvio... Fuuma Naruto...

Naruto: "Droga... Droga... Droga... Eu devo estar parecendo um tomate..." - Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, e ouviu um fraco 'A pobre donzela frágil e indefesa está tremendo como uma folha' vindo de Sasuke, e alguns risos em companhia da frase.

Itachi: Quer casar comigo? - Naruto tremeu violentamente – Você não vai me deixar plantado aqui esperando, não é? Se é assim agora, imagina como vai ser no altar... - todos riram. Itachi parecia querer fazer o mais engraçada possível aquela cena, para tirar o nervosismo de Naruto. O loiro sorriu ternamente ao entender as intenções do Uchiha.

Naruto: "Obrigado" - o loiro se ajoelhou no chão, para ficar no mesmo nível que Itachi – Claro – o loiro abraçou o Uchiha - "Realmente, acho que ele é o melhor pra mim..." - Naruto sentiu como algo gelado tocava em seu dedo, e notou que era um anel de ouro e com um único diamante, branco-tranparente, de 1 centímetro de meio, com um peculiar U.I escrito em prata dentro do diamante.

Itachi: É para todos saberem que você é casado comigo... - Naruto corou, imaginando o significado para a frase com algo parecido com 'É para todos saberem que você é meu' – Isso pode evitar alguns problemas daqui em diante. O U.I foi escrito com prata líquida no anel de ouro, antes do diamante ser incrustado. Como o diamante é meio transparente, dá para ver – o loiro franziu o cenho, vendo o real, decepcionante e nada romântico motivo do seu noivo. Itachi sussurrava, como se fosse um segredo o que contava – E tenho um bônus – o moreno abriu a caixa fina e retangular, e Naruto viu uma jóia que deveria valer mais do que aquele anel, muito mais.

Era um colar de diamantes branco-transparente, com uma pedra central como pingente. A pedra era um diamante azul, algo raríssimo, quase impossível de se achar. E não era pequeno, era um diamante azul de uns 5 centímetros de comprimento e 2 de largura, em forma de um hexágono longo nas extremidades norte e sul, imitando uma gota, mas com formas retas, e não arredondadas. Aquela pedra deveria valer muito, muito dinheiro, assim como o diamante do seu anel.

Naruto: Eu... Não posso...

Itachi: Antes que você diga que não pode aceitar, eu digo que você **vai** aceitar. Eu vou poder te mandar pra fogueira, então fique calado, sorria que nem bobo e aceite passivamente, sem dar chiliques de humildade – Itachi ficou sério, olhando de canto de olho para os convidados.

Os dois se levantaram, e Itachi ficou atrás de Naruto, colocando o colar no pescoço do Fuuma. Naruto olhou para seus pais, e viu maioria dos presentes arregalarem os olhos, assustados. Mikoto sorriu ternamente, enquanto o Uchiha abraçou Naruto por trás e beijou uma parte do pescoço à mostra.

Sasuke: Acabou o show?

Itachi: Sim, Sasuke, acabou o show... - Itachi apertou mais o abraço, e Naruto corou levemente, vendo todos batendo palmas e algumas garotas suspirando, embobadas – Mais uma vez, obrigado a todos, e aproveitem a festa! - Itachi se separou de Naruto, e o segurou pela mão, descendo as escadas lado a lado. Quando os noivos chegaram no último degrau, Madara entrou correndo pela porta de entrada.

Madara: OPUS DEI!!

Todos arregalaram os olhos, e alguns deixaram suas taças caírem ao chão. Todos começaram a correr, e Itachi se separou de Naruto e subiu no corrimão.

Itachi: CALMA!! EU VOU VER O QUE ELES QUEREM! - Itachi olhou para seus pais e seu irmão menor – Levem todos para a sala de conferências, menos os da lista. Vocês sabem quem são – o Uchiha desceu do corrimão e segurou com força a mão de Naruto, enquanto praticamente o arrastava para a saída. Naruto ouvia Sasuke e Mikoto guiarem maioria das pessoas para a escadaria atrás da porta de vidro, enquanto Nagato, Minato e Fugaku seguravam listas, retendo alguns dos convidados no saguão de entrada.

Itachi e Naruto chegaram à saída e passaram pelo enorme portão, enquanto sentiam que a conversa ficava cada vez mais baixa às suas costas. Os dois andavam apressados, de encontro à saída do terreno dos Uchiha, direto para o portão de entrada, para se encontrarem com carros de polícia, que tocavam suas sirenes irritantes. Junto aos carros de polícia estavam alguns carros de luxo, que pertenciam a alguém provavelmente muito rico. Itachi andava cada vez mais apressado, enquanto ouvia os carros buzinarem cada vez mais alto e prolongadamente.

Naruto: Quem são eles?

Itachi: Esses caras são da Opus Dei. Eu acho que já falei deles para você. São uma prelazia do Vaticano que-

Naruto: Conheço. Meus pais falaram deles para mim. Eles querem fazer as mulheres voltarem a ser escravas e os doncéis serem tratados como aberrações. São conhecidos pelo fato de seus membros parecerem sofrer algum tipo de lavagem cerebral.

Itachi: Informado, ein?

Naruto: Faço o que posso – o loiro sorriu – Mas o que eles querem aqui?

Itachi: Eles certamente não poderiam faltar no maior casamento da história em relação a doncéis – Naruto arregalou os olhos, e perdeu o fôlego momentaneamente – Você não sabia, Naruto? Nosso casamento equivale muito mais do que a sua vida. Ele mostra que é possível um doncel fazer parte da mais alta sociedade, e se casar com alguém prestigiado. Sabe, modéstia parte, eu sou considerado um gênio. Ser curador do Louvre com 13 anos não é algo que já tenha acontecido antes. E, incrivelmente, eu dei conta do recado. Sou bem famoso, até. Estamos mudando a história, Naruto. Por esse motivo que este casamento **tem** que acontecer. O seu pai doncel e minha mãe não concordam em nos usar assim, por isso querem te casar com o Sasuke. Já meu pai e seu pai... Bem, eles pensam em muita gente, além de nós.

Naruto: Então este casamento tem que acontecer, e vai ajudar muita gente, não é? Então terei o imenso prazer em ajudar – Naruto acelerou o passo, e passou a andar ao lado de Itachi. Os dois demoraram mais algum tempo, em um silêncio confortável, e finalmente chegaram ao portão.

Itachi: Boa noite, em que posso ajudar? - Itachi e Naruto viram as portas dos carros se abrirem, e uma série de pessoas saindo dos carros. Dos carros de polícia saíam guardas policiais franceses, e dos carros de luxo homens de terno e alguns usando vestes de padres e bispos.

Guarda: Desculpe, senhor, mas temos a denúncia de que há algo ilegal acontecendo aqui – o guarda falava em francês, o que dificultava um pouco o entendimento de Naruto, que estava nervoso demais para traduzir corretamente as palavras do guarda judicial.

Itachi: E o que seria? - o Uchiha estava sendo calmo e frio, enquanto Naruto tentava ao máximo se controlar. Não era mais só sua vida que estava em jogo, e sim a de muitos de sua 'raça'.

Guarda: Há uma denúncia muito séria de que aqui está estabelecida a 'Rosa', uma seita secreta e criminosa, além de que está havendo um encontro neste exato momento, que alberga em seu interior doncéis ilegais, maiores de 18 anos, que ainda não contraíram matrimônio. Crime contra a cartilha universal dos direitos e deveres doncelianos, sob o protocolo 33 de punição da mesma cartilha.

Naruto: Protocolo 33? - Naruto falou num francês japonesado, tentando soar o mais francês possível, falhando miseravelmente.

Itachi: Morte aos doncéis, e prisão e julgamento aos outros envolvidos – Itachi sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, em japonês, sorrindo levemente – Odeio o protocolo 33 – Itachi comentou, aproveitando para dar um beijo furtivo numa parte do pescoço do loiro, sobre a jugular, que estava exposto aos seus lábios.

Naruto: Ahhh... - o loiro fingiu que estivesse acostumado com tal violência nas leis, e com a insolência de Itachi. Riu baixinho ao sentir o beijo no pescoço, e viu o guarda franzir o cenho em desaprovamento.

Guarda: Os senhores poderiam...?

Itachi: Ouça, senhor – Itachi puxou Naruto para perto dele, pela cintura, e o abraçou protetoralmente – Eu estou pacificamente com meu doncel comemorando nosso noivado e futuro casamento. Isto é por um acaso um crime? - Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha – Ele é menor de idade, e eu e ele não estamos fazendo nada indevido. É uma falta de respeito que vocês interrompam minha festa de noivado para me acusarem de algo que eu simplesmente não fiz. E ainda por cima tendo o desplante de me recriminar por beijar o pescoço do meu noivo. Por acaso agora é crime demonstrar afeto por alguém? - Itachi rosnou baixo, num tom de francês muito rápido, que Naruto por pouco não entendeu.

Guarda: Desculpe, senhor, mas...

Itachi: Não admito que me distratem na minha própria casa. Eu vou deixar que passem e vejam a casa, mas vocês não me incomodarão pelo resto da noite, entendido? Até porque depois eu não desejarei ser interrompido – Itachi deu um meio sorriso para Naruto, que corou levemente, entendendo a indireta. O guarda ficou sem jeito.

Guarda: Tudo bem, senhor.

Itachi e Naruto seguiram o guarda policial, e os três entraram na viatura de polícia que liderava o comboio de carros. Todos os carros se dirigiram para o castelo da família Uchiha, e pararam relativamente perto da porta. Itachi saiu do carro primeiro, e estendeu a mão de maneira cavalheiresca para Naruto. O loiro aceitou a mão, e sorriu para Itachi, vendo de esguelha os que saíam dos carros os olhando com repugnância. Incrivelmente, aquilo, que anteriormente machucaria Naruto, naquele momento o divertiu profundamente. Tanto que o Uzumaki plantou um beijo na bochecha de Itachi. Os dois estavam se divertindo juntos, fazendo os homofóbicos fazerem caras de asco. Riam internamente, achando aqueles homens muito estúpidos.

Itachi envolveu a cintura de Naruto com uma mão, e o beijou fugazmente. O loiro arregalou os olhos, e sentiu seu coração quase sair pela boca de tanto susto. Foi apenas um selinho, que rapidamente foi cortado. Itachi sorriu, e pousou uma mão na cintura de Naruto.

Itachi: Desculpem-me, senhores. Não resisti. Ele é tããão lindo que não me aguento. Se vocês não tivessem chegado, ahhhh... Eu já estaria com ele no meu quarto. Claro, muitos já devem ser casados, mas me desculpem os religiosos – Itachi sorriu com burla, o que acentuou a expressão de fúria de muitos dos presentes, e a vergonha de Naruto.

Naruto: Deu, já perdeu a graça – Naruto sussurrou, em japonês, no ouvido do Uchiha, que sorriu maldosamente.

Itachi: Não perdeu não. Não esqueça que a casa é minha. Se eu quiser te jogar na parede e fazer sexo com você na frente desses caras, eu posso. São eles que não podem fazer de tudo por aqui, e não o contrário – Itachi falou em japonês, e começou a andar, abraçado em Naruto. O loiro corou com o pensamento da cena que Itachi descrevera brevemente.

Naruto: Cale a boca e se comporte, idiota. Eles podem ser uns estúpidos por terem a idéia idiota de homofobia, mas não significa que não mereçam respeito.

Itachi: Se querem respeito, que mostrem respeito por nós, Naruto. Eu não estou disposto a demonstrar respeito por gente que me menospreza.

Naruto: Não seja tolo. Você é igual a eles nisso. Você também os despreza, assim como eles te desprezam. É como um círculo vicioso. Tem que quebrar em alguma parte, e você poderia ser essa parte, não?

Itachi: Chega de discussões. Estamos juntos nessa, temos que nos manter unidos.

Naruto: Ok, mas depois eu quero que me explique sobre essa tal de 'Rosa'.

Itachi: Acho que você vai se impressionar com ela – num acordo silencioso, ambos resolveram desde o começo falar entre si em japonês, para que os outros não entendessem.

Guarda: Senhor, poderia parar de falar em...

Itachi: Japonês? - Itachi respondeu em francês, sorrindo maldosamente – Mas meu futuro marido é japonês, e não entende muito de francês. Sabe, línguas oriundas de diferentes lugares, muita diferença. Lá os kanji...

Guarda: Limite-se a falar em francês, e, pelo que notei, seu 'namorado' – o guarda cuspiu a nomeação com nojo – também sabe falar, nem que seja pouco, o francês.

Itachi: Olhe como fala com ele, que eu te chuto daqui em dois tempos! - o Uchiha afilou os olhos, e Naruto tocou gentilmente em seu braço.

Naruto: Vamos falar francês, senhores – o loiro lançou a Itachi um olhar que não permitia contradição.

Itachi: Hunf...

Guarda: Vejo que seu doncel tem mais austeridade que o senhor, senhor Uchiha.

Itachi: Claro, joga a placenta na mesa... - (Essa expressão eu vi no seriado 'Eu, a patroa e as crianças', que o Michael, quando a Jay diz que merece mais consideração por ter parido seus filhos, diz 'claro, Joga a placenta na mesa!', é muito engraçado como ele fala XD) Itachi bufou, como uma criança, e Naruto lhe deu um tapa na nuca, que projetou sua cabeça com força para a frente – Ei!

Naruto: Pare de agir como uma criança'ttebayo! - Naruto respondeu em japonês, vociferando.

Guarda: Senhores...

Naruto: Já sei! - o loiro voltou a falar em francês, irritado – E não é só porque eu posso gerar filhos que eu sou mais austero! É você que é um idiota, hunf! Poderia ser mais austero que eu, se deixasse de ter essa cabeça dura.

Itachi: Ai ai, doeu... - o moreno choramingou, e os outros viram a cena com algo de estranheza – Vêem, ele me violenta!

Guarda: O senhor o está acusando? - os outros dois congelaram.

Itachi: Não é isso não! Eu acho que sou até meio masoquista, sabe – Itachi dava voltas ao assunto, e então finalmente parara de fazer cena, para verem o saguão de entrada. Estava cheio de pessoas, mas os que vestiam cinza – doncéis – sumiram misteriosamente.

Guarda: Mas não tem nenhum...!

Itachi: Isso. Além do meu noivo, não tem nenhum doncel. Pronto? Já viram o que queriam?

Guarda: Un... Não... Temos que revistar a casa.

Itachi: Vocês sabem que eu poderia chutá-los daqui e pedir por um mandado judicial, não é?

Guarda: Nós temos um, senhor – o homem passou alguns papéis para o Uchiha, que leu atentamente, e devolveu para o outro – Podemos?

Itachi: Claro, eu estou sendo obrigado, não é? Mas se vocês não acharem nada, podem começar a tremer - ele olhou para os 'convidados' que vinham junto com o guarda – Eu vou acabar com cada um de vocês – Naruto apertou seu braço, suspirando pesadamente.

Naruto: Podem revistar rápido, por favor? Se não perceberam, estão nos atrapalhando...

Guarda: Tomaremos o tempo necessário – o guarda, que parecia ser o líder dos policiais daquele esquadrão, acenou para seus subordinados, para começarem a procura.

Itachi sentou no corrimão da escada principal, e Naruto se escorou no corrimão. Os dois esperaram, em silêncio, o fim da revista. Os convidados cochichavam sobre o disparate que era aquela situação, e os religiosos e homens de aparente influência, recorriam com o olhar a sala, como se procurassem algo. Itachi rolou os olhos, enquanto Naruto se apoiava nele e fechava lentamente os olhos. O loiro sentiu sono, e viu, com os olhos semicerrados, seus pais e os pais de Itachi, conversando baixo. Fechou completamente os olhos, e abraçou o braço que estava ao seu alcance. Sentiu a dormência usual do sono, e a perda lenta da consciência... Até que foi cutucado violentamente.

Sasuke: Acorda, pirralho.

E quem mais poderia ter lhe estorvado, se não fosse o próprio Uchiha-bastardo não-me-descabela-nem-o-vento?

Naruto: Teme – o loiro fez bico, e mostrou a língua – Que bom que não vou casar com você dattebayo!

Sasuke: Ugh, se eu casasse com você, te mandava para a fogueira.

Guarda: Estão falando sobre fogueira? - aquele homem parecia que aparecia do nada. Aquilo estava irritando imensamente Naruto.

Itachi: Estávamos falando sobre como eu e o Naru-chan vamos mandar o Sasuke para a fogueira se ele não parar de nos estorvar.

Guarda: Ele também é doncel?

Itachi: Não, é varão. O único doncel daqui é o Naruto mesmo – o Uchiha suspirou – Podem ir embora, ou gostaram tanto da decoração da minha casa que querem ficar mais um pouco? - o Uchiha falou sarcasticamente – Acharam alguma coisa?

Guarda: Não senhor – o homem desviou o olhar, para não ver o sorriso satisfeito no rosto do Uchiha.

Itachi: E isso me dá o direito de processá-los, não é? Já que estragaram minha festa de noivado...

Naruto: E ele vai querer prolongar ainda mais isso... - o loiro bocejou, de puro tédio.

Itachi: Ok, caiam fora da minha casa antes que eu decida os pôr pra fora – as visitas saíram da casa, silenciosamente enfurecidas – E o pior é que os idiotas da religião ainda traem o próprio Deus deles.

Naruto: Como?

Itachi: Amar o irmão como a ti mesmo, e, ao receber um tapa, oferecer a outra face. Ser humilde, etc. Eles desprezam os próprios irmãos, são arrogantes, se acham superiores aos outros, e, enquanto nos perseguem, tem muita gente morrendo por aí, seja de fome ou de doenças fáceis de curar. Em vez de tentar matar seus irmãos, por que não ouvem por uma vez na vida a voz do seu próprio Deus, e não vão ajudar o próximo?

Naruto: Mas, na Igreja católica...

Itachi: Sim, existem muitos que não se sujam, mas em tudo há exceções, até na igreja, que é onde não deveria existir. Mesmo assim, o pior é que eles não são os únicos.

Naruto: Hun?

Itachi: Você acha que os principais estariam aqui? Nem pensar. Eles se escondem atrás dessa corja que veio aqui. Você nem sabe quem são, não é? Eles são algo como um novo e melhorado Santo Oficio.

Naruto: O que ajudou na queima das bruxas? - o loiro arregalou os olhos.

Itachi: Isso mesmo. E não foram só as bruxas. Naquele tempo, qualquer um podia ser queimado em fogueira, pelos mais diversos motivos. Tinha os que eram queimado por adorar um deus diferente, ou por serem 'bruxas', ou por praticarem sodomia, etc.

Naruto: Então os gays...

Itachi: Eram uns dos preferidos. E às vezes nem eram gays mesmo. Geralmente quem tivesse algo de dinheiro era acusado, até injustamente. Porque, quando este morria, seja como morresse, tinha seu dinheiro recolhido pelo Santo Ofício. Era bem rentável esse Santo Ofício. Os Templários também foram queimados na fogueira, vários deles. Existem relatos do que eles diziam enquanto morriam.

Naruto: E o que eles fizeram?

Itachi: Acusados de sodomia, orgias, e adoração de uma cabeça de pedra, que era um homem-bode, com chifres. Diziam que era o demônio, mas era Baphomet, o deus da fertilidade. A sodomia e orgias provavelmente não era verdade, só um bônus para escandalizar a população. Sabe, eles não encaravam o sexo como nós encaramos agora. E, por incrível que pareça, nós ainda encaramos o sexo com algo de reticência.

Naruto: Credo. Bem, o que é essa 'Rosa'?

Itachi: Você vai conhecê-la agora – o Uchiha sorriu, e olhou para os convidados, que sorriram também. Naruto piscou, sem entender – Vamos agora para a nossa sala, meus caros!

Itachi foi para as escadas que ficavam atrás da escadaria de entrada, sendo seguido por Naruto e os outros convidados, indo até a frente da escadaria em espiral, que levava aos outros andares. Ele tirou o tapete que estava em frente à escadaria, e Naruto viu um alçapão. Itachi o abriu, e desceu pelas escadas que se revelaram sob o alçapão. Naruto foi o segundo, e, demorando alguns minutos, a sala se esvaziava, enquanto os convidados desciam as escadas outrora ocultas.

Naruto: Foi por isso que não acharam os doncéis – o corpo de Naruto tremeu ao ver o que havia ali embaixo.

Era algo como uma gruta, de paredes de pedra amarronzada, e enorme, ovalada. As paredes eram iluminadas por tochas pregadas á elas, tremeluzindo conforme o vento, leve e calmo, passava por elas. No entanto, o que mais impressionou o loiro foi a enorme mesa que se encontrava justo ao centro daquela caverna. A mesa ia de uma à outra ponta da gruta, e tinha várias cadeiras junto à ela. Sentados nelas estavam os doncéis da festa, junto com seus pares. Reconheceu Madara junto à um loiro, que tinha a franja cobrindo um olho. Os dois pareciam bem íntimos, e o loiro era doncel, pela coloração das roupas.

O loiro corou ao ver todos os olhares sobre ele novamente, como se esperassem que ele fizesse algo incrível.

Itachi: Calma, senhores, não é como se ele fosse criar asas e sair voando por aí. Eu sei que olhar não tira pedaço, mas já estou ficando incômodo com tanta gente olhando pro meu noivo. Olha que eu fico com ciúme! - alguns riram, outros seguraram o riso.

Sasuke: E se eu tocar, hun?

Itachi: Daí as suas mãos vão ser um belo enfeite do lado da minha penteadeira – desta vez, o riso foi quase geral.

Mikoto: Ai que lindo! - a mulher parecia emocionada com a cena – Por que não casam os três? - ela sorriu ternamente, pensando em algo com certeza indevido, já que algo de saliva escapou dos seus lábios.

Itachi: Talvez porque não dê pra casar de três, mãe – os irmãos rolaram os olhos, e Naruto sorriu para a sogra. Estava gostando dela. Quem disse que não se pode gostar da sogra?

Naruto: Acho que não aguentaria esses dois no meu pé. Um já é o suficiente, e já excede até – o loiro sorriu para a mulher, que riu baixinho.

Mikoto: Pena. E eu achando que podia me livrar dos dois ao mesmo tempo... Você acha que eu aguento esses dois? E ainda tenho que aturar o Fugaku!

Fugaku: Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Mikoto: Por nada – ela sorriu radiante, e alguns balançaram a cabeça, enquanto outros conversavam, e alguns riam.

Sasuke: Ok, não viemos aqui para servirmos de entretenimento para os convidados, não é? Vamos aos negócios.

Naruto: Negócios?

Itachi: Errr... Bem... - Naruto se assustou. Nunca vira Itachi gaguejar daquele jeito, como se estivesse nervoso.

Naruto: Fala logo, homem!

Mikoto: Bem-vindo à Rosa, Naruto-kun! - a morena foi até o menor, e o abraçou efusivamente.

Naruto quase teve uma parada cardíaca.

Ali era a Rosa?!

**Continua...**

Gente, foi um suplício me achar no meio de tanta review de gente querendo me matar XD e ainda que eu não sabia que review era desse cap, e qual era do outro X.x mas me achei, finalmente \o/

**#Reviews#**

**Kanya **

- Dá uma voadeira no Hidan – Cala a boca ù.ú huhu, pode falar sobre o cap, vai que eu não sei e.e e nós paramos um pouco de conversar no msn, né? e.e e não, não tivemos um hieros gamos, pelo menos por enquanto e.e mas o cap foi enorme, pô! Tenho pena da kyuubi, e ao mesmo tempo, não XD pode ficar com a raposa, não me interessa no mínimo, mas o Itachi e o Naruto são MEUS!! è.é kissus

**Rock's Leely **

Gosto mesmo de ler n.n Dan Brown é realmente um mestre, e eu não li anjos e demônios, só mesmo o Código Da Vinci n.n também não recuso Harry Potter, principalmente quando o Draco aparece n;;n minha memória me salvou bastante, principalmente nas provas pras quais eu não estudava e, milagrosamente, tirava boas notas XD gostou do reencontro? n.n

**Schne Hissi **

Eu vou fazer um orange itanaru, é só acabar essa e achar a inspiração e o tempo \o/ kissus

**Mr Moon **

Eu só espremi um pouco do que eu lembrava e.e nem sei muito, mas certamente você deve saber – nem sabe direito aquele negócio das pedras da tal Mica – quem é Mica? 8D ela é legal? n.n eu gosto de explicar as coisas e.e ficou legal? Acha que o Itachi ficou parecido com a gente? Até pode ser, vai que foi algo inconsciente da minha parte e.e realmente, de vez em quando me dá vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede. Eu sempre machuco o Naru-chan i.i o próximo cap deve ter, não esse e.e é que a fic ficou meio grande... Eu não quero conhecer Atlântida, pelo menos não desse jeito O.O aqui o reencontro, e o presente eu amei, kissus n.n

**lúcia almeida martins **

**Primeira review:**

Mary: Aqui, prontinho o.o7

Lúcia: Que pronto o que.. Tá faltando o lemon, pô è.é

Mary: - encolhe no canto – Tu-tudo bem, eu escrevo, mas vai pro próximo cap e.e

Lúcia: Tá ù.ú

Mary: Arigato pelo review, e por me livrar dos perseguidores e.e kissus, Lu-chan. Posso chamar de Lu-chan? n.n kissus

**Segunda review:**

Mary: Já saí da sua casa e fui escrever a fic n.n

Inner: Bom mesmo è.é

Mary: i.i

Inner: Demoro pra postar, hein... ù.ú

Mary: É que eu tava com problema de tempo, mas o cap foi enorme \o/ kissus

**Inu **

É, não atualizaram mais aquela fic i.i eu também quero ver continuar... mas a fic em espanhol é bem mais sádica e.e pra vir o de Arquivo morto, eu tenho que ver algum cap, e acabar esse three-shot e.e arigato por gostar das minhas fics, mesmo com os meus xiliques n.n também te adoro \o/

**Vick-chan **

Fico honrada por você ter gostado tanto – faz uma reverência – continua imperfeita, já que a continuação não é perfeita e.e eu gostei da rima i.i espero que você tenha gostado desse cap tanto quanto o outro! Kissus \o/

**Anjo Setsuna **

Ah, sei, não dá pra um membro mandar suas reviews no mesmo cap, sendo logado X.x q coisa estúpida 8D realmente, eu também adorei ler O Código da Vinci, porque eu amo coisas de simbologia, sabe e.e esse cap foi mais livre das minhas teorias malucas, prezando mais pelo sentimental do Naruto, mas ainda teve a parte do Orochimaru, cheia de filosofia até entupir XD realmente, Ita-san é o professor mais sexy do mundo, e ele vai aparecer de professor de novo, acho n.n realmente, posso fazer um blog, mas eu não sei como – cora envergonhada – eu não sou muito feliz com coisas do gênero, e se eu fizer um blog, eu não vou conseguir manter muito o , se bem que eu já não mantenho muito bem X.x arigato, kissus \o/

**AnaBella Black's **

Leu tudo? XD deve estar intoxicada de tanto sasunaru e itanaru XD q bom q gosta de como eu escrevo, sinto-me honrada \n.n7 Oro-chan de faxineiro foi uma doideira da minha cabeça que apareceu do nada XD quando eu cheguei na parte dali, eu pensei no filch e as fics de harry potter que eu via do draco/harry que o filch quase pegava os dois XD daí eu pensei, do nada, no orochi-chan n.n Sasuke nasceu pra infernizar o Naruto XD Também não gosto da Sakura, mas sou indiferente à Ino, e como o Shikamaru fica de vez em quando com o Chouji... Ino sobre XD e com o Gaara eu não boto de jeito nenhum è.é então vai com a Sakura mesmo, e fica até bunitin n.n haha, more, Itachi de uke é um dos meus fetiches favoritos! Leia minhas fics, e, uma hora, você vai se deparar com algo do gênero XD vou te contar um segredo: Red Moon vai começar a entrar no primeiro conflito verdadeiro próximo capítulo, e aí que as coisas vão esquentar XD e lá vai ter itachi uke n.n mas pode deixar, eu vou colocar uma introdução para não chocar ninguém. Sabe, preparar o terreno n.n não viajou nadinha, foi mais ou menos o que eu pensei! Mas com o Draco no lugar do Snape, já que eu amo Sirius/Snape – sim, Snape uke rula \o/ - não viajou, repito XD tb sou louca por HP n.n – não a impressora XD – kissus \o/

**Srta.Kinomoto **

Aqui a continuação \o/ o encontro foi estranho XD elaborei bem? #.# arigatoooooooooo i.i – chorando de EMOção – ti adolo i.i vou ver se sou mais rápida pra postar a próxima e.e kissus \o/

Espero review! Se não mandarem, eu não posto o prox cap ù.ú kissus, mores \o/


	6. O Sorriso de Mona Lisa III

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nome da Fanfic:** Profissões

**Tema:** Uma coletânea de one-shots, two-shots e three-shots sobre profissões diferentes. Raramente uma das one-shots é interligada com as outras. Tudo o que têm em comum é que abordam uma profissão.

**Shipper da fanfic:** ItachixNaruto

**Notas especiais:** Nessa fanfic aparecerá Yaoi (relação homemxhomem) e Yuri (relação mulherxmulher), aparecerá Lemon (relação sexual entre homens) e talvez Orange (relação sexual entre mulheres) e incesto (relação amorosa entre parentes, pais e filhos, irmãos, primos, etc...) todas as one-shots são U.A. (universo alternativo) até segunda ordem. Talvez a última profissão seja 'ninja', então talvez entre na linha de tempo de Naruto. Como esta fic é U.A., eu posso mudar o sexo dos personagens, ou seja, nem sempre Itachi ou Naruto serão homens. Talvez eu faça um yuri com os dois como mulheres e um hétero com um como mulher. E sim, Itachi poderá ser uke nesta fanfic. Poderá ter shota-con (relação entre um homem e um garoto/adolescente/jovem/criança, pederastia) também nesta fanfic. Tudo depende da vontade de vocês.

**Advertências do capítulo:** Acho que pouca coisa. Toques filosóficos, algo de toques cristãos (perdoem-me os de outras religiões, mas o que eu botei também não é aqueeeeeeeeeeele negócio e.e), um beijo (finalmente!), algo sobre geometria, nada absurdo e fora de compreensão, uma cerimônia estranha de casamento... Paro por aqui antes que não poste XD

**Comentários da autora:** O cap, pra mim, ficou um lixo. Mas, se eu o prender mais, enlouqueço de dor de cabeça. Foram 24 pags X.x e demorou muito tempo o.o e ainda não acabou X.x estou pensando seriamente em desmembrar essa fic de profissões e fazer uma long-shot de uma vez X.x pelo menos teve um beijo e.e cap dedicado à todos os angustiados, que se descabelaram e chutaram alguma coisa por não ver a atualização Coisas que atrasaram – mais ainda – a atualização: minha mãe resolveu viajar e me deixar com todos os afazeres domésticos – leia-se: não temos empregada, nem lava-louça, é na mão na massa mesmo XD – e meu pai meio que entrou em depressão. O aniversário dela era segunda, e passou à poucos minutos, porque a minha internet é discada, então já viu ;-) eu tive que consolar meu pai e.e também teve a modernização do fanfiction, que deixou de funcionar justo quando eu ia postar, domingo de noitinha X.x eu tentei, mas só deu agora e.e desculpas à m4r1, eu tinha prometido que iria ser domingo, mas é melhor mais tarde do que nunca XD kissus :#

**Tipo:** Nem sei mais e.e

**Shippers do capítulo:** ItachixNaruto, NagatoxMinato, FugakuxMikoto, MadaraxDeidara, YahikoxKonan, SasukexNaruto, NarutoxSakura.

**Profissão do capítulo:** Curador de Museu e Simbologista (Itachi).

**O sorriso de Mona Lisa III**

Fugaku: Bem, deve ser uma surpresa para meu genro que ele saiba que nós estamos envolvidos com a Rosa...

Sasuke: Papai, não seja modesto. Nós **somos** a Rosa.

Minato: Isso é verdade, Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: Ok, parem e recomecem, dessa vez **bem** devagar, por favor – o loiro sentia que um trem o atropelara.

Jiraya: Isso eu explico! Bem, como nós estávamos fulos com isso dos doncéis, resolvemos juntar as pequenas sociedades secretas que se erguiam contra o anti-doncelismo. Os líderes de algumas delas foram se comunicando, conversando, até que decidíssemos que era muito melhor que nos uníssemos contra o inimigo. Eles, do outro lado, são bem unidos, e nós tínhamos a necessidade de sermos também.

Tsunade: Depois disso, cada um de nós ganhou uma posição na intitulada 'Rosa'. Esse nome foi idéia do Itachi, sabe. Ele sempre gostou de flores, sabe-se lá porque.

Orochimaru: Só não sei se um nome tão fofo pode impor respeito à alguém.

Itachi: O que aconteceu aqui foi uma prova de que o nome 'fofo' dá tanto medo quanto qualquer outro nome – o Uchiha virou-se para Naruto, e sorriu calmamente – Na verdade, eu queria que o nome fosse 'Lótus', porque a flor de Lótus é uma flor que nasce no meio do estrume, e de lá tira tudo o que precisa, e se mantém afastada do mesmo. Mas 'Rosa' é um termo mais conhecido, pois não são todos que conhecem a Lótus. Bem, rosa não vêm da flor rosa, mas sim da flor mais fácil de se desenhar, que nem por isso perde a formosura.

Naruto: Flor? A Tulipa? - Naruto realmente achava que a flor mais fácil era a tulipa. Era só fazer três traços na copa, e pronto.

Itachi: Não – o Uchiha se dirigiu para a mesa, e Naruto e os outros o seguiram.

Ele pegou um compasso e uma folha de papel, que estava amarronzada pela reciclagem. Fez uma largura considerável separando os dois eixos do compasso, e colocou a ponta seca – a que traz o metal, a de fixação – mais ou menos no centro da folha. Traçou uma circunferência, deslizando graciosamente a ponta de grafite, segurando o pino que unia os dois eixos. Depois disso, pegou a ponta seca e a colocou numa das bordas da circunferência, sobre a linha traçada de grafite. Deslizou novamente o grafite da outra ponta, sem alterar a largura entre a ponta seca e a de grafite. Mas, daquela vez, somente passou o grafite dentro da circunferência, fazendo o círculo ficar cortado em duas partes desiguais. Pegou a ponta seca e colocou exatamente no ponto de encontro da recém-formado traço com o círculo, o ponto direito, e deslizou por dentro do círculo, formando mais uma linha curvejada. Foi para o ponto de encontro da direita da ponta seca, e repetiu o processo. Repetiu, indo sempre para a direita, até acabar os pontos de encontro a traçar. Naruto arregalou os olhos, ao notar que se formava uma flor, dentro de um círculo. Uma flor perfeita, de seis pontas.

Itachi: Chama-se rosália, e é nosso símbolo. É só ter um compasso em mãos que dá para fazer sem nem suar. A rosália não existe como flor mesmo, é só um desenho geométrico, mas todas as flores têm algo parecido com a rosália. Se você cortar três pétalas e colocar um caule no lugar, terá uma tulipa. Se as pétalas se juntarem mais, apontando para lugares próximos, será uma lótus ou um lírio. Assim, parece uma rosa vista de cima, ou uma lótus de cima. Se duplicarmos e colocarmos uma por baixo da outra, será um crisântemo, ou um girassol. Enfim, ajeitando, podemos tirar quase todas as flores desse desenho geométrico. Afastando, tirando, colocando, sobrepondo ou juntando pétalas. Escolhemos 'Rosa' como o nome não só porque tem a ver com a rosália, mas também porque rosa é a flor mais conhecida, e tem tantas cores e significados diferentes que confundem.

Naruto: Eu que estou confuso agora – o loiro olhou para o teto, e viu, bem no alto, uma rosália de pedra, suas pétalas constituídas de pequenos cacos de vidro e pedras coloridas, dando-lhe um ar extrovertido e luminoso, pois brilhava ao ser iluminada pelas tochas. Ao mesmo tempo, davam-lhe um ar misterioso, e lhe assemelhavam à um caleidoscópio, que era preenchido por pequenos vidros coloridos em seu interior.

Mikoto: Bem, não viemos aqui falar sobre o símbolo, que eu considero ótimo, por sinal – ela sorriu nervosa ao ver o olhar de censura de seu filho, ciumento de seu símbolo – Itachi-kun é tão ciumento com as coisas dele... - ela sussurrou no ouvido do loiro – Ele fica impossível quando falam mal das coisas dele. Você vai descobrir logo...

Naruto: Por que?

Mikoto: Ora, você vai virar uma das coisas dele – a morena sorriu misteriosamente.

Naruto: Eu vou ser marido dele, e não um de seus brinquedos – o garoto franziu o cenho, sentindo-se como um objeto – Não pertenço à ninguém.

Mikoto: Não fale isso pra mim. Fale pro Itachi. Isso quando ele começar com os ataques dele, claro.

Naruto: Ataques?

Mikoto: Não, meu filho não tem ataques epiléticos, nem é um psicopata. Ele é meio sociopata, e é doentiamente possessivo. O azar é todo seu – a mulher riu da desgraça do garoto, que fez bico, emburrado – Convide algum amigo pra casa quando vocês casarem e você vai ver do que eu estou falando. Tomara que o Itachi não atire na cabeça dele.

Mikoto sorriu maldosamente, com uma estranha felicidade por deixar Naruto na curiosidade.

Naruto: "Por que eu acho que me meter nessa família foi a maior furada?"

Mikoto afastou-se a passo lento, enquanto o loiro a via se afastar, e volteava a ver Itachi, que apertava o desenho da rosália contra seu peito, de maneira infantil, completamente contra a sua personalidade agressiva e inflexível. O loiro sentiu uma gota resvalar por sua cabeça, olhando com algo de incredulidade a cena. Itachi parecia um bebê birrento, e não haveria uma comparação melhor.

Naruto sorriu enternecido. Itachi realmente conseguia ser uma criatura adorável quando queria. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao sentir alguém lhe abraçar por trás, e reconheceu pelo cheiro: era Sasuke.

Sasuke: Bom dia, cunhadinho. Sabia que pegar cunhado é lei? - ele sorriu maldosamente, dando um beijo no pescoço do loiro.

Naruto começava a odiar aqueles sorrisinhos.

Itachi: Posso saber o que estão fazendo – o loiro olhou para Itachi, que tinha uma cara de **nenhum** amigo.

Sasuke: Conversando com meu cunhadinho, ora.

Itachi: Não sou surdo, ouvi o que você disse. Já lhe informo que leis são feitas para serem quebradas, irmãozinho inútil – um loiro, que se chamava Deidara, assoviou e sorriu escarninho. Estava ao lado de Madara.

Deidara: Ui, peguem-se no tapa agora! Eu quero ver a briga do século: Uchiha versus Uchiha – o loiro abraçou o que parecia ser seu cônjuge, um sorriso alegre no rosto.

Itachi: Não precisa começar a ficar alegrinho, Deidara. Eu não vou te dar o gosto. Pode se aquietar – o Uchiha apertou o braço de Naruto, e o puxou para si, envolvendo a cintura do menor com seus braços, apertando-o contra si, como outrora fizera com o papel que tinha a rosália desenhada.

Mikoto: Bem, eu avisei... - ela sorriu.

--

Daquele momento em diante, todos da Rosa falaram de temas importantes, sempre girando em torno dos doncéis. Naruto foi bem recebido por todos, principalmente com Deidara, com quem fez amizade mais prontamente. Também conheceu Konan, a mulher que lhe empurrou para perto de Sasuke, e Yahiko, um cara de cabelos laranjas e piercings pelo corpo todo, que era seu marido. Também conheceu Sakura e Ino, duas garotas que quase se estapeavam pelo amor de Sasuke, que, por acaso, só ficava olhando para 'certos' lugares da anatomia do loiro.

O encontro foi calmo e logo a casa foi se esvaziando. Naruto e todos que vieram com ele ficaram nos quartos de hóspedes, pois ficou muito tarde para irem para casa. O loiro mal chegou no quarto, já se jogou na cama e dormiu rapidamente. No dia seguinte foi marcada a data do casamento. Não poderia demorar muito, então marcaram para três semanas após o noivado. Começariam os preparativos, chefiados por Mikoto e Minato. Todos chamavam os dois de 'a dupla M', e ambos se tornaram o terror da casa, porque pareciam estar em TPM constante. Todos somente rezavam para que a data do casamento chegasse logo, menos Naruto, que queria que se tardasse o maior tempo possível. Ao mesmo tempo, queria que fosse rápido, para que acabasse logo. E os dias passavam...

--

Finalmente, o dia do casamento. Naruto já estava em seu quarto, arrumando-se para a cerimônia, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Nunca tinha sido homem de fraquejar, mas pra tudo sempre há uma primeira vez, não? E aquela era uma das primeiras vezes.. A primeira vez que fraquejava, a primeira vez que casava... Podia ser também a primeira vez que abandonava alguém ao altar, não? Pelo jeito que tudo ia, parecia a única opção que Naruto tinha. Depois, ele poderia viajar para o Brasil, conhecer alguma garota... Não, não poderia fazer aquilo com Itachi. E, naquele momento, lembrou-se de que tinha desejado que Itachi fosse seu marido, antes de qualquer outro. Seu desejo estava cumprido, deveria arcar com as consequências.

Minato: Naruto, não se atrase! Arrume-se logo para irmos à igreja! - Minato gritou da escadaria.

Naruto bem sabia que Itachi tinha muitas idéias sobre a Igreja Católica, mas ficou incrédulo ao saber que o Uchiha era católico. Pelo jeito que o homem era totalmente contra muitos aspectos da igreja, ficou realmente impressionado ao saber que Itachi frequentava assiduamente tal lugar. Realmente, nunca julgue um livro pela capa. Para saber do que se trata, tem que se folhear as páginas.

Naruto saiu do quarto, completamente arrumado. De tanto sua cabeça dar voltas, não tinha notado como seu pai estava lindo. O casamento, por pedido dos avôs de Naruto, era de um estilo entre o japonês, o francês, o inglês, e o chinês. Isto porque as famílias que viriam para o casamento eram pertencentes à estas nações. Na roupa de Minato, imperava o japonês. O loiro usava uma Yukata cinza-gelo, e uma calça azul-claro, acentuando os olhos azuis. Uma fita azul, da mesma tonalidade que a calça, fechava a Yukata, deixando o torso do loiro um pouco descoberto. Usava uma sandália branca, aberta na frente e um pouco atrás, mostrando os dedos e parte do calcanhar.

Naruto: Ooow! Você tá lindo'ttebayo! Parece até que você que vai casar hehe.

Minato: Mas quem vai casar é você, e espero que esteja preparado.

Naruto exitou em falar, mas acabou confessando.

Naruto: Não me sinto nem um pouco preparado...

Minato: Hehe, eu não esperava que estivesse mesmo – o loiro mais velho sorriu, e Naruto o olhou com desconfiança – Quê? Nenhum noivo está realmente preparado pra casar. Mas depois o medo passa, claro.

Naruto: Antes do altar passa?

Minato: Não, depois do casamento passa – o loiro mais velho riu, descendo as escadas, sendo seguido pelo filho – Aliás, você está lindo, filho – Minato parou de descer pelas escadas, e beijou a testa de seu filho – Nem acredito que meu bebezinho vai casar. Dois minutos atrás era só um bebê... - Minato suspirou, sonhador, lembrando de épocas passadas.

Naruto: Pai... Isso foi há dezoito anos atrás...

Minato: Isso nem importa! Vamos, que Itachi-kun te espera! Ah... Esqueci de uma coisa importante...

Naruto: O que, pai? - Naruto assistiu as bochechas de seu pai tomarem uma coloração avermelhada.

Minato: Bem... Quando vocês dois forem fazer 'aquilo', é melhor fazer na posição de cachorrinho. Pronto, falei! - Minato olhou para o teto, corado. Naruto arregalou os olhos, comicamente.

Naruto: Era isso a coisa 'importante' que você tinha para dizer, seu pervertido?! - Naruto vociferou. Minato recebeu um cascudo na cabeça.

Minato: Ei! Depois não diga que eu não avisei! Você não vai conseguir sentar por uma semana se for tão afobado ao pote logo na primeira vez. Na primeira, tem que tomar uma posição mais confortável! - o Namikaze-Fuuma respondeu indignado.

Naruto: Para a sua informação, eu não vou fazer 'aquilo' com o Itachi!

- Ah, não vai?

Naruto virou-se para trás, e viu uma pessoa que não encontrava à tempos.

Usando um vestido rosa-claro até os joelhos de frente única, cabelo amarrado em coque com dois hashis, maquiagem clara, sapatos rosas de salto alto, estava Haruno Sakura. A garota havia sido a antiga obsessão de Naruto no colégio, no Japão. Tempos depois, Sakura foi para a Inglaterra, encontrar a família, que a deixara no Japão para completar os estudos.

Naruto: Sakura-chan! - o loiro praticamente pulou encima da mulher, lhe dando um abraço de urso.

Sakura: Continua o mesmo baka de sempre, Naruto! - Sakura deu um 'leve' soco na cabeça do garoto, que choramingou – E como é isso de que você não vai desfrutar do espetacular corpinho do Itachi-kun?! - ela disse com raiva, sem nem um pingo de remorso ou vergonha.

Naruto: Errr... - o rosto de Naruto começava a corar vertiginosamente.

Sakura: Você é um baka mesmo, não mudou nada! Você se casa com um dos caras mais sexys de Paris, herdeiro de uma enorme herança, um gênio em tudo o que faz, e nem vai tirar uma casquinha daquele corpo magnífico e ver o quanto 'genial' ele pode ser em 'certos' assuntos? - ela falou, incrédula – Se não é pra fazer sexo, ou amor, pra que vai casar com ele? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Naruto: Ei! Eu não sou baka! E ele é um cara legal...

Sakura: Eu acho os meus irmãos legais, e nem por isso cometo incesto. 'Legal' é um termo usado para amigos, e não para alguém com você vai se casar. Você ao menos ama o Itachi? Ou tá dando o golpe do baú? Se bem que você não precisa... É por causa da lei dos doncéis?

Minato: Hehe, acho que vamos ficar atrasados, e o Naruto não é uma mulher para atrasar, não é? - o loiro mais velho riu nervosamente.

Sakura: Eu achei que fosse por isso mesmo... Boa sorte Naruto, você vai precisar – ela deu um beijo no rosto do loiro, e se afastou, sussurrando algumas palavras desconexas, que somente ela conhecia o significado. Mas uma frase Naruto entendeu perfeitamente – Puts, imagina ter que ficar casado com alguém que você não ama, e que também não te ama. Deve ser um inferno...

Aquela simples frase fez com que a descontração que Minato conseguiu com tanto esforço simplesmente desaparecesse.

Naruto: Pai, eu realmente devia casar com o Itachi? Não é justo que ele pague pelos erros dessa sociedade injusta...

Minato: Filho, eu vou contar para você algo que eu planejava contar à algum tempo, justamente quando essa hora chegasse. Eu e seu pai casamos por circunstâncias parecidas com as que você e Itachi-kun se casam agora.

Naruto: Como?!

Minato: Nagato casou comigo para me proteger da sociedade em que vivíamos, e ainda vivemos. Os pais de Fugaku e Nagato eram muito amigos dos seus avôs, e Nagato pediu a minha mão, com o objetivo de me proteger do resto do mundo. Casei com ele, e ambos não nos amávamos. Na verdade, nos amávamos sim, mas éramos idiotas demais para percebermos. Quando eu engravidei de você, e te tive, fingi para meus amigos que você era filho de uma amiga minha, Uzumaki Kushina. Eles não sabiam que eu tinha me casado com Nagato, nem da minha condição de doncel. Na verdade, o casamento foi totalmente escondido por um tempo, para que nós dois nos acostumássemos um com o outro. Ele passou a estudar na minha escola, e acabou descobrindo que eu negava a minha condição, o meu casamento com ele, e a paternidade dele em relação à você. Eu ainda lembro o dia em que ele invadiu o escritório da diretora, pegou o microfone, e falou para todos que era casado comigo e que você era nosso filho, e que eu era um doncel. Lembro que ele até colocou cópias da nossa certidão de casamento nos murais de avisos. Kushina ficou louca comigo quando soube do boato. Nunca levei uma surra tão grande na minha vida. Mas ele disse também que, como seu marido, ninguém podia me tocar, porque eu pertencia a ele. E disse que me amava, e eu ouvi pelo auto-falante da sala onde eu estava. Até o fim do ano letivo, todo mundo me olhava estranho. Mas eu me acertei com o seu pai depois disso.

Naruto: Então papai e você não eram o mar de rosas que são agora?

Minato: Não existe um 'mar de rosas' em um casamento, Naruto. A felicidade são pequenos momentos em que você se sente bem em estar vivo, e sente que tem motivos para continuar. Não existe felicidade em cem por cento, mas sim certos momentos de extrema felicidade, que chega até a doer. Foi assim que eu me senti quando eu fiz amor pela primeira vez com o seu pai, e quando você nasceu – Minato se aproximou mais de Naruto, e lhe sussurrou no ouvido – Não diga à ele, mas, entre os dois acontecimentos, o do seu nascimento foi muito mais emocionante.

Naruto: Por quê?

Minato: Porque ele vai achar que não fez direito – o loiro menor sentiu uma gote resvalar por sua pele bronzeada, e rolou os olhos – E vai querer compensar... Pensando melhor, conte à ele – Minato riu pervertidamente.

Naruto: Mas... Espera aí! - Naruto resolveu ignorar o comentário do mais velho – Como vocês me fizeram se não se amavam?

Minato: Já ouviu falar de sexo? - Minato rolou os olhos ao ver o menor corar – Teve uma hora em que eu não aguentei mais ver um corpo tão... desejável... do meu lado, e não fazer nada, sabe – Minato piscou para Naruto, que rolou os olhos.

Naruto: O melhor que eu faço é ir para a igreja...

Minato: Eu tinha até esquecido do Itachi, hehe! Desgraçado de sorte, vai roubar a pureza do meu pequeno bebê! - Minato foi buscar algumas coisas que precisava, deixando Naruto sozinho no saguão de entrada.

Naruto rolou os olhos novamente, ao ouvir a voz do pai, e se sentou na primeira escada da escadaria. Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no corrimão, até sentir uma presença atrás de si. Não deu tempo de se virar para trás, apenas pôde sentir um par de mãos frias lhe envolverem os olhos. Sentiu o calor corporal de alguém atrás de si, se inclinando para ficar ainda mais próximo. Sentiu o hálito quente, com cheiro à menta, acariciar sua nuca suavemente, dando-lhe um arrepio. Naruto ouviu um riso baixo contra seu ouvido, e rapidamente se tensou ao reconhecer a voz de seu futuro cunhado.

Sasuke: Bom dia, Naruto-kun – o moreno colou seu corpo às costas do de Naruto, sorrindo prepotente – Sabia que você está realmente irresistível com essa roupa? - o moreno mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, que arregalou os olhos, tendo seus olhos liberados, e seus pulsos segurados pelas mãos pálidas – Eu tenho uma pequena proposta para meu sexy cunhadinho... - Sasuke puxou para baixo com os dentes a gola do kimono de Naruto, e beijou a pele a seu alcance – Que vontade de tomá-lo aqui mesmo – Naruto corou violentamente, e seu corpo tremeu – O que foi? Quando for esta noite, na cama, junto com o Itachi, ele não vai nem lhe falar, vai lhe mostrar – Sasuke beijou a bochecha do loiro, que franziu o cenho – E quais serão os tipos de coisas que ele te obrigará a fazer...?

Naruto: Itachi-san não é assim! - Naruto apoiou os cotovelos no peito de Sasuke, e empurrou, se libertando do Uchiha menor – Ele é...

Sasuke: Meu irmão mais velho, que eu conheço à anos. Conheço muito mais que você, e sei que ele, assim como eu, não desperdiçaria você – Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente.

Naruto: Não é verdade!

Sasuke: Talvez não seja mesmo, mas o que eu quero aqui é outra coisa – o Uchiha se aproximou do corpo do loiro, com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios – Seja meu.

Naruto sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés. Entendeu rapidamente o que Sasuke queria dizer com aquilo.

Naruto: Nem pensar!

Sasuke: Serei gentil, pode deixar. Sem marcas – o moreno encurralou Naruto contra a parede, e começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa do loiro – Serei lento e mortal, depois de me ter dentro de você, não vai querer mais nada no mundo – Naruto sentiu as mãos do outro sob sua camisa, e colocou as mãos no peito do Uchiha, fechadas em forma de punho, mostrando sua fúria contida.

Naruto: O que você pensa que eu sou, hã?! - o sorriso de Sasuke se alargou ainda mais ao ver o olhar de ira do menor.

Sasuke: Um doncel extremamente violável – sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto, passando uma mão sobre sua coxa direita – E tenho certeza que Itachi pensa exatamente o mesmo.

Naruto: Não é assim... - o loiro estava corado, sentido algo de prazer culpado pelos toques de Sasuke.

Sasuke: É sim. Então, se pensamos o mesmo, por que se importar com ele? Seja meu amante. Na frente da sociedade, vocês são o casal perfeito, mas por trás das câmeras você geme somente o meu nome. No fim, você foi meu desde o começo, porque me escolheram como seu dono. Itachi foi espertinho, mas isso não apaga o fato de que você sempre me pertenceu – Naruto tremeu ao ouvir estas palavras, mas não vacilou ao empurrar o Uchiha com todas as suas forças, depois de sentir como ele tocava em regiões íntimas demais.

Naruto: Se você desistiu de mim, o azar é todo seu! Nem por isso eu continuo sendo seu! Vá chorar pelos cantos, mas hoje eu me caso com o Itachi, e vou ficar somente com ele! Você devia ter vergonha de pensar tão mal à respeito do seu irmão. Mas eu não vou cair na sua! Eu caso com ele, e nem tente fazer novamente esta proposta! - o loiro saiu do recinto, como se de um furacão se tratasse.

Mikoto descia suavemente as escadas, quase imperceptível, até que levantou a voz.

Mikoto: Sempre achei que você era o ideal para Naruto-kun, mas agora vejo que seu pai tinha razão. Estou profundamente decepcionada com você, Sasuke – Mikoto olhou para Sasuke com dureza, e o menor franziu o cenho.

Sasuke: Pode parar de me olhar assim? Eu só fazia um teste com meu cunhadinho, e pelo jeito ele passou – o moreno sorriu, limpando um pouco de saliva que inundou seus lábios ao beijar tão apetecível pescoço – Primeiro a passar em algum de meus testes, na verdade – um sorriso de satisfação cruzou como um raio os lábios do Uchiha, e tão pronto quanto apareceu, também sumiu.

Mikoto: Ah, vejo... Achei mesmo que não era de seu feitio fazer algo desse gênero com seu irmão. Se ele passou num dos seus testes diabólicos, então deve ser merecedor do coração do meu pequeno.

Sasuke: Mãe, Itachi não é mais criança.

Mikoto: E nem você, mas isso não me impede de sonhar que vocês nunca cresceram... - a morena sorriu, e Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, tentando entender os sentimentos de mãe da mulher.

--

Itachi aguardava ao lado do padre, quase tendo um ataque, olhando pra tudo e todos com a maior raiva existível. Não que alguém tivesse culpa de Naruto estar atrasado mais de meia hora. Na verdade, ninguém tinha mesmo. Talvez Sasuke e Sakura, mas os outros não tinham culpa nenhuma. Mas aquele pequeno detalhe não impediria Itachi de descontar no resto do mundo, insignificante naquele momento.

Itachi: Eu tenho certeza de que ele desistiu! Deve ter saído correndo pra fugir com aquela garota de cabelo rosa que eu sabia que não devia ter convidado! - o Uchiha olhou com censura para o pai e os tios, que estavam atrás de si – E só convidei por culpa de vocês! Corja de destruidores de casamentos alheios! - Itachi voltou a bater o pé no chão, tique nervoso que ele tinha desde os quinze anos.

Madara: Ok, ninguém nunca tinha me chamado desse negócio estranho aí. Puts, eu já fui chamado de coisas realmente desagradáveis, mas destruidor de casamento alheio é completamente nova.

Nagato: Imagina se eu não fosse tio dele... (Mary: Ele é tio em segundo grau, por ser primo de Fugaku, ok? ;D)

Fugaku: Imagina se eu não fosse _pai_ dele...

Sasuke e Mikoto entraram na igreja, sorrindo misteriosamente. Itachi soube na hora que um dos dois tinha aprontado, assim como Fugaku.

Fugaku: E agora, qual a nova?

Mikoto: Sasuke fez um pequeno teste com Naruto-kun.

Itachi: Ih, lá vem bomba...

Nagato: Sem perdas físicas?

Sasuke: Não, eu não tirei nada no corpo dele. Nem um cílio.

Itachi: E o que você fez? Cuidado com o que vai falar, porque eu posso matar você, sem nem me importar com o padre.

Fugaku: E parece que a manchete dos próximos jornais vai ser "Uchiha Itachi mata o próprio irmão após saber que o mesmo machucou seu ex-futuro-consorte" - o Uchiha saiu da local, disposto a procurar o noivo fujão.

Itachi: Agora que o papai foi embora, diga-me: o que você fez?

Sasuke: Só o seduzi... Nada de mais... - Sasuke assoprou as próprias unhas, como se estivesse polindo-as.

Itachi: NANI?!!! - a igreja inteira, outrora submergida em conversas paralelas, silenciou-se, para ouvir o que acontecia.

Sasuke: Mas ele não caiu na armadilha, então ele te merece.

Itachi: Mais um dos seus testes diabólicos? - os 'testes diabólicos de Uchiha Sasuke' eram conhecidos em vários lugares, mas não havia notícia de que alguém um dia tivesse passado nele.

Sasuke: O garoto tem talento, então eu deixo ele se casar com você – o Uchiha menor proclamou, e caminhou para trás do irmão, no seu lugar de padrinho.

Itachi: Você não é nada nem ninguém pra permitir que eu faça alguma coisa – Sasuke franziu o cenho – mas obrigado por se importar comigo. Eu sei que os seus testes só são feitos em ocasiões especiais – o mais velho presenteou seu irmãozinho com um pequeno sorriso, e Sasuke também sorriu ligeiramente.

--

Fugaku: Vamos direto ao assunto: o que você faz aqui, Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto se encontrava ás margens de um lago, que ficava atrás da mansão dos Uchiha, onde o sol incidia seus raios mornos. A casa fazia uma ligeira sombra sobre o lago, aplacando o calor do sol e dando agradável frescor ao ambiente. Era outono, as folhas forravam o chão de diferentes tons dourados, conforme a intensidade da luz do sol que recebiam. Algumas folhas escorregaram para dentro do lago, e boiavam calmamente nas encostas. Desde que Naruto viera 'morar' ali, aquele era seu local preferido. Era calmo, e quase ninguém ia ali. Ele até acreditava que não sabiam que ele ficava ali, mas sua crença se mostrou errada ao ver o pai de Itachi do seu lado. Ambos estavam de pé, para não sujar as roupas com a terra enlameada.

Naruto: Acho que fujo.

Fugaku: Foge?

Naruto: Não sei, eu não queria casar desse jeito...

Fugaku: Eu não sei como você pensa, mas meu filho está naquele altar, andando de lado á lado, quase furando o chão. É melhor se apressar e escolher logo se gosta ou não dele. Eu não quero que ele sofra uma humilhação, ou uma humilhação maior do que ele já vai sofrer ao ser abandonado ao altar por você – Fugaku se virou, e foi embora.

Naruto saiu dos fundos da casa, seguindo a trilha que Fugaku fizera ao ir embora. Viu, ao longe, nos terrenos dianteiros do castelo, uma concentração de pessoas e repórteres. Podia ver seus pais, os pais de Itachi, e o próprio Itachi. O Uchiha não parecia estar agradável com a possibilidade de ser deixado no altar, e muitos já comentavam sobre o atraso. O loiro voltou correndo ao lago, e sorriu para seu reflexo. Era tudo ou nada.

--

Itachi: Achou, papai? - Itachi perguntou à seu pai, já quase entrando em desespero.

Fugaku: Tenho certeza de que ele vem – Fugaku se situou atrás do filho, enquanto via Nagato, na entrada do altar, quase furando o chão, andando de um lado para o outro. Pobre grama, iria sofrer naquele dia...

O altar era ao ar livre, as cadeiras dispostas na frente de um arco de flores brancas, negras, e pratas. Um corredor forrado de flores azuis se situava entre as duas fileiras de cadeiras. Arranjos florais foram arrumados em maioria das fileiras. Ao fundo, os jornalistas esperavam qualquer coisa, com as máquinas em mão. Podia-se ver claramente os que pertenciam à Rosa: As mulheres usavam branco e alguma cor acompanhante, os homens preto e alguma cor acompanhante. Doncéis usavam cinza e azul. Os outros convidados, que não pertenciam à organização, usavam diversas cores, predominando o preto e o branco. Havia alguns frades, com vestes marrons e cordas amarradas como cintos na cintura, amarradas em três nós. Mesmo com tudo aquilo, Itachi estava meio perdido. Ele sabia que Naruto não estava completamente seguro. Na verdade, fora meio que obrigado àquela situação. Então, o mais natural seria abandoná-lo no altar, não? Olhou com estranheza pra um pequeno menino, Konohamaru, que estava ao lado de Udon, um doncel. Ambos eram descendentes de membros da ordem. Konohamaru arregalou os olhos, depois ficou vermelho, depois pulou levemente, de depois gritou à plenos pulmões.

Konohamaru: O NOIVO CHEGOU!!! - as cabeças dos presentes se giraram bruscamente para a entrada, e mais de uma pessoa sentiu dor pelo movimento brusco.

Naruto estava... Beirando a divindade. Usava um kimono branco, fechado por uma grossa fita de seda cinza, fechada em um laço nas costas. O kimono, também de seda, tinha bordados em fios metálicos de flores delicadas, não muito exageradas. Nas costas, levava um símbolo Uchiha, com uma espiral dentro do leque. Os cabelos estavam mais domados que o normal, com menor volume que o usual. Levava algo de pó branco no rosto, e seus olhos estavam delineados com lápis preto. As unhas estavam pintadas de branco. O anel de noivado estava em seu anel, como quase sempre, desde que o recebeu. O colar repousava envolta de seu pescoço e o pingente se perdia dentro do kimono. Sandálias estavam em seus pés, abertas e com duas tiras de tecido, um pouco largas, trançadas em suas pernas, até um pouco embaixo do joelho. Levava um buquê de flores brancas em suas mãos, que lhe davam um ar simples e natural. Parecia um anjo caído do céu.

Sasuke: Sabia que todo mundo ia ficar assim – o menor sussurrou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Havia visto Naruto e ficado do mesmo jeito, mas se recuperou antes de se aproximar e dar o bote.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e o loiro deslizou lentamente pelo tapete de flores. Ao mesmo tempo que andava, avaliava seu noivo. Itachi usava uma yukata negra, que deixava seu peito algo descoberto, e possuía bordados de símbolos e curvas, e Naruto podia jurar que tinha visto um pentagrama. Também havia frases em várias línguas, entre ela uma que chamou a atenção: 'quem não é fiel nas pequenas coisas, nunca o será nas grandes', em inglês. Havia muitas outras frases e símbolos, mas Naruto viu principalmente aqueles. Aquele conjunto de símbolos pequenos e grandes, e frases, fazia com que o conjunto parecesse algo desconexo, mas elegante. O moreno usava um hakama negro. Usava um sapato social, discrepante ao resto do visual asiático. Os cabelos estavam moldados na maneira usual, e usara um pouco de lápis no olho, para realçar os orbes negros, que brilhavam em algo parecido à fascinação. Em uma palavra, Itachi estava... Sexy. Estava despível. Também estava parecendo um guerreiro samurai, simplesmente elegante. Então Naruto entendeu porque podia ver ao longe garotas suspirando. Quando o loiro notou, já estava ao lado de Itachi. Nem havia percebido que Nagato o conduzira até o altar, tão concentrado estava no corpo de seu futuro marido.

Nagato: Se continuar a secá-lo, ele vai sumir – Nagato sussurrou, e deu um meio sorriso. Naruto corou. Itachi, apesar da proximidade, não ouviu. O padre, um homem de cabelos grisalhos e uma longa barba, pigarreou, pedindo silêncio (Mary: estilo Dumbledore XD).

Padre: Quem entrega este doncel à este homem? - o padre levava vestes brancas, com uma tira de tecido - com o bordado de hóstia, trigo, vinho e uvas nas duas pontas – em volta do pescoço, com as pontas para a frente. Parecia sábio, e seus olhos azuis metálicos inspiravam confiança, a impressão de que, se você se jogasse de um abismo, ele te seguraria.

Nagato: Fuuma Nagato – o Fuuma desenroscou seu braço do de Naruto, e segurou firme a mão dele. Logo, pegou a de Itachi, e uniu as duas – Se não cuidar bem dele, eu acabo com você, entendeu? - Nagato sorriu falsamente, e Itachi também, os dois com veias saltando nas testas. Naruto fez uma cara de 'por que isso só acontece comigo?'. O Fuuma foi para o lado de seu consorte, para assistir o casamento. Naruto engoliu em seco.

Padre: Quem apadrinha o noivo varão?

Madara: Uchiha Madara e Uchiha Deidara.

Padre: Quem apadrinha o noivo doncel?

Yahiko: Ame no Yahiko e Ame no Konan.

Padre: Sentem-se – os presentes, que estavam de pé para ver os noivos, se sentaram. Itachi e Naruto se ajoelharam em bancadas próprias para confissões e casamentos, com estofados vermelhos e de madeira escura. Tinha um apoio para a mão, na frente, e, quase rente ao chão, o lugar para pôr os joelhos.

O padre começou seu monólogo sobre as maravilhas que o amor pode fazer, a felicidade, as provas que ele realiza, as mudanças. Falou também sobre a fé, e como ela pode remover montanhas. O monólogo durou em torno de uma hora, e foi arrematado por um desejo de boa sorte aos noivos. Depois disso, ele pediu que os dois se levantassem, para que os votos principais começassem.

Padre: Senhor Uchiha Itachi, o senhor aceita este doncel, Fuuma Naruto, como seu legítimo esposo, e promete ser-lhe fiel na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a mortes os separe?

Itachi: Sim, aceito – Itachi falou sequer ter a voz tremida.

Padre: Senhor Fuuma Naruto, o senhor aceita este homem, Uchiha Itachi, como seu legítimo esposo, e promete ser-lhe fiel na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a mortes os separe?

Naruto: Sim, aceito – aquela certeza na voz de Naruto impressionou muitos dos presentes. Não parecia o mesmo garoto inseguro da cerimônia de compromisso.

Padre: Vocês têm votos prontos?

Itachi: Eu tenho – Naruto arregalou os olhos. Tinha esquecido dos votos! - Eu sei que esta união é meio precipitada, até pode-se ver na sua idade, Naruto. Mas queria dizer que eu... Realmente estou feliz de ter você aqui, e não me imagino nesse momento com nenhuma outra pessoa além de você. Na verdade, nem mais imagino a minha vida sem você por perto, e quero que você não possa mais se livrar de mim– o Uchiha deu um papel para o loiro, e piscou um olho, matreiro – o seu.

Naruto viu que tinha duas frases que seriam realmente tocantes se Naruto tivesse certeza de que as sentia. Seria belo para a imprensa, e para os convidados, mas tinha um pequeno detalhe: Naruto não era mentiroso.

Naruto: Desculpa, Itachi – o loiro sussurrou, e jogou o papel no chão – Mas eu vou dizer o que eu realmente sinto – ele levantou a voz, fazendo com que todos pudessem ouvir claramente.

Itachi: Eu achei que seria assim mesmo – o outro suspirou, olhando para as rosas negras sobre si.

Naruto: Primeiro eu quero dizer... Estou morrendo de medo. Acho até que é normal, já que eu nunca me casei antes, e também não vou me casar depois disso. Incrivelmente, eu não estou inseguro. Só demorei um pouco porque eu queria ver se eu estava apresentável, já que os espelhos do quarto ficaram borrados de vapor do banho, e a toalha soltou aqueles fios desagradáveis. Então eu fui no lago ver se eu estava legal.

Itachi: Legal? Eu quero tirar a sua roupa, duh – Itachi sorriu maliciosamente, e o loiro ficou com o rosto bem parecido com um pimentão vermelho, em questão de cor.

Naruto: Você pode dar seus momentos de pervertido em outra hora?

Itachi: E você pode explicar seu dia-a-dia em outra hora?

Todos os convidados olharam os noivos como se tivessem enlouquecido.

Naruto: Ok, deixa eu continuar. Bom, eu não estou inseguro porque eu sei que você é o melhor que eu posso sonhar em ter – Itachi sorriu escarninho, se sentindo a melhor batatinha do pacote – mas às vezes é incrivelmente odiável, como agora – o sorriso do maior se apagou, e ele o olhou fulminante – pra mim, olhar feio é fome, tá?

Itachi: Então fala logo que eu quero ir pra festa.

Nagato: Ok, agora virou palhaçada...

Naruto: Droga, cala a boca pra eu falar!

Padre: Se começou assim, imagina como termina...

Naruto: Eu só quero dizer que o que eu sinto por você é algo que eu não senti e nem nunca vou sentir por ninguém mais – o loiro terminou, e suspirou de alívio, tirando um peso dos ombros.

Um silêncio prolongado se seguiu à isto.

Padre: As alianças.

Outra coisa que Naruto nem sabia se tinha sido comprada era a aliança dele. Um dia seu pai lhe envolveu o dedo com uma fita, mas nem disse pra que era. Talvez fosse para aquilo. Depois de alguns momentos de espera, Sasuke entregou á Itachi as alianças, e o Uchiha assentiu para o padre.

Padre: Diga comigo... Eu, Uchiha Itachi, com esta aliança, te desposo.

Itachi: Eu, Uchiha Itachi, com esta aliança, te desposo – o Uchiha se sentia meio idiota por repetir algo que ele tinha decorado.

Padre: Receba esta aliança como o símbolo do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.

Itachi: Receba esta aliança como o símbolo do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.

Padre: Padre: Diga comigo... Eu, Fuuma Naruto, com esta aliança, te desposo.

Naruto: Eu, Fuuma Naruto, com esta aliança, te desposo – agora foi a vez de Naruto se sentir estranho.

Padre: Receba esta aliança como o símbolo do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.

Naruto: Receba esta aliança como o símbolo do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.

Padre: Se tem alguém que é contra esta união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre – Itachi fechou os olhos fortemente, esperando qualquer coisa vinda de qualquer lugar, achando que a Opus Dei podia descer de um helicóptero, que Sasuke podia sequestrar Naruto, ou que Naruto podia rejeitá-lo. Quase que milagrosamente, nada aconteceu – Então eu vos-

Sasuke: Pára tudo aí!

Itachi: Tava bom demais pra ser verdade... - opção cogitável que aconteceu: Sasuke tentar sequestrar Naruto.

Padre: O que há, meu filho?

Sasuke: Não dá pra reconsiderar a parte da fidelidade? Só pro Naruto, o Itachi pode deixar assim – uma veia cresceu na testa do Uchiha mais velho, e o padre rolou os olhos.

Padre: Não, meu filho. E não cobice a mulher, ou homem, do próximo, meu filho – o padre suspirou, cansado daquelas duas famílias estranhas.

Sasuke: Tá, prossiga – o mais novo piscou de maneira sensual pro loiro, que lhe fulminou com o olhar.

Mikoto: Sasuke, daqui a pouco eu realmente vou achar que você quer o noivo do seu irmão! - Mikoto sussurrou no ouvido do filho.

Sasuke: É que irritar o Itachi era legal, mas irritar o dobe é demais. Hehe, esse cunhadinho promete...

Padre: Eu vos-

Sakura: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!! - a mulher, outrora calma em seu acento, resolveu também se meter no casamento.

Padre: O que é agora, minha filha?

Sakura: Concordo com o garoto de cabelo de pato! - ela apontou para Sasuke, que lhe devolveu um olhar fulminante. Se olhar matasse, estava estendida no chão, mortinha – Não dá pra reconsiderar o da fidelidade? Eu fico com o Uchiha, e o de cabelo de pato pega o Fuuma! Pronto, todos felizes! - ela deu um sorriso brilhante ao padre, que simplesmente a ignorou.

Padre: Eu vos-

Minato: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!! MEU BEBÊ NÃO PODE CASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! - Minato começou a chorar e berrar, abraçado ao seu marido. Naruto sabia que era fingimento, só drama.

Naruto: Continua... - Naruto tinha um rosto assassino.

Padre: Então eu vos-

Fugaku: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Itachi: O que foi, pai? - o rosto de Itachi era daqueles de poucos amigos, uma face tão tétrica que somente um idiota responderia a pergunta.

Fugaku: É pra seguir a corrente, só isso – o Uchiha deu um sorriso brilhante para o filho, que achou aquela cena meio irreal. Estaria sonhando? Se estivesse, aquilo seria classificado mais como um pesadelo.

Padre: Eu vos... - milagrosamente, ninguém berrou, gritou ou chingou – declaro ca- mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco...

Mikoto: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Naruto: Que foi, senhora Uchiha?

Mikoto: Minha unha está quebrando! É uma tragédia!!! - a mulher olhava para a mão, desconsolada.

Padre: Eu vos-

Quando Konohamaru ia abrir a boca para falar, Itachi berrou.

Itachi: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!!! O que abrir a boca vai receber um belo beijo dos meus dois amiguinhos – o Uchiha assoviou, e dois cachorros de raça grande apareceram. Eram altos, com muita pelagem. Um era macho, com os pêlos cor de fogo, e a fêmea tinha os pêlos negros – Lhes apresento Tsukiyomi e Amaterasu. Qualquer um que abra a boca vai receber um beijinho deles, não, é, queridos? - os dois cachorros latiram, e Itachi voltou a se ajoelhar – Continue, padre, e não pare nem que uma bomba atômica desça dos céus.

Padre: Eu vos declaro casados, pode beijar o noivo – o padre se escondeu atrás da banca do altar, se protegendo de um possível ataque.

Itachi e Naruto se levantaram. O moreno puxou Naruto pela cintura, para mais perto. Naruto olhou para o céu, já que o teto era inexistente, e envolveu o pescoço do Uchiha com os braços. Os rostos se aproximavam rapidamente, até que os lábios se encontraram. Pequenos beijos sucederam o primeiro encontro, acostumando lentamente uma boca à outra, sem qualquer pressa. A boca do Uchiha pousou definitivamente sobre a contrária, e uma carícia com a língua no lábio inferior foi o pedido para aprofundar o contato. Naruto abriu a boca, e sentiu os lábios do outro sobre os seus, roçando-se, dando-lhe um arrepio na espinha. As línguas se encontraram, num passo lento, aproveitando cada segundo. Não muito tempo após, o ar – ou a falta dele - resolveu se fazer presente. Mesmo que pudessem respirar com o nariz, sabiam que a emoção tirava o fôlego por si só, impedindo que pudessem manter o contato eternamente.

Quando ambos se separaram, os rostos corados e os corações disparados, os convidados batiam palmas freneticamente. Naruto enroscou o braço no que Itachi oferecia, olhando as pessoas, e os jornalistas que tiravam fotos assiduamente.

Padre: Apresento-lhes os senhores Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Naruto – Naruto franziu o cenho, não gostando de ser o único a perder o sobrenome. Itachi notou, e se separou de Naruto.

Itachi: Com licença, mas não se pode fazer nada à respeito disso?

Padre: Disso o que?

Itachi: Os nomes, sabe...

Padre: E o que tem de errado?

Itachi: Como somos uma nova família, creio que o sobrenome tinha que ser novo também.

Padre: Você quer criar um sobrenome?

Itachi: Não, só mesclar os dois. Tipo, Fuuma-Uchiha, ou Uchiha-Fuuma.

Padre: Unn... Boa idéia... Qual dos dois?

Itachi: Uchiha-Fuuma Itachi... Fuuma-Uchiha Itachi... Fuuma-Uchiha Naruto... Uchiha-Fuuma Naruto...

Padre: Dá pra apressar? Eu tenho mais dois casamentos hoje, viu?

Itachi: É uma coisa importante, tá? - Naruto estava com uma vontade doida de pular encima de Itachi por causa daquele gesto de consideração, mas também com vontade de jogar uma geladeira na cabeça dele por demorar tanto – Acho que Uchiha-Fuuma fica melhor...

Padre: Ok, agora caiam fora pra que eu possa sair – o padre já estava tão cansado que esquecera brevemente da batina.

Itachi: Ui, quebrou meu frágil coração – Itachi voltou a segurar o braço de Naruto, e ambos saíram do altar, seguidos por seus pais e padrinhos.

--

Naruto já estava prestes a dormir, ou gritar, de puro tédio. A festa era legal, ele e Itachi acabaram dançando um pouco por culpa da pressão dos convidados. Mas receber os presentes de mais de 400 convidados, um à um, e ter que ouvir as histórias deles, era simplesmente enervante. Finalmente, a fila chegava ao fim, e Sasuke vinha com um presente e um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Nada de bom sairia dali.

Sasuke: Oi pirralho, oi irmão idiota.

Naruto: Sasuke – o loiro estava sem paciência de aguentar seu cunhado, e se ele demorasse mais de cinco minutos, jogaria-o pela janela.

Sasuke: Ui, tá estressadinho. Eu não vou demorar muito mesmo. Só quero deixar isto com vocês, espero que aproveitem.

Quando Naruto abriu a caixa, Sasuke já estava longe. Também, o que havia ali dentro significava algo por si só, sem necessidade de explicações. Era uma roupinha de bebê, laranja e negra, com o símbolo do kimono de Naruto nas costas. Sasuke desejava filhos, e, desejando filhos, desejavam que ambos vissem que aquilo era bem mais do que um casamento arranjado. Ambos respiraram agitadamente, sem coragem de se olharem.

Naruto sorriu falsamente para o próximo convidado, que era Sakura. Itachi se levantou para ir á cozinha. O loiro olhou para a faixa na parede, sobre a porta de entrada do saguão da mansão Uchiha: Uchiha-Fuuma Gokekkon (Casamento Uchiha-Fuuma). Era japonês. Naruto sorriu ligeiramente ao notar que Itachi se importou até na linguagem empregada, para que Naruto se sentisse à vontade. Sakura, a sua frente, parou com o monólogo que havia começado ao notar uma movimentação vinda da cozinha. Karin, do outro lado do salão, arregalou os olhos ao ver Itachi sair com todos os serviçais vestidos em roupa de gala, trazendo a comida até as mesas centrais. Naruto não entendeu o porquê, mas os olhos dela brilhavam friamente.

Karin: O que significa isso, Itachi-san? - a mulher ruiva verbalizou a pergunta mental de muitos.

Itachi: O que parece? Estamos servindo a comida – ele falou como se fosse o mais óbvio, ajudando uma velha senhora a levar uma travessa até a mesa. Era claro que ele segurava todo o peso, e ela somente equilibrava a travessa, para que não caísse.

Karin: Mas o que eles estão fazendo aqui, vestidos desse jeito? - Itachi quase que a ignorava completamente, ouvindo somente parte do que dizia, enquanto todos viam atentamente a cena. Ele foi à cozinha, voltando com algo que parecia um bule de chá.

Itachi: Preferia que estivessem nus? É uma festa de gala, eles têm que estar vestidos como tal, não?

Karin: Eles são empregados, deveriam estar na cozinha.

Itachi: Eles são meus convidados, devem estar onde eu quero que estejam – Naruto viu os olhos de Itachi brilharem em um tom perigoso, que dizia que o que seguiria não seria nada de bom.

Karin: E quem vai me servir?

Itachi: Sirva-se sozinha, suas mãos não vão apodrecer por isso – todos já haviam acabado de trazer a primeira remessa de comida, e se encolhiam perto da mesa, sentindo o frio do olhar da ruiva.

Karin: Isto é um absurdo! Por que devo me servir sozinha se tenho eles para fazerem isto por mim?!

Itachi observou atentamente seus amigos, e logo olhou para Karin.

Itachi: O que te faz crer que é melhor que eles? Que merece mais estar aqui?

Karin: Ora, não faça perguntas óbvias!! - a mulher rolou os olhos, e soltou um riso escarninho, que fez Itachi ferver.

Itachi: Quem você **pensa** que é pra se achar melhor que eles? Na verdade, quem foi que te convidou?

Sasuke levantou a mão, entediado.

Itachi: Só podia ser você mesmo... - ele xingou baixo, e seus olhos brilharam para Karin de maneira maníaca – Que tal um jogo? Eu quero que coloque-se no lugar deles.

Karin: Há! Como se eu pudesse pensar como um simples empregado – a mulher fungou dramaticamente, se fazendo de ofendida.

Itachi: Eu vou voar no seu pescoço, piranha – o Uchiha parecia uma locomotiva sendo ligada: cada palavra de Karin aumentada o ódio de Itachi.

Karin: Sasuke-kun vai me proteger, não vai? - ela olhou para os lados, e viu que Sasuke tinha sumido. Perdeu parte da coragem e tremeu de medo.

Itachi: Agora, sem o 'Sasuke-kun', pra te proteger, você perde a postura, não é? Mas não importa, mesmo que o Sasuke estivesse aqui, ele não me impediria quando visse meus dedos envolvendo a sua garganta e apertando até que te falte o ar.

Karin: Itachi-kun, ponderemos... - ela tentou agir diplomaticamente, mas já havia cutucado a onça com vara curta – Eles são empregados, eu sou filha de um famoso banqueiro e faço parte da alta sociedade, é claro que sou diferente deles – ela sorriu nervosamente, notando que só tinha aumentado a fúria do irmão mais velho de seu pobre perseguido.

Itachi: Se você quer sair com a sua mandíbula inteira, é melhor fazer o que eu disse. Melhor, eu faço por você – o Uchiha subiu sobre a mesa, entre a vasilha de algo gelatinoso e âmbar, e o ponche – Você sabe, ou talvez não, o que o Deus cristão diz. Você é católica, não? - Karin assentiu – Ame seu irmão como a ti mesmo. Então pense, e se fosse você no lugar deles? - ele apontou os empregados da família, encolhidos, com medo dela – Como se sentiria ao ser humilhada na frente de várias pessoas que não são de sua classe social? Como se sentiria ao preparar um jantar durante horas e ser tratado como um ser indesejável, enclausurada na cozinha? Como seria, Karin?

A mulher começou a soluçar levemente.

Itachi: É assim que eu vejo as coisas tão claramente, Karin. O que eles, e todos nós queremos, é sermos tratados como humanos. E é como **devemos** ser tratados. Todos devemos ter direitos iguais, pela nossa qualidade de humanos. Somos diferentes, nisso você tem razão. Têm pessoas baixas, altas, magras, gordas, com diversos tipos de deficiências físicas, maneiras de se comportar diferentes, costumes diversos... Tanta coisa que nos difere, que eu poderia até afirmar que o normal é ser diferente. Imagina, e se houvesse alguém completamente igual à você? Inconcebível, não? Pois é, na minha qualidade de ser humano, seguindo as regras do meu Deus, eu vejo tudo mais claramente. Mesmo que não fosse cristão, poderia dizer que é uma regra bem interessante esta de amar todos como a si mesmo. Porque, se você realmente seguir isto, o mundo seria um lugar melhor. As pessoas poderiam andar livremente, sem se importar com ladrões, todos repartiriam suas riquezas... Seria um mundo belo. Mas como quase ninguém faz isso... Isso não importa agora. Eu faço, quando posso.

Karin engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar severo de Itachi, como o de um pai pronto para repreender o filho.

Itachi: Se eu fosse eles, encolhido, com medo das pessoas e seus olhares julgadores, querendo somente ver a festa de casamento de um garoto que eu vi crescer, que eu vi nascer... Perdendo a cerimônia, vendo da janela da cozinha, para fazer o banquete e não provar nada porque eu não faço parte da Alta Sociedade... Eu gostaria que cada um de vocês soubesse que eu sou mais digno de estar aqui do que vocês. Eu realmente conheço o garoto de cabelo longo, filho do patrão. Conheço porque ele que pedia brigadeiro para mim, puxando a ponta do meu avental, e vinha me ajudar a fazer os bolos, acabando por se lambuzar todo e rir como um maluco. Algum de vocês sabe disso? O 'grande' curador do Louvre já meteu a cara nos sacos de farinha pra tentar fazer um bolo, mas nunca conseguiu superar a senhora da cozinha, sua segunda mãe – ele olhou a senhora idosa, que ajudara a trazer a travessa – Sim, o 'garoto perfeição' não sabe e nem nunca soube fazer bolo – Itachi sorriu ligeiramente, um olhar doce dirigido à mulher que lhe vira crescer.

A mais velha assentiu, as lágrimas borrando levemente a maquiagem feita com esmero. Naruto assentiu às palavras do Uchiha, orgulhoso dele.

Itachi: Se eu fosse negro, branco, amarelo, albino, magro, gordo, alto, baixo, careca, cabeludo, feio, lindíssimo, ou até azul, diria que o que importa não está fora, porque a aparência pode ser mudada por uma simples plástica. O que importa está dentro, no coração, no cérebro, ou onde vocês imaginem que fica a ética e os sentimentos de alguém – Itachi andava encima da mesa, com cuidado de não derrubar nada, falando como se desse uma palestra – O que está por fora pode ser mudado, o que está por dentro é aquilo que é, e não pode ser mudado. Você é o que é. E uma vez que uma alma se expande, nunca volta ao tamanho anterior. Tende a crescer.

Naruto podia notar, pelo salão, que as pessoas assistiam, fissuradas, o que o Uchiha dizia. Era uma espécie de contemplação que beirava à obsessão. Naruto mal imaginava que tanta gente tivesse tanto interesse pelo Uchiha.

Itachi: Se eu fosse pobre, um mendigo, gostaria que me tratassem como um humano, não como um objeto quebrado e jogado. Eu gostaria que, não só me dessem esmolas, mas que resgatassem a minha humanidade, que sentassem do meu lado e conversassem, mesmo sem ter qualquer assunto em comum. Eu gostaria que vissem além das roupas rasgadas, que vissem um ser humano frágil e desprotegido. Gostaria que, quando eu não tivesse esperança, inspirassem esperança em mim. Quando a coragem me faltasse, me agarrassem das mãos e tomassem minhas dores. Gostaria que não tivessem medo de tocar em mim, e que me olhassem nos olhos. Gostaria que olhassem por mim. Se eu fosse gay, ou uma mulher lésbica, gostaria que não me julgassem por algo que não posso mudar, por sentimentos que afloram em mim sem que eu controle. Não é uma questão de escolha, é uma realidade. O amor não é governado por ninguém – o Uchiha olhou Naruto pelo canto dos olhos, e suspirou – Finalmente, se eu fosse você, Karin, eu ficaria feliz de ser repreendida antes que seja tarde demais. Sabe, eu não culpo você – ele desceu da mesa num pulo, e aterrizou suavemente no chão – Você nasceu numa família em que não precisou ver o mal do mundo, então teve os olhos vendados. Mas também não é perdoável. Meu consorte também nasceu em família rica, e sequer abriu a boca após o começo do meu monólogo para te apoiar. Você nasceu numa sociedade injusta, Karin, com todas as regalias dela. A sociedade injusta que aceita os seus pensamentos descriminatórios. Mas devo lhe recordar, minha cara... A sociedade injusta fica daquela porta para fora! - Itachi apontou a enorme porta do saguão, e a olhou com fúria – Aqui é minha casa, e nela imperam as **minhas** regras! Então, ou você fica e senta junto à todos, tratando-os como iguais, ou volta para a maldita sociedade injusta que te acoberta!

Karin saiu do local, silenciosamente furiosa, mas com a certeza enraizada no coração de que ele estava mesmo certo. Depois daquele pequeno 'acidente de percurso', todos se serviram, e as conversas paralelas voltaram, comentando desde o clima até o semi-escândalo do Uchiha mais velho. Mikoto, que passava pela mesa em que estavam os noivos, sussurrou no ouvido de seu genro.

Mikoto: Aquela mulher, e todos aqueles empregados, são do Itachi. Pertencem à ele. Se Karin não fosse uma mulher, Itachi teria poupado as palavras e pulado encima dela, como ameaçara. Você agora também pertence à ele. Acho até que será pior com você. Boa sorte, vai precisar – a mulher levantou, pois dobrou os joelhos para falar aquilo, e sorriu.

Naruto: Pertenço à mim mesmo, Mikoto-sama – Naruto franziu o cenho, se sentindo como um objeto, incrédulo de que os outros não se incomodassem com o fato de serem classificados como propriedades de Itachi.

Mikoto: Quero ver se você diz isso daqui à uns cinco anos – a mulher saiu rindo da desgraça do Uchiha-Fuuma.

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto, e colocou as duas mãos sobre as pernas de Naruto, se inclinando para a frente.

Itachi: Pronto para uma pequena surpresa?

O sorriso maldoso e o brilho nos olhos de Itachi afirmaram à Naruto que nada de bom sairia daquilo.

**Continua...**

**Samara**

Eu sei que não teve, é porque ela ficou longa demais e eu acabei por ter que postar em pedaços X.x aqui vai mais um pedaço, que demorou um monte, e não sei se está bom. Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse novo cap também! Bem-vinda ao mundo cor-de-rosa e cheio de flores da Mary-neechan!

Peço minhas humildes desculpas, acho que não respondi seu email do cap passado X.x Mikoto Rulez \o/ ela sim sabe das coisas XD não tenho pena nenhuma do Sasuke XD Itachi passou o Sasuke pra trás XD mas o Sasuke quase passou o Itachi pra trás agora, pedindo pro padre pra reconsiderar a parte da fidelidade XD imagina se o padre aceitasse o.o é que um casamento doncel nunca chegou à estas proporções. Itachi é um cara famoso, um intelectual, e o casamento deles é um precursor de várias coisas. Poderia ser considerado como um casamento entre príncipes, você não vê nada de muito especial, mas as pessoas que são afetadas por eles mudam violentamente, e aqueles a quem elas são ligadas também mudam, e assim por diante... o Itachi é curador do maior museu do mundo, o casamento dele com um doncel significa que os doncéis podem conviver em alta sociedade normalmente. Mas tem mais pela frente, explico adiante n.n kissus!

**danyela49 **

Nossa, que bom que você gostou, dany n.n eu tenho um DVD/karaoke XD hehe, eu respondo os reviews aqui mesmo, na ala debaixo da fanfic, nem sei mexer no fanfiction direito também X.x kissus!

**Inu **

Nossa, valeu n///n – ficou envergonhada pelo elogio, sorrindo que nem boba – acho a criatividade nos meus sonhos e nos tempos de ócio na escola XD teve uma maneira mais retorcida do teu estupro sasunaru, mas teve e.e Sasuke sempre com segundas intenções XD mas teve um pouco de Sasunaru, mesmo que fosse brincadeira. Esse cap ficou meio cômico e.e como você adivinhou? Próximo vai ter algo parecido com uma tentativa de estupro XD mas não é sasunaru, acho... kissus!

**Saky-chan Haruno **

Nossa, do jeito que o sorriso de monalisa é grande, os teus olhos devem estar assim 'O.O' e.e eu matei todo mundo de ansiedade, tadinhos de vocês i.i mas eu só posto hoje porque uma garota ameaçou fazer uma campanha pra que eu continuasse, e um amigo meu apoiou quando eu disse XD então tomei vergonha na cara e.e ItaNaru é o melhor..² XD Bem-vinda ao mundo azul-bebê da Mary-neechan! Kissus!

**luciaalmeida **

Primeiro review:

E estou atualizando sobre livre e espontânea pressão hoje XD é, faz tempo que eu não posto X.x mas vou acabar o sorriso de monalisa, e finalmente desempacar \o/

Segundo review:

Continuei, milagrosamente! Eu mereço pedras pelo atraso, eu sei i.i é capaz mesmo de eu fazer uma fic Ino/Saku, nada do outro mundo, é o par yuri que eu mais gosto n.n hsuahsuahusa, gostei do título! Senhorita ero-sama, rainha dos lemons ItaNaru – coçando o queixo – perfeito #;;# - se achou a última batatinha do pacote – arigatooooooooooo #o# isso ae, mulher, pode favoritar tudo n.n e é melhor pôr no alert, porque as minhas fics são imprevisíveis e.e kissus!

**AnaBella Black's **

Primeiro review:

Eu achei no wikipedia, o pai dos burros internautas XD nossa, a do Graal lança eu nem sei, mas é melhor não saber pra não me fissurar de novo nisso XD vai que eu faço mais uma fic dessas X.x eu fiz um trabalho sobre os merovíngios! Eu sou católica, mas eu acredito que não importa se Jesus teve filhos ou não, o que importa é que ele foi o que foi, e basta pra mim. Eu não entendo porque ter filhos lhe tiraria parte da santidade. Só por que teria um aspecto mais humano? Ora, ele não veio aqui mostrar como se viver? Como nós podemos viver sem procriar a espécie? Não me importo se ele tenha filhos ou não, desde que continue o que acho que ele é. Sobre a igreja, eu não simpatizo com o passado dela, mas gosto do que vejo nestes tempos. Eu também sou das que acredita desacreditando e desacredita acreditando XD hehe, agora teve um beijo, logo terá lemon #.# - quando quer dizer logo, quer dizer 'não sei quando, mas será um dia'.

Segundo review:

Até eu gostei dele n.n – pessoa que raramente gosta do que faz – haha, elementar minha cara Aninha n.n daonde cê acha que eu tirei? XD não tenhamos pena do teme, fofa, ele merece, ele que rejeitou nossa linda preciosidade, mesmo sem saber que era uma preciosidade n.n eu vou tentar ler, mas já tenho à cargo a série a mediadora, e estou pensando em fazer uma fic ou um doujinshi e.e isso se eu aprender direito a fazer movimentos e sinais de movimento, mexer no photoshop, etc e.e eu também amo o parlamento #.# v de vingança me viciou no parlamento – babando – jiraorotsu é tão tri #.# manda o teu amigo da opus dei tomar cuidado, porque lá dizem que se faz uma terrível lavagem cerebral na pessoa, quase como a da fic kaonashi. Dá uma olhada, se você não viu, tá no meu profile, eu traduzi n.n só que lá, ao entrar, dizem que você é um hereje se não trouxer gente pra causa, se sair vai pro inferno, e blá blá blá. Eu não sei muito sobre maçonaria, mas parece que são os bonzinhos n.n ritual de iniciação pode ter, mas vai ficar pra depois – sorriso maléfico² – kissus!

**Schetine's-Lyra **

Aqui, postadinha! Demorei quase um século X.x Fazer as pessoas ficarem curiosas é meu hobby! Kissus!

**mary **

Primeiro review:

o.o – pessoa que ficou impressionada já só com o nickname – XD – depois de ouvir o pronunciamento do ministério da educação – valeu, muito obrigada n.n as minhas fics incrementam a cultura, mas nem tanto e.e pelo menos eu acho o.o será que eu influenciei alguém? e.e

Segundo review:

CALMA – pula encima com aquelas caixinhas elétricas de passar uma na outra e botar no peito – acho que não precisa, já que eu postei e.e – joga pela janela – é, a história tem continuação, e tá aí! E tem mais ainda por vir e.e é você a menina do animespirit que me mandou o comentário do livro de visitas e mandou um email pra mim? Tinha notado que era eu no animespirit? - ainda nem entrou hoje lá.

Terceiro review:

Uhun, a única fic que eu não acabei dessas – graças à Deus – foi essa e.e puts, acho que me jogava da janela se as outras tivessem continuação XD kissus!


	7. O Sorriso de Mona Lisa IV

**O Sorriso de Mona Lisa IV**

As mãos de Naruto aferraram-se no assento enquanto o Porshe vermelho-sangue rasgava o asfalto pelas ruas de Paris. Seu marido, o tão sóbrio curador do Louvre, dirigia feito maluco pela estrada iluminada. A claridade dos postes de eletricidade transformava-se em borrões irreconhecíveis vistos pelas janelas. Naruto gritou enquanto o carro sacolejava mais uma vez, com o motor rugindo como uma fera.

– Ahh, seu maluco! – ele riu, divertido. Naruto não era o tipo de homem que dispensava certa adrenalina. – Vamos morrer! – Ele arregalou os olhos quando o carro quase bateu em um muro. _Quase_.

– Pressa, pressa – Itachi murmurou, atento à estrada. – Hidan disse que eles se moveriam para outro lugar, logo após o casamento. Eu quero que você veja, eles voltarão somente no próximo ano.

– O que vai voltar?

Pela primeira vez em todo o percurso, Itachi tirou os olhos da estrada, e sorriu malicioso para Naruto.

– Ah, você vai ver.

--

– Itachi, meu velho amigo!

– Hidan, quanto tempo.

O homem, com aparência de sacerdote de alguma religião, abraçou fugazmente o Uchiha, e sorriu, algo desconfiado, para seu acompanhante.

– Meu marido, Uchiha-Fuuma Naruto – Itachi percebeu, e o apresentou.

– Ohh, só você mesmo, Itachi! Em vez de aproveitar sua lua-de-mel com seu marido. – Ele piscou malicioso para o garoto. – Vem aqui para apresentar-lhe nosso pequeno movimento.

– Acredito que ele vá gostar.

– Então achou um ativista, igual a você.

– Ele apenas sabe reconhecer o que é realmente importante na vida – Itachi concluiu, e entrou em uma casa velha e antiga, seguido por Hidan e Naruto.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, e enterneceu-se profundamente do que viu.

Jovens – mulheres e homens – cuidavam de mendigos ali. O lugar era simples, humilde, mas limpo com esmero. Todos vestiam roupas simples, empoeiradas, sujas, e Naruto pegou-se envergonhado do que vestia, como se entrasse vestido de palhaço em uma festa de gala.

Muitas moças tinham em mãos aparelhos rústicos, como navalhas, e retiravam a barba dos homens, muitos já velhos. Naruto podia notar em cada rosto, em cada par de olhos daqueles tratados, a vergonha e uma tristeza tão profunda e lacerante que o próprio Naruto sentiu uma extrema dor na garganta. Como oposto completo, aqueles que lhes serviam tinham uma expressão única de adoração, e seus olhos brilhavam como luzeiros, iluminando tudo. Alguns se voltearam para ver o loiro, e a maioria dos moradores de rua que o viam fechavam os olhos, ou escondiam o rosto, por vergonha de sua condição. O coração de Naruto era machucado, dilacerado, enquanto via a dor em seu estado mais polido, bem ali, crua e nua, à sua frente.

Sentia-se ridículo por não dar valor a tudo que tinha.

– Venha comigo, você está os constrangendo.

Naruto segurou firmemente a mão de Itachi, que o conduziu para outro cômodo.

--

Caminhavam silenciosamente pelos lúgubres corredores daquele casebre, uns mais rapidamente que outros. Itachi notou que Naruto pulava como uma pipoca de tanta ansiedade.

– "O que eles são?", não é? – Ele leu a pergunta do marido em seus gestos.

– Uhun.

– Nenhuma organização secreta, carinho. – Hidan riu mordazmente pelo apelido ridículo. Naruto corou, e Itachi agiu indiferente. – São uma das filiais da "Toca de Assis". Interessante, achei que só houvesse no Brasil quando Hidan me apresentou uma na França.

– As coisas ruins espalham-se como pragas, por que as boas não podem imitar esta característica da erva daninha?

Os três olharam para frente, de onde um homem alto vinha, caminhando calmamente.

– Kakuzu – disse Itachi.

– É uma bela surpresa, Itachi – ele disse inexpressivamente.

– Kakuzu é assim mesmo, não fala muito – Hidan acrescentou.

– Melhor do que um fanatismo exagerado e não necessário, não concorda? – Kakuzu arqueou uma sobrancelha, e o comentário mordaz teve o efeito desejado em Hidan: o sacerdote parou de caminhar e semicerrou os olhos perigosamente. Naruto sentiu que estava entrando em um lugar muito estranho.

– Acho então que ele combina com o Itachi, hehe – disse Naruto, em uma tentativa falha de amenizar o clima.

– Mais do que você – disse uma moça, logo atrás de Kakazu.

– Ei, eu conheço você! É amiga do papai!

– Achei que não se lembraria de mim, Naruto-kun.

– Claro que me lembro, Konan-sempai!

– Que tal pararmos com essas amenidades e tomarmos um chá? Sei que é costume inglês, mas é bem interessante – disse ela. Eles a seguiram para uma sala a alguns metros.

Enquanto Konan servia o chá, Itachi explicava o objetivo da Toca de Assis.

– Você deve estar confuso, não? – Naruto assentiu fracamente. – Esta é uma atividade não-governamental e desvinculada do sacerdócio clerical.

– Traduza, por favor – Naruto sugeriu mordazmente.

– Quer dizer que o governo não banca e nem todos os que ministram são padres. É uma fraternidade católica, mas qualquer um pode ajudar. Na maioria delas, deve-se primeiro tornar-se padre para depois poder entrar.

– Ahn... Melhor assim, não?

– É. Tanto que, de todos aqui desta sala, somente Hidan tem formação. – O padre sorriu orgulhoso.

– Aquele que a si exalta, será humilhado. Aquele que se humilha será exaltado. Cristo que disse – lembrou Konan, e Hidan fez um muxoxo.

– E para que serve isso?

– Ah, ela faz diversas coisas. Seu objetivo principal é viver o Franciscanismo literalmente.

– Franciscanismo?

– É o nome do movimento que integra pessoas que acreditam na obra de São Francisco de Assis. Um homem genial, diga-se de passagem. Viveu na época das Cruzadas, tempo difícil... Assassinou pessoas em "nome de Cristo", pensando que conseguiria prestígio. Típico da época, ser soldado era um bom negócio. Filho de comerciantes que tinham uma boa vida. Ele é o padroeiro dos animais, porque se diz que descobriu a beleza de Deus através deles. Ele conseguiu tocar o coração do Papa, que estava regendo uma igreja poluída pelo ouro e pela ostentação. Conta a história que o Papa disse que se envergonhava de ter esquecido o porquê de ter se tornado tal, e que Francisco tinha lhe lembrado aquilo. O santo de Assis reformou várias igrejas, e diz-se que seus serviços a Deus foram tão bem-vistos pelo mesmo que Ele lhe concedeu um pedido, e Francisco pediu as chagas de Cristo. Francisco morreu com elas nos pulsos e nos pés. Sua amiga, a fundadora da Ordem das Clarissas, Santa Clara, tem corpo incorruptível e liderou as mulheres pelo mesmo caminho que Francisco liderou os franciscanos.

– Corpo incorruptível?

– Oh, isso é um tipo de milagre. Deus preza seus santos. Clara simplesmente tem o corpo intacto, similar ao de quando era viva.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

– Em resumo, não foi deteriorado, conserva-se e não apodrece. Claro, o corpo não está igual, a pele está colada aos ossos, mas o fato de que, desde a morte dela, há quase mil anos, a pele e os ossos não viraram pó, é algo que a ciência simplesmente não consegue explicar.

– Nossa...

– Assim como existem provas de que os animais evoluíram por Seleção Natural, existem provas de que Deus existe. Por isso eu acredito no Design Inteligente.

– Herege... – Hidan sussurrou.

– E o que é isso? – Naruto cada vez prestava mais atenção no marido.

– É uma teoria de que, sim, os animais evoluíram, mas com alguma "ajudinha" de Deus. Ele corrigia os defeitos, remodelava o DNA, proporcionava os "acidentes genéticos". Na verdade, essa teoria tem vários ramos de crendice. Mas parte do pressuposto de que tanto a Seleção Natural quanto Deus existem, não importa a forma de como isso aconteceu.

– E isso faz com que tenhamos que negar que a Bíblia seja verdadeira. – Hidan bufou.

– Ah, e você acredita que o T. Rex morreu no dilúvio? – Itachi perguntou mordaz, e voltou à explicação. – A Toca de Assis segue os ideais franciscanos, assim como os clérigos da Ordem de Assis. Mas nem todos na Toca são realmente franciscanos consagrados pela igreja.

– O que é errado... – Hidan disse.

– Quem não está contra mim está a meu favor, Cristo disse – Konan citou.

– Argh, eu nunca devia ter te dado uma Bíblia!

– Só porque muitas coisas que você fala não fazem sentido com ela? – Ela riu.

– Ah! – Hidan bebeu o chá com cara de poucos amigos.

– Esse movimento nasceu no Brasil, e espalhou-se pelo país. Agora ganhou o exterior. Ele se concentra nos pobres, que eram o alvo de Francisco. Cuida deles, faz oficinas para evangelização, cuida da aparência. O objetivo é restituir moradores de rua à sociedade, ajudar-lhes a ter um emprego e uma casa, e saírem da marginalidade.

– Ei, nem todos os mendigos são marginais! – Naruto franziu o cenho.

– Naruto... – Itachi rolou os olhos. – Você sabe o que significa "marginal"?

– Ahhn... O cara que dá tiros e mata? – Ele sorriu nervosamente.

– Também. Mas "marginal" vem de "margem", ou seja: marginal é aquele que está à margem da sociedade, fora dela e de seus padrões. Qualquer pessoa que vá contra os padrões da sociedade é um marginal. _Doncéis_ eram e ainda são marginais.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

– Hehe, acabei de me visualizar com uma arma na mão.

– Ah, não é sua culpa, o significado das palavras é distorcido pelas pessoas... Por exemplo, pedófilo.

– Como?

– "Pedófilo" era o melhor elogio que se poderia dar a um grego antes de Cristo. Literalmente, pedófilo se traduz "pedo" igual a criança, e "filia" igual a amor, paixão, amor fraternal, desejo sexual, tesão, etc. Significava então "aquele que ama crianças". Só que filia nesse caso não era tomado como desejo sexual, mas sim como amor fraternal.

– Nossa...

– Pedófilo era o professor que amava contar histórias para crianças, as pessoas que gostavam de ficar com os pequenos, brincar com eles, ensinar-lhes... Se pensar direito, nesse emprego da palavra, Jesus era pedófilo. Ele amava as crianças, dizia que somente quem fosse como uma poderia entrar no céu.

– E por que esse significado tão...

– Bonito? – Kakuzu completou.

– É! Como foi distorcido?

– Ah, a sociedade romana era cruel com as palavras, fazia questão de levá-las ao pior sentido possível. Muitas palavras lindas criaram caráter sexual, e outros significados diferentes dos anteriores. Um grego antigo, ao ver as reportagens atuais falando que pedofilia é condenável, diria que pedófilos tinham que ganhar um Prêmio Nobel, isso sim. O problema não é a palavra ter se modificado, mas que não temos agora uma palavra específica para denominar aqueles que amam crianças fraternalmente, e não sexualmente.

– Parece que eu tenho muito a aprender. – Naruto sorriu.

– Se depender de mim, todo meu conhecimento é seu.

Os dois se desprenderam do mundo exterior por alguns minutos, e Konan teve que pigarrear para fazer-se notar.

– Bom, sei que são recém-casados, adorariam ficar à sós, e é o que deveriam fazer, mas eu tenho que aproveitar a visita. Itachi, aqui o endereço do nosso próximo local de trabalho.

Itachi leu o papel que Konan lhe entregara.

– Não acha Berlim um pouco longe?

– É a parte boa de viver na União Européia, tráfego livre de pessoas, baby.

– Tudo bem, talvez eu passe lá na próxima semana.

– O quê? Não vai tirar férias com o marido? E a consumação do casamento?

O padre, Naruto e Itachi ficaram com leves rubores nas maçãs dos rostos.

– Tenho muita coisa para fazer, e minha vida pessoal não lhe interessa. Além disso, não há regra para quando consumar.

– Acho melhor fazer rápido, antes que o garoto repense e veja que é melhor negócio não ficar casado com você. É de seu conhecimento que casamento legal, abençoado e consumado, é indissolúvel. Mas casamento legal, abençoado e _não_ consumado, pode ser anulado pelo Papa – Kakuzu disse, o humor negro fluindo em sua voz.

– E você acha que o Papa tem respeito por doncéis? – Konan perguntou.

– Naruto-kun não vai querer se separar de qualquer jeito – Itachi afirmou. – Não é, Naruto-kun?

– Isso porque você não deu tempo para ele pensar ainda – Kakuzu falou.

– Antes que tenhamos uma briga aqui, porque não mostramos melhor a Toca de Assis para meu marido? – Itachi perguntou. Ele não queria demonstrar, mas o que eles falavam era tudo o que ele achava que aconteceria se fosse possível.

E tudo que ele temia.

Naruto foi acompanhado por Hidan para outra sala, onde trocou as vestes caras por uma bata franciscana. Ele não podia dar os três nós, pois eram votos franciscanos, então deixou a roupa frouxa, sem a corda da cintura. Encontrou o marido, que vestia o mesmo traje, e encaminharam-se para a sala anterior.

Konan guiou Naruto para um dos acentos, e ambos passaram a cuidar de um dos moradores de rua. Do outro lado da sala, Itachi acompanhava cada um dos movimentos do marido. Ele sentia que Naruto reagiria bem, mas não _tão_ bem. Parecia que estava em casa, que nascera ali, ou que freqüentava o movimento há anos. Ele ria enquanto cortava o cabelo de um senhor, falando abobrinhas para o homem, que acabava sorrindo junto. Os outros cada vez mais se aproximavam para participarem da conversa animada do novo recruta com o mendigo. Itachi sorriu ao notar que todos se fascinavam com seu marido.

O céu se escureceu completamente, e as estrelas se espalharam no céu. A noite era coroada pela lua cheia, brilhante no alto do céu. O casal ainda estava na Toca de Assis, cuidando dos últimos moradores de rua. Konan franziu o cenho.

– Itachi, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Está em lua-de-mel, não?

– Eu _não posso_ entrar em lua-de-mel, quem vai cuidar do Louvre para mim? – O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha, e a moça arregalou os olhos.

– Não vai me dizer que você...?

– Vamos continuar em Paris.

– Itachi, você está morto – ela disse mortalmente, e andou a passos rápidos para a sala do chá.

Itachi rolou os olhos e continuou o trabalho, sorrindo tímida e calorosamente para o homem que tinha em mãos. Era frio com maioria das pessoas, mas não conseguia ser com aquelas pessoas que tanto sofriam. Ele compadecia-se imediatamente, e tentava passar-lhes um pouco de amor.

-

– Itachi, venha aqui! – Konan gritou. Ela acabara de voltar, depois de meia hora, da outra sala.

– O que você está tramando? – Ele foi direto na suspeita que tinha.

– Bom... Você vai gostar. – Konan riu.

– Por que eu acho que não? Do mesmo jeito, já estamos indo...

– Tenha uma boa noite. – Ela piscou.

– Naruto!

O loiro estava sentado em um canto. Já havia acabado, e Itachi estava com o último cliente.

Os dois dirigiram-se para salas separadas, e trocaram as roupas puídas pelas de gala. Saíram, despedindo-se com acenos dos que ali estavam.

A ida para o apartamento alugado foi silenciosa. Os pais de ambos tinham concordado que eles ficariam um mês em uma cobertura perto do Louvre.

Só então Naruto percebeu que estava sendo como um cordeiro indo para o matadouro. Eles chegariam à suíte, e Itachi iria querer fazer _aquilo_. E estava em seu direito como marido! Afinal, o casamento não girava em torno daquele tema? Amar não era proibido pela Igreja fora do casamento, mas fazer sexo era. Somente pessoas casadas tinham o aval da Igreja para transarem, com o único objetivo de procriação; do contrário, isto é, sexo fora do casamento, era uma iniqüidade chamada fornicação. Yeah, quem cometesse ia dar um beijo no rosto do capeta.

Quieto, tremeu no assento do co-piloto, e sua imaginação fértil produziu a cena que não demoraria muito a acontecer. Podia quase sentir as mãos dele em sua cintura, sob a veste, puxando-a para cima, agarrando a pele com força, soltando-a, beijando-lhe os lábios com volúpia... Corou furiosamente, e pigarreou constrangido.

Com o silêncio ainda imperando, ambos desceram do carro previamente estacionado e subiram pelo elevador para o último andar. Não se olhavam, porque o mesmo pensamento rondava as duas cabeças.

_O que aconteceria?_

Quando o elevador parou no andar indicado, eles caminharam lado a lado para o último quarto. Quando viraram o corredor, para a surpresa de ambos, Sasuke estava sentado no chão, escorado na porta, bebendo uma garrafa de uísque.

– Olá, cunhadinho! Bom, como já é de noite, pensei que talvez vocês quisessem começar sua vida sexual com chave de ouro, e resolvi me oferecer para ajudar as duas virgenzinhas. – Ele não estava completamente bêbado, mas não passava muito longe disso.

– Sasuke... – Itachi sussurrou perigosamente.

– Brincando, irmão. Mas se vocês realmente quiserem... – Ele riu um pouco, e mostrou duas vendas negras. – Ordens da Konan.

– Sabia que ela estava aprontando...

– E das nossas mães, então não adianta piar.

Sasuke levantou-se, ficou atrás de Itachi e o vendou. Também vendou Naruto, e encaminhou os dois de volta ao elevador. Apertou para o térreo.

– Vocês vão gostar da surpresa. E, ah, só para constar: uma semana de férias gratuitamente, e Itachi, não _ouse_ pisar no Louvre nesse tempo. Aproveite para tirar a virgindade de qualquer parte do corpo do meu cunhadinho. – Itachi chutou a porta do elevador e Naruto corou sob a venda.

Quando o elevador parou no térreo, os dois foram praticamente arrastados pelo braço para fora do hotel. Sasuke os empurrou para baixo e frente, e eles notaram que estavam em um veículo. O Uchiha fechou a porta, sentou no banco do motorista e conduziu em silêncio.

Os três ficaram calados por meia hora, até que chegassem ao destino.

Não tinham a idéia de para onde estavam indo, nem a que velocidade, porque o carro era silencioso. Sasuke parou o carro, saiu dele, abriu novamente a porta do passageiro e tirou os dois de lá. Entrou novamente no carro, riu alto, e disse:

– Tirem a venda!

Os dois o obedeceram, e arregalaram os olhos, enquanto Sasuke arrancava, rindo alto.

Estava _no meio do nada_.

Era um lugar muito afastado de Paris, ao horizonte se podiam ver as luzes da cidade. Na frente de ambos, uma mansão linda, escura, sombria, e aparentemente abandonada.

– Bom, única alternativa, não? – O mais velho abriu o pequeno portão de madeira branca, e encaminhou-se para a porta aberta.

– Ahn... Lugar vazio?

– Era da minha família. Eu morei aqui durante a minha infância.

– Ohh...

– Venha.

Naruto ia entrando na casa, quando Itachi colocou o braço entre ele e a porta de entrada.

– Vamos fazer isto da maneira correta, não?

Antes que Naruto pudesse pensar, já estava sendo carregado por Itachi escada acima. Seu coração martelava contra o peito em batidas rápidas e descompassadas, fazendo o loiro corar pela impressão de que até em Paris podia-se ouvir. Parecia um tambor.

Quando notou, já estavam no quarto. Itachi tinha o rosto mais sério do que de costume, as linhas de expressão acentuadas na testa alva. Ele se aproximou da cama, que Naruto notara que estava... Coberta de pétalas de flores. Os dois soltaram um esgar, incomodados. O quarto estava todo decorado com velas aromáticas acesas, flores por todos os lugares. Naruto teve vontade de vomitar.

– Outro quarto?

– Esse era o meu. Podemos usar o dos meus pais. – Sem soltar o marido, Itachi caminhou pelo corredor, os passos ressoando no chão de madeira. Tentou forçar a porta ao lado, mas estava trancada. – Merda. Sem escolha.

– Ótimo – disse Naruto ranzinza.

Os dois voltaram para o quarto florido.

– Pelo menos as velas não são rosas, e sim vermelhas – analisou Naruto.

– É, e as flores são brancas, não rosas.

Itachi caminhou até a cama, e deitou Naruto, sentando-se ao lado dele. Como o loiro o segurava pelo pescoço e não soltou o agarre, ambos ficaram próximos, as respirações chocando-se, intermitentes.

Naquele momento, a atração superou a consciência. Sem que ambos planejassem, suas bocas já se devoravam famintas. Itachi acomodava-se sobre o corpo do marido, com as mãos puxava a veste, forçava-a, despia o corpo. O desejo incandescente vibrava em ambos, anulando a vontade racional de parar. Tudo era calor e paixão, a sanidade não mais existia. O discernimento derretia ao mesmo compasso da crepitação das velas.

_O que aconteceria amanhã?_

Naquela hora, não importava. Estavam fantasiando – _desejando_ – tanto aquele momento até ali, que fariam a imaginação tornar-se realidade.

-

O sol batia com insistência no rosto de Itachi, que franziu o cenho, desgostoso. Estava cansado do dia anterior, que tinha sido pesado demais. Sua memória ainda estava falha pela sonolência, mas ele conseguiu lembrar em pequenos flashs o que acontecera. Oh, o casamento. E depois a Toca de Assis. E, por último...

Assustado como nunca antes, virou-se para o lado e encontrou o corpo adormecido e _nu_ de Naruto. Seu _marido_.

Tinha uma vontade _enorme_ de bater com a cabeça na parede mais próxima!

Porque mesmo que estivessem casados, não era sua intenção _consumar_ o casamento. Ele sentou-se rápido de mais, e, tonto, caiu no colchão. Franziu o cenho, e tentou mexer os membros. Era estranho, formigavam e as juntas pareciam ter cedido como se fossem de gelatina. Ele próprio sentia como uma capa anestésica o separava da consciência completa. Era uma sensação agradável, mas não era _nada_ se comparada ao _êxtase_ da noite passada.

Ele observou o rosto de Naruto, ainda preso no mundo dos sonhos. Acompanhou com os olhos as suaves marcas de expressão na testa, as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, um sorriso doce, as maçãs do rosto com um rubor leve, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, os cílios louros, quase transparentes... Desceu pelo pescoço, analisando o queixo, e viu a pele bronzeada coberta por hematomas arroxeados que ele próprio sabia que tinha feito. O resto do corpo perdia-se sob o lençol fino de seda.

Assustou-se um pouco mais quando se pegou admirando o rosto dele.

Ah, estava apaixonado por Naruto. _Irremediavelmente_.

E ele não devia nem _sonhar_ com isso. Afinal, que tipo de casamento de conveniência era aquele? O 'unir o útil ao agradável'? Não podia fazer aquilo com ele.

Levantou-se, daquela vez com mais cuidado, e caminhou até o banheiro da suíte. Um banho quente e relaxante lhe faria muito bem.

Quando entrou no recinto, analisou-o brevemente, mas seus olhos se fixaram no espelho. _Oh..._

_Itachi, espero que tenha passado uma boa noite! Como você é um __**palerma**__, resolvemos dar uma forcinha! Assinado: Sasuke, Konan e Mikoto._

Aquilo não era o impressionante. O que o deixou _passado_ foi a embalagem de vela ao lado do nome da mãe escrito com batom, pregada com fita adesiva no espelho do banheiro.

Vela aromática _afrodisíaca_. A última palavra destacada com caneta marca-texto amarela fluorescente.

Ele quase socou o vidro.

Sua fúria cessou quando notou certa movimentação no quarto. Abriu a porta, anteriormente fechada, e observou como Naruto se sentava hesitante, provavelmente com o mesmo sentimento de gelatina nas articulações e ossos.

Os dois se olharam, sem palavras. _Não tinha_ como poderem conversar normalmente depois daquele... Daquele o quê? 'Acidente'?

– Vou tomar banho – disse Itachi, e se trancou novamente no banheiro. Adiantaria falar mais algo?

-

Daquele momento, passaram-se cinco anos.

Em um acordo silencioso, porém explícito no ar, prometeram mentalmente que aquilo não voltaria a acontecer, e seria apagado de ambas as memórias. Claro, era mais fácil falar do que fazer. E nem ao menos discutiram o assunto.

Depois daquele primeiro 'acidente', ocorreram mais três: um no ano novo por causa da bebida em excesso no organismo; um após uma festa em que um homem não parava de analisar Naruto com luxúria, o que fez Itachi ingerir doses exageradas de bebida alcoólica, e depois acabou por 'marcar seu território' (e ainda sentia vergonha daquilo, porque se sentia quase como um cão); a última em Veneza, dentro de uma gôndola, em uma 'rua' escura à noite.

Nas quatro vezes (contando com a da noite de núpcias), a mesma reação: não falaram nada, vestiram suas roupas e fingiram que nunca havia acontecido.

Mais um aniversário de casamento que ambos não comemoravam. Como sempre, Itachi no Louvre, e Naruto arranjando algo para fazer. Daquela vez, passara o dia inteiro na Toca de Assis, que tinha feito uma sedie em Paris. Ele largara o emprego para ajudá-los. Itachi não reclamava.

Mas sempre rondava aquele clima melancólico entre os dois.

Naruto estava assistindo televisão quando Itachi chegou. Era perto da madrugada. Como o Uchiha viera com o irmão, Naruto fez questão de comportar-se como se fosse marido de verdade de Itachi, e levantou do sofá para lhe dar um beijo rápido nos lábios.

– Oi querido – disse ele.

– Não precisam fingir na minha frente – acrescentou Sasuke.

– Quem disse que estamos fingindo? – perguntou Naruto, e sorriu falsamente. Sasuke não captou a mentira, mas Itachi sim. Ele convivia há cinco anos com Naruto, sabia os sentimentos dele até pela forma de respirar. Mas, ironicamente, o único sentimento que não notava era aquele escondido por doses enormes de melancolia e dor.

– Viemos te pegar – disse Itachi.

– Vão me levar para onde?

– Não pergunte, apenas coloque uma roupa de gala e venha.

Só então ele notara que Sasuke usava smoking.

– Ok. – Depois de conviver tanto tempo com Itachi, aprendeu que ceder nem sempre era algo ruim.

Naruto não era como uma menina. Em menos de dez minutos já estava dentro de um smoking cinza-claro, esperando com Sasuke por Itachi. Seu marido desceu as escadas, simplesmente fatal dentro da roupa negra. O coração do Fuuma falhou uma batida, mas ele se conteve. Há cinco anos se continha.

Estava apaixonado por Itachi. _Assustadoramente_.

Eles entraram silenciosamente no carro, deixando para trás sua casa, que anteriormente foi dos pais de Itachi.

-

– Surpresa! – gritaram em uníssono os participantes daquela brincadeira _nada_ engraçada, pelo menos na visão da família Uchiha-Fuuma.

Os Uchiha e Fuuma riam descaradamente dos rostos de raiva de Itachi e Naruto. Não tinham dó.

A decoração era enjoativamente rosa, coroada por um cartaz no alto da mansão, escrito 'Feliz aniversário de casamento, Itachi e Naruto!' em letras rosa-choque. _Sim_, eles iriam matar o desgraçado que tinha arquitetado aquilo. E pressentiam que era o Uchiha risonho ao lado deles.

– Sasuke, aproveite esta festa, pois será a última da sua vida...! – Itachi rosnou.

Os dois se fizeram o possível para se perderem entre os convidados.

-

Naruto estava comendo um dos doces em uma das mesas de guloseimas, rindo baixo de algumas formas esquisitas nos doces. Ele não prestava muita atenção ao redor, mas captou uma voz no meio da multidão. Era a irritante garota de cabelos ruivos e de óculos, que ele não lembrava o nome.

– Ah, Karin, que divertido! – comentou sua acompanhante, que tampouco Naruto conhecia.

– Sim! E bem na frente do marido dele! – A ruiva riu. – Afinal, tenho certeza de que rolou um clima entre nós dois há cinco anos. E ele é bonito, e elegante, e merece algo melhor do que aquele loiro idiota e simplório.

– E esse melhor é você, não?

– Claro! Não sei se Itachi terá escrúpulos de trair o maridinho, mas parece que o loiro não está comparecendo em _certo_ assunto, se é que me entende.

– Ah se eu entendo! – confirmou a menina de cabelos chocolate, e soltou uma risadinha maliciosa.

– Afinal, se a taxa de fertilidade de um doncel é o triplo da de uma mulher, e eu tive que cometer uns... Cinco abortos, acho... O garoto loiro já devia ter um bilhão de filhos! – Naruto arregalou os olhos, e as seguiu. Queria ver no que aquilo ia dar.

– Mas você sabe que alguns dizem que eles foram amaldiçoados por serem precursores do movimento para o direito dos doncéis, não? Afinal, doncéis ainda não podem votar, são submissos ao marido, etc.

– Ah, disso eu não sei, mas tenho certeza de que este casamento é de fachada! Aliás, _todos_ têm! E quando souberem que o _lindo_ casamento deles não passa do contrato, nosso adorado loiro vai queimar na fogueira. – Karin riu. – E adivinha quem vai consolar o pobre viúvo?

Naruto se sentiu ligeiramente tonto. Segurou na ponta da mesa, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para a frente. Antes que pudesse atingir o chão, porém, alguém o segurou. Ele abriu os olhos levemente, sem nem lembrar de que tinha os fechado, para ver os olhos preocupados de seu pai doncel, antes de desmaiar.

–

A primeira coisa que notou foi o cheiro adocicado dos remédios. Fazia seu nariz coçar. Quando esteve disposto a abrir os olhos, notou o teto, e sorriu. Estava em um maldito hospital. Como os _odiava_. Quando esteve disposto o suficiente para olhar em volta, notou que seu quarto estava cheio de familiares, todos com cara de enterro.

Ohh, ele tinha câncer?

– Vamos, o que foi? – Naruto perguntou, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de ser educado e cumprimentar as pessoas.

– Err... Isso vai ser difícil... – Minato sorriu fracamente, tentando claramente fazer com que Naruto desistisse de perguntar.

– Pai...

– Eu dou as boas novas! – Mikoto gritou.

– Mãe... – Itachi rolou os olhos.

– Ah, você tem que considerar, são realmente boas...!

– O que diabos está acontecendo?! – Naruto já estava impaciente.

Antes que Mikoto falasse, Itachi calou-lhe a boca com a mão. Sasuke respirou fundo, e encarregou-se de contar de uma só vez.

– Para provar que meu irmão dá no couro... – Itachi olhou feio para ele. – E que seu casamento não é inteiramente de fachada... Bom, parabéns, você está grávido.

Naruto nem deu-se o trabalho de responder: desmaiou novamente.

–

Ele respirava, tranqüilo, observando a paisagem pela janela. Antes de sequer perceber, suas mãos acariciavam suavemente o ventre, na mais suave percepção de que havia algo santo ali, crescendo em seu interior. Naruto teve ânsia de vomitar só ao lembrar de como Karin dizia ter descartado com tanta facilidades tantas vidas inocentes.

Itachi também estava absorto em pensamentos. Quando...? O último 'acidente' deles tinha sido há dois meses, por suas contas. Era totalmente plausível que Naruto estivesse esperando um bebê.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era inaceitável.

Como poderiam criar um ser em um casamento que nem baseado no amor era? Não que ele fosse romântico, mas não conseguia conceber em sua mente uma outra estrutura familiar que não fosse essa. Amor, não importando os constituintes dessa corrente.

Naruto o observava, talvez esperando uma resposta, talvez apenas querendo expressar algo com os olhos. Ele decidiu corresponder o olhar, e depois de longos cinco anos, eles se olhavam novamente daquele jeito, tão intenso. A última vez tinha sido no altar. Talvez a função daquele sentimento que passava de um ao outro pelos olhos fosse aparecer apenas em um acontecimento importante, para tornar-se inesquecível.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Itachi. – Estamos juntos nessa.

E Naruto acreditou nele. Não precisavam de mais palavras.

-

Se já aparecera na face da Terra algum idiota capaz de dizer que cuidar e educar crianças é fácil, Naruto desejaria matá-lo. Porque não era, ah se não era!

Depois de tão longos – mas ao mesmo tempo tão curtos – cinco anos, sua pequena Christie era a prova de que crianças poderiam enlouquecer um adulto. A menina de quatro anos corria pela audiência como se fosse sua casa, enquanto seu pai rolava os olhos, sentado em uma poltrona confortável. _Estamos juntos nessa_. Ahan. E por que só ele estava cuidando da pequena barulhenta?

Naruto a agarrou e colocou uma mão na frente da boca dela, sentando-se rapidamente, quando a seção começou.

– Christie, o tio do saco está lá fora procurando crianças desobedientes, então obedeça seu pai e fique calada!

A menina lhe mostrou a língua, os cabelos negros chicoteando na pele pálida quando ela girou abruptamente a cabeça para a frente, e soltou um grito ensurdecedor.

– Christie – disse Itachi, e a menina se calou.

Naruto franziu o cenho.

– Como você consegue isso? – Ele apontou para a menina sentada calmamente em seu colo.

– Impondo respeito, oras.

– Ah, ta... – disse Naruto. – Ei, espera aí! Está insinuando que eu não imponho respeito?!

– Não estou insinuando, estou _afirmando_.

– Itachi...

– A seção começou.

Os dois se calaram, assim como os demais presentes. Alguns murmúrios persistiram, mas não eram suficientes para que não se ouvisse o deputado a falar.

– Hoje é um dia muito importante na história de nosso país. E de todas as nações – disse o parlamentar. Ele, inglês, apontou para os vários regentes de muitos países. Estavam em Nova Iorque, no prédio das Nações Unidas. – É com prazer que lhes aviso sobre uma mudança na lei dos direitos e deveres civis dos doncéis.

– Como...?! – Naruto arregalou os olhos, e parte de sua consciência notou que outros se agitavam, como ele.

– Cale-se, você vai ver – disse Itachi com um sorriso no rosto.

– Como esta é uma seção aberta, tentaremos simplificar da melhor maneira possível. Segundo artigos arcaicos, de cerca de dez anos, acerca dos doncéis, nota-se uma diferença para com as leis de homens e mulheres. Não é garantido o direito de voto, o gênero doncel é considerado inferior ao homem e à mulher, é negado o direito de divórcio, é negado o direito à tutela dos filhos, e a rejeição pelo consorte, seja mulher ou homem, torna-se pena capital para o doncel. Porém este movimento evoluiu ao decorrer do tempo, e...

– Explique isso direito...! – sussurrou Naruto. Ele parou de prestar atenção para o que o deputado dizia, esperando a resposta de Itachi.

– Você sabe o porquê da ONU ter sido criada?

– Ahn... Pós-guerra, para resolver tudo com diplomacia...? – ele perguntou, inceto.

Itachi suspirou, e dedicou uma boa parte de seu tempo olhando para o teto.

– Conversa para boi dormir, história da carochinha, igual à independência do Brasil.

– Ih, nada de entrar em assuntos estrangeiros!

Itachi concordou. Não era hora.

– O que eu quero dizer é: a ONU foi criada primeiramente para proteger o direito dos judeus, não porque fossem os oprimidos, mas porque são _ricos_. Você nunca verá um judeu pobre, e se vir, pode ter certeza de que é a exceção que confirma a regra.

– Então...?

– Não sei se são judeus agora, mas... A ONU nunca se move por ser 'boazinha', mas sim para atender certos interesses de certas pessoas.

– Ahn... – disse Naruto, e voltou a prestar atenção, notando que a palavra era de outra pessoa.

– Acima de qualquer coisa, doncéis são seres humanos. Assim como homens e mulheres. Portanto, devem ter os mesmos direitos e deveres, afinal, todo ser humano é igual perante a lei nos países considerados democráticos. Que democracia é essa que exclui um gênero inteira? É dessas pessoas marginalizadas que, em parte, nascerão as crianças do nosso futuro. Portanto esta assembléia, apoiada pelos governos das Américas, muda uma emenda constitucional em todas estas Constituições. Apartir do dia de hoje, 21 de março, o voto é universal, o direito ao divórcio e todos os direitos dos cidadãos também são estendidos aos doncéis!

O homem foi interrompido por salvas de palmas, assovios e outros barulhos de alegria. Naruto fechou os olhos, tão feliz estava.

Estava... Estava _livre_. Finalmente podia fazer o que quisesse.

Era um ser humano novamente.

Itachi, por sua parte, não parecia compartilhar tanto assim de sua felicidade. Ele se levantou do acento, e olhou friamente para seu consorte antes de ir embora, não sem antes dizer algumas palavras:

– Deixe Christie com Mikoto e vá ao Louvre depois da hora de fechamento. Precisamos conversar.

Em todos aqueles dez anos de casados, nunca havia visto Itachi tão sério.

–

Ele caminhava pelos lúgubres corredores que conhecia tão bem. Não era a primeira vez que ia de encontro ao marido, mas era sua estréia ao ir ali com nervosismo. Seu coração parecia um cavalo selvagem, galopando no peito e debatendo-se entre os pulmões, arrancando-lhe o fôlego.

– Naruto... – sussurrou Itachi.

Por algum motivo Naruto sabia que Itachi estaria observando a Mona Lisa. Estavam na sala dela. Itachi tinha um rádio que funcionava a bateria ao lado, e tocava um CD de música sinfônica, valsas, entre outros.

– Itachi – respondeu Naruto, sentindo-se estúpido.

– Sente-se.

Naruto o obedeceu, sentando-se ao seu lado. Por longos minutos ficaram observando as camadas de pintura do quadro à frente, até que Itachi decidisse se pronunciar novamente.

– Você sabe o que isso significa.

– Significa o quê?

– A nova Constituição.

– Ah, o que tem ela? – Naruto se animou. Então não era algo horrendo!

– Não há mais motivo para estarmos casados – concluiu Itachi.

Yeah, _era_ uma coisa horrenda!

– Co-como...?!

– O direito ao divórcio é garantido. Se quiser, pode se separar de mim e encontrar alguém que você ame – disse Itachi. Só então Naruto notara que ele escondia o rosto com as mechas do cabelo.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, pasmo.

– Eu... – Ele se atreveu a tentar falar depois de alguns minutos. – Ahn... Não estou com pressa de me separar.

– Mas... Eu estou.

Naruto congelou.

– Você... Tinha um caso? – perguntou ele, com uma nota desapontada em sua voz.

– Eu... É, tinha. – Ele continuou a esconder o rosto, ao que Naruto interpretou erroneamente como vergonha.

– Bom... Nosso casamento era de fachada, então tudo bem... – Ele repetia a si mesmo que aquilo era absolutamente normal, mas não conseguia. Uma voz, no fundo de sua mente, gritava a plenos pulmões 'Ele é meu!'.

Mas não era.

– Então... Até.

– Até.

Naruto se levantou, com o estranho pressentimento de que algo estava errado. Mesmo assim abandonou a sala. Algo lhe dizia que deveria ficar, e como ele muitas vezes fazia caso a seus instintos, resolveu observá-lo. Se escondeu atrás de uma coluna. Itachi não o notaria, já que parecia absorto em pensamentos. Quando seu marido julgou que ele não estava mais ali, levantou o rosto.

Ele estava _chorando_.

Os soluços irromperam por sua garganta, enquanto ele deixava-se cair ao chão. Naruto fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo. Correu para auxiliá-lo.

– Na-naruto...? – Seu marido tinha se ajoelhado no chão e colocado sua cabeça no peito dele. Itachi sentia-se uma criança aninhada na mãe, mas estava ocupado demais tetando parar de chorar para se importar.

– O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou seriamente.

– Eu... – Itachi evitou vê-lo nos olhos, porque sabia que aquele olhar inquisidor podia lhe arrancar qualquer resposta. Mesmo tentando se manter à margem, dez anos eram muito tempo.

– Responda. – Naruto segurou o queixo de Itachi com a mão que não o sustentava pelas costas, e obrigou-o a olhá-lo.

Naruto viu o brilho nos olhos dele, e identificou-o. Era o mesmo brilho que tinham os olhos seus. Sorriu, e seus lábios se encontraram com a urgência e a paixão de dez anos acumulados.

Itachi pouco se importou com os quadros. Separaram-se por poucos segundos, e já o devorava novamente, estirando-o no solo e arrancando-lhe as roupas com pressa. Naruto riu baixinho, feliz.

– Para que a pressa?

– Faz dez anos que eu quero fazer isso em sã consciência, não quero esperar nem mais cinco segundos.

– Itachi... – Naruto balançou a cabeça.

– Nem acredito que perdemos dez anos... – Ele parou o que fazia, e fitou o menor, que correspondeu o olhar. – Você me ama?

Era uma pergunta ridícula, já com resposta, mas ele _precisava_ ter certeza.

– Sim, amo. Muito. E você?

– Como nem pode imaginar. Aliás, eu vou te proporcionar uma amostra grátis.

– Quando? – Naruto riu divertido pelo sorriso malicioso do marido.

– Que tal agora?

– Perfeito.

Os lábios se encontraram em mais um beijo passional.

É verdade, haviam perdido dez anos do que poderia ter sido uma estupenda relação. Mas tinham a vida toda pela frente.

-

Fim

-


End file.
